Naruto em Hogwarts
by Bel Black
Summary: Uma aberração ruiva de olhos verdes,é isso? Ainda por cima MONITORA!O que deu neles? Os professores,quero dizer! Todos em Hogwarts estão loucos. É isso,aham.Só pode ser. Eu,monitora,haha.Saku&Sasu Hina&Naru etc
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1-Plataforma 9 e ¾**

Eu estava dormindo,na santa paz que meu sono merecia..Minha cama estava quentinha,confortável,e pedindo para que eu continuasse ali pelo resto do dia...Esse sim seria o dia perfeito. Tem coisa melhor que dormir ?Não,óbvio que não...

-SAKURAAA ! VOCÊ VAI ACABAR PERDENDO O TREM SE CONTINUAR DORMINDOO ! – e essa é a minha mãe,uma pessoa que acha que tem muito mais coisas a se fazer além de dormir. Mães normais sempre acham isso. A diferença,é que mães normais vão no quarto do filho,lhes dão um beijinho e dizem "bom dia,querido. Está na hora de acordar. Mas nãão,minha mãe prefere fugir dos padrões e me acordar aos berros..

Mas pera aí...De que trem ela está falando?

AH MEUS DEUS! O TREM PARA HOGWARTS!

Que horas já são? Deve ser bem tarde...Olhei rapidamente no relógio de cabeceira e notei que já passava das 9 horas. Corri pro banheiro para fazer minha higiene matinal antes que ficasse realmente atrasada. O trem partiria às 11 horas,ainda tinha tempo...Essas mães exageradas de hoje em dia...

Então,assim que terminei o banho,fui tomar café. Minha mãe não parava de perguntar se eu tinha colocado tudo na mala,mas é óbvio que eu tinha..Sou uma das pessoas mais organizadas da minha idade. Geralmente,crianças de 11 anos não arrumam seus quartos e etc... E Eu arrumo!

Mas enfim,saímos de casa quase 10 horas...Assim que desci do carro foi aquela choradeira. Meu pai me deu um milhão de conselhos,e tudo o mais. Minha mãe não parava de dizer coisas do tipo:'não esqueça de escovar os dentes' ; 'lave suas calcinhas,minha filha.' 'se cubra quando estiver frio' e etc...Coisas de mãe,sabe?

Então,depois de muitos beijos e abraços,fui finalmente procurar a plataforma 9 e ¾ que estava na carta que eu recebi de Hogwarts. O problema é que só havia as plataformas 9 e 10...Não tinha a 9 e ¾ .. Estranho..Muito estranho...

Passei uns longos 20 minutos procurando a maldita plataforma...Andei,andei e andei..Então comecei a achar que aquela carta não passava de uma piada de muito mau gosto,sabe? Logo,logo apareceria uma câmera das pegadinhas do Ashton Kutcher...Antes de sair bufando da estação de Kingscross,avistei um grupo de uma garota e dois garotos parados na frente da plataforma 9, e eles estavam de frente para a parede onde tinha um '9' cravado,o que era bem esquisito. Andei até eles,claro,não havia outro jeito mesmo.

-Olá...- falei com a voz mais casual possível - Vocês por acaso também procuram a plataforma 9 e ¾?

-Você também vai para Hogwarts?-um garoto de olhos azuis acinzentados perguntou,com uma expressão simpática.

-É,eu vou sim..Vocês também,não é?-ufa...Não era pegadinha..Menos mau...

-Sim,nós vamos...-ele respondeu,e fazendo um gesto para a plataforma 9,completou-E a plataforma 9 e ¾ fica aqui.

Olhei para ele incrédula. Ele só podia estar brincando,claro. Ali só tinha uma parede...Será que eu deveria...Não,não...Não podia ser isso...

-Na parede?-perguntei descrente - Você quis dizer que teremos que passar pela parede?

-É...-ele me olhou de cima a baixo-Você é trouxa,não é?

Juro que na hora pensei que fosse algum insulto,e meus olhos se estreitaram. Ia logo dar uma resposta mal educada pra ele..Mas,me lembrei que apenas aquele grupo poderia me ajudar a achar a tal plataforma...

-Você me chamou do que?-tentei parecer bem calma.

-Não foi para te insultar,certo?-ele riu sem jeito.

-Trouxa é todo aquele que não tem nenhum parentesco bruxo. Assim como você. -o outro garoto falou com a voz displicente.

Então,eu o olhei. Mas olhei mesmo,sabe? De cima a baixo. E vi que tinha um Deus grego ali na minha frente. Seus cabelos iam até a altura dos ombros,e sua franja caia-lhe sobre os olhos que eram profundamente negros. Sua pele branca era perfeita para aquele cabelo,e aqueles olhos..Meus Deus..Que olhos...Fiquei ali o olhando feito uma babaca,sem responder e com os olhos levemente arregalados. Ele era lindo. Lindo mesmo. O garoto mais lindo que eu já vi na vida.

-Apenas nos siga,certo? - aquela pergunta soou como um apito me acordando do transe.

-Certo...-murmurei insegura. Aquele garoto estava me deixando completamente transtornada...Meu Deus...

A garota tímida,que eu jurava que não tinha voz,atravessou a barreira primeiro,no que foi seguida pelo de olhos azuis que se parecia bastante com ela. Então,sobramos eu e o Deus grego. Ele me olhou,e depois atravessou a barreira,me puxando junto. Foi uma sensação bem estranha. Passar uma parede...E a mão dele na minha...Senti até calafrios. Ele a soltou assim que chegamos a plataforma 9 e 3/4.

As pessoas ali eram diferentes dos 'trouxas'.Eles se vestiam de uma forma engraçada,e eu as olhei meio assustada. Obviamente,como eu era a única de roupa normal ali,eu que era diferente e não eles. Senti mil olhares em mim,então corri para o trem,mas a maldita mala cheia de coisas que minha mãe arrumara estava muito pesada.

Enquanto eu tentava,em vão diga-se de passagem,subir no trem com a mala,ele veio e me ajudou. Puxou a mala e a colocou dentro do trem,num ato simples mas que para mim,foi único.

-Hum,obrigada...-falei sorrindo,e estendi a mão- Me chamo Sakura Haruno.

Ele sorriu,e eu senti meu mundo se colorir. Que sorriso é esse?Meu Deus...

-Me chame apenas de Sasuke. -ele falou.

-Certo...-que resposta,hein? Eu podia ter sido menos óbvia...Credo...

Ele apenas se virou e foi andando trem adentro. Fui logo atrás,mas quando ele entrou numa cabine com o garoto de hoje mais cedo,eu notei que aquilo era reunião de garotos,e eu não estava incluída naquilo...Sem contar que eu estava babando por ele,ia acabar fazendo uma asneira se ficássemos na mesma cabine..

Então,segui a procura de uma cabine vazia,mas encontrei a menina que estava com eles em uma delas.

-Olá...-falei sorrindo-Se importa se eu ficar aqui?

-Pode ficar sim...-ela sorriu timidamente e afundou o rosto num livro intitulado 'Hogwarts:uma história'

Coloquei a mala no bagageiro e me sentei no banco oposto ao dela. Fiquei uns minutos ali,apenas pensando em Sasuke...Como ele era perfeito,como seu sorriso me encantava...Até que uma garota de cabelos castanhos,e olhos igualmente castanhos,surgiu na porta de nossa cabine.

-Erm...Com licença...-ela falou com a voz displicente -Quase todas as cabines estão vazias,posso ficar aqui com vocês?

-Sim,claro. -respondi sorrindo.

Ela entrou e sentou-se do meu lado. Guardou a mala,sorriu simpática e falou:

-Me chamo Tenten,e vocês?

-Sou Sakura Haruno. –respondi na minha voz mais simpática.

-Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga. -a garota do livro respondeu timidamente.

-Você é irmã de Neji Hyuuga?-Tenten perguntou com uma timidez notável.

-Somos primos,na verdade...-Hinata falou com um sorriso.

-Hum...Meus pais vivem falando da família de vocês...-Tenten falou-Quero dizer,eles falam que vocês são bruxos bastante inteligentes...E que provavelmente irão para a Sonserina...

-Não gosto da Sonserina...-Hinata comentou tristemente-Eu prefiro qualquer outra casa...

Como eu estava boiando na conversa,perguntei tolamente:

-Sonserina...?Casas...? Como assim?

-Você é trouxa,não é?- Tenten questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Estou começando a não gostar dessa expressão...

-Sim,sou...Por isso não entendo nada de nada...-respondi rindo.

-Só vão para a Sonserina os mais frios e audaciosos. -Hinata falou meio assombrada- Para a Corvinal,os mais espertos e perspicazes.

-Já na Lufa-Lufa ficam aqueles que são muito bonzinhos e gentis. -Tenten falou debochada,e depois completou com um brilho no olhar- Mas a melhor casa é a Grifinória...Para lá vão todos os que são corajosos,muito corajosos e de sangue frio.

Era muita informação para mim...Quer dizer então,que os alunos eram separados em quatro casas de acordo com suas personalidades,hein?Bom saber...Espero ficar na mesma casa que o Sasuke...

Antes que eu pudesse comentar qualquer coisa sobre as tais casas,dois garotos abriram a porta,e ao verem que a cabine estava ocupada,se desculparam.

-Desculpem...-falou um que tinha cabelos escuros e um semblante de quem já andou muito para achar um lugar pra ficar.

-Ora,vocês se importam se ficarmos aqui? Não tem mais nenhum lugar vazio. -um loiro sorridente perguntou.

-Fiquem,então. - falei segura.

-Muito obrigado. -agradeceu o loiro alegre. - Ah sim,me chamo Naruto Uzumaki.

-Somos Sakura,Hinata e Tenten. -apresentei uma por uma com um gesto.

Hinata o olhou bem timidamente e depois afundou a cara no livro...Ela é meio estranha...

-Meu nome é Shikamaru...-o moreno falou com um leve sorriso.

Tenten e Naruto começaram uma discussão sobre Quadribol,um esporte bruxo muito conhecido,enquanto Shikamaru se divertia com algumas balas que havia comprado naquela mulher que passa vendendo doces. Hinata parecia estar muito entretida no livro que falava sobre Hogwarts. Eu,sem assunto,sem livro e sem bala,fiquei apenas olhando a paisagem dos lugares por onde o trem passava. Eram lugares no interior da Grã-bretanha,não entendo como os 'trouxas' não descobrem os bruxos...Provavelmente há algum feitiço que disfarça o castelo,ou algo assim...

Estávamos todos na santa paz de Deus,quando a porta da cabine se escancarou. Todos olharam,não pelo fato da porta ter se escancarado,e sim por quem a havia escancarado. Eram duas garotas loiras,uma mais alta de olhos azuis,e outra um pouco mais baixa e com olhos castanhos. As duas mantinham um sorriso superior no rosto que não me agradou nadinha...Eu as encarei com os olhos estreitos,e a de olhos azuis me olhou com uma certa decepção. Então,lançou um olhar de desgosto à Shikamaru,e falou:

-Se misturando com sangues-ruim,Shikamaru? Mas que decepção...

-Dá o fora daqui,Yamanaka. -Tenten falou com frieza e rispidez.

-Ora,ora...E você também,Tenten?-ela balançou a cabeça negativamente,e a loira ao seu lado deu uma risada estridente- Decepção em dose dupla,han? Logo vocês dois...Confraternizando com sangues-ruim...Mas que decepção...

-Você não ouviu a Tenten?-Shikamaru falou com a testa franzida. - Você não é bem-vinda aqui,então faça o favor de se retirar.

Ela fez uma careta e antes de sair,balançou a cabeça mais uma vez negativamente e me lançou um olhar de nojo. Foi seguida pela loira que não se pronunciara,e as duas sumiram de vista.

Tenten e Shikamaru se olharam e Naruto quebrou o silêncio:

-Ela não precisava usar tal insulto com a Sakura...

-Insulto?-perguntei bobamente -Quero dizer,'sangue-ruim' é algum tipo de xingamento ?

-É a maior ofensa para os nascidos trouxas. - Tenten falou com uma certo receio- Não é um termo usado numa conversa civilizada.

-Justamente por isso que Ino falou...-Shikamaru debochou -Ela não é civilizada,não chega nem perto disso...

Tenten e Naruto riram,e eu sorri meio sem graça. Não gostei mesmo dessa tal de Ino. Nem um pouco...

Passara, algumas horas até o trem parar. Nós cinco saímos juntos da cabine,e ao chegarmos na estação observei tudo atentamente. Tinham muitos bruxos ali...Era um lugar muito acolhedor,e algo me diz que vai se tornar um lar para mim.

Um homem muito,mas muuuuuito alto e com barba grande apareceu sabe Deus de onde e falou com sua voz grossa:

-Primeiranistas me acompanhem...Ah sim,meu nome é Hagrid,braço direito de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore,eu já ouvi esse nome...É o diretor de Hogwarts. Segundo Shikamaru,é o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Então,seguimos com Hagrid até as carruagens,que segundo ele,nos conduziriam até Hogwarts. O estranho é que elas não eram puxadas por cavalos nem nenhum outro animal. Isso foi bizarro...Segundo o Naruto,ainda terão muitas coisas que eu acharei bem bizarras em Hogwarts. Ele tem parentesco bruxo também,assim como os outros quatro que andavam conosco. Hinata estava calada,mas como todos nós,parecia encantada com tudo aquilo.

Não vejo a hora de chegarmos no castelo. Tenho certeza que essa vai ser uma das melhores experiências que eu já tive...Falando em melhores coisas. Não vejo Sasuke desde o começo da viagem...Aposto que existem várias garotas caidinhas por ele...Bom,e quem disse que eu estou caidinha por ele? Só porque ele é muito bonito,muito simpático e tenha o sorriso mais fofo do Universo,não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada,não é?Tomara que não...Minha mãe diz que devo tomar cuidado com os garotos...Ora,por Deus,eu ainda tenho 11 anos! Mas que o Sasuke é fascinante,ele é...Disso não me restou dúvidas...

* * *

N/A: Oi,gente! Estou ajeitando uns erros de ortografia do word nos primeiros capítulos, não se asustem. hahahaha

Mas sim,a tão esperada segunda parte já está postada! Postei o prólogo e logo virá o primeiro capítulo :DD  
beijos,se cuidem,e comentem!


	2. A vida é uma droga!

_**Capítulo 2 – A vida é uma droga!**_

Quando chegamos ao castelo,mal pude andar de tão fascinada...Ele era enooooorme! E,por Deus,que colégio é esse?Quero dizer,o colégio onde eu estudava(não estudo mais,ainda bem),era apenas um prédio de dois míseros andares e algumas salas apertadas e nada confortáveis. Isso é um castelo!Hello,um CASTELO!Eu vou ESTUDAR num CASTELO! Isso não fazia parte da minha realidade. E sem contar com a grande quantidade de garotos bonitos. Tem também os muito bonitos,e tem o Sasuke...Ele é o mais bonito de todos os muito bonitos!

Um cara esquisito com uma gata esquelética de olhos vermelhos nos levou até o Salão Principal,onde ocorrem as refeições e tudo mais que for importante. E ele também era enorme!Tinha uns quadros bizarros nos quais as pessoas acenavam e se mexiam livremente. Como numa televisão...E o que mais me assustou foram os fantasmas. Sim,lá haviam fantasmas!E...Eu sempre tive PAVOR de fantasmas...Foi meio esquisito ver um bem de perto. E com um mero detalhe,a cabeça dele estava quase caída.

-Meu irmão diz que aqui tem fantasmas...- Sasuke comentou com um meio sorriso que me fez ir ao céu e voltar. Ah,ele estava do meu lado numa das mesas para os primeiranistas.

-Vo-você disse fan-fantasmas?- Naruto questionou com os olhos arregalados.

-Sim...Por quê? Ficou com medinho?-Sasuke debochou,e Neji soltou uma risada.

-Que medinho o quê...-Naruto deu um sorriso amarelo- Eu sou corajoso,viu? Por que teria medo de gente que já morreu?

Neste exato momento,antes que Sasuke respondesse,um dos fantasmas(aquele que estava com a cabeça quase caída..eca) passou por entre os dois e falou...Sim,ele falou.

-Bem-vindos,primeiranistas!

-AAAAAAAAAH!- Naruto pulou da cadeira e se estatelou no chão como um saco de batatas podres. Ele é patético...

-Que garoto problemático...-comentou Shikamaru com um olhar de tédio no 'Naruto-saco-de-batatas-podres-estatelado-no-chão'.

Sasuke e Neji caíram na risada com a cena patética que Naruto estava protagonizando. Hinata,super fofa, sorriu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Meu sexto sentido de mulher diz que eles fazem um casal fofo,sabe? Assim como eu e Sasuke...

Tenten,que antes estava brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo,olhou para um menino bonito de cabelos castanhos e falou indignada:

-Garoto,tira esse cachorro da mesa. Que coisa mais anti-higiênica...

-Akamaru vai comigo para todo lugar,então eu o trouxe para cá...-ele respondeu com um tom de voz casual.

-Até pro banheiro?-Naruto questionou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Sim,e que mal há nisso?

-Que mal há nisso?-Tenten debochou-Hellooo,estamos na mesa de REFEIÇÃO!Não comemos com um CACHORRO na mesa...Isso é totalmente estranho!

-Vocês são tão problemáticos...-Shikamaru comentou rindo da cara de nojo que Tenten fazia ao olhar do garoto pro cachorro e do cachorro pro garoto.

-Ah,deixa ele em paz,Tenten..-falei sorrindo -E o cachorrinho é tão fofo...

-Me chamo Kiba,prazer. -ele estendeu a mão para mim.

-E o cachorro?-tudo bem,isso não foi a melhor coisa para responder...Eu podia ter começado por dizer meu nome,não é?Meu Deus,como eu sou anti-social... – Ah,e meu nome é Sakura Haruno.

-O nome dele é Akamaru. -ele respondeu simplesmente.

Antes que pudéssemos começar um conversa decente,ou que Tenten pudesse citar os malefícios de comer com animais na mesa,o diretor se levantou e tilintou na taça.

-Boa noite. - ele abriu os braços num gesto de acolhimento- Primeiramente,queria dar as boas vindas à todos os primeiranistas...E quero avisar também que é terminantemente desaconselhável a visita à Floresta Proibida,e que vocês só podem usar vassouras nas aulas com Madame Hooch. As datas para os testes para as equipes de Quadribol das casas,serão colocadas no Quadro de Avisos. Então,que comece a Seleção das Casas.

Ninguém se moveu de imediato,mas o mesmo gigante que nos buscara na estação,fez sinal para que fizéssemos uma fila na frente de um chapéu velho que estava num banco alto...Pra que isso?Coisa de doido...

-Senhorita Haruno Sakura,por favor. -anunciou uma bruxa(no bom sentido da palavra) que estava na frente do Banco alto.

-Quê? Tá falando comigo?- perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para qualquer outro ali.

-Não,é com o cachorro do cidadão ali...Se bem que olhando por esse ângulo vocês se parecem mesmo...-aquela menina loira de nariz empinado debochou,enquanto sua amiga loira riu bem alto.

Se eu estivesse um pouco mais perto teria acertado um soco naquele nariz de porco dela...Mas,como eu estava longe ela se safou...Sem contar que todos esperavam que eu fosse logo pro banco onde tinha um chapéu velho...

Assim que me sentei,a bruxa sorridente colocou o chapéu em mim,e ele começou a falar. Meu Deus,ele FALOU!Onde eu vim me meter?

-Hum...Sua coragem e força te levam direto para a Grifinória.

Eu desci do banco,enquanto os alunos da Grifinória me aplaudiram...Hinata e Tenten também pareceram bem felizes por eu ter parado naquela casa... O que significa que isso é uma coisa boa...

-Hyuuga Hinata. - chamou a bruxa do chapéu que fala.

Hinata andou sorrateiramente até o banco,e o chapéu a selecionou para a Grifinória também. Ele disse coisas como 'a primeira da família Hyuuga a ir para a Grifinória' e 'você tem todas as características da Lufa-Lufa também', mas acabou a selecionando para a Grifinória.

-Hyuuga Neji.

Ele foi até lá com um sorriso confiante,e foi selecionado para a Sonserina,o que o fez sorrir mais ainda.

-Inuzuka Kiba,por favor.

O chapéu o selecionou para a Grifinória,e com os aplausos dos alunos da Grifinória,ele pareceu envergonhado e sentou-se imediatamente ao meu lado.

-Nara Shikamaru.

-Hum...Difícil escolha...-o chapéu resmungou -Você se daria bem na Sonserina,mas sua inteligência me leva a te colocar na Corvinal.

-O QUÊÊ? -Naruto berrou e todos o olharam. Ele riu sem graça e completou baixinho para Tenten- Ele tem cara de cdf,por acaso?Pra mim ele só parece um preguiçoso de mão grande...

-Sabaku no Gaara.

Um garoto branquinho,ruivo e de olhos verdes foi até o banco. Ele foi selecionado para Sonserina,e saiu andando para a mesa,sem olhar pra ninguém.

-Sabaku no Temari.

A garota loira que acompanhava Ino se dirigiu até o chapéu seletor,e ele anunciou que ela se daria bem na Corvinal,mas que Sonserina era sua casa. Ela andou,então,até a mesa da Sonserina com um olhar de superioridade. Ela tem o mesmo sobrenome que o menino ruivo...Eles devem ter algum parentesco,e tal... Engraçado,que eu pude jurar vê-la trocar uns olhares significativos com Shikamaru...

-Mitsashi Tenten.

Ela foi até lá com passos vacilantes,e murmurando 'Grifinória por favor,Grifinória por favor'. E o chapéu pareceu ouvi-la,e anunciou Grifinória sem sombras de dúvida. Ela correu até a mesa e sentou-se entre eu e Kiba.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

O garoto mais perfeito desse mundo todo foi até o chapéu seletor e,para a minha infelicidade,foi selecionado para a Sonserina.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto foi andando até o banquinho,e por incrível que pareça conseguiu não pagar nenhum mico. O chapéu o selecionou para a Grifinória.

-Yamanaka Ino.

A loira oxigenada com nariz de porco foi até o chapéu,andando como a dona do mundo. O chapéu a selecionou para a Sonserina,e ela me lançou um olhar significativo que eu não entendi...Quero dizer...Ela se acha superior por estar na casa dos malvados?Fala sério...Então uma idéia muito desanimadora me veio à cabeça .Ela está na mesma casa que Sasuke. Ela verá Sasuke mais freqüentemente. Ela roubará Sasuke de mim. Apocalipse!

O banquete prosseguiu bem animado. Tenten e Kiba já conversavam como se nem tivessem brigado pelo cachorro na mesa. Se bem,que às vezes ela lançava olhares desaprovadores ao cachorrinho,coitado.

Eu olhei bem sorrateiramente para a mesa da Sonserina,e por incrível que pareça,vi Ino conversando animada com Sasuke. Merda. Merda,merda,merdaaaa!O lado bom é que Sasuke parecia entediado e brincava com o arroz no prato,feito uma criança infeliz e sem brinquedos.

Quando o jantar terminou,um garoto do terceiro ano de cabelos despenteados e um olhar convencido que estava ao meu lado,falou:

-Seu cabelo é realmente estranho.

-E você parece que nunca viu um pente na vida...-respondi friamente.

E por incrível que pareça,ele riu e respondeu:

-Kakashi Hatake,prazer.

-Sakura Haruno - estendi a mão para ele.

-Primeiranistas da Grifinória me sigam. –uma loira de olhos castanhos falou ao se levantar.

Kakashi olhou para ela com um brilho estranho no olhar,e me falou num sussurro.

-E essa daí é a monitora da Grifinória...Ela é linda,gostosa e todos os garotos babam por ela.

-Posso saber do que isso me servirá no futuro?-retruquei impaciente. A tal garota sorria e andava como se fosse dona do mundo. Engraçado que todos os babacas que se julgam homens,babavam por ela mesmo...Eu odeio essa gente!A vida é uma droga...

Eu,Tenten e Hinata ficamos no mesmo quarto com uma garota muito legal chamada Ayumi. Bom,ela foi legal até a hora do café da manhã,quando se juntou com umas patricinhas da Corvinal.

Nossa primeira aula foi de Poções,com um cara narigudo que parece um morcego e nunca lavou o cabelo de tanto sebo(eca ¬¬).Seu nome?Severo Snape,a maldade em pessoa. A aula mal começou e o cara já tava me dando esporro...A vida é uma droga...

-Senhorita Haruno,a senhorita vai se sentar ou acha que ficaremos aqui o dia todo esperando sua boa vontade?-ele questionou com um tom de deboche que era pra ser engraçado,mas ninguém riu. A não ser Neji...

Bom,o que esse professor não entende,é que eu sou uma pessoa de difícil convivência e não achava lugar pra me sentar. Sabe,Tenten e Hinata ficaram juntas,e todo mundo parecia ter um amigo pra sentar,menos eu...A vida é uma droga de verdade!

Até que um garoto com sobrancelhas espessas demais,acenou para mim do fundo da sala,e apontou o lugar ao seu lado. Sem escolha,com a ironia do professor ensebado,e com a turma toda me olhando como se eu fosse uma galinha de três cabeças,eu fui até lá.

-Pode sentar aqui,não tem ninguém...-ele falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Hum...Obrigada...-me sentei ao lado dele,e comecei a procurar o livro de Poções. Ops...Cadê meu livro de Poções? Mas que primeiro dia de aula,hein...

Então,a aula de Snape começou. E a matéria era muito inútil...Sério,acho que eu nunca vou me dar bem em Poções...Hoje aprendemos sobre a poção do envelhecimento. Fala sério,que tipo de idiota iria querer envelhecer? Tudo bem se fosse rejuvenescimento,mas envelhecimento?Que coisa inútil! Nem preciso dizer que não consegui fazer a poção direito...O garoto do meu lado,que eu descobri se chamar Rock Lee,conseguiu fazê-la sem muita dificuldade e tentou me explicar. No final das contas,eu consegui tirar um C com muita sorte...Mas aconteceu um pequeno incidente no percurso até a mesa do professor.

Me levantei para entregar a poção ao ensebado,e Sasuke esbarrou em mim! O lado ruim,é que minha poção se espatifou no chão e bum!Lá se foi meu trabalho...Meu Merlin,a vida é uma droga!

-Erm...Desculpe-me...Eu...Eu não te vi...-ele gaguejou ao ver o estrago que fez no meu dever e na minha roupa suja com poção do envelhecimento. Pera aí...Ele disse que não me viu?Quer dizer que eu sou invisível agora também?Além de ser a criatura mais desastrada e anti-social da escola eu também sou invisível?A vida é uma droga...

-Ah...Tudo bem...A poção não tava muito boa mesmo...- ah que idiota...Pra que eu disse isso?Como eu sou engraçada...Agora além de invisível,o Sasuke deve me chamar uma pata...

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisinhos de canto de boca e se o chão não estivesse sob meus pés,eu cairia...Que sorriso perfeito...Que dentes perfeitos...Que garoto perfeito,meu Merlin...

Enquanto eu fiquei ali parada feito uma pata (tá vendo como a vida é uma droga?),Snape veio até mim e falou com a voz mais cínica do mundo:

-Vejo que seu trabalho foi por água abaixo...-ah que engraçado ele,né? Estou _morrendo_ de rir.

Antes que eu respondesse alguma coisa que fosse me deixar de detenção e tudo mais,Sasuke se pronunciou:

-Professor,eu esbarrei nela e a poção caiu...Não a culpe...- ah que lindo ele!Defendendo-me na frente do ensebado!

Snape apenas me olhou meio indiferente,e observou a poção derramada no chão. Sasuke colocou a franja pra trás e eu fiquei babando por ele até o ensebado falar:

-A poção está laranja,devia estar amarelo-carvão...Ou seja,você leva um C,pela desastrosa poção...

Uau!Isso que é primeiro dia de aula!Levo um C,minha poção é um desastre,e Sasuke deve me achar uma perfeita idiota...Eu merecia prêmio por tamanha falta de sorte...


	3. Monitora,eu?

**Capítulo 3 – Monitora,eu?**

Meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts foi a melhor coisa que podia ter me acontecido!

Mas agora que já se passaram quatro anos que eu freqüento a escola,muita gente mudou... Puxa,e como mudou...

Naruto,por exemplo,continua meio idiota,mas ainda assim ele é capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória! O Kiba e eu também jogamos. Eu sou apanhadora,sabe? Aquela que pega o pomo de ouro e vence o jogo. Tenten e Hinata fogem dos esportes,a Hinata está se saindo uma baita cdf nos últimos anos...Mas a gente já se acostumou com isso. Shikamaru anda muito com o nosso grupinho,mas algo me leva a crer que ele está muito aéreo ultimamente...Ele e muitos outros garotos. Tenten diz que isso acontece no amadurecimento dos garotos,e que não devemos implicar ou questionar,é tipo uma TPM,sabe? Hinata diz que ele está apaixonado,por isso anda aéreo...Mas vai entender né...

Neji também joga Quadribol,e ele está cada vez mais bonito e mais metido. Ele e Sasuke. Os dois são os objetos de desejo de um terço da população de Hogwarts. Kiba jura que eles têm até fã-clube! O que,diga-se de passagem,eu não duvido muito,pois quando eles entram no Salão Principal todas as garotas suspiram,olham,dão risadinhas e mais essas coisas que garotas bestas fazem. É,garotas bestas sim! Eu não gosto mais do Sasuke. Mentira,eu **amo** ele...Só que o babaca está de caso com Ino Yamanaka! Aquela loira azeda e pavorosa que tem nariz de porco! Como ele consegue beijar ela com aquele nariz horrível? Eu não sei,juro que não sei. Na verdade,nem tenho certeza se eles já se beijaram,mas a Ino vive pendurando-se no pescoço dele e o abraçando e etc. Sempre que ela faz isso eu finjo que não estou vendo pra não ficar muito na cara que gosto dele,sabe? Hinata diz que não funciona,que qualquer um que me olhar quando Ino e Sasuke estão abraçados pode notar meu ódio. Ela diz que minhas bochechas ficam vermelhas e que eu uso uma força desnecessária para cortar o alimento na mesa e tudo mais...

Eu mudei muito também,sabe? Meus cabelos continuam cor de fogo ( N/A: Seria meio estranho uma pessoa em Hogwarts com cabelo rosa natural,neh? Oo' axo que sakura ruiva ficaria legal,pq já vi várias fanarts dela ruiva e amei :D ) Mas eu odeio tudo em mim. Esses olhos cor de esmeralda e esse cabelo escorrido ruivo e sem graça. Sem contar que eu não tenho um corpão como as minhas outras amigas que já se _desenvolveram_. Todo mundo nessa maldita escola pode usar um decote que fica legal,menos Sakura Haruno porque ela é uma azarada dos infernos!

E eu não sou dramática!

Talvez _só um pouco_...

Mas raciocine comigo,se eu sou assim sem sal,você acha que algum dia eu teria uma chance remota de ter um Deus grego como o Sasuke me olhando com outros olhos? Claro que não,amiguinho! Deve ser por isso que ele deixa a Ino se esfregar nele,porque ela _tem um corpão!_

A vida é uma droga.

Kiba diz que isso já é meu bordão,que eu vivo dizendo : "a vida é uma droga". E vivo mesmo,por que **a vida é uma droga!** Com certeza que é se você for Sakura haruno encalhada e monitora.

AH CLAAROOOO!

Já comentei aqui que no início desse ano eu recebi a bendita carta de Hogwarts com um bendito broche dourado e vermelho de monitora? Pois é! Viu só como a vida é uma droga? Além de ter que me preocupar com uma vida social mesquinha e sem graça,agora eu tenho que monitorar a vida dos outros também!

Eles ficaram loucos. Todos eles.

Os professores,quero dizer. Afinal,que pessoa em sã consciência daria o cargo de monitora da Grifinória para mim? Quero dizer,eu sou a pessoa mais irresponsável e a maior aberração da escola. Quem me obedeceria? É loucura deles pensarem que eu posso sair botando ordem por aí! Se encontrar casais se agarrando quando estiver fazendo a ronda noturna,eu simplesmente direi:

"_-Olá,amigo,será que vocês podiam se agarrar no quarto? É que ninguém pode transitar pelos corredores a noite. Questões de segurança,sabe? Voldemort por aí e tudo mais... Ah,muito obrigada,até mais."_

Isso me parece tão estúpido...

Não seria mais fácil pregar uma plaquinha nas salas comunais escrito:

" _Alunos,passe livre para se agarrarem a vontade! Mas se Voldemort e seus capangas aparecerem nos corredores a noite quando vocês trocam amassos,não culpe a direção._

_Obrigado,monitoria."_

Oooh não... Eles têm que incubir um ser como eu a monitorar o amasso dos outros. Só porque eu não tenho ninguém para dar meus amassos. Isso porque eu sou desastrada,despeitada(adjetivo para seres miseravelmente sem peitos), desorganizada, descabelada ( meu cabelo arma quando tá mais pra cacheado que pra liso!), desinibida, e outros adjetivos ruins com o prefixo des. Isso porque eu realmente tenho azar,sabe?

Hoje estou indo para meu quinto ano na escola,e estou atrasada no carro do meu pai enquanto olho minha bolsa de mão a procura do maldito broche.

Finalmente chegamos,minha mãe está dando os mesmos avisos que sempre dá... As mães nunca cansam,é?

-E não se esqueça de escovar bem esses dentinhos,tomar o remedinho quando estiver doentinha,se cobrir quando estiver friozinho...

Engraçado que quanto mais velho você fica,mais os diminutivos aparecem no seu diálogo com seus pais...Pois é...

-Ok,mãe,eu vou me cuidar.- respondi dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e do meu pai. Finalmente encontrei o broche e o prendi no bolso do meu sobretudo.

Eles acenaram mais uma vez com os olhos marejados depois de outro forte abraço,e eu saí correndo para atravessar para a plataforma 9 e ¾ .

Assim que cheguei,o trem soltou uma baforada e eu corri pra dentro com meu pesado malão.

Outros alunos se despediam dos pais ainda,e procuravam cabines vazias ou com amigos. Andei,andei e andei até achar Hinata,Tenten,Kiba e Naruto.

-Olá gente!-exclamei assim que bati a porta do vagão.

Tenten e Hinata correram para me dar um abraço de urso,enquanto Naruto e Kiba repetiram o ato delas.

-Uau!-Kiba exclamou com os olhos brilhando- Você é monitora esse ano?

-É,eu sou...-respondi meio corada.

-Que máximo!-Naruto exclamou dando pulinhos de alegria. Meu Merlin,ele parece cada vez mais infantil...-Isso quer dizer que você não irá repreender seus amigos caso os encontre dando uns amassos nos corredores,não é?

-Não!- eu balancei a cabeça negativamente- Eu _preciso_ repreender mesmo que seja meu melhor amigo,Naruto...

-Aaaaahh..-ele resmungou ao se largar no banco esquerdo do vagão- Então não temos passe livre pra se agarrar?

-Não...-respondi como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Ora,Naruto...-Tenten lhe lançou um olhar furtivo - Isso não é do seu interesse,não é? Porque,pelo que sei,você não pega nem gripe...

Kiba e eu gargalhamos bem alto,e Hinata sumiu atrás de um livro qualquer no início do assunto. Naruto pareceu não gostar nada da brincadeira de Tenten,tanto que ele apenas torceu o nariz e fingiu que nem tinha ouvido o comentário.

-Bom,eu esqueci de contar uma coisa para vocês...-Kiba torceu as mãos e prosseguiu- Eu também sou monitor da Grifinória...

-UAU!- eu,Tenten e Naruto exclamamos juntos.

-Não acreditei quando recebi o distintivo,sabe? É muita responsabilidade...- Kiba falou com um brilho estranho no olhar- Mas eu gostei...Gostei muito...

-Hum,então...Acho que temos uma reunião para ir,não é?- eu levantei e puxei Kiba pela mão conduzindo-o para fora da cabine- A gente se vê depois,gente.

Os três acenaram antes de sairmos do vagão em direção a cabine dos monitores.

Kiba tremia de nervoso,e se recusava plenamente a aparecer naquele estado de nervosismo na frente dos outros monitores.

-Nããooo! Eles vão me achar um babaca...-ele ralhava enquanto eu tentava fazê-lo entrar comigo na cabine.

-Todos ficam nervosos,isso é normal! -eu retruquei sorrindo- Vamos!

Assim que entramos,pude ver que estavam apenas nos esperando,pois os monitores das outras casas estavam todos lá. Shikamaru e uma garota lá da Corvinal,Zacarias e Julia Andrews da Lufa-Lufa, e Ino e Sasuke.

Pera aí. Pára tudo que eu vou vomitar.

Ino Yamanaka é monitora da Sonserina junto com o **meu** Sasuke?

Alguém me mate! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Merlin me odeia! Ele deve ter me feito e dito: "_essa daí só vai se ferrar em sua mísera vida."_

E ele acertou em cheio! Podia ter notícia pior do que essa? Ino e Sasuke fazendo rondas noturnas juntos? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira comigo? Só pode ser! Sabe o que isso significa?

Eu o perdi.

Perdi de vez.

Estarão os dois sozinhos num corredor deserto qualquer e ela vai agarrar ele. E ele vai agarrar ela. E sabe por que? Porque ela é objeto de desejo de muitos garotos da escola.

Veja bem: ela tem longos cabelos louros platinados e lisos,olhos azuis e um corpão. Fala sério,os garotos só vêem isso mesmo... Sasuke não deve ser diferente... Quero dizer,eles são da mesma casa,não é? Isso já é uma grande vantagem que ela tem.

**Eu odeio Ino Yamanaka.**

Enquanto eu profanava sobre modos de matá-la,todos no vagão nos olharam meio que analisando,sabe? Aquele ato nojento de pessoas populares. Todos ali eram populares,menos Shikamaru. Ele é meio cdf,mas é muito bonito,e várias garotas caem aos pés dele,mas ele trata as pessoas bem.

-Hum...Bom dia...-Kiba falou quebrando o silêncio gélido em que os outros monitores nos observavam.

-Bom dia.- a garota ao lado de Shikamaru respondeu sorridente,junto com Shikamaru,e os outros nada falaram.

Ino se contentou em olhar para as unhas longas e bem pintadas,enquanto Sasuke olhava para Kiba como se ele fosse realmente estranho. Então,foi que eu senti minhas pernas bobearem. Sasuke me olhou de cima a baixo,como se estivesse tentando me reconhecer. Nesses últimos anos nós não tínhamos muito contato e provavelmente ele nem sabia o meu nome. Ao contrário de mim,que saberia escrever uma biografia dele se pudesse. Pudera,passei esses 4 anos em que estudamos juntos prestando atenção nele.

Eu e Kiba nos sentamos no único lugar que restava,ou seja,ao lado de Sasuke e Ino. Bom,de modo que eu quase desmaiei,porque tive que ficar ao lado do Sasuke!

É,eu estou falando a verdade.

Fiquei olhando pro chão,e as vezes me virava para falar algo com Kiba,mas parecia que o assunto fugia de mim... Ainda mais quando Ino passou um braço pelo pescoço de Sasuke e sorriu daquele jeito nojento que ela sorri pra ele sempre. Mas ele fez uma coisa que eu agradeceria com um beijo se não tivesse tanta vergonha dele. Sasuke tirou delicadamente o braço de Ino do seu pescoço e a olhou meio indiferente sem corresponder ao sorriso.

Dá-lhe Sasuke!

É por isso que eu amo ele...

-Haruno,você podia fechar a cortina por favor?- foi Sasuke que falou comigo.

Eu fiquei o encarando meio surpresa por ele ter me dirigido a palavra,e ao mesmo tempo meio abobalhada com aqueles olhos tão perfeitos vistos de perto.

Como a perfeita idiota que sou,ao invés de dizer alguma coisa tipo: _"oh,claro,meu amor. Você que manda. Você que manda no meu coração,na minha barriga,nos meus pés,no meu nariz,na minha boca,nos meus olhos,no meu fígado,no meu apêndice..."_ ; não... Eu simplesmente murmurei um "aham" e fechei a bendita cortina. Mas sabe o melhor? Sasuke falou comigo. Quero dizer,além dele ter tirado o braço da mocréia porca do pescoço dele,ele também falou comigo!

Talvez esse ano não seja tão ruim quanto em pensei que fosse... É um bom começo,não é? Sasuke falou comigo,e ele sabe o meu nome.

Sakura 1 x 0 Ino.

A reunião dos monitores se passou bem vagarosa e monótona,sabe? Aquele bando de gente popular falando os projetos para esse ano,sendo que eu e Kiba apenas observávamos falando bem pouco,porque nós não tínhamos bolado nenhum projeto...Eu nem sabia que os monitores faziam projetos. Pensei que eles só fossem dar sermão nos casais que estivesse se agarrando nos corredores à noite.

-E eu acho que seria uma boa idéia essa coisa toda de mudarmos os conceitos de quem faz monitoria em classe...- a amiga de Shikamaru,que eu descobri se chamar Liana,terminou o projeto deles sobre as monitorias em classe. Algo que eu acho bem inútil,porque a maioria das pessoas não liga a mínima para os alunos mais fortes que os ajudam...

Ino pigarreou e começou com sua voz melosa e enjoada:

-Eu e Sasuke pretendemos promover mais festas para a escola esse ano.

Todos parecerem se empertigar nos bancos,afinal,festa é sempre um assunto que todos gostam.

-Sabe,festas apenas do quarto ano em diante,porque os que são mais novos talvez não se adaptem ao _tipo_ de festas que nós promoveremos - ela prosseguiu com um leve ar de malícia na voz,ao que todos sorriram com igual malícia,menos eu que a olhava com indiferença.

-Claro!- Zacarias concordou sorrindo- Tem coisas que os novinhos ainda não sabem sobre nossas festas...E sem eles nós teremos mais liberdade,não é?

Todos assentiram,e eu comecei a não entender onde eles queriam chegar...

-Sabe como é...-Ino continuou com aquela voz irritante- Podemos fazer um mega baile de Halloween,com decoração e banda de rock tocando.

Mais uma vez todos assentiram,dessa vez,bem animados e com brilho no olhar.

Odeio vê-la se saindo tão bem ao falar de seu projeto.

Odeio vê-la sorrindo para Sasuke,e o pior mesmo é vê-lo retribuir.

Odeio vê-la me olhando com puro e total desprezo cada vez que eu suspiro ou murmuro concordando com o que alguém fala.

Odeio quando ela joga os cabelos loiros-platinados para trás e sorri daquele jeito meio _safado_ que faz todos os garotos babarem.

Odeio o jeito como ela é extrovertida e tem facilidade em se expressar com as outras pessoas.

**Odeio Ino Yamanaka.**

Basta olhar para ela e ver que eu nunca teria chances com um garoto como o Sasuke.

Eu sou o oposto dela,mas o **oposto mesmo.**

Mal consigo falar em público.

Mal consigo olhar para Sasuke,quanto mais sorrir.

Mal consigo fazer cara de má quando ela me lança aqueles olhares de desprezo dela.

Mal consigo pentear meus cabelos,imagine jogá-los para trás como um ato charmoso...

Mal consigo fazer amizades novas.

Mal consigo me expressar bem,na verdade,eu tenho a péssima mania de fingir que está sempre tudo muito bem,mesmo que o mundo esteja desmoronando na minha cabeça. Eu não sei me expressar.

_Sasuke nunca trocaria Ino por uma garota como eu._

* * *

Oooi gente que ainda lê essa fic sem noção \o/

resposta dos coments:

**Andrômeda alchemist:** muuuuuuito obriogada por ler \o/

a hinata e o naruto são muito fofos mesmo D

kakashi e kurenai? Claro q rola \o/

eu tbm amo esse mascarado 8D

**Mariah chan 17:** que bom q vc tah acompanhando \o/

eu num postei muito rápido,mas eh pra garantir a qualidade,sabe ? 8D

auhdauhdauidaioa \o/

bjos#

**Rai-sama:**

Sasuke e naruto NEVER 8D

Sasuke e Sakura para sempre (L)

Ashuaduhasdiuasdoadda \o/

Eh,personages de hp só os professores . os alunos e os personagens principais são todos de naruto \o/

Espero q vc tenha gostado da fic mesmo D

Bjos#

E a todos que lêem,muuito obrigada \o/


	4. Aulas Particulares

**Capítulo 4 – Aulas Particulares?**

_ Mal consigo me expressar bem,na verdade,eu tenho a péssima mania de fingir que está sempre tudo muito bem,mesmo que o mundo esteja desmoronando na minha cabeça. Eu não sei me expressar._

_Sasuke nunca trocaria Ino por uma garota como eu._

Como eu e Kiba não tínhamos nenhum projeto em mente,terminamos a reunião um pouco cedo,logo depois de arrumarmos o horário das rondas noturnas de cada dupla. Ino e Sasuke vão fazer a ronda sexta-feira à noite. _Sozinhos_. Droga...

Entramos na cabine dos nossos amigos,e encontramos Tenten e Naruto dormindo com as cabeças encostadas na janela. Hinata estava comendo um sanduíche enquanto procurava algo no malão.

-E aí? Como foi a reunião?-ela perguntou assim que eu me sentei ao lado de Tenten.

-Normal...-Kiba respondeu casualmente- E o tal do Uchiha parece cada vez mais metido.

-E bonito...-completei bem baixo,e os dois não ouviram muito bem.

-Shikamaru também é monitor esse ano,sabe?-Kiba falou enquanto se servia de uns sapinhos de chocolate que Naruto largara no banco antes de dormir- Ele,aquela Yamanaka e o Uchiha...Acho que o casalzinho deve ter amado fazer rondas noturnas juntos...

Hinata o olhou reprovadora e eu afundei mais no banco,numa tentativa inútil de fingir que não me importava de Ino e Sasuke estarem quase namorando. Kiba notou o que tinha falado,e tentou remendar:

-Bom,mas ninguém sabe se ele gosta realmente dela,não é? Quero dizer, eu sei que ele é metido e popular,mas ele não é burro o suficiente para gostar de uma garota tão nojenta.

-Eu não diria o mesmo...- falei com a voz falhando- Ino tem tudo que os garotos gostam...

-Eu não vejo nada de mais nela...-ele falou com uma sinceridade implacável,mesmo com as expressões de descrença que eu e Hinata fizemos- Oras,ela tem corpo e é loira,mas fora isso...Bom,eu nem ligo tanto pra aparência física,sabe?

-Você finge que não se sente atraído pela garota mais popular de Hogwarts e a gente finge que acredita...-comentei sarcástica.

-Sakura...-Hinata me olhou surpresa - Você que dá o ibope da Ino. Ela nem é isso tudo mesmo...

Eles estão brincado,não é?

**Todo garoto normal cai de amores por ela!!!**

Murmurei uma desavença qualquer e levantei para sair atrás da mulher dos doces.

Não tinha quase ninguém nos corredores quando eu saí. Andei,andei,e andei atrás da carrocinha cheia de guloseimas que curariam a minha fome absurda.

Se eu ficasse mais tempo naquela cabine acabaria discutindo com meus amigos. E esse não é o melhor jeito de começar meu ano letivo...

_Eu dar ibope pra Ino foi a gota d'água!!!_

Enquanto eu andava distraída e pensando no que Hinata havia dito,esbarrei em alguma coisa alta e dura. Xinguei baixinho e continuei andando,até que uma mão gélida segurou meu pulso,e eu olhei para a "coisa" em que eu tinha esbarrado.

Encontrei aqueles olhos negros que ocupavam minha mente 30 horas por dia...

-Me desculpe...- murmurei sem jeito.

-Eu estava te procurando mesmo. - ele falou daquela forma displicente dele- Eu gostaria de mudar a ronda com você e seu namoradinho...

**PÁRA TUDO!**

**SASUKE,O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA,MINHA TAMPA DA PANELA,METADE DA MINHA LARANJA,YOU DO MEU I LOVE,ENFIM,O SASUKE ACHA QUE O KIBA É MEU NAMORADO? HAHAHA! **

-O que disse?-perguntei atônita e com os olhos esbugalhados.

-Que preciso trocar a minha ronda com a Ino pela sua com o seu namorado,porque sexta-feira eu tenho compromisso.- ele respondeu claramente,como quem fala com uma criança que 2+2 é 4.

-Ah sim...- nossa,como eu sou expressiva!**ACORDA SAKURA,ELE NÃO PODE CONTINUAR PENSANDO QUE VOCÊ E KIBA NAMORAM!**- Mas,eu e o Kiba não somos namorados...

Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca,e eu jurei que cairia ali mesmo de tanto babar. Já mencionei que o sorriso de canto de boca dele é mais que perfeito?

-Não são?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha num tom de descrença. Meu Merlin,ele precisa parar com isso! O sorriso de canto de boca e a sobrancelha erguida,quero dizer. – Então você não tem péssimo gosto como eu pensei...- eu dei uma risada e ele sorriu mais uma vez- Mas,de qualquer forma,vocês poderiam mudar?

-Claro,aham,com certeza...- engraçado como eu fico idiota e balbuciante quando estou perto dele. - Erm...Sábado então vocês fazem a ronda...

-Certo...-ele me soltou e eu pude então voltar a respirar. É,eu estava quase prendendo a respiração enquanto ele segurava meu braço.

Aí ele saiu andando e eu fiquei parada ali feito um poste ambulante de cabelos cor-de-fogo. Quero dizer,essa é a primeira conversa civilizada que eu e Sasuke temos! E ele até deu um daqueles _sorrisos de canto de boca perfeitos!_

Eu ganhei meu dia,é sério...

E fiquei tão surpresa,mas tão surpresa,que nem estranhei muito quando ele se virou mesmo estando a uns metros de distância já,e falou com aquela voz linda:

-Obrigado,Haruno.

Eu apenas sorri sem graça e fiz um movimento com as mãos que lembrava um 'não há de que'. Porque naquele momento,eu estava realmente sem graça. Sabe como é,eu e Sasuke conversamos!

Estou começando a gostar dessa história de ser monitora...

Primeiro dia de aula do quinto ano e eu já tenho 100 metros de pergaminho para escrever como dever de casa! Os professores acham que eu sou uma desocupada ou o que? Merlin nos livre! Mc'Gonagall nos passou treinamento para transfiguração humana e deu um belo sermão sobre os NOM'S que faremos esse ano.

_Os tão temidos Níveis Ordinários em Magia._

Exame que é feito em todas as matérias,e se você não tirar uma nota muito boa não poderá cursar a matéria no sexto ano. E isso meio que decide nossa carreira no mundo bruxo,sabe? Hinata explicou tudo para mim sobre os tais exames...Ela já está de cabelo em pé por causa dos exames que só são daqui a uns nove meses... Povo maluco...

O Snape deixou bem claro que quem não tirasse uma nota muito boa no NOM de Poções,não cursaria a matéria com ele no sexto ano. Isso seria bom...Um ano a menos com o morcegão...A não ser pelo fato de que eu pretendo ser auror,sabe? E preciso de notas muito boas em Poções,Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas,Feitiços,História da Magia e Transfiguração. Eu sou boa em todas essas matérias,menos em Poções. Porque Snape me odeia e eu odeio ele... E,hoje a tarde,na primeira aula de Poções do ano,eu consegui explodir meu caldeirão.

**Explodi um caldeirão com uma poção cor de rosa que devia estar roxa!**

Todos teriam rido se não tivessem ficado com as roupas sujas de poção...

Sasuke me olhou meio torto,mas limpou a roupa tranqüilamente,já a Ino...Essa daí não perde tempo em me humilhar...O ruim é que eu sempre ouço tudo quieta,quieta...

-Olha só o que você fez,sua...Sua...Sua...-ela balbuciou parecendo não encontrar um xingamento bom o suficiente para mim- Meu uniforme novo está _completamente ferrado!_

Ela limpou os cabelos sujos de rosa,que ficaram realmente engraçados pintados daquele jeito diga-se de passagem,e saiu bufando da sala como todos os outros alunos. Sasuke olhou-a ir,e pareceu até guardar o material bem mais devagar... Hum...Será que ele está evitando ela?

-Vamos,Sasuke...- ela ralhou encostada na porta das masmorras.

-Vai indo. –ele falou friamente enquanto limpava seu livro de Poções.

-Eu te espero,meu amorzinho.- ela falou com aquela mesma voz nojenta que irritava meus tímpanos.

-_Vai indo,Ino. _- ele respondeu entre os dentes e lançou um olhar daqueles que ele lançava ao Naruto nos jogos de Quadribol,que me passavam medo...Muito medo...- E quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir para você parar de me chamar desse jeito ridículo?

Ino estreitou os olhos,e saiu andando sem nada responder.

TRÊS VIVAS!

Vocês viram só como o Sasuke tratou a porca nojenta?

**Eu ganhei o meu dia!**

E Sasuke está definitivamente evitando a Ino!

Está um belo dia lá fora,não acham?

-Srta Haruno...-era a voz arrastada de Snape. Opa! Eu quase esqueci da bronca que ainda tinha que levar do morcegão ensebado...- A srta conseguiria passar uma aula sem destruir nada nesta sala?

-Ahn...Hum...Me...Me desculpe,professor...-gaguejei enquanto recolhia os destroços do caldeirão.

-Dessa forma você não irá passar no meu exame de Níveis Ordinários em Magia. – ele falou com um misto de desprezo e alegria. Esse cara é estranho...- Receio que terei de lhe recomendar aulas extras.

_PÁRA TUDO!_

_AULAS EXTRAS? TÁ QUERENDO DIZER... HORAS A MAIS ESTUDANDO POÇÕES?_

**A vida é uma droga.**

**Absolutamente.**

Eu abri a boca como se um elefante fosse entrar lá dentro. Snape coçou o queixo e pegou um pergaminho no qual começou a escrever.

E,para piorar a minha sorte,Sasuke ainda estava limpando a poção que tinha sujado seu material. Ou seja,ele estava ouvindo a prova de que eu era realmente burra.

A vida é uma droga!

-Sr Uchiha?- Snape chamou Sasuke,que apenas levantou os olhos para olhá-lo. – Venha até a minha mesa. Você também,srta Haruno.

Fui tropeçando a pisando em falso até a mesa dele e fiquei olhando para o pergaminho que ele escrevia,até Sasuke se postar ao meu lado e encarar o professor como se esperasse que ele fosse logo com o que tinha a falar.

Reparei que tinha poção rosa no nariz dele. E,acredite,até isso ficava bonito nele. Ficava _sexy_,para ser mais exata.

Meu Merlin, eu _preciso_ me tratar!

-Srta Haruno,como a srta precisa muito de aulas particulares fora do horário de aula,- é,ele grifou bem o 'precisa muito'. Oh,obrigada,prof Snape! Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o bastante! – e o sr Uchiha é um dos meus melhores alunos,acho que deveria ter aulas com ele. Você se importa,sr Uchiha?

**OH MEU MERLIN! **

**SEVERO SNAPE SUGERIU QUE SASUKE ME DÊ AULAS PARTICULARES! ISSO QUER DIZER,EU E ELE! **_**EU E ELE**_** SOZINHOS ESTUDANDO!**

_**EU E ELE.**_

_**SOZINHOS.**_

**ACHO QUE EU VOU DESMAIAR.**

**-**Por mim pode ser. – Sasuke respondeu displicente.

-E a srta? Tem alguma restrição?

**Se eu tenho alguma restrição?**

**O senhor está sugerindo que eu tenha aulas particulares sozinha com o homem da minha vida,o pai dos meus filhos,a tampa da minha panela,a metade da minha laranja e ainda pergunta se eu ****tenho restrição**

**Eu doaria um pulmão para você,professor Severo Seboso Snape!**

**Doaria meus ****dois**** pulmões se isso não fosse me matar e me impedir de casar e ter filhinhos com Sasuke Uchiha. **

**Sério.**

-Hum,não,professor...Eu preciso mesmo melhorar...Por mim,tudo bem...-eu preciso saber me expressar! É só o sasuke aparecer que meu coração acelera,minhas pernas ficam bambas,minha respiração fica falhando...Aiai...

-Então está ótimo. - o professor falou da mesma forma de desprezo de antes - Vocês combinam as datas de estudo depois. Sugiro que corram para a próxima aula,senão irão se atrasar.

Eu e Sasuke não pensamos outra vez.

Jogamos as mochilas nas costas e fomos voando para a sala de Transfiguração. Mc'Gonagall detesta atrasos.

Quando chegamos lá,me esgueirei até um lugar do lado de Tenten. Ino me lançou um olhar tão maldoso que parecia que ela voaria no meu pescoço a qualquer momento. E eu nem fiz nada. Deve ter sido porque fiquei na sala de Poções com o Sasuke e nos atrasamos para a aula de Transfiguração. Imagine só quando ela souber das aulas particulares! Ela vai morrer de ódio!

_E vai querer me matar._

Mas eu não me importo.

Terei aulas particulares de Poções com o futuro pai dos meus filhos,e isso já recompensa os olhares maldosos de Ino Yamanaka.

Fui pulando de alegria,literalmente,para o salão comunal. Hinata,Tenten e Naruto vinham junto conversando. Eu apenas fiquei cantando uma musiquinha feliz enquanto andávamos.

Assim que passei pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda,corri pro sofá e me joguei lá.

Tenten veio até mim com uma cara meio preocupada e perguntou:

-Você explodiu um caldeirão e ficou feliz desse jeito?

Eu apenas ri. Não,eu gargalhei,para ser mais exata. Gargalhei,e gargalhei até ficar sem ar de tanto rir,enquanto Tenten,Hinata e naruto me olhavam como se eu fosse uma esquizofrênica fugida do hospício.

-Oh não...-falei ainda rindo- Vocês não vão acreditar no que o Snape fez...

-O que?-os três perguntaram em uníssono.

-Ele me recomendou aulas particulares com o Sasuke!-exclamei com um largo sorriso.

-Ele fez isso?-Hinata arregalou os olhos.

-Aham!-eu dei um pulinho do sofá e comecei a pular feito um canguru com diarréia (?)- Eu vou ter _aulas particulares_ com o futuro pai dos meus filhos! Eu e ele! _Sozinhos!_ O que eu ia querer mais?

-Um beijo...-Naruto murmurou enquanto ria.

-Yamanaka vai te matar. Ou pelo menos ela vai arrancar metade dos cabelos oxigenados que ela tem naquela cabeça oca...- Tenten comentou sarcástica.

Eu dei mais uma gargalhada alta, e quase todo mundo no salão comunal me olhou como se eu fosse _realmente_ um canguru com diarréia.

-Do que você tá rindo?- Naruto perguntou sorrindo feito um bocó.

-Eu to imaginando a Ino careca!

Naruto começou a rir junto comigo. Aí todo mundo nos olhou como se fossemos dois cangurus com diarréia. Mas quer saber?Eu não me importo! Estou feliz demais pra me preocupar com o que os outros estão pensando.

Tenten bateu na testa e se esgueirou até uma mesa vazia para começar a fazer os deveres. Hinata ficou observando Naruto com um brilho no olhar. Sinceramente,tá rolando alguma coisa entre eles e só eu notei? Quando ela notou que eu olhava pra ela estranhamente,ela correu para se juntar a Tenten.

Naruto foi para a biblioteca procurar um livro e eu fui estudar com as meninas.

-O que eu coloco na previsão sobre você,Hinata?-questionei puxando o pergaminho de Adivinhação para mais perto- Semana passada a minha previsão foi de morte...Hoje pode ser de...Sei lá...Doença?

-Você só pensa em coisa ruim?-ela me olhou rindo.

-Não...Então...Posso colocar que você vai arranjar um _namorado_...

Ela corou da unha do pé até o último fio de cabelo quando percebeu a indireta. Claro que eu estava falando do jeito que ela olhava para o Naruto.

Antes que ela pudesse responder ou inventar qualquer desculpa,uma voz meio embaraçada e conhecida falou:

-Sakura...Eu posso falar com você um minutinho?

-Pode,Lee...-respondi ao encontrar aquele par de olhos negros e sobrancelhas espessas.

-Certo...-ele se sentou na cadeira da minha frente e torceu as mãos num sinal de puro nervosismo- É que...Bom...Semana que vem vai ter uma visita a Hogsmeade...E...Eu estava pensando se...Se você gostaria de...Você gostaria de ir comigo?

Hinata deu um risinho abafado e até Tenten pareceu largar a pena e o trabalho de Herbologia para olhar aquilo. Claro,era a primeira vez que alguém me convidava para sair,sabe? Tudo bem que se tratava de Rock Lee...Mas...Ainda assim era a primeira vez...

Ele ficou escarlate enquanto me olhava nervoso. Eu fiquei atônita,sem saber o que responder...

-Bom...Erm...Lee,é que...Hum...Sabe...Eu...Eu estava...-parei de gaguejar por um segundo e pensei. Não seria nada legal dizer que na verdade eu gostaria de sair com Sasuke e não com ele – Bom,eu posso pensar,certo?

-Cla-claro,Sakura...Pense...Pode pensar o quanto quiser...Ainda faltam duas semanas...Pode pensar,é...Pen-pense...

Ele gaguejou mais do que um cd arranhado (?) Também,pudera,deve ser a primeira vez que ele convida alguém para sair...

Eu dei um sorriso sem graça e Lee correspondeu antes de sair quase correndo para o dormitório masculino.

_Nossa._

-Meu Merlin...O que foi isso?- Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas ao olhar Lee correndo para as escadas.

Nem eu nem Hinata dissemos nada. A gente sempre soube que um dia o Lee me chamaria para sair. Quero dizer,todo mundo percebe que ele _gosta_ de mim,sabe? Só que ainda assim... Foi bem estranho...

O resto da noite foi bem normal...Lee desapareceu a noite toda,e Naruto jura que ele está morto de vergonha de mim. Que fofo...

Kiba não acreditou que eu terei aulas particulares com Sasuke. Ele disse coisas como _"ele é um babaca de marca maior..."_ e _"ele não vai poder te ensinar nada!"_, mas sinceramente... Eu não liguei.

Juro que não liguei.

É a primeira vez que um ano começa **muito bem** para mim. E ninguém vai estragar a minha felicidade de ter tido uma conversa com Sasuke e a descoberta de que terei aulas a sós com ele.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Uchiha Sora**- Que bom que você adorou D

Pode deixar que o romance vai chegar \o/

É que o Sasuke e a Sakura vão se apaixonar aos poucos,sabe?

Quero dizer,a sakura já ama ele,mas o Sasuke vai passar a vê-la com outros olhos logo logo. Continua lendo ;)

Bjos!!

**Tia Lulu**- valeu! D

Continua lendo e quando estiver uma bosta,pode dizer (Y) hahaha xD

**AlgelZinha**- Eu tive que dar o pulo pra história ter logo um andamento Oo'

Auhuhasuaduiadua \o/

E sim,vai ter triângulo amoroso D

Lee vai atrás da Sakura,que ama o Sasuke,que só tem olhos para a Ino,mas vai notar a Sakura,aí ele vai correr atrás dela x)

Amo isso tbm xD

Husauhasuidaopad \õ/

Continua lendo,okz?

Bjos!!

**Neko-chan X3** – huauaduiadsoadoa !

Eu tbm concordo com a Sakura em tudo! xD

Continuarei assim sim \n.n/

E continue lendo pq ainda tem muita história pra rolar D

Bjos!

**Mariah-Chan 17**- Pode deixar que a Sakura logo logo vai começar a encarar a Ino! xD

Eu tbm acho ela meio de mal com a vida...Mas nos próximos capítulos ela vai ter uma pequena mudança por causa dessas aulas,sabe? D

Ae a ino vai receber umas respostas bem merecidas 8D

Sauhduhdauiaoa \o/

Ah,o Itchai gostosão deve entrar sim \n.n/ No jogo de Quadribol ele vai aparecer,okz? Ele e o kakashi mascarado sexy 8D eu amo os dois !

Bjos!!

**Bru-Chan.'-'.** – eu tbm não gostava muito da Sakura não oO'

Ahuuhaudsoiadoad \o/ mas eu comecei a ler umas fics SakuxSasu e achei uma graça

Ae eu pensei,pq não juntar Harry Potter( q eh o meu MAIOR vício) e Naruto( q eh o anime mais foda de todos xD) ? Etão,eu juntei e deu isso daí xD

Uhdsauhdudoaodoada \o/

Que bom q tah gostando,cara 8D

Continua lendo,então \o/

Bjos!

Gente,eu amei os reviews \o/

mandem mais pra estimular uma autora lesada a continuar com a fanfic D

husuhdauodoiaa.

bjão! .


	5. Sob a luz do luar

**Capítulo 5 – Sob a luz do luar**

Estou tão feliz com isso de ter aulas com Sasuke!

Nem me importei quando o professor Binns passou um milhão de deveres difíceis...Ele poderia passar a biblioteca inteira que eu continuaria com um sorriso animado estampado no rosto. Sorriso meio bobo,diga-se de passagem. Hinata e Tenten não param de dizer pra eu tentar disfarçar pelo menos um pouco a minha felicidade,porque assim,até parece que estou feliz desse jeito por causa do convite do Rock Lee.

_Um absurdo!_

Na verdade,eu tinha até me esquecido do convite dele.

Pobre menino.

Hinata não pára de me alertar a dizer logo para ele que não quero ir,assim o garoto se ilude menos. Como se eu entendesse dessas coisas. Garotos,quero dizer. Não tenho muita experiência com eles. Sabe,não sou bem o objeto de desejo de todos os garotos. Uma vez,o Kiba me disse que vários garotos estariam aos meus pés se me conhecessem como ele me conhece. Naruto disse que isso foi uma indireta dele. Eu discordo. Do Kiba e do Naruto,quero dizer. _Óbvio_ que os garotos que me conhecessem bem não se apaixonariam! E mais óbvio ainda é que Kiba não soltou uma indireta ao dizer isso! Por que soltaria,não é? Ele é meu amigo. O Naruto viaja às vezes,sabe...

Falando em viajar...Eu tenho viajado muito nos meus pensamentos ultimamente. Por exemplo,a aula de Herbologia já acabou e Hinata acaba de me cutucar fazendo sinal para irmos embora das estufas. Nossa...Eu preciso prestar mais atenção nas coisas...Eu hein...

Recolhi minhas coisas e já ia saindo,quando aquela mão tão gélida e conhecida segurou meu pulso pela segunda vez no ano.

Eu me virei para olhá-lo.

Ele estava mais bonito ainda hoje. Se é que isso é possível! Ele está com a roupa dos Sonserinos,e o cabelo tá mais brilhante e escuro que nunca. Acabei por me perder naqueles olhos tão pretos e que tanto ocupavam minha mente nos últimos cinco anos...

-Pra quando podemos marcar a aula particular,Haruno?-ele perguntou,me fazendo acordar dos devaneios que estava tendo com a beleza tão extensa dele.

-Ah...Hum...Não sei...-respondi muito gaga e idiota. _Credo!_ Eu fico tão gaga e idiota na frente dele! Sasuke deve me achar uma aberração!

-O que acha de amanhã às seis na biblioteca?

-Pode ser... É...

-Ótimo.- ele jogou a mochila com displicência nas costas.

-É...Então...Até amanhã...Na biblioteca... Às seis...-balbuciei bem corada. Mas que droga! Eu preciso parecer normal ao falar com ele,meu Merlin!

Sasuke apenas deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca antes de sair andando.

Merlin! Ele deu um _daqueles_ sorrisinhos de canto de boca!

Preciso dizer que fiquei o resto do dia sonhando com a cena acima? Pois eu fiquei!

Na hora do jantar,todo mundo notou minha expressão estranha de quem se acha um babuíno balbuciante na frente de seu futuro marido.

-Sakura,você tá bem?- Naruto perguntou enquanto cortava a carne no prato.

-Aham...-respondi sem pensar.

- Ah claro...-Kiba ironizou- Aposto que tem a ver com mais uma ceninha entre ela e o tal do Uchiha...Ela sempre fica com essa cara de hipogrifo molhado quando fala com ele...

-Cara de que...?-perguntei finalmente prestando atenção na conversa quando ele mencionou o nome 'Uchiha'.

Ele bufou e tomou um longo gole do seu suco,provavelmente,para não ter que me responder. O que deu nele? Eu hein...

-E quando começam as aulas particulares?- Tenten perguntou com um sorriso bem malicioso.

-Amanhã...O Sasuke veio falar comigo depois da aula de Herbologia...- respondi animada demais.

-Hum...- Naruto fez uma cara de pura malícia- Então,a partir de amanhã não teremos que ver o Uchiha e a Yamanaka se enroscando nos corredores,certo?

**Pera aí.**

**O que ele disse?**

**Ino e Sasuke se ENROSCAM nos corredores? **

**Certo,agora meu humor despencou e foi trabalhar lá no metrô.**

-Não fale asneiras,Naruto!- Hinata o repreendeu com um olhar sério- Nós nunca vimos os dois se agarrando em lugar nenhum.

-Pois eu já vi sim,ué...Vocês não lem...- Tenten deu uma cotovelada forte no loiro- AAAAAI!

-Pare com isso,Tenten...- eu os encarei bem séria- Sei muito bem o que namorados fazem.

Ela e Hinata se entreolharam como se procurassem o que dizer para me tranqüilizar.

Mas eu não preciso disso.

Sei muito bem que Sasuke e Ino são namorados... E sei muito bem que eles se agarram como todo casal de namorados… Elas não precisam tentar me poupar de saber disso!

Levantei decidida e saí andando antes que elas começassem um discurso que elas sempre faziam quando eu me entristecia pelo Sasuke: _"Sakura,ele é um sonserino metido a besta que tem uma namorada ridícula...Passe pra outra,tem tantos garotos que você poderia gostar...Ele nem é isso tudo,sabe? Esqueça-o que será melhor do que sofrer por ele... e blá blá blá!!!"_

Elas falam como se fosse fácil partir pra outra!

E que outra? Rock Lee? Oh,por Merlin!!!

Fui praticamente correndo para qualquer lugar onde meus pés me levassem...

Quando me dei por mim,já estava debaixo de uma árvore,abraçando os joelhos e com uma enorme vontade de chorar. Eu sei,sou uma tola,pode falar... Estou chorando pela milésima vez graças ao Sasuke. O pior é que ele nem sabe disso. E nunca vai saber... Ele tem uma namorada faz muito tempo...E ele sequer gosta de mim como amiga...Imagine como mais do que amiga... E dói muito saber que o amo dessa forma enquanto ele mal sabe o meu nome...

Deixei umas finas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto corado de tanto correr.

Levantei os olhos para o céu,e constatei que ele estava realmente bonito hoje a noite. Umas tímidas estrelas brilhavam nele,e a lua cheia o preenchia de uma forma encantadora.

Nunca parei para olhar o luar aqui de fora. É muito bonito mesmo.

-Bonito,não acha?- uma voz fria e inexpressiva surgiu ao meu lado.

Me virei assustada por ver que não era a única no jardim,e me deparei com quem menos esperava encontrar a esta hora aqui fora.

_Era Sasuke._

E ele estava muito lindo iluminado pela luz do luar,e com aquele olhar frio e pesaroso no lago a nossa frente.

-Lindo...-respondi meio atônita,e sem saber se dizia que lindo era ele ou o luar.

Sasuke continuou fitando o luar daquela forma pesarosa que me lembrava uma vaga tristeza. O que será que o deixou triste? Será que foi a porca da Ino? Se tiver sido,eu mato ela! Ninguém pode fazer o meu Sasuke ficar com essa carinha triste que ele tá agora!

-Impressão minha ou alguma coisa te perturba?- questionei cautelosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

Geralmente eu mal consigo falar quando ele está por perto.

Mas,sei lá...Agora me bateu uma coragem de falar com ele...De olhar para ele sem ficar vermelha de vergonha... De _beijar_ ele...

Sasuke manteve o olhar na lua,embora tenha dado um leve sorriso ao ouvir minha pergunta.

-Nada me perturba...A não ser o fato de eu ter acabado de terminar meu namoro...-ele respondeu meio frio e meio triste.

**Caramba! Ele e a Ino terminaram o namoro! Uau! Não posso acreditar que tenho tanta sorte! **

- Mas é você quem parece ter chorado aqui,e não eu...-ele retrucou meio frio.

Ele percebeu.

Droga.

-Ah sim... Problemas pessoais...-respondi meio tolamente.

-Que envolvem garotos,não é?

-Não! Claro que não... - dei uma risada debochada ao me ver mentindo descaradamente daquele jeito. Mas eu não podia chegar e dizer: "_claro,Sasuke! Eu estava chorando porque você namorava uma loira babaca e eu te amo mais que tudo!" _ - Eu nunca namorei mesmo.

Opa. Essa última parte aí escapou. Ele não precisava saber que eu sou o ser mais encalhado e bizarro da face da terra com 15 anos e que nunca deu uns bons amassos.

Meu Merlin! Como eu sou idiota! Agora,além de me achar um ser babuíno balbuciante que explode caldeirões e tem dificuldades em Poções,o Sasuke vai me ver como uma beata encalhada!

O que eu fiz pra merecer isso,hein?

Ele me olhou como se eu realmente fosse estranha,e depois,fez o que eu menos esperava que ele fosse fazer.

O infeliz riu.

_Sério,ele riu._

E eu fiquei ali,feito uma bocó olhando ele rir feito um bocó.

Legal,somos dois bocós.

E teremos muitos bocózinhos.

-Desculpe rir...-ele falou depois de tomar fôlego das risadas- É que é realmente estranho uma menina como você nunca ter namorado na vida.

Uma menina como eu?

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

-Uma menina como eu?- repeti tolamente a fala dele. Tolamente não,bocómente. Somos dois bocós,lembra?

-É...-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha- Você não é uma daquelas encalhadas que parecem mais com estrupícios de uniforme. Você é bem bonita até,ruiva...

**Pára tudo que eu to processando as informações.**

**Sasuke acabou de dizer que eu sou ****bem bonita?**

**Sasuke Uchiha me chamou de ruiva?**

**SASUKE UCHIHA ME ACHA BONITA E ME CHAMOU DE ****RUIVA****!!!SASUKE MEU FUTURO MARIDO,A TAMPA DA MINHA PANELA,A METADE DA MINHA LARANJA E BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ,DISSE QUE ME ACHA BEM BONITA?**

**MERLIN EXISTE!**

**TEM ALGUÉM NO CÉU QUE TORCE POR MIM!! (?)**

**Eu morreria agora e morreria feliz.**

**É sério.**

-Hum...Erm...Ahn...Obrigada...-respondi encarnando de novo o babuíno balbuciante.

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisinhos perfeitos que eu tanto amo e encolheu os ombros num gesto meio displicente.

-Sei que isso não é da minha conta...Mas...Por que vocês terminaram?- questionei depois de um silêncio incômodo.

Ele pareceu pensar bem antes de responder,e depois,falou casualmente:

-Motivos meus e sentimentos dela...

Uia.

O que ele exatamente quis dizer com isso?

Não sei...Mas foi uma frase legal.

Eu exclamei algo tipo: 'aham...' E o assunto do ex-namoro deles acabou por ali.

Nós continuamos apenas olhando o céu com aquelas mesmas expressões de antes. Ele,meio frio e pesaroso. Eu,meio abalada mas feliz por dentro.

Sabe,ele estava bem ao meu lado...Tão perto que eu podia até sentir o perfume dele,que eu confesso já ter sentido umas vezes quando ele passava por mim sem falar nada. E era o melhor perfume que eu já senti na vida.

E lá estávamos nós: ele sentado com as pernas esticadas e uma expressão quase triste ; enquanto eu,estava abraçando os joelhos e vibrando por dentro por saber que ele tinha terminado o namoro e me achava bonita.

_Ele me acha bonita. _

Podia até parecer uma cena romântica,sabe? Nós dois ali...Olhando o luar...Só faltava ele estar me abraçando e fazendo juras de amor sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Seria perfeito demais pra ser verdade.

Ele fica tão lindo à noite. Mas fica _tão_ lindo com a luz da lua o iluminando.

Melhor sair daqui antes de fazer qualquer besteira e estragar minhas remotas chances com ele.

Levantei e arrumei a saia que estava toda amarrotada por eu ter estado no chão,e ele me olhou estranhamente.

-Já vai embora?- perguntou quase casualmente.

-É...Vou sim...Tá meio tarde...

-Hum...-ele pareceu levemente desapontado. Uau! Será que ele fez essa cara por saber que não vou ficar mais aqui? Uau!- Boa noite,ruiva...

**AAAH ELE ME CHAMOU DE RUIVA DE NOVO \Õ/**

**-**Boa noite...-respondi meio tola(leia-se bocó)

E ele sorriu de um jeito diferente. Muito mais sincero do que convencido como ele sempre sorria. Foi um sorriso muito diferente daqueles sorrisos que ele dava de canto de boca. Foi um sorriso de verdade. E encantador. E o mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida.

E naquela noite eu fui dormir mais feliz do que nunca.

Sasuke terminou com Ino.

Sasuke disse que me acha bem bonita.

Sasuke me chamou de _ruiva._

Sasuke sorriu de verdade pra mim.

Sasuke é o cara da minha vida,e eu to falando sério.

Faz um belo sol lá fora.

E hoje é sexta-feira \o/ Dia de cerveja (?)

Minhas amigas estão dormindo tranqüilamente e eu madruguei porque faz um tempo muito bonito lá fora.

Tomei meu banho e saí já vestida do banheiro,cantando e dançando...

A vida é tão bela!

E faz um dia tão bonito lá fora!

Eu sei que já disse isso,mas não custa lembrar,certo?

-_If you see us in the club,we'll be acting real Nice. If you see us on the floor,you'll be watching all night!_

Uma almofada me acertou em cheio na boca.

Ai.

Tudo bem que não dói,porque é uma almofada! Mas mesmo assim cortou minha música,poxa...

-Bom dia pra você também,Tenten!- exclamei com um sorriso tipo comercial de pasta de dente.

-Péssimo dia! Acordei com a sua belíssima voz logo tão cedo! Não podia ter começado pior,sabia?- eitaaa,mau humor!

-_Por isso hoje eu acordeeeeeei com uma vontade danada de mandar flores ao delegadooooo e bater na porta do vizinho pra dizer BOM DIAAAA!!!_

Depois disso recebi mais duas almofadadas na cara.

Meu Deus! Até a Hinata me deu uma almofadada! E ela nunca entra nas minhas guerras de travesseiro com a Tenten... Mas que povinho mal humorado!

-Bom dia,Hinata!!!-berrei entre uma almofadada e outra,enquanto pegava munição na minha cama.

-O que tem de bom? –ela retrucou com uma voz que misturava sono e raiva- Acordei com sua maravilhosa voz de ganso bem no ouvido!

-Vou tentar ignorar suas criticas musicais...-exclamei rindo feito uma bocó(?)

Tenten juntou as almofadas,e me olhou séria antes de perguntar:

-Por que você está **tão** alegre hoje?

-Se eu contasse vocês não acreditariam...

-Conta de uma vez!- Hinata riu-se.

-Ontem,quando eu fui para o jardim por...-pensei em dizer 'por estar com raiva de vocês' mas me contive- Ah,vocês sabem...Sasuke estava lá.

-Há! Sasuke de novo...Como não imaginamos...?- Tenten debochou.

-E sabe o que ele me disse?- as duas fizeram que não com a cabeça e eu prossegui- Ele e Ino terminaram!

-Disso nós sabemos...Nós e o salão principal todo...-Tenten falou com um leve ar de riso na voz.

-Como assim?- senti muita curiosidade em ouvir aquilo.

-Bom...Assim que você saiu praticamente correndo do salão,Sasuke se levantou para ir embora...-Tenten começou e olhou para Hinata.

-Aí,a Ino foi atrás,e não deu pra ouvir muito bem o que ela murmurou pra ele,só sei que ele ficou muito raivoso...E olhou para ela daquele jeito de dar medo em qualquer pessoa,sabe?

-Sei sei...

-Então...- Tenten riu gostosamente- Aí ela teve uma crise de ciúmes e gritou pro salão todo ouvir que o Sasuke estava a evitando desde o início das aulas e blá blá blá...

-Depois disso ele suspirou de raiva e terminou tudo com ela...Ele falou bem baixo que achava melhor eles se separarem e tal...Mas ela gritou "EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR ISSO,SASUKE!"

-Aí todo mundo olhou pros dois...-Tenten comentou mais risonha ainda- E ele falou que ela o irritava fazia muito tempo,e que não a agüentava mais.

-Aí ela chorou e gritou coisas sem sentido antes dele sair do salão com muita raiva...-Hinata completou sem rir nem um pouco- Senti pena da Ino,sabia?

Uau.

Tô perplexa.

Eles terminaram feio...E na frente de Deus e o mundo...Mas que coisa...

Não sinto pena da Ino porque ela me odeia,mas ainda assim,isso é triste.

Triste o caramba!

Agora eu tenho todas as chances com o Sasuke!

Está fazendo um belo dia lá fora,não acham?

Desci as escadas para o Salão Principal com meu maior sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente,enquanto dava bom dia para toda e qualquer pessoa que me conhecia.

-Sakura,menos vai...Bem menos...-Tenten murmurou quando eu dei bom dia para um garotinho da Corvinal do primeiro ano que eu nunca tinha visto na vida.

Mal humorada e mal educada.

Esse mundo tá perdido...

Naruto e eu mongolamos(?) o café da manhã inteiro! Ele estava feliz como de costume,e é impossível ver esse garoto triste ou desapontado. Ele é a energia e alegria em pessoa.

Kiba sumiu. Não o vimos no café da manhã,e na aula de História da Magia ele sentou bem longe do nosso grupo. Estou ficando preocupada com ele. É sério.

_O que deu nele?_

oooi gente \o/

respondo aos coments no próximo cap,ok ?

que virá logo logo,pq eu to cheia de idéias (;

desculpe se esse foi curtinho,mas o outro traz fortes emoções ;D

huaduhduiadoa !

bjões !


	6. Sorvetes à parte

**Capítulo 6- Sorvetes à parte**

Sinceramente eu não sei o que há com o Kiba. Ele está meio frio,e segundo Naruto,é tudo por causa do jogo de Quadribol contra a Sonserina na sexta-feira. Eu também estou nervosa e nem por isso desconto nos meus amigos,sabe...

Garotos. Hunt!

Estamos todos almoçando na santa paz de Merlin,exceto Kiba,que alegou para Tenten que tinha deveres atrasados para depois do almoço,e que iria fazê-los na nossa preciosa hora de comer. Eu ainda acho isso tudo muito estranho...Mas enfim...

Hinata está lendo um dever de Transfiguração nada animada,e resmungando pelos erros que só está notando agora. Naruto se diverte com a comida,e Tenten parece mais séria e pensativa do que de costume. Eles estão me assustando. _É sério._

-Sakura...-Tenten quebrou o silêncio terrível que havia entre nós quatro- Você já deu sua resposta ao Lee?

Oops!

Me esqueci de dizer ao Lee que não posso ir com ele à Hogsmeade.

Oras,não é nada fácil dar um fora,sabe? Mas ninguém entende o meu lado...

-Ainda não...-respondi casualmente.

-Você realmente devia fazer isso logo...-ela cerrou os olhos- Estou começando a ficar com pena do garoto. É sério,toda vez que ele te vê parece que vai sumir de tão envergonhado...

-Prometo que ainda hoje falo com ele,ok?

Ela encolheu os ombros e continuou pensativa.

Droga. O mesmo clima desanimado e pesaroso pairou sobre nós mais uma vez. Kiba anima isso daqui,sabe? Ele faz zoação com o Naruto e a gente ri muito. Por que ele está tão ausente? Mas que coisa...

Enquanto eu martelava mentalmente o motivo de Kiba estar se distanciando da gente,um pigarreio fino e nojento veio bem atrás de mim,tentando chamar minha atenção. Me virei e me deparei com uma coisa incrivelmente estranha.

_Era Ino Yamanaka._

O que ela quer aqui eu realmente não sei. Fiquei apenas a encarando com a boca levemente aberta de quem não está entendendo nada,esperando qualquer reação da porca loira. Ela estava desarrumada. Isso é estranho,sabe...Ino nunca está desarrumada. Ela sempre parece um manequim de tão bem vestida,e hoje,parece que colocou sua roupa mais simples e mal penteou os cabelos. O que o amor não faz com as pessoas...

-Vim te dar um aviso,Haruno...-ela apontou aquele dedo estranhamente fino e branco na minha cara. Ei! Quem ela pensa que é para apontar o dedo na minha cara? Respira,Sakura...Respira,inspira,respira inspira...- É bom você não se engraçar pro lado do _meu namorado_ nessa aula particular ridícula de hoje,entendeu bem?

**HAHAHAHAHA ! COMO É QUE É?**

**Ela disse algo sobre ****namorado dela?**** Que eu saiba Sasuke e ela não namoram mais.**

**Essa garota precisa de ajuda. É sério.**

- Como disse?- me fiz de desentendida e ainda dei um sorriso cínico.

- Você ouviu muito bem...- ela cerrou os dentes e ainda me apontando aquele dedo magro e branco,completou- Não quero você perto do Sasuke.

- Pelo que sei vocês não namoram mais...- aquilo escapuliu,juro. Eu nunca respondo a Ino. Geralmente finjo que não ouvi o desaforo e vou embora enquanto ela ri de mim. Cansei disso. Juro.

Ela pareceu inflar de raiva ao ouvir aquela frase. Acho que ainda deve doer esse assunto do namoro deles. Mas ela que veio me atormentar,eu tava quieta...

-Ele me ama e eu o amo!- ela praticamente berrou- É bom você ir tirando seu hipogrifo da chuva,porque nada vai me separar do Sasuke!- ela cuspiu as palavras de um jeito estranho e tudo mundo no salão parou para olhar aquela cena. Até mesmo ele,o Sasuke- Muito menos você,sua **aberração!**

Opa.

Ela me chamou do que?

Hinata estava pegando um sorvete na pilha de sobremesa,mas parou feito uma retardada para olhar aquilo.

Respirei fundo,contei até dez para fingir que não tinha ouvido aquilo. Mas,parece que ignorar Ino não era bom o bastante para a porca maluca.

-É bom eu nem sonhar que você deu em cima do _meu Sasuke_ nessa aula...Entendeu,aberração?-ela exclamou bem alto quando eu puxei um sorvete da pilha de sorvetes e fingi ignorá-la.

-Yamanaka,receio que você deva voltar para sua mesa e ir almoçar...- Tenten falou com cautela.

Ino a olhou com voracidade e,sem pestanejar,segurou meu braço e falou com muita raiva estampado nos olhos azuis bebê:

-Não adianta tentar roubá-lo de mim...O Sasuke **nunca** olharia para uma garota feia e estranha como você!

Isso doeu. É sério. Me senti mal em ouvir isso. Tive vontade de sair correndo e chorar até não poder mais,só que isso seria idiota demais. Então,a raiva me possuiu quando ela deu uma risada nojenta ao ver minha cara de desagrado. Juro que senti vontade de estraçalhar a cara dela como aqueles leões fazem no National geographic com suas presas.

Mas fiz pior.

O salão todo parou para olhar quando ela gritou que Sasuke nunca me olharia porque eu era feia e estranha.

Eu peguei o sorvete que ia comer,a casquinha de chocolate com nozes e enfiei na blusa dela.

Juro.

Todo mundo pareceu prender a respiração naquela hora. Tinha chocolate,nozes e papel no decote da blusa de Ino. E aquilo devia ser desagradável nos peitos. Eu não sei,não tenho peitos...

Bom,foi aí que Ino gritou bem alto. Um grito agudo e de ódio. Ela me olhou daquele jeito de que se pudesse teria me enfiado todas as facas naquelas mesas,e murmurou entre os dentes:

-Sua...Sua...Sua...-ela parou de falar ao ver que não tinha xingamento ruim o suficiente para mim.

Já que eu to ferrada mesmo,resolvi explodir naquele momento. Acho que descontei toda a raiva contida de Ino ao longo dos anos...

-Não me interessa se sou feia e estranha,pouco me interessa se você e seu namoradinho se amam,realmente estou me lixando para vocês dois. E quer saber de uma coisa? **Ele é todo seu.** Não faço a menor questão,é sério. E não se preocupe,não vou dar em cima dele nessas aulas,então você não tem com o que se preocupar,nem o que pensar. Talvez você deva apenas se ocupar de um plano de _reatar esse namoro_,o que acho que seria ótimo para você melhorar esse seu humor péssimo e essa sua cara de hipogrifo atropelado que acabou de entrar em coma.- falei isso tudo muito rápido e sem parar para respirar. Todos ainda me olhavam abismados- Ah é...E acho que deve ter um feitiço bom na biblioteca para tirar a mancha de sorvete da sua blusa.

Eu falei tudo isso mesmo. E Ino apenas me olhou com os olhos arregalados e uma cara de descrença enorme.

Depois,antes que ela se descabelasse,ou que qualquer um quebrasse o silêncio que pairou,joguei minha mochila nas costas e saí andando em passos firmes e longos.

Queria sumir daquele lugar. Queria simplesmente desaparecer.

Ela me ridicularizou em frente a todos. Tudo bem que a cena do sorvete foi boa,mas eu ainda me senti uma babaca por saber que me consideram uma aberração desde que entrei nessa escola.

Sempre fui uma aberração,segundo Ino.

Bom,pelo menos agora eu evolui.

_Sou uma aberração que jogou sorvete nos peitos da garota mais popular do colégio._

; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ; - ;

Andei meio sem rumo depois daquilo. Ninguém veio atrás de mim. Ainda bem. Porque eu estou realmente frustrada. Como eu odeio essa garota! E como ela deve me odiar agora! Mas que se dane... Sério,agora eu não to me importando nem um pouco com o que ela acha de mim. Quero que se dane. Tanto tempo sendo humilhada e alvo das piadinhas dela e de seu grupinho me fez ficar revoltada. De verdade.

Eu estava tão absorta em pensamento,que mal notei quando uma menina do segundo ano me cutucou no meio do caminho e gritou 'HEY HARUNO,HEY HARUNO!'

-Me chamou?-perguntei ao virar para trás e ver aquela criaturinha tão pequena com um pergaminho numa das mãos pequenas e magrelas.

-Sim...-ela estava com uma cara um tanto quanto esquisita. Parecia ter _medo_ de mim. Legal,agora eu também assusto criancinhas. Uhules! – O professor Dumbledore me pediu para te entregar isso.

Ela jogou o pergaminho na minha mão de qualquer forma e saiu correndo do corredor onde eu estava.

_Corram crianças,ou a Sakura malvada irá te matar com uma sorvetada!!! (666)_

Até rimou.

Uia! Eu tenho uma rima que mostra o quanto eu sou diabólica.

Que satisfatório isso!

Merda.

O pergaminho diz que eu preciso ir até a sala do diretor agora mesmo.

Estou encrencada. Mesmo. Tenho que comparecer à sala do diretor. Isso nunca é um bom sinal. Acho que é pela cena do sorvete. Acho não,tenho certeza!

Fui,então,até a sala do diretor.

Estava com um pouco de receio,claro. Nesses cinco anos que estudo nesta escola,eu nunca fui convocada a sala do diretor por ter feito algo de errado.

Dumbledore foi até legal,ele me perguntou o motivo da discussão,e quando contei,ele apenas sorriu e disse que eu não posso resolver as coisas sempre com a agressão física,mas que a idéia do sorvete foi genial. Ele é doido. Todos nesta escola são doidos. É sério. _O diretor me disse que jogar sorvete no peito de uma outra aluna foi genial_. Meu Deus. Onde esse mundo vai parar? Sinceramente,eu não sei.

Só sei que olhei no relógio e já eram quase seis horas.

**OH MEU MERLIN! A AULA COM O SASUKE HOJE NA BIBLIOTECA!**

Entrei no primeiro banheiro que vi e dei uma olhada no visual. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ir ao meu dormitório para ouvir interrogatórios de Hinata e Tenten. Tenho certeza que elas me dariam um belo sermão sobre a cena do sorvete,e eu ia me atrasar para a primeira aula com o meu futuro marido. Isso não ia ser legal. Ele não pode me achar um babuíno balbuciante encalhado que joga sorvete nos peitos dosa outros que ainda perde o horário. Isso seria horrível!

Fui_ tranqüilamente_ até á biblioteca,e quando abri a porta meu coração quase saiu pela boca de ansiedade. Sabe aquele jeito normal e descente que conversamos ontem à noite? Passou. Agora estou mega nervosa em pensar em ver o Sasuke. Não sei nem se vou conseguir falar algo. Acho que é pela cena do sorvete. Não sei o que ele está pensando de mim,mas não deve ser nada muito bom... Oh meu Merlin!

Engraçado que todos me olharam meio atônitos quando entrei na biblioteca. Tiveram alguns que até me apontaram,e deu pra ouvir murmúrios como "ela que jogou sorvete nos peitos da Yamanaka" e "aquela ruiva ,ali é louca!". Tentei não corar de vergonha,mas isso foi inevitável quando vi Sasuke sentado numa das mesas lá no fundo com uns três livros em cima.

Fui até lá,com as pernas vacilantes,o rosto escarlate de vergonha e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Olá,Uchiha...- que ótimo início de conversa,hein?

Ele parou de folhear um livro grosso de capa verde e me olhou com aqueles olhos pretos que eu amava. Juro que ele não parecia tão chateado em estar ali. Acho até,que ele devia estar _um pouco_ feliz.

-Sente-se,Haruno...As aulas serão menos desagradáveis com você em pé aí feito um poste.

UAU!

QUE DOÇURA DE PESSOA!

Tá vendo o tipo de cara que eu amo?

É,eu sou estranha.

Dei uma risada sem graça e me sentei na frente dele,ainda com o rosto escarlate.

Ele suspirou e começou a folhear o outro livro que estava em cima da mesa,de modo que,eu me senti uma pateta ali sem fazer nada. Que tipo de aula é essa? Acho que o Kiba tinha razão quando disse que o Sasuke não saberia me ensinar nada... Eu até teria perguntado o que fazer,se minha voz não tivesse sumido ao me ver sozinha naquela droga de mesa com ele naquela droga de biblioteca. Se bem que admirá-lo lendo é demais. Sério,ele fica lindo enquanto lê,com aquela franja caindo sobre seus olhos negros que passeiam pelas folhas daquele livro entediante.

-Agora que não sou mais o poste de luz te olhando ler,o que você irá me ensinar? – juro que aquilo me escapuliu quando não agüentei mais ficar olhando ele ler com tanta perfeição. Nem sei como tive coragem de _falar_ com ele. Hoje estou realmente surpresa comigo mesma.

Sasuke riu daquele jeito fofo dele. Meio frio,mas muito contagiante. Aiaiai...

-Estou procurando a poção que você explodiu na sala essa semana...- ele respondeu ainda com os olhos no livro- Seria bom tirar suas dúvidas sobre ela,não acha?

-É,acho...-respondi sinceramente. Eu sou péssima naquela maldita poção,e tenho mil dúvidas sobre ela.

Então,ele começou a me explicar cada passo da poção,com a maior paciência do mundo. Fiquei até surpresa por ver que ele tinha mesmo a paciência de um professor,sabe? Ele é todo perfeito!

Passamos um longo tempo estudando as poções onde eu mais tinha dúvidas,e quando já eram quase nove horas,ele guardou os livros e falou:

-Podemos continuar quinta-feira...

-É...-falei com um sorriso simples,sem aquela timidez do início da aula- Nessa mesma hora?

-Aham...-ele mexeu no cabelo- Ou você prefere outro horário?

-Não,assim está ótimo...

-Certo,então...-ele sorriu do jeito mais fofo do planeta- A propósito...Aquela cena do sorvete foi bem elaborada.

Fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos de tão envergonhada!

Como ele podia achar isso _engraçado_? Ela era _namorada_ dele! Meu merlin...

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes para responder,mas nada me veio em mente. Nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada,nenhuma explicação para eu ter feito aquilo. Sabe,acho que foi mais a raiva acumulada mesmo.

-Dumbledore te chamou mesmo na sala dele?-ele questionou curioso.

-Chamou...-respondi casualmente -Ele sabe muito bem que a Yamanaka e eu temos certas rivalidades desde que nos conhecemos...

-Todos sabem disso...-Sasuke falou como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio- E,por Merlin,as vezes ela exagerava! Me surpreendi por você só ter feito alguma coisa agora...

Dei uma risada curta e abafada e Sasuke riu junto.

O assunto provavelmente morreu ali,sabe? Eu ainda estava morta de vergonha por ter que falar com alguém sobre aquela cena toda do sorvete...

-Eu vou indo então...-ele encolheu os ombros como se estivesse com vergonha! Oh Merlin! Sasuke com vergonha! _Que lindo!_ – Até mais...

-Até mais,Uchiha...-acenei com a mão e o vi sumir pela porta da biblioteca.

Que dia,hein?

Uau! Agora eu só queria a minha cama e o meu cobertor...E um chocolate quente com biscoito. Eu já disse aqui que amo chocolate? Pois é,eu **AMO** chocolate.

Caminhei até o salão comunal da Grifinória,e quando entrei,todos os alunos me olharam como se eu fosse realmente uma aberração. Tenten e Hinata se precipitaram a vir falar comigo,seguidas por Naruto.

-Sakura,onde você esteve?-Tenten perguntou com aquele ar de mãe dela.

-Estávamos todos preocupados...-Hinata exclamou com uma expressão cansada.

-O Kiba até veio perguntar sobre você,mocinha!-Naruto exclamou sem o habitual sorriso no rosto.

-Gente...Calma...-falei com cara de culpada- Eu estava na aula particular com o Sasuke,lembram?

-Ah é verdade...-Tenten bateu na testa- Tinha me esquecido disso...

-E...Como foi?- Hinata questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Foi legal...Eu aprendi muito...-respondi sinceramente.

Naruto fez uma leve careta e saiu em direção a uma mesa de estudos,que pude notar depois,Kiba estava sentado estudando junto com ele. Ele sequer me olhou. Fingiu que não conhecia ou sei lá...Garotos! Hunpft!

Tenten e Hinata começaram um questionário que incluía cena do sorvete/aula de Poções. Cansei disso e disse que depois conversaríamos já que eu estava morta de sono.

Entrei no quarto e depois de um longo banho,me joguei na cama super cansada.

Hoje foi um dia e tanto,sabe?

Primeiro a cena da Ino,depois a aula...E amanhã tem treino de Quadribol...Preciso mesmo descansar,cara...

Enrolei na cama,sem conseguir pregar o olho. Deve ser a agitação,por isso estou com insônia. Deu para ver as meninas se deitando para dormir também,e elas pareciam pedras com o sonso pesado.

Levantei e desci para o salão comunal,já que o sono não chegava. O mais estranho foi que,além da coisa toda do sorvete e da aula do Sasuke,o Kiba e sua indiferença por mim começaram a me atormentar também.

Eu sou só uma adolescente em crise! _Por que todos os problemas caem apenas sobre mim?_ Mas que coisa!

E lá estava eu,deitada no sofá do salão comunal,com um pijama rosa de joaninhas e duas tranças nos cabelos ruivos,e uma insônia e tanto.

Ouvi passos e olhei para as escadas que vinham do dormitório masculino. Pronto,é o Kiba. Ele está todo de preto e com uma cara nada feliz. Soltei uma exclamação ao vê-lo e ele me olhou fazendo uma expressão menos agradável ainda.

-Kiba...-falei com um certo receio- falta de sono também?

Ele deu de ombros e se sentou na poltrona a minha frente,ainda sem nada falar.

-O que você tem afinal?-questionei depois de um tempo apenas nos olhando.

-Nada...-ele respondeu num fio de voz.

-Nada,claro...-ironizei-Quem é você,e o que fez com o meu melhor amigo?

Dei uma risada curta e ele apenas continuou me encarando como se eu fosse realmente...Sei lá..._Malvada?_ Pera aí,foi só uma piadinha,não precisava me olhar desse jeito...

-Se você ainda não percebeu por si só,não sou eu que vou te falar...-ele ralhou com uma certa rigidez.

-Perceber o que?-questionei atônita não só com o fato de ter algo acontecendo e eu não notar,mas também,pela forma que ele está me tratando.

-Esquece...-ele suspirou,e pareceu pela primeira vez estar cansado e até mesmo magoado- Vou tentar dormir...Boa noite,Haruno...

E levantou da poltrona,indo em direção ao dormitório masculino. Ele não vai embora sem me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui!

Segurei-o pelo pulso,e isso me fez lembrar de todas as vezes que Sasuke me puxava pelo pulso para dar algum aviso...

-Kiba,é sério...Já que eu não percebo o que está havendo,você pode falar? Eu não agüento mais essa distância que você mantem de mim,sabia?

Ele me olhou profundamente e eu senti um frio estranho. Não foi brisa não. Pareceu mais a frieza que ele carregava em si mesmo...

-Isso não vai fazer diferença pra você,certo?-ele deu de ombros- E já não importa mais...

Fiquei zonza.

Como assim _fazer diferença pra mim_? E o que não importa mais?

**Merlin,do que ele está falando?**

-Você só me deixou mais confusa...-falei com sinceridade.

-Então não tente entender para não se confundir mais. -ele suspirou de novo e ainda com aquela frieza,completou- E a cena do sorvete foi lamentável vinda de você,sabe...Humilhar uma aluna por causa de um garoto. Por causa daquele Uchiha _ridículo!_

-Uma aluna? Pera aí! Estamos falando de Ino Yamanaka! Ela sempre me humilhou publicamente sem motivo algum!-exclamei indignada e com uma certa raiva de Kiba.

-Oras...Ainda assim foi pelo Uchiha...Não esperava isso de você,Haruno...

-_Pare de me chamar de Haruno!_

-Estou te chamando como todos te chamam.

-Meus amigos não me chamam assim!

-E eu por acaso estou enquadrado neles?

-Kiba,do que você tá falando? É _claro_ que você é meu amigo!

-E esse é o problema!

-Realmente não estou te entendendo...

-Fique sem entender...E vá atrás do seu Uchihazinho tosco e arrogante...

E ele subiu as escadas bufando e pisando forte,deixando uma Sakura muito confusa sentada no sofá com insônia e uma grande interrogação sobre o que estava acontecendo com seu melhor amigo.

* * *

hey gente :D

desculpa a demora ae ! mas eh q eu to toda atolada de deveres e talz ¬¬'

**Uchiha-Sora : **

Hahahaha xD

Num sei se vai ser hentai,pq eu nunca escrevi hentai na vida xP

Mas eu posso tentar,ok? Não prometo nada,mas quem sabee,assim,por acaaso,num role neh ? ;)

Bjão!

**Hajime Kirane-chan:**

Oooh não seqüestre a ruivaa ! x.X'

Haha ! postei já,agora pode devolver \o/

Valeu por ler,viu?

Bjão

**Mariah-Chan17:**

HAHAHAHA !

Meniinaa,itachi gostosão e Kakashi mascarado pervertido aparecem jogando quadribol no próximo capítulo,hein ;)

Nossa,imagina só a cena... viaja vendo os dois jogando quadribol

Ai ai..

Continua lendo,viu? 8D

Eu sei q num tah muito boa a fic,mas eu faço o melhor \o/

Bjão !

**Hyuuga Hyuu:**

Se matando de rir mesmo ? 8D

Neste cap. Tah menos engraçada,pq eh pra fazer a história andar logo,entende ?

Num vejo a hora da sakura e o sasuke se pegarem Oo'

HAHAHA autora com cara de pervertida

Mas valeu pro ler,amore \o/

Bjoos!

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:**

Que bom q tah gostando \o/

Prometo não parar,certo? Eu num gosto de largar as fanfics e deixar o leitor esperando,pq qnd fazem isso comigo eu fico MUITO bolada ! xD

Bjos!

**neko-chan X3:**

eh isso aí,cara! 8D

Ino saiu da jogada,agora só falta o Sasuke se render aos encantos da Sakura,neh? ;

Espero q continue gostando da fic \o/

Bjãão !

**Raí-sama:**

Não se preocupe se tiver um pouquinho de kiba e sakura 8D

Eh só pra ficar um triangulo amoroso mesmo 8D

Mas a Sakura ama o sasuke de verdade,ela num vai esquecer dele nunca ;)

Só falta ele colaborar,neh? Mas isso vai demorar um pouco pra fanfic poder durar xD

Espero q vc continue gostando da fic \o/

Bjoos !

**Mariah-Chan17(de novo):**

FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \O/ UHUUUUUÚL !

joga confetes e serpentina

exagerei,neh?

Hihi 6'

**Juh-chanx3:**

Sim,vai ser neji&Tenten \o/

Weeeeeeeeeeeee ;))

Amo eles !

E pode deixar que eles vão aparecer mais agora,certo?

Bjoos !

**Sabaku no SaH:**

Cara,o Sasuke eh MUITO kawaii em qualquer situação,neh?

;D

eu amei a cena do luar,ainda mais o Sasuke nessa cena \o/

haha .

bjos !

e gente,valeu por todos os comentários,vcs não sabem como isso me motiva a continuar \o/

amo todos vcs ;D


	7. Quadribol!

**Capítulo 7-Quadribol**

Sexta-feira.

Dia de cerveja(?)

Pra mim é só um dia muito cansativo.

Sério.

Grifinória x Sonserina!

O castelo parece ter acordado pronto para cantar as musiquinhas das torcidas e xingar cada jogador que entrava no Salão Principal no horário de qualquer refeição.

Desde o dia em que Kiba me deixou mais confusa do que eu já sou,não nos falamos muito bem. Ele parece um pouco menos desligado,e até voltou a andar com a gente. A diferença é que ele nem me dirige a palavra,evita olhar nos meus olhos e fica calado quando estou por perto. Antigamente ele era tagarela,sorridente,e o assunto nunca faltava entre nós dois.

E eu não me lembro de ter feito nada pra ele! _Sério!_

Tente e Hinata dizem que isso vai passar,é efeito dos hormônios dos garotos.

_Odeio os garotos._

Mas enfim...

As aulas já estão quase acabando,logo estaremos todos indo para o vestiário para aquecer pro jogo que é daqui a exatamente 50 minutos.

Eu estou nervosa.

Sabe,sempre fico nervosa em dia de jogo. E olha que eu já pratico Quadribol há dois anos! Mas só de entrar naquele campo enorme,sinto como se fosse o primeiro jogo. E isso me assusta,porque no meu primeiro jogo perdemos de lavada. E eu ainda era artilheira. Mas agora eu sou apanhadora! Consegui esse cargo,porque Kurenai,a ex-apanhadora da Grifinória terminou a escola ano passado,e eu fui a melhor nos testes! E isso sempre foi meu sonho,diga-se de passagem.

Assim que a aula de História da Magia acabou,todos os sonserinos e grifinórios se retiraram especialmente animados e nervosos.

Tenten e Hinata foram para as arquibancadas para garantirem bons lugares para ver o jogo. Eu,Naruto,e o Kiba caladão fomos para o vestiário.

Não fomos os primeiros a chegar,porque Kakashi já estava lá,com seu uniforme de Quadribol e um livro na mão. Ele andava de um lado pro outro,feito uma barata tonta em dia de mudança. _Sério._

-Hum...Olá,sr capitão...-Naruto falou meio baixo assim que entramos no vestiário vazio e frio.

Naruto seria o capitão esse ano,mas teve uma votação,e os alunos escolheram o Kakashi. Sabe como é,ele tem _dezessete anos!_ E isso significa que mais da metade das garotas da Grifinória votaram nele porque ele é mais velho e mais bonito. E ele realmente é,sabe...

Só que algo me diz que Kakashi não é o melhor capitão que poderíamos ter. Nos últimos treinos ele parecia mais nervoso que a equipe toda. Parecia nem saber o que fazer com aquele broche de capitão. Mas enfim...Temos que obedecer à ele,certo?

-E aí,gente?-ele murmurou ainda folheando o bendito livro que tinha nas mãos e andando feito uma barata tonta.

Eu fui lá no banheiro e vesti meu uniforme,e quando cheguei,a equipe toda já estava reunida e uniformizada em volta do Kakashi. E ele parecia estar falando um discurso,ou sei lá o que...

-Bom...E...Para isso...Cadê a Sakura?-ouvi um berro do Kakashi.

-Aqui!-corri para me enfiar entre Naruto e Tommy na roda dos jogadores- Perdi alguma coisa importante?

-Nada demais...estávamos apenas vendo o Kakashi gaguejar o que faremos no jogo mais importante do campeonato!-impacientou-se Tommy,um garoto moreno e corpulento do sexto ano que é artilheiro da equipe.

-Gente,esse jogo é só o primeiro! Ainda vamos enfrentar uns cinco até o final do semestre!-exclamou Naruto.

-É,mas o primeiro é que decide tudo. Se perdermos agora,vai ser mais difícil se reerguer depois!- exclamou Tommy balançando as mãos feito um louco.

Nessa escola todos são loucos. Já notei isso. Ou é efeito do Quadribol. Ou quem sabe dos gritos que vem das arquibancadas lá fora cheias de alunos!

Cara,eu odeio ver muitas pessoas me olhando...

-Ok,chega de discussões...-falei entre os dentes para Tommy e Naruto que queriam prolongar a briguinha pelo jogo mais importante.- Kakashi,e as instruções?

Todos os outros se viraram para encará-lo. Kiba,que é o goleiro,até pareceu me olhar rapidamente quando pedi as instruções ao Kakashi.

Nossa equipe é a seguinte:

-Kiba nas balizas;

-Kakashi,Naruto e Tommy como artilheiro,aqueles que fazem os gols;

-Eu,Sakura,como apanhadora do pomo de ouro;

-Amanda e John como batedores,que são a defesa da equipe.

Amanda tem uma aparência meio frágil,até seria de patricinha,mas ela é a melhor batedora que nós já tivemos desde que vim para a escola.

-É,Kakashi...E as instruções?-ela questionou ao ver que ele parecia ter ficado mais branco que o normal.

-Bom...É o seguinte...-ele torceu as mãos e estalou todos os dedos possíveis e não possíveis,até respirar fundo e completar tolamente - Nós precisamos apenas fazer o que temos feito nos treinos... Marcar gols,defender gols e apanhar o pomo de ouro...

-UAU! MAS NÃO ME DIIIGA!-berrou um Naruto vermelho de tanto nervosismo - Dá para você agir feito um capitão de verdade?

-Olha como você fala,viu garoto?- Amanda falou com aqueles enormes olhos escuros,e jogando seus cabelos loiros para trás num ato de Ino(ecaaa),ela segurou Naruto pelos ombros- Ele apenas está _muito_ nervoso com o todos nós,ok?

Naruto bufou e se sentou no banco,com a cara amarrada. Provavelmente é a dor de cotovelo,por ele não poder dar as ordens aqui. Ficamos parados apenas observando Kakashi andando para lá e para cá como uma barata tonta. E ele é o nosso capitão,né? Fazer o que...

Os gritos e as musiquinhas de fundo apenas aumentavam aquele frio na barriga que todos sentimos antes de um jogo de campeonato.

O silêncio pairou quando Kiba avisou que faltavam exatamente quinze minutos para entrarmos em campo.

-Kakashi,quer um copo de água com açúcar?-perguntou John com aquela cara de bocó dele.

-Ele tem diabete,cara!-exclamou Tommy,dando um tapa na cabeça de John.

Pera aí...O Kakashi tem diabete?

-Isso é sério?-questionei em meio às risadas do resto do time. Até Kakashi estava rindo,mesmo com aquele tom branco no rosto que lhe dava uma aparência de doente.

-Não,foi só para descontrair o ambiente...-Tommy respondeu ainda rindo.

**Garotos...**

-Kakashi,você realmente não vai dizer nada antes do jogo?-perguntei quando todos se calaram e pareceram mais nervosos ainda com a hora de entrar em campo se aproximando.

Ele respirou fundo,parou de andar sem rumo,e olhando para cada um de nós,falou:

-Vamos entrar naquele campo de cabeça erguida,vamos jogar limpo,e vamos sair de cabeça erguida independente do placar final.

Comecei a aplaudir e dei um sorrisão pra ele. Kakashi retribuiu,e depois retomou a palavra:

-Quero que vocês dêem o melhor que puderem,certo? Kiba,preste bastante atenção no Neji,ele é o único artilheiro bom da Sonserina. Sakura,quero que você tome muito cuidado com Sasuke Uchiha...Tommy e Naruto,quero que vocês dêem uma surra naquele Gaara! Eles são os únicos que realmente podem nos dar problemas ali.

-Mas...E o Itachi,irmão do Sasuke?- questionei com uma cara de preocupada,porque eu sei o quanto ele joga bem.

-Bom...Do Uchiha mais velho,cuido eu.

E Kakashi deu um daqueles sorrisinhos convencidos dele. Agora todos estavam bem mais confiantes,embora o firo na barriga não tenha diminuído nem um pouco.

A gritaria que vinha das arquibancadas foi abafada pela voz esganiçada da Madame Hooch,que falou:

-E com vocês,a equipe da Sonserina!

Gritos e vaias bem altos. Músicas em coro e aplausos dos torcedores sonserinos.

-E a equipe da Grifinória!-ela anunciou com a mesma voz esganiçada e enérgica.

Kakashi respirou fundo e tomou a frente com sua vassoura no ombro. Ele montou e subiu,o que foi imitado por todos.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem com o frio que estava. O sol já havia se posto,e as estrelas começavam a aparecer,trazendo consigo,uma brisa muito gélida.

Aplausos,gritos e vaias.

Vi Kakashi indo ao encontro de Itachi,que era capitão da Sonserina,para apertarem as mãos e a partida iniciar.

Sasuke estava do outro lado do campo,mais ou menos na mesma altura que eu,montado na vassoura de braços cruzados olhando para o irmão no centro do campo. Senti um frio na espinha quando ele me olhou com aqueles olhos negros e deu um meio sorriso.

**Ele sorriu para mim!**

Ganhei meu dia.

_Sério._

-E que comece a partida!-madame Hooch exclamou,quando lançou as goles e os balaços no ar,junto com o pomo de ouro,que sumiu no mesmo instante.

O frio que eu senti na barriga pareceu aumentar quando a partida se iniciou.

A brisa gélida cortava o rosto sempre que eu aumentava a velocidade pensando ter avistado o pomo. Ele estava bem escondido hoje. Vai ser um jogo difícil...

-Esse jogo não vai ser fácil,hein? A Sonserina parece mais agressiva nesse ano letivo,mas a defesa da Grifinória parece muito melhor também...-era a voz de Lino Jordan,o narrador de Quadribol da escola - Gaara está com a goles,e ele passa para Itachi que lança ao gol,mas Kiba defende!

Mais vaias e aplausos muito altos. Acho que é hoje que eu fico surda. Essa defesa do Kiba foi particularmente boa...

-Tommy na posse da goles,e ele lança para Naruto...Uau!Neji apareceu sabe Merlin de onde e quase derrubou Naruto da vassoura! Isso é falta pra cartão vermelho,juíza!ALGUÉM FAZ ALGUMA COISA COM O UCHIHA MAIS VELHO,MEU MERLIN!

-SR. JORDAN!-repreendeu-o a professora McGonagall com o semblante muito irritado.

Madame Hooch não apitou a falta de Neji,e mandou o jogo prosseguir,para a irritação dos grifinórios que viram Naruto quase cair da vassoura de uns 10 metros de altura.

_Caramba..._

Depois de dar muitas voltas em torno das arquibancadas,avistei um risquinho dourado perto das balizas que o goleiro sonserino defendia. Voei o mais rápido que pude até lá,sem nem me importar se Sasuke tinha visto que eu vi o pomo de ouro.

-Neji passa para Itachi,que é surpreendido por Amanda! Ela rouba a goles,e Gaara e Neji a fecham e roubam a goles! Eles lançam para Itachi e é gol da Sonserina!!!-anunciou Jordan mais irritado do que feliz- E o placar já está 60 a 20 para a Sonserina! Vamos lá,Grifinória!

Quando cheguei nas balizas,não achei mais o pomo. Ele tinha ganhado velocidade e sumido novamente no breu da noite que caía.

Naruto lançou a goles na barriga de um Sonserino,e Jordan apenas gritou quando Madame Hooch marcou penalidade máxima (N/A: eh o pênalti do Quadribol 8D)

-Itachi,capitão do time da Sonserina,que irá marcar a penalidade máxima! Kakashi parece estar dando uma bela bronca em Naruto... –Jordan suspirou- Ele aponta,Madame Hooch soa o apito e ele lança...Mas Kiba defende com tudo!!

Muitos aplausos e gritos do time da Grifinória. Mais uma baita defesa do Kiba! Uau! Hoje ele está inspirado!

-Tommy na posse da goles...E ele passa para Kakashi,que dribla a batedora Paola da Sonserina! Ele avança com tudo para as balizas...e é GOOOOL DA GRIFINÓRIA!-berrou Jordan.

Até eu pulei e gritei com a torcida. Foi aí que vi o pomo de novo. Sasuke estava avançando muito rápido para um ponto a leste da arquibancada da Grifinória. Tomei mais velocidade e fui ao encontro dele como se nada mais importasse naquele jogo a não ser aquele pomo. Se eu pegasse,nós vencemos e o jogo acaba...Mas se ele pegar...Estaremos fritos de verdade.

O vento cortava meu rosto na velocidade que eu voava,e quando alcancei Sasuke,ele estava arfando,mas não parecia querer desistir de ir até o fim. Nós trocamos um olhar e eu senti aquele mesmo frio na espinha,o pomo um pouco a frente,ele com a mão estendida colado a mim. Pude até notar que o perfume de Sasuke é muito bom...Mesmo ele estando um pouco suado com o jogo,seu perfume ainda é ótimo...

Sentimentos a parte,estendi a mão para agarrar o pomo também,mas quando nos aproximamos dele,o pomo virou a direita e subiu com tudo. Sasuke xingou um palavrão qualquer e subiu também,mesmo sem ver onde estava a bolinha de ouro. Subi junto e ele me olhou outra vez...Esse olhar dele..._Ai meu merlin!_

-Foi quase,não é?-questionei quando alcancei a altura dele.

-Muito quase...-ele respondeu vagamente- Mas não pense que lhe darei vantagem por ser garota,viu?

-Sim,senhor...-retruquei com uma risada.

-Kakashi lança para Naruto,que dribla a defesa da Sonserina e é GOL DA GRIFINÓRIAA!!! O PLACAR ESTÁ EMPATADO!!!

Vibrei de cima da vassoura e senti minhas pernas quase escorregarem. Itachi,o irmão gostosão do Sasuke,me olhou maldoso e cochichou alguma coisa para Neji. Os dois se acabaram de rir e voltaram a atenção pro jogo. _Idiotas._

-Gaara na posse da goles,ele lança para Itachi,que é bloqueado por Naruto!-vibrou Jordan.

Uma pancada forte e um grito alto. As torcidas não se calaram. Sonserina riu e aplaudiu,enquanto alguns grifinórios xingaram e vaiaram. Me virei para ver o que era,e só consegui enxergar Naruto escorregando da vassoura graças a um balaço que o acertou em cheio na barriga. Foi tudo muito rápido; Kakashi puxou a varinha sabe Deus de que parte da roupa,e gritou "IMOBILLUS!". Naruto ficou parado por um instante,e Tommy e John o ajudaram a se reerguer na vassoura.

-Penalidade máxima,juíza,pelo amor de Merlin!- se impacientou Jordan no microfone,ainda arfando com o susto que todos no estádio haviam levado. Imagina só se Naruto caísse daquela altura...

Madame Hooch puxou o cartão vermelho e apontou para Neji,que de branco ficou quase transparente de raiva. Ele fora expulso. Bom,aí já dá pra imaginar o que aconteceu,certo?

Itachi,e o resto da equipe da Sonserina cercaram a juíza,no que Kakashi e Kiba se meteram no meio... Isso não vai prestar...

-Parece que Neji vai ser realmente expulso da partida!-riu-se Jordan- Bom,bem feito pra ele,por pouco não matou o pobre do Naruto...- alguns na arquibancada riram,e outros vaiaram Jordan.

-SR JORDAN,JÁ FALEI QUE VOCÊ DEVE NARRAR IMPARCIALMENTE!-berrou uma McGonaggal muito frustrada.

-Estou narrando o que está acontecendo,professora...-ele respondeu sorrindo.

Itachi parecia discutir muito feio com a juíza,tão feio que ela até o ameaçou com um cartão vermelho. Kakashi estava tentando amenizar as coisas,e afastá-lo da briga,quando Neji lhe deu um soco. Na cabeça. Por trás.

_Essa doeu._

Kakashi,que antes estava pela paz no jogo,se virou com tudo pro Neji e começou a gritar coisas estranhas,a ameaçá-lo e coisas do tipo,com uma cara de raiva que me fez até sentir frio na espinha. Sabe,ele é daqueles capitães caladões,que joga bem,mas tenta manter o jogo sem brigas,ele nunca se estressa. Mas aí vem babacas como o Neji e lhe dão um soco no cocoruto da cabeça.

Amanda,que parecia saber influenciar muito bem os garotos,segurou Kakashi pelos braços e o puxou para longe de um Neji quase transparente de raiva,medo,incredulidade,raiva e mais medo. É,ele tem razão,se Kakashi lhe enfiasse a mão nas fuças,ele tava perdido,porque o Kakashi é mais alto e mais forte que ele...

Kakashi olhou para Amanda ainda com aquela cara de raiva,e ela falou alguma coisa bem baixo só pra ele,aí ele sorriu e voltou para seu posto de jogador. O resto da equipe da Grifinória fez o mesmo,e a Sonserina acabou cedendo à expulsão de Neji,já que não havia outro jeito mesmo...

-Parece que a Amanda chegou lá e deu um jeito em tudo,hein?-Jordan exclamou com um leve ar de deboche na voz- Ela joga muito bem,ah se joga,e é muito bonita essa Amanda...Pena que ela se nega a sair comigo...

-SR. JORDAN!- o repreendeu uma McGonagall lívida com o comentário do garoto.

-Foi mal,professora...-ele sorriu amarelo- Mas como eu ia dizendo,acho que o jogo vai voltar,não é? Só que com um jogador a menos para a equipe da Sonserina.

Madame Hooch soou o apito,e os inconformados sonserinos voltaram aos seus postos sem muita certeza de que deveriam parar aquela briga ali.

Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: esse jogo vai ficar muito mais competitivo e violento agora.

-Tommy passa a goles pra Kakashi,que tenta lançar para Naruto,mas é cortado por Gaara!-berrou um Jordan muito perplexo com o que viu logo depois- E parece que foi mais uma defesa inacreditável do Kiba quando Gaara tentou fazer gol com um dos seus melhores ataques!

Kiba lançou a goles para Naruto,que lançou para Kakashi,que por um triz não recebeu um balaço na cabeça,desviado sabiamente por Amanda. Uma seqüência de 'uuuuuuuhh!' das torcidas,com várias outras jogadas sinistras e violentas fez o jogo prosseguir.

Sasuke,que havia sumido temporariamente do meu campo de visão,disparou com muita velocidade em direção ao ponto mais alto do campo,com uma expressão dura no rosto,sem olhar para trás. Ele vira o pomo,só pode ser!

Disparei com a mesma velocidade,ou até mais,junto com ele. O vento,que estava mais frio desde o início da partida,cortava meu rosto e eu não conseguia ver muito bem se o pomo de ouro estava mesmo ali naquela direção. Mas quando Sasuke estendeu a mão,eu vi a bolinha de ouro brilhando muito longe do chão. Ele parou de chofre,quando Itachi e Gaara emparelharam com ele. O Sasuke,não o pomo,eu quero dizer...

Não entendi o que os dois pretendiam,até ambos baterem em mim com toda a força,cada um de um lado. Oscilei na vassoura,e senti meus ombros e meus braços latejarem,mas não vou dar à eles o gostinho de vencer. Sasuke estava avançando cada vez mais com a mão estendida para o pomo. Então,dei um impulso muito forte,emparelhando com ele,e quase derrubando Gaara quando o empurrei.

Agora éramos só nós dois. _Eu e Sasuke._

Com as mãos estendidas,avançamos mais para o pomo de ouro,que parecia tremelicar no vôo e fazer um ziguezague no ar.

Sasuke me olhou com aqueles profundos olhos negros,e sua expressão ainda muito dura e decidida,mostrou que aquele olhar apenas dizia que ele não iria desistir mesmo.

Nem eu,meu caro futuro marido...

-Parece que Sakura e Sasuke finalmente estão muito perto de pegar o pomo!-era a voz de Lino Jordan.

Não me atrevi a olhar para trás,já que o pomo estava a poucos metros de distância,mas notei que todos os olhares se viraram para nós dois.

Foi quando consegui ficar um pouco à frente de Sasuke,me inclinei um pouco na vassoura e agarrei o pomo na mão direita. Ele continuou batendo forte suas asas de ouro,mas parou quando eu o apertei,e ergui a mão gritando vivas.

A torcida da Grifinória gritou e aplaudiu muito,e o time pareceu todo se reunir vindo até mim,mas Kakashi voava muito rápido,com uma expressão perplexa e amedrontada. Não entendi de imediato,mas senti uma forte pancada na cabeça causada por uma goles lançada por um sonserino. Tudo ficou escuro,e minha cabeça doía mais que qualquer coisa... Parecia que ela tinha rachado ao meio...A única coisa de que me lembro,foi de estar caindo,caindo e caindo...

Senti uma dor de cabeça enorme quando tentei abrir os olhos. Eles pareciam não me obedecer,e não querer abrir. Mas era como se eu estivesse acordada,ouvindo tudo lá fora,só que sem poder ver.

-Será que ela vai ficar bem?-era a voz abalada e amedrontada de Hinata.

-Claro que vai...-Kakashi respondeu -Madame Pomfrey sempre dá um jeito em tudo...Até mesmo em consertar cabeças rachadas.

Uma risadinha abafada de Amanda,foi logo irrompida por um grito agudo da Tenten quando eu consegui abrir os olhos. Ela me deu um abraço de urso,e falou:

-Por Merlin,você está bem,Sakura!Como está se sentindo?

Antes que eu pudesse responder,uma voz masculina bem conhecida,respondeu:

-Como você acha que ela deve estar depois de "recolarem" a cabeça dela?

Era Kiba. Ele sorriu e me deu um abraço como não dava havia tempos.

-Tá se sentindo um pouco melhor,certo?-ele murmurou ainda bem próximo de mim.

-Aham...-me sentei na cama,e senti uma pontada na cabeça- Nós ganhamos o jogo,não é?

-Óbvio!Você agarrou o pomo bem debaixo do narigão daquele Uchiha escroto...-respondeu Kakashi com um sorrisão.

Eu teria o repreendido,e citado umas mil características boas pro nariz do Sasuke,mas achei que isso não combinaria muito com a situação. Sabe,nós _vencemos_. Então,eu apenas ri e me espreguicei,e minhas costas doeram. Credo,eu estou completamente dolorida.

-Mas sabe,o Gaara não se conformou e te jogou uma goles nas costas. Aí você caiu uns dez metros,e se estatelou no chão...Só que Dumbledore ficou furioso e tirou uns quinhentos pontos da Sonserina por Gaara ter quase te matado...-Naruto falou com perplexidade na voz.- Sabe,eu acho que esse garoto tem um jeito pras artes das trevas,vocês não acham?

-Ok,acabaram as visitas,todos pra fora,vamos!-exclamou a moça da enfermaria,madame pomfrey né? Eu nunca lembro o nome dela. E agora com a cabeça 'recolada' acho que é mais difícil lembrar das coisas. Imagine se depois dessa queda eu fico mais anormal que antes... Cruzes! Merlin me salve!

A equipe toda se despediu,e saiu da enfermaria como a madame num sei das quantas mandou. Ela apagou as luzes e eu me senti realmente amedrontada com as luzes apagadas ali. Já devia ser bem tarde,mas eu não estou com o menor sono.

Revirei na cama por um longo tempo,e desejei intimamente que amanhecesse logo e eu pudesse sair dessa enfermaria escura e desagradável. Sem contar que não tem ninguém aqui,eu sou a única internada da semana. E isso é ruim,porque é sempre bom ter companhia,sabe? Só que no mundo bruxo,as lesões são curadas facilmente e a pessoa pode ir repousar em seu quarto com seus amigos. A não ser as lesões mais graves,tipo rachar a cabeça porque você despencou uns dez metros da vassoura. Eu podia ter morrido! Tudo por causa daquele Gaara tosco e inconformado...Não sabe perder não vai pro jogo,né? Mas nãããoooo! Ele precisa tentar matar alguém,vai ver isso tá no sangue dele... Mas sei lá,sonserino é tudo doido homicida que passa por cima de todos pra conseguir o próprio bem.

_Tirando o Sasuke,é claro._

Meu marido perfeito,gostoso e adorável.

* * *

Hoje é sábado! Aham,aham,sábado! 

E a madame num sei das quantas me liberou para ir embora,mas recomendou que eu não fizesse muito esforço por uns três dias.

Saí saltitante para o salão principal,onde avistei Tenten,Naruto e Hinata tomando café animados. Os alunos sonserinos me olharam hostilmente,devem ter se lembrado que eu os fiz perder,por isso parecem querer me matar com seus olhares.

Mas quer saber? Eu não ligo.

Continuei andando como se fosse dona do mundo até o lugar onde meus amigos estão sentados,quando um par de olhos negros me encarou por trás do Profeta Diário. Era Sasuke. Ele me encarou com um misto de preocupação e talvez hostilidade. Sabe como é,ele deve estar preocupado porque a futura mãe dos filhos dele quase morreu ontem. Ah,como ele é lindo...

Me sentei entre Naruto e Hinata,então percebi o clima que eu devo ter cortado,sabe? Porque os dois me olharam como se pensassem: _"Puta merda,mas tu é uma anta mesmo,hein?"_

E eu nem sou...Só estou meio lesada porque racharam minha cabeça ontem a tarde,e isso com certeza afetou um pouco meu cérebro. Não que ele já não fosse afetado o suficiente para eu cometer asneiras tipo essa de sentar entre um casal quase acertado,mas agora eu pelo menos tenho justificativa.

Merlin,eu não estou falando coisa com coisa!

Preciso me tratar!

-Oi!-exclamei sorrindo para os três.

-Bom dia...-eles responderam em uníssono,sem a menor animação.

-Se eu soubesse que vocês estavam assim nesse pique,eu teria ficado lá na enfermaria...As cortinas pareciam mais alegres do que vocês...-comentei me contendo para não rir. Viu como eu sou bocó?

-Ah,é que hoje aconteceu algo meio desagradável..-murmurou Tenten,olhando fixamente para suas torradas.

-O que?-perguntei quase berrando.

-Sabe,o Naruto falou pro Rock Lee que você não queria sair com ele,e que você acharia melhor ir com um trasgo do que com uma anta como ele..-Hinata falou com receio- Sabe,eles brigaram depois do jogo ontem...O Rock Lee falou umas coisas horríveis pro Naruto...

Olhei para o loiro que passava manteiga na torrada com uma força desnecessária que esmigalhava a pobre coitada nas mãos dele.

-Que tipo de coisas horríveis?-perguntei bem cuidadosamente,com medo que Naruto se virasse para mim com sua faquinha de passar manteiga e a enfiasse na minha garganta porque eu toquei num assunto ruim.

-Que ele jogou muito mal,e que...Bom,que só porque ele não sai com ninguém,não quer dizer que ninguém aceitasse sair com o Rock Lee,sabe...-Tenten falou com leve aspereza- Eu já disse que o acho um idiota,mas o Naruto não me ouve...Quero dizer,ninguém em boa consciência ia querer sair com ele,não é?Muito menos você...

Concordei,enfiando uma torrada na boca para não ter que falar nada. Detesto quando a Tenten começa a falar da vida amorosa das pessoas,ainda mais quando elas estão presentes... Naruto pareceu enrugar levemente a testa quando Hinata acenou animada para Shikamaru e foi falar com ele na mesa da Corvinal.

Bom,foi aí que a coisa mais estranha do dia aconteceu.

-Han,han...-pigarreou uma voz masculina atrás de Tenten,e eu olhei para frente,soltando uma breve exclamação ao ver de quem se tratava- Bom dia,garotas...

Tenten virou para encará-lo e arregalou os olhos quando viu quem era. Naruto até pareceu parar de comer,e segurar a faca com mais força.

-Olá,Neji...-ela murmurou assustada.- O que o trouxe aqui?

-Bom...Hoje é dia de visita à Hogsmeade,certo?-ele ficou corado,mas deu um sorriso simpático ao completar- Eu estava me perguntando se você tinha planos de ir com alguém.

**PÁRA TUDO! **

**NEJI,O PRIMO QUERIDO DA HINATA,SONSERINO ARROGANTE,LINDO,BRAÇO DIREITO DO SASUKE,ESTÁ CHAMANDO A **_**MINHA MELHOR AMIGA**_** PARA SAIR?**

**WOW.**

-Na verdade,eu não tenho planos...-ela respondeu completamente escarlate,e parecia bem mais perplexa que eu- Por quê?

-Ah...Bem...Você gostaria de ir comigo?-ele perguntou gaguejando,e passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

Eu tive que levar a mão à boca para não gritar que aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Tenten me mataria. Mas os dois me olharam,porque eu fiz um barulho esquisito quando tentei segurar um ataque de risos,e eu devia estar _realmente _parecendo uma aberração das piores...

Lancei um sorrisinho como se dissesse _"foi a reconstituição de cabeça que me fez ficar mais idiota assim",_e eles voltaram a atenção para o convite que um tinha acabado de fazer ao outro. Não sei porque,mas Naruto parecia com tanta vontade rir quanto eu... É,somos dois bocós.

-Bom,e então?-Neji ergueu as sobrancelhas,com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

-Ah,sim...O convite...-Tenten balbuciou tolamente- É,seria legal...Quero dizer,pode ser sim...

-Ótimo.- ele exclamou sorridente- Nos encontramos no Saguão de Entrada às 11,ok?

-Hum...Certo,certo...-ela balbuciou tolamente de novo,e eu comecei a entender porque eu pareço um babuíno balbuciante,já que minha melhor amiga é quase tão besta quanto eu.

Neji voltou a mesa da Sonserina,e saiu do salão pouco depois acompanhado de Sasuke,e os dois conversavam animados demais pro meu gosto.

Muito bem. Agora a Tenten vai ter um ataque histérico,eu sei que vai...

-Certo,isso foi uma pegadinha?-ela perguntou com os olhos vidrados no prato a sua frente.

-Cara,_você vai sair com o Neji_!-exclamei exultante- Isso é demais!

Naruto começou a rir feito uma porca asmática que viu uma piada muito engraçada,e eu fiz um sinal para Tenten que devíamos ignorá-lo e ir até o Salão Comunal.

Quando entramos no quarto,Tenten começou uma busca incessante pela roupa perfeita para o encontro e tudo mais.

-_EU-NÃO-TENHO-ROUPA!_ – ela berrou desnecessariamente alto,já que eu estava a uma distância de uns trinta centímetros dela - E agora,Sakura?

-Ora,você é cheia de roupas...-resmunguei mexendo nas gavetas dela – É óbvio que tem a roupa perfeita por aqui,basta a gente procurar direito,e...

BANG!

A porta se escancarou e Hinata entrou dando pulinhos de alegria.

-Naruto acabou de me contar a novidade!-ela berrou -VOCÊ VAI SAIR COM O NEJIIIIII!!!

-É,mas eu não tenho roupa! – Tenten berrou de volta,com o rosto lívido.

-E,vocês nunca vão acreditar...-Hinata tomou fôlego,e completou- NARUTO ACABOU DE ME CHAMAR PARA IR COM ELE À HOGSMEADE! EU E ELE APENAS! TIPO UM ENCONTRO!

Eu levei as mãos à boca,comprimindo um gritinho agudo de pura alegria.

Brother,o Naruto e a Hinata finalmente vão se acertar! Isso não é o máximo?

Bom,aí as duas começaram a fazer a coisa mais idiota que podiam ter feito: subiram nas camas e começaram a pular,gritar,cantar,e fazer dancinhas toscas.

Fiquei olhando pras duas sem nada entender,e elas começaram a busca incessante pelas roupas perfeitas juntas. Foi nesse momento que eu me senti uma grande imprestável ali.

Quero dizer,elas perguntavam minha opinião em tudo,me faziam rir,mas ainda assim me senti deslocada...Sabe,elas _têm_ um encontro. **Com um garoto.** E eu possivelmente vou ficar no castelo feito uma babaca. Eu iria com elas para Hogsmeade...Mas ambas tem companhia melhor...

Fiquei parada pensando um bom tempo,até elas descerem saltitantes e nervosas,depois que eu lhes desejei boa sorte. Mas Hinata parou na porta,e perguntou:

-Você não vai ao passeio? Quero dizer,vai ficar em Hogwarts?

-Vou.-respondi simplesmente,com um sorriso de falso contentamento- Eu tenho que colocar uns deveres em dia.

Tenten pareceu ficar triste por mim,e falou:

-Ah não acredito...Você pode fazer os deveres na semana...

-Eu não quero ir sozinha.- respondi com um tom irritado - Escutem,vão e se divirtam,certo? E quero _todos _os detalhes depois.

Elas sorriram desconcertadas,e bateram a porta ao sair.

Não se passaram nem dez minutos quando eu desci para o salão comunal quase vazio. A maioria dos estudantes do terceiro ano em diante estavam se dirigindo ao Saguão de Entrada para o passeio,é claro. Mas meus amigos tem encontros,e eu vou ficar aqui encalhada feito uma idiota,sentada nesse sofá em frente a lareira,esperando que um dia algum garoto goste de mim.

E eu nem sou assim tão feia.

O que há de tão errado comigo para os garotos não se interessarem por mim?

Tudo bem,teve o Rock Lee,mas por Merlin! Ele é um idiota de marca maior!

Estou falando de garotos _de verdade_. Tipo Sasuke Uchiha,meu futuro marido. Se bem que do jeito que as coisas andam,ele tá longe de ser algo a mais do que professor particular de Poções.

Sabe,eu sou legal,trato bem os animais,tento fazer as pessoas rirem as vezes,não respondo os meus pais,faço doações para orfanatos,já doei dinheiro para a ONG de proteção às tartarugas marinhas,tomo banho todos os dias,escovo os dentes,me visto com roupas normais e não de piranhas... Por que será que os garotos não se atraem por mim?

Vai ver eu sou azarada de nascença. Sabe,vai ver alguém lá em cima olhou pra mim e disse:

"_Essa daí só vai se ferrar na vida amorosa.Amém"_

E assim se fez.

-Oi Sakura...- uma voz meio tímida prorrompeu da escada do dormitório masculino. Era o Kiba.

-Ahn...Olá...-respondi desanimada.

-Ué,você não vai a Hogsmeade?-ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida- Naruto e as meninas já foram...

-É,eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo...-comentei bruscamente,voltando a atenção para o fogo na lareira.

-Bom...-Kiba insistiu- Eu vou com o Shikamaru,a Amanda e o Kakashi...Quer ir com a gente?

Tava na cara que isso não era um convite amoroso.

-Ah...mas eu _realmente_ preciso estudar um pouco...-respondi cansada.

-Então tá...-ele saiu andando,e antes de passar pela porta,completou- Qualquer coisa sabe onde nós sempre ficamos,certo?

Eu sei sim. A gente sempre ia pro Três Vassouras...

Confirmei com um meio sorriso,e vi Kiba se afastando quando a porta fechou lentamente.

Ele estava estranho nos últimos dias,mas parece que depois do jogo de Quadribol tudo voltou ao normal. Bom,nem tudo. Ele ainda fica meio nervoso e evita me olhar nos olhos sempre que nos vemos,mas pelo menos ele parecia querer que eu me divertisse.

Fico imaginando como Ino e Sasuke podem se reconciliar nesse passeio.

O que _ela_ tem que o conquistou? Quero dizer,ela é o oposto de mim,talvez isso anime os garotos...

É,por isso que eles não se interessam por mim. Revirei no sofá e caí de bunda no chão,soltando um grito breve mas raivoso. Uns garotinhos do primeiro ano passaram risonhos ao me ver naquela situação,com os cabelos assanhados,e a bunda dolorida.

_Que crianças adoráveis..._

Resmunguei um palavrão que não merece ser colocado aqui,e saí bufando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Eu vou a esse passeio sozinha mesmo. Compro uns doces,umas penas novas,e quem sabe assim não me distraio um pouco da desastrosa vida amorosa que me falta?

Caminhei quase correndo,enquanto ajeitava o cabelo para parecer um pouco mais apresentável quando saísse,e passei por Filch,entrando na multidão de alunos que iam para Hogsmeade.

De longe,avistei Tenten e Neji conversando muito envergonhados,mas pareciam se divertir. Naruto e Hinata iam não muito longe,conversando animados,e o loiro segurou a mão dela. **É sério! **Uia,que fofos! Comecei a rir,e alguém passou esbarrando em mim.

Era Ino. E ela estava com um garoto do sétimo ano da Corvinal,capitão do time de quadribol,acho... Ela me lançou um olhar feio e começou a conversar com o garoto como se aquilo fosse me fazer inveja. Me mantive afastada dos dois quando cruzamos os portões de Hogwarts e saímos pelas ruas límpidas e ensolaradas de Hogsmeade.

Gaara,o infeliz que rachou a minha cabeça,passou com uma das amigas patricinhas de Ino,e eu nem sei o nome da criatura. Mas eles pareciam muito apaixonados.

Merlin,até o esquisitinho tem um encontro! E eu estou aqui,sozinha,chutando as pedrinhas da rua.

Realmente,Sakura,_você é um fracasso_.

E a vida **é** uma droga.

Bom,nem tanto. Não depois da pessoa que vi caminhando ao meu lado.

-Olá,Haruno...Indo sozinha para Hogsmeade?

BANG!

Esse barulho foi da criatura abissalmente tola que vos fala caindo no chão feito um saco de batatas podres.

Merlin,é _ele._

* * *

Hey pessoinhas,hey pessoinhas,hey pessoinhas felizes! 8D 

Desculpem a demora !

Meu pc tava quebrado,sabe? Por isso que eu demorei pra postar ;

Mas olhem pelo lado bom,esse capítulo é grande e cheio de acontecimentos macabros.

Por exemplo,posso adiantar pra vocês que o beijo da Sakura e do Sasuke está muito próximo!

Bom,e agora os comentários... ;D

**Neko-chanX3 : **Oi ;b

É,tadinho do Kiba u.ú

Amar e não ser correspondido é horrível u.ú

Eu tbm amo triangulo amoroso,sabe? Dá uma esquentada na história. Uhsauhaduauiadiudaioa !

Ok,parei u.u

Mas ó,continua lendo,viu? Espero q goste desse capítulo x)

**Katy Gilmore: **

Eu sei,a ideía do sorvete foi o máximo !

Brincadeira xD

Mas que bom q vc tá adorando -

Continua lendo,viu? Pq as melhores partes ainda estão por vir 8D

Shuuhaudiiudaad !

Bjos !

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:** pode deixar,á to continuando òò

Saabe,as pessoas tem me atacado com sorvetes e cachorros.. e isso não é legal 8D

Que bom q vc adora a fic ;D

Isso me motiva a continuar,sabe?

Bjos !

**Hajime Kirane-chan:** olá,olá :D

Já capturou o Naruto? A Hinata num vai gostar mto disso,hein 8D

Eh,a Sakura é sonsa,eu sei disso \o/

Mas calma,cara.. as coisas vão começar a tomar rumo pra ela XD

Espere para o próximo capítulo !

Muahuahuaahauahau :

**Mariah-chan17: **yeah,você tá gostando da fic 8D

Ino tomou nos peitos,e eh bem feito pra ela u.ú

Bom,espero q goste desse capítulo,viu?

Tá bem grandinho pra redimir a demora ;

Bjos !

**Hiei-and-shino:** vamos por partes como Jack estripador ( ou seria o carinha lá das mãos de tesoura? Oo' Que seja 8D )

O gaara não vai ficar com a Ino,pode deixar 8D

Bom,talvez ele fique,eu ainda não sei ;D

Mas é,o tio Dumbie é demais,cara 8D

Desculpe a demora,mas meu pc tava quebrado u.u

Eu perdi o capitulo e tive q fazer de novo ! mas agora ele tá aqui,e bem amior do q eu planejava Oo'

Espero q vc goste \o/

E num me joga sorvete 8D

Eu tenho um escudo pra me proteger (H)

Bjos !

**Hyuuga Hyuu:** uhsahuausuadia ! eh,vai ter bastante NarutoxHinata no próximo capítulo,viu?

Aguarde-me 8D

Bjos !

**Sabaku no SaH:** olha,o sasuke é kawaii de qualquer jeito,viu? 8DD

Ele é lindo demais,cara ! eu nem sei como faço pra ele ficar mais kawaii Oo'

Mas enfim,o kiba tá macabro,eu sei...

Só q o pobrezinho ama sem ser correspondido,e isso é foda com lágrimas nos olhos

Mas tudo vai se ajeitar depois 8D

Bjos !

E pessoinhas,continuem comentando pelo amor de Merlin u.ú

Senão eu fico desmotivaaaaaada e a fanfic sai uma merda 8D

Haha,amo vcs !

:DD


	8. Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 8- Uma companhia diferente**

_"-Olá,Haruno...Indo sozinha para Hogsmeade?_

_BANG!_

_Esse barulho foi da criatura abissalmente tola que vos fala caindo no chão feito um saco de batatas podres."_

Ergui meus olhos,e encontrei os dele,tão negros e tão indecifráveis...

Estava caída no chão,de bunda,olhando pra ele feito uma idiota,e me perguntei:

"Será que ele sempre vai me encontrar assim nessas situações ridículas?"

Foi aí que ele estendeu uma mão para ajudar a me levantar,e eu continuei o mirando incrédula. Isso não pode estar realmente acontecendo,não é?Quero dizer,Sasuke me vê no caminho para Hogsmeade,sozinha e tristonha,então eu tombo feito uma pateta e ele me ajuda a levantar. Ótima cena pra uma novela mexicana...Minha vida parece uma dessas novelas. Sério.

Segurei a mão dele,e levantei,sentindo todos aqueles arrepios quando nossas mãos se encontraram.

-Ah,é estou indo sozinha...Sabe...Meus amigos todos têm um encontro,e eu sou a única encalhada do grupo...-essas palavras escaparam da minha boca,e eu desejei mentalmente não ter dito nada.

Merlin,agora Sasuke sabe que eu sou uma encalhada inconformada e rejeitada!

Não pode piorar,não é? Pois é aí que você se engana,meu caro amigo (?)

Quando você se chama Sakura Haruno,as coisas podem sempre piorar quando elas já estão suficientemente ruins para você querer pular no primeiro bueiro e só sair de lá quando o mundo estiver inabitado. (?)

Certo,eu **preciso** me tratar.

Mas voltando ao assunto,o que eu dizia mesmo? Ah sim,_as coisas sempre podem piorar!_

Sabe o que aconteceu em seguida ao meu comentário?

Além de o meu futuro marido ter dado um daqueles sorrisinhos de canto de boca que eu tanto amo,Ino Yamanaka,a loira oxigenada mais descabida e nojenta de toda a face da Terra,veio caminhando rapidamente quando nos viu e abraçou Sasuke,assim do nada. Juro.

-Ah,Sasukinho,meu amor...O Robert acabou de brigar comigo,e eu estou desolada!-ela exclamou chorosa,ainda abraçada a Sasuke- Preciso muito conversar com alguém,e...

-Pode conversar com uma das suas amigas,Yamanaka. –ele a cortou friamente,e a empurrou levemente para longe dele. _Merlin,ele fez isso com a porca nojenta,aham! _Eu teria pulado e feito a dança do acasalamento ali mesmo se isso não fosse parecer um pouco ridículo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas que iam de Hogwarts para Hogsmeade – E não me chame de Sasukinho,isso é ridículo.

Ela pareceu petrificada,e o encarou com seus olhos azul-bebê cheios de lágrimas de crocodilo.(N/A: é uma gíria de lágrimas falsas,sabe? Oo' minha mãe que fala isso,aí eu num sei se vcs sabem o que é,mas enfim,agora já expliquei. Ok,cala a boca,Isabel ¬¬)

-Meu amor,você não pode me tratar desse jeito,eu sou sua namorada!-ela berrou com a voz esganiçada.

Por incrível que pareça,Sasuke deu uma risadinha debochada que eu achei o máximo,e respondeu:

-Você _era_ minha namorada,Yamanaka. Isso faz parte de um passado que eu não pretendo voltar atrás.

-Você ainda me ama,eu sei que ama,Sasuke!-ela o empurrou feito uma maluca- Você não pode me trocar por _essazinha _aí!

E ela apontou seu dedo fino e branco pra mim,me colocando pela primeira vez na briga deles. Eu arregalei os olhos,mas fiquei calada. Quero dizer,Sasuke não a trocou por mim,oras! Embora eu seja louca por ele,isso não é um encontro! Não que eu não _quisesse_ que isso fosse um encontro,mas não é,entende?

Afinal,ele não me convidou,nós apenas nos encontramos no caminho por pura coincidência. Então,ela não pode me culpar por ele não querer mais nada com ela.

Acho.

-Eu não te amo,Yamanaka!-ele respondeu parecendo nervoso pela primeira vez na discussão- Dá pra enfiar isso na sua cabeça? Eu não quero mais nada com você! Pare de correr atrás de mim,porque isso está me irritando de verdade.

Ino parecia a ponto de explodir em lágrimas,e antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para revidar,Sasuke saiu andando. Eu,que não sou boba nem nada,fui atrás dele. Eu que não ia ficar ali esperando a porca nojenta tentar arrancar meus olhos fora com os gravetinhos do chão porque _supostamente _roubei o namorado dela.

-Sasuke,ei,Sasuke!-exclamei tentando alcançá-lo.

Ele olhou para trás e rumou por uma colina,sem nada dizer ou expressar. Parei de andar por uns instantes. Será que ele não queria minha presença ali? Provavelmente,já que ele nem gosta de mim...

Mas meus pés me guiaram pelo mesmo caminho que ele seguira,pois eu me sentia na obrigação de falar algumas palavras de consolo sobre a discussão.Talvez ele nem esteja triste,mas com certeza ficou meio conturbado. E eu nem tenho companhia mesmo. Por que não ficar com Sasuke? Quem sabe assim ele não pode perceber a garota legal que eu sou e se apaixonar por mim como eu me apaixonei por ele?

Ei,será que eu sou chata?

Nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

E se ele me achar chata,hipócrita,idiota,retardada,balbuciante,exagerada,desastrada e descabida?

Bom,pelo menos ele me acha bonita.

Ele disse isso no dia que terminou com a Ino.

Então eu tenho 0,00001 de chance,não é?

Mas é melhor não ir não...Ele não parecia querer minha companhia. Se bem que ele falou comigo quando me viu na estrada. Se ele não quisesse minha companhia teria passado direto sem nada falar. Mas e se ele me ignorar? E se ele me achar macabra porque sou encalhada?

Ora,Sakura Haruno,você é ou não uma grifinória?

Aquele maldito chapéu falante disse que você era corajosa e merecia estar na Grifinória.

Então,honre a sua casa e vá lá,garota!

É,eu vou lá. Eu sou corajosa. E o que pode me acontecer de ruim? Nada que eu já não tenha sofrido,não é mesmo? Se bem que eu tenho um carma,porque as coisas sempre pioram quando já estão bem ruins.

Merlin,eu **preciso** me tratar mesmo!!!

Continuei subindo a mesma colina que ele subira,e o encontrei sentado na grama olhando pro nada. Fui até lá,e me sentei ao lado dele,a uma certa distância obviamente.

Tinha uma vista linda dali. Dava pra ver Hogsmeade toda,cheia de alunos de Hogwarts,e o sol brilhava logo acima,embora uma fina brisa fria passasse pelo ar,fazendo com que eu desejasse internamente ter trazido um casaco.

-Desculpe pela cena em que você foi metida...Ela está meio louca desde aquele dia,sabe?-ele murmurou após um longo silêncio ter pairado ali.

-Ah,sem problemas...-respondi simplesmente,enquanto brincava com uma plantinha na minha frente. –Se importa se eu ficar aqui...?

-Não,pode ficar. –ele respondeu com um leve tom displicente- É até melhor.

_É até melhor._

Ele disse que se eu ficar é até melhor.

Merlin,acho que vou desmaiar!

Vamos,Sakura...Inspira,expira,inspira,expira...

Pensei em dizer alguma coisa,mas vai que minha boca cheia de vontade própria solta uma besteira? Não seria novidade. Eu soltar besteira,quero dizer,eu sempre gaguejo e pareço meio(só meio?) babaca na frente do Sasuke...Então é melhor ficar na minha.

-Neji estava animado para encontrar com a sua amiga...- Sasuke falou de repente,com a voz meio embargada,de quem parecia estar pesando as palavras.

-Puxa,a Tenten quase me deixou louca procurando a roupa pra esse encontro. –respondi rindo,então levei a mão à boca,lembrando que ela não gostaria nada de saber que eu disse pro melhor amigo do futuro namorado dela que ela estava nervosa. Isso aí,Sakura! Você é uma anta mesmo,hein...

Aí ele fez o que eu menos esperava: começou a rir. Sério,depois daquele clima super pesado que ficou quando ele brigou com a porca nojenta,ele estava muito frio. Então é só a ruiva aqui falar uma besteira e ele começa a rir. Cara,eu não entendo os garotos..._Juro._

Fiquei com um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios,observando ele rindo daquele jeito tão..._perfeito..._

E quando ele finalmente parou,se sentindo meio bocó por ficar rindo daquele jeito de uma coisa completamente sem graça,ele me olhou. Nos olhos.

Merlin,eu acho que fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos de tanta vergonha quando ele me olhou nos olhos estando tão próximo. Quero dizer,estamos próximos,entende?

Sentados na grama,lado a lado,e então ele se vira e me encara com aqueles perfeitos olhos negros,com um sorrisinho de canto de boca...É,_aquele_ sorrisinho de canto de boca que a Sakura ama. Uhum. (N/A: me lembrei irresistivelmente da Kaísha do gui zaiden 8D)

-É uma surpresa você não estar com o seu _namorado_ nessa visita...-ele comentou do nada,voltando o olhar pra visão do vilarejo de Hogsmeade à nossa frente.

**Meu namorado? Do que ele está fal...?**

**Ah,ele acha ainda que eu e o Kiba namoramos.**

**A vida é uma droga.**

-Ei,eu já disse que ele não é meu namorado!-retruquei bruscamente,com um leve ar de irritação- Eu gosto de _outra_ pessoa,sabe?

Opa! Isso aí me escapuliu.

Ai minha nossa senhora das garotas ruivas e desastradas,o que eu faço agora?

Fiz uma declaração indireta pro Sasuke! E é ainda pior,analise comigo:

Se ele não entender que eu gosto **dele **e de mais ninguém,vai acabar pensando que eu gosto de **outro** garoto. Isso seria o fim!

Muito bem,agora estou frita.

Quero dizer,o Sasuke acha que eu namoro o Kiba,aí eu vou e digo pra ele que gosto de outra pessoa,tentando dizer que essa pessoa é ele obviamente. Mas,porém,entretanto,todavia,ele _pode_ pensar que é de outro garoto! Merlin,como eu faço ele entender que é **com ele** que eu quero namorar,noivar,casar,fazer bodas de diamantes,ter uma casa de praia nas Bahamas,ter muitos filhos,ir no cinema todo domingo,criar cachorrinhos,passar as fases mais difíceis da vida de casados,e toda aquela coisa de casal...?

Ah,Sasuke.. Se você soubesse o que se passa na minha cabeça...

Provavelmente ele teria medo de mim,porque eu sou mesmo um pouco assustadora quando se trata dele. Mas,seria tão melhor se ele pudesse...Simplesmente me entender apenas de olhar...

-Outra pessoa?-ele questionou com a testa franzida- E quem seria o sortudo?

**AI MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DESATADORA DE NÓS (N/A: nesse cap. a Sakura tá religiosa,hein? xD)! ELE DISSE ****SORTUDO?**** ISSO FOI UM ELOGIO DO SASUKE? EITA,ASSIM EU NÃO AGUENTO \O/**

Fiquei calada pensando no que falar,para não deixar escapulir outra besteira,sabe? Então,virei-me para encará-lo nos olhos. Pude notar que ele estava com um ar de leve aborrecimento e parecia muito curioso. Dei um sorriso intrigado,e murmurei:

-Bom,creio que esse garoto não faça idéia do que eu sinto por ele...

-Você já tentou fazê-lo notar o que sente?-ele perguntou muito interessado no assunto pro meu gosto.

-Nunca tive tanta coragem...-murmurei em resposta,voltando meu olhar pro vilarejo cheio e aconchegante- Acho que ele nunca gostaria de alguém como eu.

-E quem não gostaria de alguém como você,Sakura?-ele pareceu perplexo,e eu o encarei com os olhos esbugalhados.

Ele me chamou de _Sakura._ Ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome...E ele...

"_quem não gostaria de alguém como você,Sakura?" _

Pelas barbas de Merlin,é o Sasuke mesmo ou isso é apenas um sonho muito bom do qual eu não pretendo acordar? Pera aí,será que há uma remota possibilidade de Sasuke gostar de mim?

Meeeeeeerrrlin,eu devo estar sonhando. Isso não pode ser realidade...

-Eu sou meio feia,impopular,e como Ino vive dizendo,pareço uma "aberração"...Garotos não gostam de gente como eu,sabe?

-Garotos idiotas não gostam de garotas como você,Sakura...-ele murmurou muito baixo,e eu fiquei surpresa em conseguir ouvir.

O silêncio pairou novamente,e o vento passou cortante em nossos rostos. O sol estava prestes a se pôr e a gente ficava ali,olhando tudo sem nada falar. A gente só _sentia_...

Sabe,ficar assim perto dele,me dá uma sensação muito gostosa de proteção...De felicidade...Por mais que ele não me veja assim como eu o vejo,ainda assim é muito bom poder sentar com ele numa colina solitária e olhar o sol se pôr.

-Já reparou que sempre que estamos juntos alguma visão bonita nos surpreende?-ele falou repentinamente,com um leve ar de riso- Naquele dia o luar,hoje esse pôr do sol lindo...

Eu o encarei. Estava muito bonito com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto,e ele sorria levemente mostrando seus dentes tão branquinhos...E os cabelos pareciam meio despenteados,mas ainda eram lindos como nunca... Perfeito...

-É realmente lindo...-respondi tolamente,o encarando com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele me olhou também,e eu senti um estranho frio na espinha. Não entendo porquê,mas esse olhar penetrante dele me fez ter um frio estranho no pescoço,todos meus pêlos se arrepiaram. E tudo isso se multiplicou,quando ele sorriu alegremente e falou:

-Podemos ir a algum lugar?

-Eu e você?-perguntei assustada.

-É...-ele deu de ombros-Sabe,para tomar alguma coisa,conversar...

Fiquei parada sem reação. Ele estava meio que,me convidando para sair...Caramba! A vida nem é assim uma droga como eu sempre pensei...

-Eu estava pensando em te convidar fazia um tempo...Mas sei lá,achei que você não fosse aceitar...-ele falou,com uma mão no cabelo,parecendo envergonhado.

**Macacos me mordam! **

Sasuke estava pensando em me convidar pra sair e achava que eu não ia aceitar?

Merliiiin,qualquer um percebe que eu caio de amores por ele,que eu sonho com ele todos os dias,que ele ocupa minha mente mais de 30 horas por dia! Bom,talvez ele não soubesse,mas eu nunca teria dito quando ele namorava a porca nojenta,não é? Senão eu seria uma baita de uma biscate! Se bem que ele namorava uma biscate,deve gostar desse tipo..

Oras,Sakura,faça-me o favor!

Sasuke acaba de dizer que pensava em te chamar pra sair e você fica aí parada feito uma pata choca que não tem voz pra responder algo delicado,tipo:

"_oh meu amor,eu aceitaria com toda certeza! Porque você é o homem da minha vida,você é perfeito,você é eternamente o you do meu I love...Obviamente eu aceitaria sair com você,namorar você,noivar com você,casar com você,morrer com você..."_

Mas como eu só sou desinibida nos meus pensamentos,respondi:

-Ahn..Jura?

Uau! Como eu sou expressiva! Ele praticamente se declarou pra mim e eu respondo uma idiotice dessas! _Cara,eu preciso me tratar!_

-Aham...-ele deu uma risada- Sei lá,mas tive receio de ser rejeitado...

**REJEITADO? ELE SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!**

Por mais retardada,esquizofrênica,bocó,tapada,desastrada e etc que eu seja,eu nunca rejeitaria o amor da minha vida! Se ele me chamasse para sair,óbvio que eu ficaria perplexa e sem fala,mas eu daria um jeito de dizer que aceitava. Aí,ele vai e acha que eu não aceitaria...

-Eu não...-gaguejei fracamente -Nunca rejeitaria você,Sasuke...

-Bom,então...-ele torceu as mãos num ato de nervosismo! Cara,ele tá nervoso perto de mim! Acho que vou desmaiar de emoção,é sério...- Vamos ao Três Vassouras?

-Vamos,claro...É,vamos...-gaguejei novamente encarnando o babuíno balbuciante.

Ele se levantou,e estendeu a mão para me levantar. De novo.

Nós saímos andando por Hogsmeade,e eu poderia jurar que morreria de vergonha de andar por aí com o Sasuke,mas agora que ando,ele parece bem menos frio e sonserino. Sabe,nós fomos conversando sobre coisas banais,e eu me fiz de idiota umas vezes para fazê-lo rir daquele jeito que eu tanto amo...E foi um passeio bem feliz até o Três Vassouras,mas quando entramos lá,desejamos estar em qualquer outro lugar. Quero dizer,Tenten e Neji estavam se beijando,entende? Não que eu nunca tenha visto pessoas se beijando,até porque eu sou monitora,vejo isso o tempo todo...Mas ver nossos melhores amigos se beijando assim foi bem estranho. Eu e Sasuke nos entreolhamos,e ele fez sinal para que fossemos a outro lugar. E eu saí,é claro,para fora do bar.

Ele me olhou com uma expressão engraçada de vergonha e surpresa. E eu ainda estava com as mãos na boca,quando ele falou entre risos:

-Não pensei que eles fossem se ajeitar tão rapidamente.

-Nem eu...-respondi entre risadas- Merlin,a Tenten que parecia tão santinha...

-As santinhas são as piores...-ele murmurou de volta,começando a rir de novo.

Dei um tapa no braço dele de leve,e falei:

-Eu sou santinha,tá legal?

-Aham,veremos...

Opa.

O que ele quis dizer com _"aham,veremos"_? Será que ele fará alguma coisa de bizarro? Ai minha nossa...

Então,eu e ele começamos a rir feito dois bocós do rumo que o assunto começou a tomar. Sabe,essa vontade medonha do Sasuke de sair comigo...Foi engraçado até,e vimos Naruto e Hinata indo em direção ao bar..._De mãos dadas..._

-Sakura...-os dois comentaram debilmente. Acho que andar com o Naruto está deixando a Hinata muito débil,viu?- Você e Sasuke...Estão saindo...Merlin...

-Hum,olá gente...-murmurei se jeito,mais débil que os dois- Bom,não queremos atrapalhar os dois pombinhos,não é Sasuke?

Ele olhou de Naruto pra Hinata,pras mãos entrelaçadas dos dois,pra minha cara de_ "mas veja só,lá dentro tem o Neji e a Tenten se agarrando,e aqui o Naruto e a Hinata num encontro fofinho...Por Merlin,vamos sair daqui!"_,e deu um sorriso meio tolo ao falar:

-Claro,é...Vamos...Na dedosmel,Sakura! Quero muito comprar uns doces...Isso...

-Aham,doces...-murmurei lançando um olhar furtivo a Sasuke.

Naruto e Hinata se olharam sem nada entender,e acenaram antes de entrar no bar. Sasuke me puxou pela mão,para longe do campo de visão dos dois e fomos no caminho até a Dedosmel. Caraca! **Ele pegou na minha mão! **

-Bizarro,não é? Todos os casais juntos,e a gente sempre esbarrando neles...-ele comentou quando já estávamos na enorme loja de doces.

-É...Fazer o que...Hogsmeade é pequena demais...

-Bom,mas se o Neji e a Tenten começarem a namorar,teremos que nos acostumar com isso,não é?

-É,teremos...-eu o encarei intrigada- Seremos velas de qualquer jeito.

-Pois é...-ele sorriu,e pegou umas três caixas de sapos de chocolate-Mas podemos ocupar nosso tempo quando estivermos de vela pros dois...

Ele me olhou com um sorriso malicioso,e eu corei até a unha do pé com a indireta dele.

-Você está me deixando sem graça,sabia?-questionei mega vermelha.

-Ah,certo..Desculpe,mas você fica linda com as bochechas coradas assim de vergonha,Sakura.

Dei um sorriso sem jeito e peguei uns doces na prateleira,sem olhar diretamente naqueles olhos negros. Não sei o que ele pretende fazendo isso,mas talvez Sasuke não goste de mim como eu gosto dele. E se for só atração? Bom,aí eu me ferraria...É melhor ir pagar os doces e pensar nisso quando estiver no meu quarto,sozinha,relaxada...

Quando saímos da Dedosmel,andamos um pouco por Hogsmeade,lotada de alunos e casais felizes. Notei algo bem estranho...Ino,a porca nojenta,estava caminhando ao lado do garoto ruivo que rachou minha cabeça ao meio,o Gaara. Ele parecia ouvi-la com toda a atenção do mundo,e ela parecia realmente satisfeita em poder desabafar com alguém. O olhar dela encontrou o meu,e o garoto a puxou para dentro do Três Vassouras,talvez para ela não precisar encontrar o Sasuke de novo...

-Eu...Posso te levar num lugar que eu adoro?-Sasuke me perguntou,com um leve ar de ansiedade na voz.

-Pode sim...-respondi casualmente.

Então,**ele segurou minha mão de novo** e me conduziu até uma floresta que ia na direção de Hogwarts. Sei lá porque Sasuke quer me levar numa floresta,mas se ele faz assim,né...

Antes que eu pudesse questionar para onde ele pretendia nos levar,avistei um lugar diferentemente lindo. Era uma clareira,com algumas árvores em volta,que faziam o sol reluzir nelas com pequenos reflexos no chão,e tinham arbustos com flores muito bonitas e de um perfume maravilhoso.

-Caramba...Que lugar lindo...-murmurei encantada com tudo a minha volta.

-É...Eu descobri isso daqui no meu terceiro ano,quando estava caminhando sozinho e chateado. Sabe,é um lugar realmente relaxante...

Dei um sorriso e me sentei debaixo da copa de uma árvore,ainda mirando Sasuke com uma expressão de total encanto por ele ter me trazido num lugar tão lindo.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado,e encarou o chão ao falar:

-Então,é como se isso fosse um encontro,não é?

Senti um frio na espinha quando ele perguntou isso.

Sabe,eu sempre amei o Sasuke,mas nunca imaginei que ele pudesse sentir algo por mim. Isso é muito..._Inesperado..._

Fiquei em dúvida sobre o que responder,então apenas murmurei:

-É...Talvez...

Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca,mas continuou olhando pro chão,como se houvesse algo realmente interessante ali.

E o silêncio pairou,e eu pude ver a claridade diminuindo,enquanto nuvens cinzentas cobriam o céu. Acho que vai chover.

-Sabe,eu sempre te achei fantástica...-Sasuke murmurou com uma certa vergonha na voz- Mas,algo me dizia que gostar de você não era uma coisa muito certa...Eu namorava a Ino,e isso não ajudaria... Mas,era muito engraçado o jeito que você ficava quando eu estava por perto...Você corava,e parecia perder a voz...Eu adorava te ver daquele jeito...Você simplesmente ficava mais linda ainda...

Certo,agora aparece uma câmera do Ashton Kutcher,e ele grita: 'You got punk'd!' (N/A: eh um programa de pegadinhas da MTV 8D e eu adoro o ashton kutcher...ok,bel,cala a boca.)

Isso não pode ser verdade. Sasuke acabou de falar coisas perfeitas sobre mim.

_Ele gostava de mim há tempos_. Assim como eu gostava dele.

E ele teve coragem de falar isso tudo pra mim. Isso foi tão...Perfeito...

Corei absurdamente e fiquei completamente sem voz,do jeito que ele tanto gostava. Ou do jeito que ele dizia gostar...

**Merlin,Sasuke sente realmente algo por mim!**

Cara,eu simplesmente não consigo mais pensar. Muito menos falar,se é isso que Sasuke está esperando com esse silêncio todo. Eu mal consigo respirar,se você quer saber a verdade.

Não é todo dia que o amor da sua vida,you do seu I love se declara pra você desse jeito.

-Na verdade,eu reparei em você desde aquele dia na plataforma para vir para Hogwarts...Você estava tão nervosa e preocupada...E eu simplesmente não consegui tirar meus olhos daquela menina tão ansiosa...Não consegui até hoje,sabe?

Acho que o chão acabou de sumir embaixo dos meus pés.

Sério.

Sasuke está me encarando com aqueles olhos incrivelmente negros,e uma expressão muito preocupada. Talvez ele também esteja nervoso agora,certo? Óbvio.

Como minha voz resolveu dar uma voltinha,eu apenas dei um sorriso e ele correspondeu.

Oh não,aquilo era demais pra mim. Quero dizer,Sasuke se _declarando e sorrindo_ para mim num lugar encantador.

Bom,e agora está começando a chover. Umas gotinhas estão caindo no meu rosto,e eu olhei para cima,a tempo de ver o céu mais cinzento e escuro do que antes. Realmente vai cair um toró...

Ah,e você não sabe o que ele acabou de fazer!

Sasuke limpou as gotas de água que molhavam meu rosto. Com sua delicada mão. _Juro!_

E então ele acariciou meu rosto,ainda com aquele semblante meio ansioso,e um sorriso nos lábios. Os lábios mais desejáveis,sabe... Tão finos e tão frios...Não sei,nunca encostei ali. Não que eu não quisesse,mas isso parecia um sonho tão longe de se tornar realidade...

Mas voltando a parte boa,ele ainda acariciava meu rosto enquanto meu coração quase saía pela boca. Até que uma dúvida me veio na cabeça,e a voz pareceu voltar a tona para que eu falasse somente aquilo.

-Sasuke,você está falando sério?

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida...-ele murmurou ainda sorrindo.

Não sei onde arranjei coragem para aquilo,mas eu o abracei. É sério. Acho que a felicidade foi muita,entende? Ele...Ele está falando sério...Não é uma brincadeirinha de mal gosto,ele não está apenas atraído por mim. É bem mais que isso...

Ele me abraçou pela cintura,e eu apenas o enlacei pelo pescoço,afundando meu rosto no pescoço dele. Era tão bom sentir esse perfume assim de perto...Era tão bom estar ali,abraçada a ele. E por mais que a chuva parecesse engrossar,eu não ligaria...Não depois de tudo que acabei de ouvir dele...

Sasuke aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido,e sussurrou:

-Você me permitira fazer algo que eu quero há muito tempo?

Me afastei um pouco,a fim de encará-lo naqueles olhos negros que eu tanto admiro. Ele parecia muito certo do que ia fazer,e eu não podia negar...Era o que eu mais queria...Sempre foi...

Já ouviu dizer que nessas situações você faz coisas que nunca pensou que poderia fazer? Pois é...

Eu coloquei as duas mãos no rosto dele,e Sasuke sorriu mais uma vez daquele jeito encantador.

-Portanto que você não faça eu me arrepender...-sussurrei em resposta.

Iss foi o bastante para ele.

Sasuke me puxou para mais perto com uma mão na minha cintura,e a outra no meu rosto,e selou nossos lábios com leveza. Nada muito provocador,só um selinho... Mas um selinho que fez uma estranha sensação como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo,uma corrente,diga-se de passagem,que eu adoraria sentir de novo.

Encarei aqueles belos olhos negros novamente,e pude jurar vê-lo sorrir antes de quebrar o pouco espaço entre nós com um beijo mais profundo e muito mais _quente,_se é que me entende.

A chuva podia continuar engrossando,e me ensopando ali mesmo que eu pouco me importaria. Quero dizer,é perfeito o que ele faz comigo apenas com um beijo. Sabe,eu posso sentir que o chão sumiu sobre os meus pés,que está um frio desgraçado mas um calor estranho tomou conta do meu corpo,posso até mesmo sentir que ele talvez sinta a mesma coisa. Essa estranha sensação que só ele sabe me causar...Algo tão indescritível que eu mal posso falar...

E só agora a ficha caiu.

Merlin,eu estou BEIJANDO o Sasuke. O homem da minha vida,metade da minha laranja,futuro pai dos meus filhos,you do meu I love...

_Cara,ele disse coisas fofas para mim! _E depois ainda me **beijou.**.. Isso é **tão** inacreditável...

Não sei quanto tempo passamos ali,não sei nem explicar tudo que senti ao ter o garoto dos meus sonhos me beijando fora dos sonhos. Foi tudo muito repentino...Mas quando a chuva já estava grossa demais,e os trovões faziam barulhos ensurdecedores,acabamos indo embora.

E ele pegou na minha mão,eu juro!

Fomos até o castelo no maior silêncio possível,porque vários alunos vinham junto e Neji e Tenten se aproximaram para conversar com a gente. Tenten tinha o sorriso mais bobo do mundo nos lábios,e ela não parecia ter muita voz para concordar com as poucas coisas que Neji falava. Sasuke sorria para mim de vez em quando,e ouvia o amigo relatar o q acontecera de mais bizarro no Três Vassouras enquanto eles estavam lá. Parece que a Ino desmaiou de tanto chorar pelo Sasuke,e Gaara a carregou até o castelo de volta. Nem prestei muita atenção,aposto que isso era cena da porca nojenta.

Mas tinham acontecidos tantas coisas comigo neste passeio,que o desmaio da Ino não ocupava nem um pouco meus pensamentos.

Assim que entramos no castelo,Neji e Tenten se despediram com um beijo rápido,e eu já ia seguindo-a com passos ligeiros,quando Sasuke segurou meu pulso fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

-Foi um ótimo passeio,Sakura...-ele comentou meio confuso- E...Bom...A gente se vê...

-É,aham,claro...-gaguejei debilmente- A gente se vê,Sasuke...

Ele sorriu daquele jeito fofo,só que com um toque de vergonha,e me deu um selinho.

UM SELIINHOOO! 

Ali,no meio de todos aqueles alunos que chegavam do passeio,no meio de todos aqueles sonserinos! Ele teve coragem de me dar um selinho...

Esse é um daqueles momentos que eu perco a voz e meu cérebro parece ter parado de funcionar. Se não fosse por Tenten me puxar escada acima até o salão comunal,acho que eu teria ficado parada ali feito um poste ambulante e ruivo.

Ela me puxou até o dormitório,sem fazer cerimônia em empurrar alguns primeiranistas, e bateu a porta ao entrar.

-Muito bem,Sakura Haruno,-ela me encarou com os olhos estreitados- Pode me explicar o que foi isso que acabou de acontecer!

-Isso o que?-me fiz de desentendida,voltando a respirar normalmente depois de tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

-Sasuke a beijou!-ela exclamou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios- Vocês estavam num encontro nesse passeio?

-Bom...-cocei a cabeça- Sabe,nos encontramos no começo da visita,e acabamos dando uma volta,e ele me beijou,e...-parei de falar ao ver Tenten sorrindo mais maliciosamente a cada palavra- Quem tinha um encontro era você,pode me contando tudo!

Ela soltou os cabelos e se esparramou na cama,agora com aquele sorriso bobo de quando estávamos no caminho de volta.

-Neji é perfeito...-ela murmurou sonhadora- Ele foi muito engraçado,sabe? E bom...Você e o Sasuke não foram os únicos a se beijarem,entende?

Comecei a rir,e antes que pudesse soltar uma piadinha,Hinata escancarou a porta e entrou pulando e dançando a dança do acasalamento(?) _Minhas amigas são estranhas._ É sério.

-Gente,o Naruto é perfeito!-Hinata exclamou se jogando na cama com a mesma cara de boba apaixonada que a Tenten estava.

-Engraçado,eu conheço essa história de algum lugar...-murmurei desatenta.

-Ah,a gente passeou,fomos até a cerca da casa dos gritos,e depois compramos uns doce,e depois fomos pro Três Vassouras,e ele foi perfeito,cara!-Hinata continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

-Neji falou coisas lindas pra mim...-Tenten falou,enquanto jogava o travesseiro pro alto e pegava de volta num ato completamente inútil.

Meninas apaixonadas ficam tão mongóis...

-Ai,esse passeio foi a melhor coisa!-Hinata gritou com um largo sorriso,se levantando e dançando de novo.

Depois que ambas relataram com detalhes,que eu não fazia questão de ouvir,seus respectivos amassos e tal,o silêncio pairou. Aí parece que todos resolveram se concentrar em saber exatamente como tudo aconteceu comigo.

-Vamos,conta,ruiva!- pedia Hinata,me tacando almofadas.

-Oras,foi só um beijo,sabe? E depois a Tenten e o Neji apareceram,e o clima acabou...

As duas trocaram olhares significativos e começaram a rir muito escandalosamente. _Cara,o que aconteceu com as minhas amigas?_

O resto da noite foi completamente normal...Tenten e Hinata não pararam de fazer planinhos sobre como fariam Sasuke me pedir em namoro. Certo,essas definitivamente não são as minhas amigas! Não que elas não fizessem algo do tipo por mim,elas fariam,claro. Mas elas sabem perfeitamente que foi só um beijo! E aquilo sequer foi um encontro! Eu não posso me iludir com um beijo,não sou nenhuma criança...Mesmo que tenha sido,tipo assim,o melhor beijo da minha vida. Mesmo que tenha sido do futuro pai dos meus filhos.

Até porque eu tenho um carma.

_**Sério.**_

Quando tudo dá muito certo,como hoje,sempre acontece algo extremamente ruim para acabar com a minha alegria. _Isso é desgastante._ Mas eu estou acostumada quando as coisas dão completamente errado. Porque sempre pode piorar,mesmo que esteja extremamente ruim. Sério.

Fui me deitar,ainda com o complexo de inferioridade e a certeza de que meu carma me surpreenderia com algo ruim no dia seguinte,mas me deitei feliz e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

E daí se tudo vai dar errado depois? E daí se eu tenho um carma idiota desde criança que me faz ser uma perfeita aberração?

**Eu beijei o amor da minha vida.**

E está tudo perfeitamente bem.

Até que me provem o contrário.

* * *

oi gente :D

desculpem pela demora,mas eu estava realemten CHEIA de coisas a fazer..

estou postando com um pouco de pressa,mas o capítulo 9 traz MUITAS emoções,e já está na metade,aham ;)

não vou responder todos os coments hoje,mas qnd postar o 9,prometo responder um por um,ok? e postarei logo logo,prometo que não vou demorar! x)

obrigada a todos que estão lendo,isso realmente me motiva muito!

beijos,e amo vcs!


	9. Beijos não são promessas

**Capítulo 9- beijos não são promessas**

Segunda-feira é,tecnicamente,o pior dia da semana por três motivos simples:

-tenho dois tempos com Severo Seboso Snape na matéria mais chata do universo;

-é o começo da semana,logo,temos CINCO longos dias de aulas pela frente;

-eu me sinto mais cansada e ainda tenho que fazer as rondas à noite na segunda-feira!

Viu como segundas-feiras podem ser desastrosas?

Pois é.

Mas o pior mesmo foi o que me aconteceu nesta segunda-feira em especial. Sim,esta depois do passeio a Hogsmeade em que eu e meu futuro marido demos início ao que será uma bela história de amor. Ou não. Bom,foi um dia de cão. Mas sabe,foi **o** dia de cão!

Acordei cambaleando de sono,e Hinata e Tenten já estavam quase arrumadas quando eu mal entrara no banho. Ou seja,irei me atrasar pra aula do morcegão e ainda vou com fome,porque não dá tempo de tomar café quando você tem vinte minutos pra acordar e se arrumar. Sem contar que,até a hora do almoço eu estarei num estado lastimável de puro sono e tenho aulas com Sasuke! A vida é uma droga.

As meninas foram descendo para falar com os garotos,sabe como é. No domingo Tenten e Neji não se viram porque ele passou o dia inteiro treinando Quadribol. O que foi bom,diga-se de passagem,assim eu não tive que ir falar com Sasuke.

Odeio admitir, mas estou com vergonha dele. Sério.

Quando terminei de me arrumar,saí correndo do quarto em direção às masmorras. Eu estava realmente ferrada. Snape me dará detenção pro me atrasar e entrar no meio de sua interessantíssima aula.

Por muita sorte,ou talvez não,entrei na sala pouco antes do professor. O ruim,é que eu fui obrigada a me sentar em frente ao Sasuke. Por dois motivos,1º : não havia outro lugar _sentável_,já que Rock Lee estava sozinho roendo as unhas e olhando pro céu,e havia também um tal de Chris que vive sozinho e tem o cabelo no rosto. 2º: Tenten acenou freneticamente para mim quando entrei na maldita sala escura e úmida do professor ensebado. Ela e Neji conversavam animadamente,e Sasuke lia o livro do Poções com interesse.

Me esgueirei até o lugar ao lado dela,e Neji sorriu para mim,como se dissesse "oi".

-Então Sakura,você não disse que ia se atrasar muito? Snape nem chegou na sala,sua exagerada...- Tenten comentou veemente.

-Ah é...-balbuciei em resposta,vendo Sasuke erguer os olhos do livro e sorrir para mim de um jeito muito sincero e adorável. Acho que foi por isso que senti os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

Sasuke pareceu prestes a me dizer algo importante,pelo olhar dele deu para notar,porém,Snape entrou na sala trancando as janelas e nos encarando com aquela cara horrível dele.

-Abram o livro na página 348. –ele ordenou com sua voz mais desinteressada -Quero que vocês façam a poção do Morto-vivo,que é nível de N.O.M e provavelmente cairá em seus exames do fim do ano.

Ninguém ousou desobedecer ao ensebado,e em pouco tempo todos já estavam com seus caldeirões em cima da mesa e os ingredientes sendo preparados.

Tenten parecia até cantarolar enquanto preparava sua poção,e eu mal conseguia entender o que devia fazer para começar.

-Cortar as raízes de escrafulária em pedaços de cinco centímetros,e mexer no sentido horário...- murmurei mais para mim do que para qualquer um naquela sala- Idiotice...Até parece que eu vou ficar medindo o tamanho dos pedacinhos que estou cortando esses talos fedidos...

Uma risada atrás de mim fez notar que eu devia estar falando meio alto. Era a risada do Sasuke. Ele devia me achar realmente idiota por além de ser horrível em poções,falar sozinha enquanto as preparo muito mal,diga-se de passagem.

Me virei para repreendê-lo por rir da minha loucura,e quando nos olhamos tive vontade de rir. Sabe,ele estava rindo,e a risada do Sasuke é muito contagiante...

Sabe,somos realmente almas gêmeas,entende? Quem visse nos acharia dois bocós rindo de uma coisa tão sem graça,mas eu ainda o acho perfeito rindo desse jeito. Nossas risadas só cessaram quando Snape anunciou que daria quinze minutos para terminarmos a poção,e que no segundo tempo ele usaria para falar sobre a mesma. Ah,eu odeio segundas-feiras...

Bom,depois que levei um 'B' pela minha poção não tão ruim assim,Snape começou a falar sobre os ingredientes,sobre seu uso,sobre tudo que dizia respeito à poção. Preciso dizer que ele _detesta_ conversas aleatórias e falta de atenção quando está falando? É,ele _detesta._

Mas Sasuke não pareceu se importar muito assim com o que o professor odeia e deixa de odiar. Sabe o que o maluco do meu futuro marido fez? Ele me jogou um aviãozinho de pergaminho enfeitiçado. Por pura sorte,Snape estava escrevendo na lousa e não percebeu. Mas eu fiquei branca só de pensar na cara que ele faria ao ver o bilhetinho chegando às minhas mãos.

**Sakura,eu queria falar com você – S.U.**

Pode falar... –S.H.

**Mas é que é meio particular e prefiro dizer isso pessoalmente. –S.U.**

Bom,então...Podemos nos ver no intervalo das aulas da manhã e da tarde. –S.H.

**Acho melhor ser depois das aulas da tarde...Você sabe aquela árvore enorme que tem perto do campo de Quadribol? Pode me encontrar lá às 6 horas?- S.U.**

O que eu responderia estava na ponta do lápis,embora eu não tenha conseguido escrever. Já que uma mão muito branca e fria pegou o bilhete das minhas mãos. _Era o professor ensebado._

-Ora,ora...-ele abriu o pergaminho,e eu desejei com o fundo do meu coração que tivesse colocado qualquer feitiço que fizesse as letras desaparecerem- Vamos ver o que a nossa _melhor_ aluna conversa por pergaminho no meio da aula...

Obviamente que esse 'melhor' aí foi ironia dele...Ai céus! _Eu estou tão ferrada agora!_

-Você gostaria de compartilhar com o resto da classe sua conversinha,Haruno?- o ensebado questionou com um sorrisinho desdenhoso nos lábios.

Preciso dizer que minha bela e querida voz sumiu nesse momento? Eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente,com um olhar assustado,mas uma expressão impassível. Não vou dar o gostinho a ele de me ver com medo ou algo do tipo.

-Preciso dizer que isso é muito errado,Haruno?-ele encrespou os lábios e me encarou friamente - Não aceito esse tipo de abusos na minha aula,entendeu?

-Desculpe,professor..-falei com a voz casual.

-Foi culpa minha. –Sasuke interveio- Eu que mandei o bilhete para Sakura,o senhor não pode castigá-la.

Ino soltou uma exclamação indignada e se calou quando muitos olhares foram para ela. Com certeza ela deve estar me odiando e fazendo planos para acabar com a minha raça. (?)

Snape se virou e encarou Sasuke com menos frieza,e ele manteve o olhar indescritível sem nada falar.

-Classe dispensada. –Snape anunciou após aquela troca estranha de olhares.

Ninguém ousou ficar mais tempo naquela sala, e os alunos saíram rapidamente. Olhei para Sasuke e pude vê-lo me mandar um sorriso antes de sair da sala e ir para Feitiços. A Grifinória tem DCAT com a Corvinal agora,isso significa que não verei Sasuke nos próximos cinqüenta minutos. E isso é absolutamente horrível já que eu não consegui responder o bilhete dele. E como Neji o arrastou sala afora,ele mal pôde saber minha resposta sobre nosso encontro e tudo mais...

A vida é uma droga.

Já mencionei como começou a chover de repente?

Tá caindo uma super tempestade lá fora,e isso faz os corredores ficarem completamente engarrafados.

São alunos e mais alunos secando as roupas com toques de varinhas,primeiranistas que passam correndo até as estufas com as mochilas nas cabeças,monitores que tem de colocar ordem na correria deles...

-Ei crianças, devagar aí,não se empurrem...-exclamei quando um grupo de primeiranistas da Grifinória saiu atropelando o pessoal da minha turma- Onde estão seus modos,seus pestinhas?

-_Sakura..._- Kiba apareceu sabe Deus de onde com um sorriso tímido -Esqueceu como controlar as situações de monitores,é?-ele deu uma risada e empurrou as crianças lançando um olhar muito mal que as fez caminharem sem fazer tumulto.

-Oras, eles são umas pestes!- respondi corada levemente-Vamos fazer a ronda hoje,não é?

-É, vamos...-ele agitou as mãos nervosamente-Bom,nos vemos mais tarde...Tchau,Sakura.

E saiu apressado para dentro da sala,postando-se numa das carteiras da frente.

O diálogo acima me fez repensar na minha amizade com o Kiba. Eu e ele éramos muito amigos,sabe? Daqueles que onde um ia,tava o outro. Era incrível! E tudo acabou assim do nada,ele se afastou...E eu nem fiz nada. Nem falei. **Acho.**

Ele só deve ter se cansado de mim,porque eu devo ser realmente chata.

Quanta coisa aconteceu esses dias,meu Merlin!

Sasuke e eu nos beijamos,Naruto e Hinata se entenderam,Neji e Tenten descobriram um amor que nunca foi secreto,porque eu sempre percebi os olhares que ela lançava a ele,Kiba decidiu não ser mais meu amigo e ele faz muita falta,se quer saber a verdade. E eu tenho que agüentar tudo isso,sabe...E,oras,_eu sou apenas uma adolescente de quinze anos muito confusa e enrolada!_

Depois de todas as aulas que não prestei atenção,caminhei para o salão comunal com o casal vinte (?)

Sim,porque a Hinata e o Naruto são o casal do ano,gente,vamos combinar! Por quatro motivos:

-Eu nunca,em toda essa minha vida experiente e curta,vi um casal de namorados mais risonho e bocó que esses dois;

-Hinata está,simplesmente,muito mais extrovertida e arrumada. _Ela até passou maquiagem!_

-Naruto está estranhamente romântico **e** sensível **e** bonito **e** extrovertido **e** menos atrapalhado. _Juro._

-Eles não são daqueles casais sem assunto que só namora pra beijar na boca! Eles conversam,e até demais. E trocam carícias fofas como cafunés e beijinhos de esquimó.

Fala sério,eu adoraria estar no lugar da Hinata! Não com o Naruto,é óbvio! Mas queria muito ficar assim com o Sasuke...

Ele está tão envergonhado,e eu também! Isso é péssimo...

Ok,mas esquecendo minha _vida amorosa mal sucedida_,ainda acho que eles são o casal do ano.

-Onde Tenten se meteu?-questionei rolando os olhos pela sala comunal.

-Não sei...Deve estar por aí,se enroscando num armário de vassouras com o namorado sonserino dela...-Naruto respondeu sensatamente -Falando em _namorado sonserino_,por que não está com o Sasuke?

Hinata deu uma risadinha e continuou alisando os cabelos louros de Naruto deitado em seu colo. Então,aquela pergunta me atingiu como uma flecha muito inesperada. Meu encontro com Sasuke depois das aulas! Merlin,ele deve estar me esperando!

-CARAMBA!-berrei em resposta,com a mão na boca- Muito obrigada,Naruto!

Joguei a mochila no colo dele e saí correndo do salão comunal.

Corri o máximo que pude para os jardins. Cara,que impressão vou passar para meu futuro marido me atrasando num dos nossos primeiro encontros?

Nunca corri tanto,sério. Nem quando Kiba roubou meu urso de pelúcia favorito e correu para a Floresta Proibida. Eu tinha só onze anos,ok? Mas não sou assim tão infantil... E puxa,era o meu _ursinho de pelúcia favorito! _Meu amiguinho de todas as horas,o Puffy! Sim,esse é o nome do meu ursinho que um dia foi capturado cruelmente por Kiba...E,acredite,naquele dia eu corri **muito.**

Estou completamente ofegante,meus cabelos cor de fogo devem estar completamente desalinhados,e Sasuke vai me achar um espantalho quando ver meu estado. Ora essa,eu sou ou não sou uma aberração mesmo?

A vida é uma droga.

Diminui os passos quando cheguei perto da árvore enorme que ele mencionara no bilhete. O tempo tinha melhorado,mas a chuva ainda caía fina e eu comecei a me arrepender amargamente de não estar com o casaco...

Me aproximei da árvore,e vi Sasuke sentado bem na frente dela,abraçando os joelhos num silêncio mórbido sem se importar com os cabelos pingando.

-Ela não vem...-ele murmurou secamente- Eu sabia que ela não viria...

Gelei ao ouvi-lo sibilar tais frases tão secas e frias. Ele estava realmente preocupado com a minha demora...

**Ele é p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o!**

Eu me aproximei devagar dele e tapei seus olhos com as minhas mãos.

-Quem...?

-Adivinhe. –respondi com a minha voz mais doce.

-Sakura?-ele questionou ansioso.

Não falei nada,apenas o abracei bem forte. Nossos corpos encharcados e gélidos pareceram bem quentes com o contato. Quero dizer,é muito boa a sensação de abraçar o Sasuke...O perfume dele é extremamente inebriante... E eu daria qualquer coisa para poder acordar todos os dias e sentir esse perfume ao meu lado...

-Eu pensei que você não viria,sabe...-ele comentou quando me sentei ao lado dele e coloquei o capuz da capa.

-É claro que eu viria. –respondi sorrindo,e Sasuke me abraçou pelos ombros e depositou um beijo leve em meus lábios.

A coragem de perguntar o que ele queria comigo foi sumindo,e eu desejei poder ficar ali em silêncio trocando beijos com ele mesmo debaixo dessa chuva.

-Bom,precisamos marcar mais aulas de Poções,não é?-ele questionou quando deitei a cabeça no ombro dele.

-É,precisamos...- respondi baixinho- Mas eu já melhorei bastante...

-Tudo bem se você não quiser mais se encontrar comigo...-ele se fez de ofendido.

-É claro que eu quero encontrar com você,Sasuke!-eu levantei o queixo dele com uma mão para que ele me encarasse,já que olhava para baixo- Só que não apenas para ter aulas...

Caramba,Sakura!

Quem te viu,quem te vê...

Antes a aberração tímida que tem um amor platônico pelo mais gato dos gatos,e agora a aberração que se insinua para o tal rapaz (?)

Eu mudei muito nesses últimos dias...

Estou ficando meio puta,não é? Bom,talvez não... Não uso roupas mega curtas e eu não falo palavrões nem faço barracos.

E se eu for puta mesmo?

Sasuke me ama,e apenas isso importa.

-Hum...-ele murmurou sem emoção,e não me encarou,pelo contrário,virou o rosto e observou uns primeiranistas que fugiam da chuva.

-Mas,o que você queria falar comigo?-perguntei depois dessa reação um tanto quanto bizarra dele.

Ele juntou as mãos e ficou torcendo os dedos de um jeito bastante esquisito,até respirar fundo e falar:

-Eu vi o clima entre você e o Kiba hoje depois da aula de Poções...

-Como é...?

-Tá na cara que vocês tem alguma coisa,Sakura!- ele se impacientou e me encarou com os olhos faiscando. Não pude deixar de notar que a chuva parara de cair. – Pode até ser que você negue,mas tá escrito na testa dele que ele te ama!

-Sasuke,você está imaginando coisas onde não há! –exclamei exasperada – Minha amizade com o Kiba até esfriou muito nos últimos dias,sabia?

-Ele deve estar com ciúmes...-Sasuke falou como se isso fosse óbvio.

Não consegui retrucar,porque essa idéia me pareceu um tanto quanto sensata. Mas preferi que ele não soubesse que eu achava isso...

-E eu não vou interferir entre vocês. –ele completou muito rápido,olhando mais uma vez para as mãos.

Minha voz simplesmente me abandonou naquele instante.

_Interferir entre eu e Kiba?_

Merlin,o Sasuke bebe ou se droga e eu nem sabia disso!

Como,meu Deus,me explique apenas COMO eu ia ser apaixonada há cinco anos por um garoto para trocá-lo pelo meu ex-melhor amigo? Ele só pode estar brincando!

Abri a boca umas três vezes mas não cheguei a concluir uma frase,porque coisas como "Sasuke,você tem cheirado pó-de-flu?" e "Sasuke,você conviveu muito com a barbie oxigenada" vieram à minha cabeça e eu não pude falar.

Sabe como é,eu sou uma aberração,e isso é fato...Mas não posso falar esse tipo de coisas idiotas num momento super precário como este!

-Não quero ser o 'destruidor' de namoros,ok?-ele finalizou a completa abobrinha que acabou de iniciar.

Foi aí que me sangue de Grifinória ruiva aflorou,e eu retruquei mega irritada:

-Eu não tenho **nada** com ele,entendeu?E onde está aquele papo todo de que você tinha 'medo de rejeição'? Que você gostava de mim? Cadê tudo isso? Acabou por que você cismou que eu e meu ex-melhor amigo que mal olha na minha cara temos um caso? Oras,pensei que o que você sentia fosse mais forte do que isso.

Ele estreitou os olhos,e ia levantar a voz para mim quando eu fiz um sinal com a mão,e completei:

-Se for pra desistir assim tão fácil,é melhor nem começar,_Uchiha._

Essa doeu no fundo do meu pulmão.

Mas não faz o menor sentido o Sasuke cismar com isso!

Bom,mas pela cara que ele acaba de fazer,acho que fui fria demais. Peguei pesado.

Ele se levantou com uma expressão um tanto quando nervosa no rosto. Ele estava realmente abalado com o que acabei de falar.

-Essa é a sua palavra final?-ele questionou quando eu me levantei,e já ia desandando a falar merda.

Eu apenas suspirei irritada,e antes que falasse qualquer coisa,ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim. Pude sentir o perfume que eu mais gosto no mundo,e ver as orbes escuras que eu mais admiro,e aquele sorriso apagado em seu rosto não me fez bem.

-Quarta-feira,na biblioteca,às seis horas.

Sim,isso foi tudo que ele disse.

O meu futuro marido,pai dos meus filhos,you do meu I love,depois de ser completamente estúpido,apenas me disse local e hora da nossa aula particular.

Fala aí,eu sou ou não sou muito arruinada emocionalmente?

Não,porque eu não tenho sorte com essas coisas...

Nunca tive...

Desde pequena é assim. _Sério._

Eu lembro quando eu tinha nove anos,e era apaixonada pelo meu vizinho. A gente brincava junto na rua,e ele era um doce de menino. E ele me amava,eu sentia isso. Porém,éramos apenas duas crianças idiotas. E ele era o amor da minha vida,mas eu não conhecia o Sasuke. Sabe,numa bela manhã de sol,eu me declarei. Disse que ele era fantástico e que o amava muito. Sabe o que o protótipo de gente fez? Ele me deu um selinho e disse que queria namorar comigo. Teríamos sido felizes para sempre,até os pais dele o levarem para morar na Rússia. **Juro. **E eu chorei por dias a fio,até vir para Hogwarts,e conhecer o cara com quem quero passar o resto dos meus dias: Sasuke Uchiha.

Mas voltando a realidade,Sasuke fez menção de me dar um beijo,mas apenas encostou seus lábios na minha bochecha,para meu total desagrado. E saiu andando.

Viu como eu tenho azar com meninos? É um carma que eu carrego desde que nasci,isso é fato. Acho que nunca chegarei a me casar. Talvez eu vire freira e vá servir a Jesus.

Certo,eu preciso mesmo me internar.

Terça-feira,faz uma terrível manhã de chuva. O inverno tá vindo com tudo esse ano,e logo começará a nevar. Já mencionei que odeio quando neva? Dizem que neve é uma coisa bonita,branquinha,geladinha(?),mas isso me traz apenas lembranças ruins.

Primeiro porque é muito frio e eu não tenho ninguém pra me aquecer. Segundo que eu fico com os lábios ressecados e sangrando a toa. Terceiro que no último inverno eu fiz guerra de bola de neve com o Kiba e ele me venceu de 180 a 30. E isso me lembra que ontem a ronda foi uma merda. Ele mal falou comigo,e fomos para nossos dormitórios depois de pegarmos alguns casais se enroscando pelos corredores.

Mas voltando ao assunto 'neve',eu odeio o inverno. Não sei esquiar,então pra que quero neve? Não que eu nunca tenha tentado,mas fui um fracasso sobre o esqui. Fazer o que,é difícil achar alguma coisa em que eu me dê bem. A culpa não é minha por ser assim tão estabanada,ora pois.

Sem contar que é um sacrifício acordar cedo no frio. Tudo que eu queria era ficar debaixo das minhas cobertas até o inverno terminar e nunca mais ver a cara do estúpido do Sasuke.

_Ainda assim eu amo aquele idiota._

Ele foi todo fofo,mas depois falou um bando de merda. Eu definitivamente não entendo os garotos.

Estou decidida a não falar com ele enquanto ele não pedir desculpas. Tudo bem que eu peguei meio pesado,mas ora essa,foi ele que veio com um ciúme injustificável!

_Eu e Kiba._

Fala sério.

Desci para tomar café ao lado de Tenten,enquanto lhe narrava a história com Sasuke.

-Não acredito nisso...-ela murmurou quando já estávamos sentadas na mesa da Grifinória.

-Pra você ver como os garotos são idi...

-Não é disso que eu to falando,Sakura!-ela agitou as mãos na minha frente,e seus olhos brilharam de um jeito estranho- É daquilo...-e apontou um grande cartaz no mural de avisos da entrada.

-O que tem demais na...

Parei de falar ao ler o aviso.

Não pode ser que com tanta coisa ruim alguém ainda possa pensar em algo tão fantástico.

Era um cartaz preto,com letras brancas garrafais:

"Dia 31 de outubro,baile a fantasia de dia das bruxas.

Local: salão principal,às 8 da noite.

Alunos a partir do 5º ano,os do 4º ano só podem comparecer caso sejam convidados por algum aluno mais velho.

A direção."

-GENTE,VOCÊS VIIIIRAAAAM???-Hinata chegou pulando de alegria ao se sentar junto com a gente. –UM BAILE A FANTASIA! ISSO NÃO É DEMAIS?

-É perfeito!-Tenten exclamou com um sorriso enorme- Meu Merlin,precisamos pensar em nossas fantasias!

-_Vocês_ precisam pensar. –respondi a contragosto- É um baile em casais. Eu não vou vir.

-Como não?-as duas exclamaram em uníssono.

-Briguei com Sasuke. Não tenho par...-murmurei tristemente.

As duas se entreolharam incrédulas,e Hinata balançou a cabeça,enquanto Tenten falava:

-Você não pode deixar de se divertir por causa dele,Sakura! Ele vai se sentir vitorioso ao ver que te afeta tanto,e...

-Gente...Para uma menina,ir sozinha a um baile,é atestado de encalhadismo (?)

As duas desataram a rir muito alto. Eu to falando que esses garotos deixam minhas amigas mais retardadas que o normal...

O ruim é que Neji e Sasuke olharam para a gente,assim como metade do salão principal. Tive que dar um pedala em cada uma para elas pararem de chamar atenção. Gente doida,eu hein.

No momento em que meu olhar e o do Sasuke se encontraram,pude ver que ele ficou o mesmo tempo acordado enrolando na cama que eu. Talvez pensando o que eu pensei,lembrando do que eu lembrei,mas obviamente,sem sentir um terço do que eu senti.

* * *

Gente,desculpa por estar tão ruim 

É que bateu uma crise criatividade (?)

UHEUHSAUOOEOISAIOA \o/

Mas prometo que o próximo capítulo será enorme e criativo e legal e romântico,okz?

:D

**Neko-chanX3:** muito obrigada por considerar esta a sua fic preferida -

Eu me emociono com essas coisas,sabia? xD

É por vcs que eu ainda levo isso daqui a sério.

HUUSAOIASOI

Pois é,a sakura precisa mesmo se tratar. E eu também.. 8D

**Katy Gilmore:** a felicidade dela não dura muito não xD

E no capítulo 10 então..ela vai chorar e tudo.. bom,mas sem mais delongas 8D

Espere para ler,e obrigada pela preferência -

Iiixxii,até pareceu anuncio de supermercado agora XD

UHSUHUEUOSASIAIOA o/\o

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **aaaaaaaaah muito obrigada por ler -

Eu tbm me acho parecida com ela xD

Espero que goste do capítulo 9 :D

Tá menos romântico,mas prometo um 10 BEM melhor que esse (:

**Mariah-chan17: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamei seu comentário,sério \o/

HUEUUHSAIOSAOIA . eu demoro mesmo,e sei como é ruim esperar fic. A minha autora preferida posta uma vez a cada dois meses ¬¬ eu quase morro de raiva,mas o capítulo sempre vem melhor 8D HUEUHSUAIOSAOA . eu tbm acho beijo na chuva super romântico - ainda mais com o cara que a gente ama,né? Aiaia.. :D

Continue lendo,e obrigada por gostar tanto :D

**Hina Sakura Uchiha: **HUSUHUSHAUOSAOSA . minha idola? Que honra,cara 8D assim vcs me deixam mal acostumada,viu? Fico muito feliz q vc esteja realmente gostando da fic \o/ e pois é,até a Ino se deu bem... eu adoraria o lugar dela - mas enfim,espero q goste do 9,okz :) um beijão !

**Svitkona: **continueeeeeeeeei :D HUEUHSDUHSAOAS comente mais,viu ? e espero q curta este 9 :D

**Hiei-and-shino: **aaah desculpe pelo NaruxHina xD

Mas é o único q eu escrevo legal o etbm pq eles são tão fofinhos juntos \o/

Continue lendo assim mesmo,fico feliz por ser a única naruxhina q vc lê :D

Beijo!

**Tetechann: **que bom que vc ama os dois -

Eu tbm \o/ por isso fiz essa mistura xD

HUEUHSAUOSAO .

Beiijoo!

gente,é isso :)

o 10 está bem melhor,eu juro

eu realmente odiei esse 9.. mas comentem assim mesmo pra eu poder saber se vcs querem o próximo,okz? ;D

beijos!


	10. Sobre esmaltes e maquiagem

**Capítulo 10- Sobre esmaltes e maquiagem**

Terça-feira não foi um dia muito agradável,sabe? Tive treino de Quadribol,e acordei hoje toda quebrada. Culpa do Kakashi!

Sem contar que o clima festivo no castelo está me irritando profundamente.

Vira e mexe tem algum casal se formando para o tal baile de Halloween. São uns idiotas,se quer minha opinião. Quem se importa com um baile ridículo?

Bom,todas as garotas do colégio exceto as aberrações,ou seja,eu.

Não vi Sasuke ontem nem no horário de refeições,e não tive coragem de comentar isso com ninguém,nem minhas amigas. Elas iam me mandar aceitar um dos convites que eu receber,mas aí está o problema! _Até agora ninguém me convidou para o maldito baile!_

Fala sério,eu sou assim tão feia? Ou tão grotesca? Ou tão chata? Ou tão sem peito?

Por favor, não responda.

Hinata foi convidada pelo namorado,obviamente. E os dois estão usando nossa preciosa hora de almoço para se agarrarem aqui na mesa. Mas é uma pouca vergonha mesmo hein.

Tenten e eu trocamos olhares furtivos,e ela começou a rir escandalosamente da minha cara de desgosto.

-Isso não devia ser permitido,sabe?-resmunguei para ela -Tem gente querendo comer aqui,enquanto eles tentam _se comer._

Minha frase só aumentou as risadas da minha querida amiga escandalosa,e eu tentei continuar comendo minha comida na santa paz que Merlin não parecia querer me oferecer nos últimos dias.

-Olá garotas...-uma voz masculina um tanto quanto conhecida veio se juntar a nós na mesa,e eu ergui os olhos para ver Neji com seus sorriso mais encabulado. O que ele está pretendendo?

-Ah...Olá Neji...-Tenten murmurou mais vermelha que o tomate que estava no próprio prato,parando repentinamente seu acesso de risos.

Não entendo esses dois,sabe? Eles se agarram de vez em quando,mas não é nada sério. Por que ele não a pede em namoro logo? Aí essa palhaçada de ficarem coradinhos e sem graça cada vez que se vêem ia acabar. _Meu Merlin,como estou rabugenta!_

-Bom,Tenten...-ele torceu as mãos nervosamente num ato que me lembrou muito o Sasuke –Gostaria de saber se você já tem companhia para o baile...

Opa,mas é claro hein! Vocês estão ficando e acha que ela ia te dispensar assim tão fácil,criatura bocó?

-Ah,ainda não,sabe...-ela sorriu.

Vi que esses dois precisam de um empurrãozinho para iniciar logo esse namoro.

-Mas sabe como é né,Neji...-dei uma risada rouca -Convites não lhe faltaram.

Ela me olhou de olhos esbugalhados e deu um pisão no meu pé embaixo da mesa,e eu tive que reprimir um grito. Eu aqui tentando ajudar e ela fica me batendo!

-Bom...Então...Será que eu teria mais sorte que os outros que te convidaram?-ele deu um sorriso mais convincente dessa vez.

-Claro... É,acho que sim...-Tenten murmurou ainda tonta com o que eu tinha deixado escapar.

-Bom,então...Eu posso passar na porta do Salão Comunal para te buscar às 7?

-Pode sim.

-Ótimo...-ele sorriu animado-A gente se vê...

E teve coragem sabe Deus como de dar um beijo curto na Tenten,que ficou mais uma vez tão vermelha quanto o tomate. Claro que eu achei isso muito fofo da parte dele,sabe? Veio aqui,convidou,foi bonitinho demais. Mas o Sasuke não,ele prefere apenas me olhar enquanto come suas panquecas com aquela expressão dele completamente indescritível.

Passei o resto das aulas de mau humor por causa das garotas da minha sala. Elas cochicharam,sussurraram e murmuraram acompanhando risadinhas sobre o maldito baile de Halloween durante todas as aulas da tarde! _Sério_. Podia ser pior para alguém como eu?

Na aula da McGonagall tínhamos de transfigurar uma lesma num rato,o que é realmente difícil se você quer saber.

Hinata fez o dever em menos de cinco minutos,e recebeu milhares de elogios da professora mais rígida que temos. Pessoas como Rock Lee,Ino,e eu demoraram muito mais para fazer tal feitiço.

Pude ver Rock Lee com o rosto vermelho de raiva ao exclamar o feitiço mil vezes e não ter o menor sucesso.

-Vamos lesminha,ajude,hoje já não é meu dia...-murmurei enquanto balançava a varinha.

-Você tem que balançar a varinha assim ó...- Tenten balançou sua varinha pra baixo duas vezes e pra esquerda uma vez,e sua lesma se tornou num ratinho branco um tanto quanto fofinho. –Agora tenta,Sakura.

-Okay...-dei um pigarro e balancei a varinha da mesma forma que ela fizera,murmurando o feitiço,mas nada aconteceu. Acho que minha lesma ficou um pouco mais magra,e arregalou os olhos de um jeito um tanto quanto esquisito.

Tenten meneou a cabeça,e começou a escrever a teoria daquele maldito feitiço após ver meu completo fracasso em transfigurar a lesma idiota em cima de nossa mesa.

-_Vamos,lesminha..._-falei num tom de súplica- Depois dessa aula eu tenho que me encontrar com meu futuro marido para estudar Poções. Isso até seria legal se ele não estivesse com raiva de mim e eu dele,pondo em vista que ele é um perfeito idiota,sabe? E já não basta todas essas meninas por aí comentando o quanto é legal ter um par pro baile,e...-parei de chofre ao ver a lesma piscar com seus olhos arregalados e rastejar até a ponta da mesa quase caindo no chão. – Merlin,eu estou conversando com uma **lesma**! Podia ser pior?

Eu realmente preciso me tratar **e **a vida é uma droga!

Minha queridíssima e utilíssima amiga Tenten,começou a rir feito uma bocó e comentou sobre a cena acima com Hinata e Naruto quando saímos da sala,nomeando-a de "o monólogo da lesma". Eu tenho amigas tão sem graça,não é?

-Tchau,gente...-acenei para os três antes de seguir para a biblioteca.

Quando entrei,fui até uma das mesas lá do canto,e espalhei os livros de Poções na mesa com um terrível pesar na consciência. Esses serão os piores sessenta minutos ao lado do Sasuke que passarei. Quero dizer,eu ainda não falei com ele depois da nossa discussão. Não sei como ele vai agir,o que vai falar,se vai me tratar bem...

_A vida é uma droga._

Pra piorar,meu cabelo resolveu acordar terrível hoje. Está completamente volumoso além de super chamativo pelo seu tom natural. E Sasuke acabou de entrar pela porta e me avistar sentada aqui em meio a mil livros e com a pior cara do mundo.

-Olá...-ele cumprimentou ao se sentar na cadeira a minha frente,ainda se me olhar nos olhos.

Eu apenas tive um acesso medonho de tosse,mas não respondi ao seu "olá".

Ele abriu um dos livros e folheou-o por alguns segundos que me pareceram horas. Quando decidiu-se finalmente por me mandar fazer uma poção. E falou isso ainda sem me olhar nos olhos. Peguei meu caldeirão,os ingredientes e comecei a fazer a tal poção,num completo silêncio. Sabe,geralmente eu murmuro coisas idiotas e engraçadas ao fazer uma poção,mas dessa vez não consegui abrir a boca nem para reclamar da quantidade exaustiva de vezes que o livro pedia para mexer o bendito líquido.

Sasuke passou o tempo inteiro lendo um livro que eu não consegui ver o título,e por vezes olhava meu caldeirão,fazia algum comentário frio e sem me olhar nos olhos e voltava sua atenção para o livro.

_Babaca._

Terminei a poção,e o mandei olhar. Ele olhou bem,e depois falou ao finalmente erguer os olhos e me encarar:

-Está muito boa a poção. Acho que estamos conseguindo atingir nossa meta de aulas particulares. -ele falou com a voz embargada.

-Aham...-respondi evasivamente,soltando um longo suspiro logo depois. Viu como eu sou expressiva? Sasuke acabou de elogiar minha poção e eu só digo 'aham'.

-Bom,e isso quer dizer que...Acho que você não precisa mais das minhas aulas,não é? Quero dizer,você já melhorou muito. E suas notas aumentaram,Snape está muito satisfeito com isso...

-É...-enrolei os dedos uns nos outros,e encarei-o com seriedade.

Por que ele não quer mais me dar aulas? Eu sou assim tão desagradável? Ou sou tão feia a ponto dele não conseguir me olhar por muito tempo?

-Então...Acho que...-ele murmurou pensativo.

-Terminou aqui. –completei casualmente.

-É,pois é...-ele me encarou meio friamente- Mas quando precisar da minha ajuda em Poções,é só falar...Certo?

-Claro,claro...-me levantei e peguei meus livros nos braços.

-E pro que precisar,eu vou estar disponível,Sakura. –um brilho diferente permaneceu em seus olhos enquanto me encarava.

-Não precisarei,Uchiha. –respondi sorrindo desafiadora antes de sair biblioteca afora,deixando um sonserino muito perplexo numa mesinha no canto.

Sentiu a ambigüidade do diálogo,né?

_Terminou aqui. Mas estarei disponível se precisar..._

Isso é papo de fim de namoro,isso é papo de galanteador! Quero dizer,parece que ele quer terminar mas queria uma Sakura disponível pra ele quando estivesse afim de dar uns amassos. Eu tenho cara de telefone público por acaso? Use quando for necessário,mas sem levar pra casa! Merlin,como ele é nojento!

Tudo bem que isso pode ter sido dito inocentemente por ele,sem ambigüidade nenhuma,se referindo apenas às aulas de Poções. Mas foi muito estranho. E aquela expressão de safado dele não me engana! Aquele brilho no olhar,aquela certeza toda em dizer que estaria disponível.

Será que Sasuke tem companhia pro baile?

Tudo bem que esta é uma pergunta muito idiota,tendo em vista que eu não vou a esse maldito baile...Mas eu não queria ter a _sorte_ de ouvir por algum fofoqueiro que ele estava aos beijos com alguma sirigaita qualquer neste baile idiota.

A vida é uma droga.

Sério.

Cheguei ao Salão Comunal e vi vários grupos conversando animados,entre eles estavam Naruto e Hinata abraçados e rindo de qualquer piada do Kiba,que fazia carinho no Akamaru. Tenten provavelmente estava por aí com Neji. Eles estão menos envergonhados,acho. Tomara,por que eles realmente combinam.

Passei pelo casal vinte e a vela máster com o cachorrinho,e acenei,fazendo meu caminho pelas escadas que levam ao dormitório feminino. Mas uma voz calma me chamou,e eu virei para ver quem era.

-Sim?

-Posso falar com você um instante,Sakura?-Kiba questionou levemente ansioso,sem Akamaru nas mãos,como estava alguns segundos antes.

-Pode sim...-respondi casual.

Ele sorriu e me puxou até a janela,já que a sala estava repleta de gente.

-Bom...Talvez você negue fervorosamente,mas eu quero pelo menos tentar,sabe?-ele falou rapidamente.

-O que é,Kiba?-perguntei com as sobrancelhas erguidas,sentindo o sono pesar depois de um dia cheio.

-Sabe o baile de halloween?-eu acenei com a cabeça,e ele pigarreou antes de completar- Então,eu estava pensando se nós poderíamos ir juntos,sabe?

Senti como se um balde de água fria caísse na minha cabeça. Kiba estava me chamando pro baile,era isso mesmo? Depois de me tratar como se eu fosse o monstro do lago Nessie? Merlin,eu não entendo os garotos!

Fiquei parada com a boca entreaberta(leia-se escancarada) por um tempo apenas o encarando,e pude ver o quanto ele estava ruborizado.

-Olha,sakura...Eu vou entender se você não quiser ir comigo...-ele murmurou visivelmente desanimado.

-Não,Kiba!-exclamei surpresa- Quero dizer,eu não pretendia ir a esse baile...Mas acho que pode ser legal...

-Isso quer dizer que você aceita?-ele sorriu alegre.

-Claro. –respondi como se aquilo fosse óbvio –Faz um bom tempo que não damos risadas juntos...Que não conversamos...

-É...-ele olhou pros próprios pés como se eles fossem imensamente interessantes - Sinto falta da nossa amizade como antes.

-Eu sinto bem mais do que você,seu idiota!-exclamei pulando no pescoço dele e dando um abraço muito forte,daqueles que eu nunca mais tinha dado em ninguém. Um abraço de amigos,ou irmãos...Era disso que eu precisava hoje,mais do que nunca.

Kiba me abraçou de volta,embora parecesse muito surpreso com minha atitude. E ficamos horas conversando com o casal vinte depois de 'fazermos as pazes' se é que foi isso que realmente aconteceu. Sinto como se nunca tivéssemos brigado,sabe? Acho que melhores amigos são assim mesmo. Podem brigar por meses,mas quando voltam a se falar é como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acho isso o máximo.

Quando Kiba subiu para dormir,fui atrás com Hinata porque o sono já estava me castigando demasiadamente.

Tenten e Ayumi,nossa colega de quarto que é muito popular,estavam conversando sobre fantasias quando chegamos.

-Sakura!-Ayumi acenou alegre,e apontou para a cama,fazendo sinal para que eu e Hinata nos juntássemos a elas para falar do baile. –O que você acha melhor: uma fantasia mais ousada ou mais diferente?

Dei de ombros sem saber realmente o que falar. Juro. O que ela entende por fantasia ousada? Merlin,tenho medo delas...

-A Sakura acha esse baile uma bobagem,Ayumi...-Tenten comentou desanimada-Ela não liga pra fantasias e etc...

-Ah é?-Hinata deu uma risada alta -Ela vai ao baile com o Kiba,ele acabou de convidá-la.

Ayumi bateu palmas alegremente,e Tenten me lançou um olhar tipo 'eu ainda te mato sua traíra que nem me conta seus segredos',mas apenas me jogou uma almofada.

-Bom,podemos ir juntas amanhã a Hogsmeade!-Ayumi exclamou dando pulinhos na cama.

-Amanhã?-ergui as sobrancelhas,curiosa -mas amanhã temos aulas...

-Foram afixados a todos os murais o aviso de que teremos a tarde livre para visitar o vilarejo e comprarmos as roupas pra festa! –Tenten respondeu maliciosa -Não é demais?

-Sabem o que isso significa?-Ayumi jogou os braços nos ombros de Tenten e Hinata que estavam ao seu lado,e me encarou com seus profundos olhos azuis.

-Não...O que significa?-questionei rindo.

-UMA TARDE DE COMPRAS!- ela exclamou como se anunciasse o Oscar,e desceu da cama dançando antes de entrar no banheiro.

Antes de dormir combinamos de ir juntas comprar as fantasias na tarde seguinte. Isso seria muito divertido. _Ah,seria..._

Fui dormir com a alma renovada,e quase sem pensar no Sasuke,embora a escuridão que ficou no quarto quando as luzes foram apagadas me lembrasse remotamente os olhos dele...

Meu estômago embrulhou quando pensei na possibilidade de encontrar Sasuke no baile quando estivesse com Kiba. Até porque,nós brigamos por causa do Kiba! Isso não vai ser legal...

Mas espera aí,ele que foi grosso,estúpido e idiota! Eu tentei conversar,ele que quis brigar por motivos banais. E quer saber? Eu não ligarei se vê-lo com outra garota. Estarei linda,arrumada e bem acompanhada. Isso com certeza o fará notar a burrice que foi me largar por um ciúme idiota! _É isso aí._ E eu vou superar isso,vou sim.

Eu faço ele me notar nem que seja a última coisa que eu faço na vida.

E eu não desisto fácil.

Gosto de desafios,e aquele Uchiha ainda vai implorar por um beijo meu.

Ou eu não me chamo Sakura Haruno,a ruiva escandalosa que tem poderes atrativos inexplicáveis.

Muito bem,melhor dormir porque o sono está me deixando visivelmente retardada.

Acordei muito mais disposta nesta quinta-feira ensolarada,e consegui assistir todas as aulas da manhã sem cair de sono ou olhar para o Sasuke o tempo inteiro. Isso é um grande progresso,sabe.

Logo depois do almoço eu,Hinata,Tenten e Ayumi saímos para Hogsmeade. Pude ver Sasuke,Neji e Itachi na nossa frente,caminhando ao discutir suas fantasias. Isso quer dizer que ele vai,e tem um par! _Idiota!_

Ayumi tagarelou o caminho inteiro sobre várias fantasias que eu poderia usar,já que ela,Hinata e Tenten já iam preparadas para experimentar o que decidiram. Eu não faço idéia do que vestir,juro! Claro que ela me sugeriu desde múmia enfaixada até havaiana (?)

Até parece que eu vou sair pro salão principal,ver todo mundo do quinto ano,do sexto e do sétimo com uma roupa que mal cobre meu peito(ou a falta deles) e minha bunda. Isso é o cúmulo.

Quando eu mostrei minha perfeita indignação em usar algo que não cobre nem um quinto do meu corpo,as meninas riram,e Ayumi teve a maldade de comentar que eu combinaria definitivamente com a múmia. Ou uma abóbora. Viu como tenho amigas maravilhosas?

Falando em fantasias ridículas de abóboras,era exatamente isso que Ino estava vestindo quando entramos na primeira loja de fantasias e artigos. _Juro._

Não acreditei na cena até Ino começar a chiar e ralhar com a pobre vendedora que cismara em lhe fazer experimentar aquela 'bela fantasia'. Tenten e Hinata passaram direto,e atacaram as araras de fantasias,mas Ayumi não conseguiu conter o riso,e comentou em alto e bom som que Gaara adoraria Ino completamente abóbora e tão doce quanto uma. Não consegui reprimir um acesso de risos,e pude ver o olhar de Ino perfurar minhas costas enquanto eu olhava as fantasias das araras.

-Gente,vejam só isso...-Tenten puxou uma roupa verde de odalisca cheia de miçangas e apretechos brilhantes e ergueu para que víssemos -Não é demais?

-Experimenta...-Ayumi aconselhou com um sorriso simples.

-É muito bonita,Tenten...- murmurei observando a fantasia -Eu diria que é ousada e diferente.

Ela sorriu e se encaminhou ao provador de roupas com a fantasia de odalisca em mãos.

Comecei a olhar num setor totalmente preto onde havia as fantasias mais macabras. E escuras. Eu estou decidida a ir de preto. É ou não uma festa de halloween? Vamos honrar os bons costumes,ora essa! Mal comecei a olhar um vestido preto que me chamara muita atenção quando as mãos de Ayumi me puxaram até uma outra sessão da loja,enquanto ela murmurava coisas como "espere até você ver o que achei" e "caramba,é a sua cara,Sakura!".

Mas não era a minha cara seja lá o que ela tiver achado.

Não era,e eu posso dizer isso com segurança já que ela havia me trazido até a sessão de cosméticos. _Sério._ E se tem uma coisa com a qual eu não combino,são esmaltes,tintas e maquiagem. Claro que eu uso gloss às vezes e pinto minhas unhas para festas importantes quando minha mãe me obriga. Mas eu definitivamente não gosto de me encher de maquiagem no dia a dia. Ayumi gosta. Já mencionei que ela é uma patricinha legal? Sim,porque patricinhas não são pessoas com as quais se possa viver amavelmente. Ayumi é uma patricinha do bem,digamos assim. E eu gosto dela. Mas me fazer usar cosméticos não é legal. Mas é bem a cara dela.

-Eu estava aqui pensando no que você faria nesse cabelo no dia da festa,sabe?-ela comentou enquanto rolava os olhos pela página de uma revista de beleza que encontrara na sessão. Menos mal,era apenas uma revista.

Retira o que eu disse.

Ela acha meu cabelo assim tão horrível?

Só porque ela tem longos fios dourados e lisos que balançam quando ela anda daquele jeito patricinha dela? Loiros e muito brilhantes que combinam com seus olhos extremamente azuis... Ela acha que pode acabar com minhas madeixas cor de fogo que tem vontade própria e não são nem de longe tão bonitos quando seus fios loiros? Ei,isso é preconceito!

Uma enorme vontade de perguntar o que ela queria dizer com isso me consumiu,e as palavras estavam na ponta da língua quando ela jogou a revista nos meus braços e me mandou ler a página 25. E eu li,obviamente.

Quase morri de rir com o que relatava a página 25.

" **Cabelos ruivos,a cor quente da estação.**

_O que lhe acontece quando você está caminhando pelas ruas e se vê maldosamente distraído por aquele furacão de pele clara,olhos verdes e cabelos intensamente vermelhos? Elas preferem essa cor por ser mais quente,mas diferente,ou por ser a cor do pecado? Elas têm noção do poder de atração que possuem? Ou elas são cegas em relação a essa aparência fatal? Algumas ruivas explicam porque as placas de perigo são vermelhas."._

Olhei para Ayumi que sorria triunfante enquanto folheava outra revista provavelmente para me deixar mais intrigada.

-Por que me mostrou isso,Ayumi?

-Porque você precisa dar um jeito nesse cabelo,Sakura!-ela respondeu como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Ei,meu cabelo pode ter vontade própria,mas eu sou fatal,dá licença?

É,cara,eu tenho os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto uma placa de perigo,isso é reconfortante. E eu sou fatal. Eu sou ruiva. Eu sou atraente. A revista diz isso.

_Merlin,eu odeio a Ayumi!_

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e já ia voltando para as araras de fantasias quando ela gritou alegremente algo tipo "AHÁÁÁA!".

-Veja isso!-ela me empurrou um creme em bisnaga vermelho com os dizeres _"colorante para cabelos ruivos. Você quer seus fios vermelhos mais vivos? Use Red Color High e coloque a bruxa que há dentro de você para parar o trânsito. Assim como o sinal vermelho"._

Comecei a rir alta e escandalosamente,e as outras mulheres que se encontravam ali me olharam como se eu fosse realmente uma placa de perigo. Uma com os dizeres: "Cuidado,louca fugida do hospício".

Mas não pude me conter ao ler aquele creme... _"A bruxa que há dentro de você para parar o trânsito. Assim como o sinal vermelho" _Caraca,essa foi a pior piada!

Quando recuperei o ar depois de muito rir,Ayumi me puxou para a ala das roupas antes que eu espantasse mais clientes da loja. Não que isso fosse dever dela,mas sei lá,talvez ela estivesse envergonhada de andar com alguém como eu. Eu também me sentiria,se quer saber a verdade.

Olhei para o trocador e pude ver Tenten virando no espelho e admirando a fantasia de odalisca que vestia.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPLÊNDIDA!- Ayumi berrou ao vê-la com a fantasia. Eu concordei com a cabeça e dei um sorrisão.

Tenten começou a falar o que faria de maquiagem,como usaria o cabelo e tudo mais. Olhei pro lado e vi Hinata observando um vestido vermelho com uma expressão intrigada.

-Chapeuzinho vermelho?-ela questionou com cara de poucos amigos -O vestido é legal,mas não conheço essa mulher... É de algum filme trouxa,Sakura?

Comecei uma sensata explicação sobre o conto da chapeuzinho vermelho,e Hinata pareceu realmente interessada. Ayumi escolheu uma fantasia um tanto quanto estranha,sabe? Mas eu respeito se ela quer ser diferente de todos. (?)

Saímos de lá um tempo depois,com bolsas cheias com nossas fantasias,acessórios,maquiagem e tudo mais. Acabei levando a fantasia mais diferente de todas as outras meninas. Mas quem disse que eu quero estar igual a todo mundo? Eu sou uma aberração mesmo. Mas uma coisa eu sei: com essa fantasia Sasuke irá se arrepender de ter brigado comigo e não estar ao meu lado nesse baile. _Ah,ele vai se arrepender_.

Sexta-feira teria sido um dia tranqüilo no castelo se não fosse por três motivos básicos:

O baile é amanhã,ou seja,não tem uma alma viva que não fale disso pelos corredores,aulas e durante as refeições.

2) Está um dia lindo lá fora e a Corvinal está treinando Quadribol. Fui ver shikamaru jogar junto com Kiba,e um treino é algo muito agitado.

3)Snape e McGonagall estão providenciando a decoração da festa e isso não é uma coisa muito imaginável. Quero dizer,eles estão trabalhando juntos. É estranho imaginar Snape vendo decoração de festa. Mas deixa quieto.

Era só do que se falava,o tal baile de Halloween.

Sabe,escola de adolescentes é assim mesmo. Não pode ter uma festa que todo mundo comenta,o pessoal fica logo com um fogo no rabo (?)

Kiba não pára de tentar adivinhar o que eu vou vestir,mas eu não conto pra ele. A gente brincou de ficar falando várias roupas e eu acabei descobrindo que a fantasia dele também é um mistério. Fazer o que né? Amanhã eu vou ver mesmo. Não estou curiosa. Não sou curiosa. Posso viver muito bem com essa curiosidade. _Não sou curiosa._

Okay,parando por aqui com o acesso de curiosidade máxima,eu preciso contar o que aconteceu hoje na hora do almoço!

Eu estava sentada,feliz da vida,comendo arroz,feijão,carne assada e batatas. Sabe,eu amo batatas. Batata frita,batata assada,batata cozida,batata grelhada,sooopa de batata! Tá,chega.

Lá estava eu,junto com Hinata,Naruto,Tenten,Kiba e Ayumi,todos conversando e rindo muito. Foi aí que aconteceu. Sasuke entrou no salão empurrando a porta com toda a força que eu nem imaginava que ele tinha. Itachi e Neji o olharam como se também não fizessem idéia do que estava acontecendo,e os dois fizeram menção de falar alguma coisa,mas Sasuke puxou-os pelos braços e os levou até o lado de fora,sumindo e deixando um silêncio enorme no Salão. Todos estavam estarrecidos com o mau humor do garoto mais lindo da Sonserina,mas tinha uma pessoa que não parecia espantada,mas dava risadas altas e nem um pouco disfarçadas. Era Ino. Não tenho certeza,mas ela deve ter armado alguma coisa. Isso não é normal. Gaara largou os talheres no prato e falou algo que não consegui entender antes de se levantar e deixar a porca nojenta sozinha lá.

Tudo isso não chamaria minha atenção demais,mas o que realmente me assombrou foi o boato que Andy McGregory,uma garota do sexto ano muito fofoqueira da Lufa Lufa,estava espalhando. Ela jurava de pés juntos para todo e qualquer ser vivo do castelo que o mau humor do garoto mais popular da Sonserina era devido ao estado em que ele encontrara sua fantasia para o baile. Pude ouvi-la sussurrar isso para a melhor amiga de Ino,Temari.

-Minhas fontes _mais seguras_ dizem que ele encontrou sua fantasia completamente rasgada e pintada e queimada por algo que pareceu a ponta de um cigarro...-ela comentou num sibilo para a loira sonserina que não parecia se assustar com a fofoca,no meio da nossa aula de Herbologia no turno da tarde. –Será que foi obra de alguém da Sonserina que não quer que ele vá ao baile? Ou talvez uma ex-namorada inconformada ao saber que ele não a convidou para reatarem o namoro?

A última pergunta de Andy pareceu cheia de veneno e perspectiva de ouvir alguma resposta,embora a única que tenha recebido foi uma risada fria de Temari.

-Ino podia ser uma das suspeitas,não acha?-Andy atiçou mais uma vez,mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto colocava as luvas nas mãos.

-Isso não foi um crime para ter suspeitos,McGregory. –Temari respondeu secamente,pegando suas luvas e indo para a mesa que dividia com Ino,bem longe da de Andy e sua amiga fofoqueira. As duas fizeram careta quando a sonserina saiu rindo para se sentar com Ino,provavelmente insatisfeitas com as respostas dadas pela mesma.

Não me contive em contar as minhas especulações para Hinata e Tenten,que mandaram eu me preocupar menos com o que Ino faz ou deixa de fazer. _Eu não estou preocupada com isso!_ Mas ela destruiu a fantasia do Sasuke,então deve ter algum motivo...

Resolvi esquecer isso,e voltar minha atenção para Neji que conversava baixo com uma garota da sonserina. Ela parecia muito séria e indignada com o que ele lhe relatava,e Tenten parecia muito enciumada ao meu lado.

-Não acha que ele tá falando muito com aquelazinha lá?-ela guinchou enquanto batia com força na terra do seu jarro.

Hinata e eu nos entreolhamos,e nos decidimos por não concordar nem discordar dela. Era melhor assim quando Tenten está com raiva,sabe. Sério.

Sexta-feira a noite poderia ser um dia como todos os outros,mas era meu dia de ronda. Fiquei até tarde andando com Shikamaru pelos corredores,mas no final cada um se propôs a olhar uma torre. Ele se despediu,e foi andando para a ala norte. Fiquei com a ala sul,a mais fria,se quer saber.

Abracei a mim mesma tentando me proteger do frio que as masmorras proporcionavam a quem por ali passava. Até que uma pessoa passou no corredor do cruzamento. Fui até lá com o humor despencando já,e falei em alto e bom som:

-Olha,por favor,se dirija ao seu dormitório e não terei que te punir com pontos ou detenções,certo? E olhe que ho...

Antes de terminar a frase,me deparei com um par de olhos negros que pareciam opacos de raiva. Ele parou na parede,encostando-se nela e me encarando com aquele olhar frio.

-Sou monitor_,Haruno_. Será que já esqueceu disso?-ele provocou com a voz arrastada e uma certa ironia ao me chamar pelo sobrenome.

-Obviamente que não,_Uchiha._ –respondi ao me aproximar dele- Mas se não é dia da sua ronda já devia estar no seu salão comunal.

-Não me diga o que fazer.

-Estou cumprindo ordens maiores.

-_Eu sei disso._

-Então vai pro seu salão comunal logo!

-Você não manda em mim.

–Já te pedi pra voltar educadamente. Terei que usar meu poder de monitora?-questionei com a mão ma parede ao lado dele,fumengando de raiva.

-Você que sabe...-ele me puxou pelos dois pulsos,e aproximou meu corpo mais do dele. Pude sentir seu perfume me inebriar e já estava esquecendo completamente que deveria estar gritando e dando detenções a ele. O calor do seu corpo me fez esquecer _tudo._ –Acho que temos coisas mais interessantes a fazer,não concorda?

Eu abri a boca para revidar,mas não consegui formular uma desculpa decente para que ele tirasse as mãos dele de mim. Eu não queria isso. Então fica difícil.

Sasuke soltou meus braços,mas eu não saí de perto dele,continuei o encarando firmemente,podendo ver muito além do que seus olhos realmente diziam. Ele me puxou levemente pela cintura com uma mão,e a outra ele fez passear docemente pelos meus cabelos. Estávamos cada vez mais próximos,e isso me fazia esquecer toda e qualquer coisa que eu deveria estar fazendo. Ele estava ali. E a sensação de ter suas mãos em meu corpo era boa demais para que eu parasse.

Mas,minha maldita boca que tem vontade própria,teve a audácia de falar:

-Uchiha,eu...Preciso ir pro salão Comunal,e...Sabe como é...Está ficando tarde,nós somos monitores,precisamos mostrar exemplo,e...

-Sshh...-ele encostou seu dedo em meus lábios,e deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca. O primeiro sorriso que ele dava pra mim nessa semana. –Sabe qual o seu problema,_ruivinha_? Você fala demais...

Ele me segurou novamente pelos braços e trocou as posições,me prensando na parede com doçura,enquanto suas mãos passeavam novamente pelo meu corpo. Pude sentir o chão sumir sobre meus pés quando ele me beijou daquela forma completamente..._Quente._..Que só ele sabia fazer. Uma forma que parece mistura de açúcar e pimenta. Estranho,mas maravilhoso. Uma corrente elétrica passou pela minha espinha,e só então percebi _o que_ estava fazendo e _com quem_ estava fazendo e _a que horas_ estava fazendo. Isso é loucura,só pode. Merlin,onde eu estou com a cabeça? Eu responderia se isso não fosse hipócrita demais.

Por mais que isso fosse tentador,e bom,e tudo mais de maravilhoso,afastei Sasuke com um empurrãozinho e olhei pro chão sem coragem de tirar os braços dele da minha cintura ou da parede atrás de mim. Aí já seria demais,eu sou uma pessoa fraca. _Sério._

Ele me encarou surpreso e confuso,mas não tardou a se afastar um pouco mais.

-Desculpe se fiz algo que você não queria...-ele sussurrou balançando a cabeça,nervoso.

-Não,não é isso...-respondi suspirando- Mas é que...Eu estou chateada com você,sabe? E isso não sae resolve com uns beijos,ou...

Sasuke deu uma risada rouca,e completou:

-Ou qualquer outra trapaça,não é?

-Isso.

-Ótimo...Eu fui um idiota com você naquele dia...-ele esfregou os olhos -E a última coisa que eu queria era te magoar... Sabe,achei que depois de hoje,ficaria tudo bem...

-Mas não é tão simples,Sasuke...Eu apenas acho que você...-murmurei nervosamente,mas não terminei a frase,pois gritos muito agudos prorromperam pelo corredor.

Nós dois olhamos pra trás,mas a penumbra impedia que reconhecêssemos o rosto da pessoa que gritava e se descabelava no chão perto da escada. Não demoramos nada a correr pra lá e ver o que estava realmente acontecendo.

-Quem...-Sasuke se aproximou da pessoa que já se calara encostada na parede,com as mãos no rosto. Aqueles cabelos loiros eram muito comuns para mim...- Ino,o que está fazendo a essa hora aqui fora?

A porca nojenta atirou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke,e afundou seu rosto molhado de lágrimas em seu ombro,sem nada falar. Ele ficou permanentemente sem reação,e me encarou como se questionasse o que era aquele ataque. Dei de ombros,mas não consegui deixar de sentir uma enorme vontade de arrancá-la dos braços dele,e mandá-la embora com uma boa detenção.

-Ino,você tá bem?-Sasuke perguntou debilmente quando não sabia mais o que fazer ao sentir as lágrimas da garota encharcarem sua camisa.

-Eu...Oh,Sasuke...-ela fungou e soluçou muito alto- Eu não...Não posso acreditar no que...Elas me...As...

Ino não foi capaz de falar mais nada,afundou novamente seu rosto no ombro de Sasuke e continuou chorando. Só então percebi a grande queimadura em seu braço.

-O que houve com seu braço?-perguntei em meio aos soluços dela.

A sonserina provavelmente não havia me notado ali,tanto que sua expressão ao me olhar não foi das melhores. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente,e abriu a boca várias vezes sem conseguir emitir qualquer som.

-Olha Ino...-Sasuke a afastou de si,talvez por perceber o meu desgosto com a cena,ou simplesmente por também achar que ela tinha algo a ver com o estrago da sua fantasia –Se não nos contar o que aconteceu,não poderemos te ajudar.

Ela enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos,e murmurou:

-Foram _elas_,Sasuke!

-Quem?- ele perguntou impaciente.

-As garotas do fã-clube do trio perfeito! Você,Itachi e Neji! Elas me prenderam no banheiro da murta que geme,e fizeram perguntas sobre como eu tinha destruído sua fantasia...Sabe,eu não consegui negar,e elas me bateram. Com as mãos,sem varinhas,sem feitiços! CINCO CONTRA UMA!-ela berrou estarrecida,com as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos extremamente azuis. –Foi covardia,MUITA covardia!

-Fã-clube?- arregalei os olhos e encarei Ino. – E elas te deram uma surra? Por isso está cheia de escoriações e com o lábio machucado? Mas como você se safou dessa...?

-Olha aqui,Haruno...-ela cruzou os braços -Eu não sou idiota! Arranquei a varinha da mão de uma delas e lancei todos os feitiços que conhecia a esmo! Elas foram embora depois disso,e eu saí correndo!

Fiz um barulho indescritível com o nariz,mas não falei nada. Ino estava me parecendo muito menos má toda machucada assim. E ela estragou a fantasia do Sasuke... Mas não foi isso que me surpreendeu. Eles três tem um fã-clube,cara! Como assim?

-Ino,melhor você ir pra ala hospitalar e pedir alguma coisa pra madame Pomfrey,e...-Sasuke comentou depois de um tempo.

-NÃO! Enlouqueceu? Ela vai querer saber quem fez isso... E se eu dedurá-las,elas me matam...-Ino respondeu ainda chorando.

-Eu a levo até o salão comunal,então...Temari talvez consiga dar um jeito nisso...-ele retrucou levemente preocupado.

-Não...Eu posso ir sozinha...-ela tentou dar um sorriso,embora sua cara de choro não convencesse muito...-Mas,é bom você se cuidar,Haruno...Caso elas saibam de vocês dois,não terão piedade...

Pensei em negar que houvesse 'nós dois',mas o olhar que Sasuke me lançou foi o suficiente para entender que haveria,mais cedo ou mais tarde. Apenas meneei a cabeça,e dei um sorriso para Ino. Ela não é assim tão má...Quero dizer,acho que virar amiga do Gaara a mudou bastante. Não que_ ele _seja uma boa pessoa,afinal _ele _rachou minha cabeça ao meio,mas ele parece bom o suficiente para fazê-la mudar. E era disso que ela precisava,pelo que vejo.

Ela jogou os cabelos para trás,teatralmente, e saiu andando. Quando já estava virando o corredor,se virou para trás,e disse numa voz casual:

-Boa noite,pra vocês dois...

Sasuke deu uma risada rouca quando viu a loira sumindo corredor afora,e eu apenas balancei a cabeça descrente que tudo aquilo havia realmente acontecido. Sabe: fã-clube do Sasuke,surra na Ino,ex-vilã virando boazinha.. É demais pra minha cabeça...

Mas quando eu ia virando para ir embora antes que continuasse a fazer a besteira que estava fazendo,Sasuke me puxou pela cintura levemente,me encostando de novo na parede. Merlin,alguém o mande parar! Isso é judiação!

Ele me encarou com aquele olhos negros,e acariciou meu rosto ao falar numa voz doce:

-Onde paramos mesmo?

O que eu havia prometido a mim mesma? Ah sim,nada de cair na tentação!

-Na parte que eu dizia o quanto isso é errado,_Uchiha..._-respondi meio secamente,e pude ver o brilho maldoso que ele tinha no olhar sumir com a resposta.

-E...-ele afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caía em meus olhos com sua mão - quem disse que eu quero estar certo?

Ai,toma! Bem feito,assim deixa de ser estraga prazeres,Sakura...

Dei um sorriso sem jeito,já que não tinha o que responder,e isso foi uma brecha para que Sasuke me beijasse daquela mesma forma que estavamos antes da cena "Ino descabelada e machucada". Todas as borboletas que possivelmente vivem no meu estômago floresceram quando ele voltou a encostar seus lábios nos meus. Toda aquela corrente elétrica passando pela minha espinha,tudo igual. Eu poderia ter ficado ali pra sempre,mas um pigarro nos separou rapidamente. Era Filch,o zelador mal amado...

Ele berrou um pouco,e um pouco mais e nos mandou para nossos dormitórios. Sasuke ainda me roubou um selinho antes de seguir o percurso contrário,e desejou boa noite. Fiquei meio zonza,mas obedeci Filch,porque ele dá medo nas pessoas...

Quando cheguei no quarto,todas já estavam dormindo tranqüilamente. Me deitei ainda pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Quero dizer,eu e Sasuke,sabe? Com que cara chegarei no baile amanhã com Kiba depois dessa noite? Bom,mas o Sasuke não me chamou para ir com ele,então a culpa não é minha,ora essa...

No entanto, mil pensamentos me atormentaram na hora de dormir,todos sobre o dia de amanhã.

Como vai ser o baile e tudo mais... Nunca demorei tanto pra dormir,sério.

E depois de hoje,cheguei a conclusão de que a vida nem é assim uma droga tão grande...

Quero dizer,no fundo,no fundo,acho que eu ainda tenho um pouco de sorte.

* * *

Gente,desculpe a demora ! u.u'

mas tava sem inspiração,aí já viu,né? por isso q esse cap tá mongol assim.. prometo melhorar,é sério 8D

**Carol- aka-neko: **que bom que vc adora (:

espero q continue gostando assim a partir das coisas ruins que virão a acontecer xD

bom,sem mais delongas senão me matam aqui 8D

huasuhauhsahosoa . beijão !

**Juh-chan X3: **cara,o baile vai ser tudo pra vc então xD

vai ter mto Neji/Tenten -'

beijoos !

**Hiei-and-Shino: **sabe,eu não sei fazer GaaxHina :\

mas talvez eu coloque o Shino mesmo,tbm gosto dele sem óculos escuros ! XD huusahuhahuasdosa .

beijoos !

**Mariah-chan 17: **é,eu sou mto má (666)³ HUSAUHSAUHSAI .

okz,parei . olha só,eu tbm vivo com problema no pulso 8D nem sei como consigo fazer essa fic. deve ser por isso que demora...

mas já postei,e confesso que esse cap tá uma merda,eu tava sem inspiração,mas os outros serão melhores ;

** Tetechann: **o Harry vai ser o you do seu I love? e o Rony o meu -' weeee . UHUAUADOA

sem problemas com spoiller,pq eu to lendo o livro em Inglês :D

é to difícil,cara ! ainda to no capítulo 5,mas enfim 8D

espero que continue comentando,pq essa fic é feita com a maior dedicação embora eu demore mto rpa atualizar 8D

hasasisahhuasuhdhosdaoas! beijããooo !

** Sabaku no SaH: **HUSAUHUSAOSA ! eu tbm quero um Sasuke da minha fic pra mim,cara ! no cap 10 ele tá do jeito que eu gosto,BEEEEM safadinho ! hihihihi risada do mal adoro meninos assim... mas ok,vc não rpecisa ouvir as fantasias de uma autora maluca. HUAUSDHUSAHOSA .

demorei mto pra esse cap:D

beijooos !

**sakusasuke: **poxa,nem coube o baile aqui 8D

maas do 11 não passa,okz? e ele tá em andamento já ;D

é,eu sou má com a Sakura,coitada... mas se o bonzinho não sofre a fic fica chata (?) HSUHSAUHSAOI

beijãão !

**Katy Gilmore:** é,a sakura só se fode xDSHUUHSUSAUHSAUHSAUSA

me inspiro em mim pra fazer essa fic,sabe ? eu tenho uma história parecida com a dela,mas sem o sasuke gatão :B

enfim,espero que goste do 10 . beijos !

**svitkona: **gostei mto da sua idéia,e vai ter algo bem parecido.. mas sabe,esse baile vai ser quente,se é que você me entende (666)³

HASUHSAUHASDUDOA . beijoos !

**Neko-chan X3: **é,coitada mesmo.. mas eles se acertam um dia,quem sabe :D

HASHIASUDADSO . beijoos !

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 e Tia-Lulu: **todo mundo com pena da sakura,meu deus 8D prometo serr menos malvada com vcs . beijo !

**.-xKarlinhax-. : **leitora nova,uhuuu :D HUSDUHHSAUOSA

espero que esteja gostando mesmo,e o 11 vai estar melhor,okz ? beijoos !

**Hina Sakura Uchiha: **Pois é,nessas horas a gente se descontrola :\ mas eles vão voltar,eu conseguirei essa façanha! xD

SHUHUSAUSAUSAUOA viva ao tio dumbiieee ! \o/ cara,eu chorei mto qnd ele morreu! queria ele pra diretor do meu colégio 8D

HUASUHDAUHDUSAO,okz ,parei . eu vou ler sua fic daqui a pouco,ok? e vou comentar lá tbm,queriida :D

beijoos !

**SaH-CHaN ChOkiTo :** nossa,que honra -' a melhor fic q vc já leu ? caraca,assim eu fico mal acostumada 8D

que bom então q vc tá gostando mesmo,adoro leitores novos 8D SAHUAUHDHUOAS ! pois é,o ciúme é uma coisa mto ruim (?) eeerm,mas vc vai ver no 11 o que o ciúme realmente faz acontecer o.o' HUDUHAODIOAS beijoos !

**Sabaku no Ino-sama: **bom,preciso dizer que AMEI seu comentário? nada melhor que responder e ler comentários gigantes,ainda mais qnd vc diz que morreu de rir com o q eu escrevi - minhas amigas falam q eu tenho dom pra comédia,mas prefiro romance.. mas tudo q é em excesso enjoa,por isso vão ter intrigas,palhaçadas,festas e tudo mais :D

é cara,vai ter GaaxIno sim ;D e eu tbm acho NaruxHina a coisa mais fofa 8D

que bom saber que vc vai acompanhar a fic até o fim -' isso é mto motivador,cara, acredite 8D é pra vcs q eu escrevo,e tomara q eu chegue aos 100 coments logo -'

bom,adoro suas reviews problemáticas,pode continuar mandando :D HUSAUHSAHAOS

beijooos !


	11. É tudo efeito do baile!

**Capítulo 11- Isso tudo é efeito do baile**

Meu sono estava um tanto quanto tranqüilo pra ser quem eu sou,sabe como é... As meninas já deviam estar gritando,e correndo pra lá e pra cá por causa do baile de hoje a noite. Não que eu ligue muito pra isso,o baile quero dizer,mas o movimento estranho deveria estar atrapalhando meu sono. Virei pro outro lado da cama,e antes que pudesse abri os olhos,uma almofada me acertou em cheio na cara.

-SAKURA,OLHA QUE HORAS SÃO! VOCÊ É LOUCA OU O QUE? NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO DE DAR UM JEITO NO SEU CABELO OU NAS SUAS UNHAS!- Ayumi gritou assim que eu me sentei na cama,e ao pegar minha mão esquerda ela deu outro gritinho agudo- MERLIN,OLHE ESSAS CUTÍCULAS! VOCÊ PRECISA TOMAR UM BANHO AGORA PRA COMEÇARMOS A FAZER SUAS UNHAS,E SEU CABELO,E.. NÃO,ESPERE! EU AINDA PRECISO FAZER UMA MASSAGEM PRA VOCÊ DEIXAR ANTES DE LAVAR O CABELO,E...

-Ayumi...-murmurei assustada com medo que ela me mordesse ou algo do tipo- Bom dia.

-LEVANTA LOGO,MULHER! ONDE COLOCOU OS CREMES DE CABELO?

-Merliiiiiin,que bom humor!- ironizei ao jogar os cremes que ela me obrigara a comprar todos em cima da cama. –Onde estão Hinata e Tenten?

-Foram buscar as nossas fantasias devidamente lavadas e passadas...-ela respondeu enquanto lia o primeiro creme atentamente.

-Ah...

-Sakura,vamos,sente-se aqui...-ela apontou a cadeira em frente ao espelho e eu tive um enorme receio de deixar alguém naquele estado mexer em qualquer parte do meu corpo. Inclusive no cabelo.

-Mas...O que você...

-Senta aqui logo e cala a boca.

Ui.

Eu sempre fico desarmada quando a Ayumi me obriga a fazer as coisas,sabe como é. Ela tem um poder sinistro de passar medo às pessoas. Inclusive se as pessoas forem assim como eu,fracas. E eu sou fraca,é sério. E ela é louca,entende? Então me decidi por sentar na cadeira antes que ela fizesse algo pior comigo. Ela começou a pentear meu cabelo enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer,e parecia muito mais bem humorada. Só aí tive coragem de falar o que precisava falar pra alguém.

-Ayumi,você sabia que Neji,Sasuke e Itachi têm um fã clube?

-Óbvio que sim.

-E por que você nunca me falou isso?

-Ora,é coisa das patricinhas da Corvinal e da Sonserina. Eu compareço às festas das populares,sabe? Elas falam deles o tempo todo,até quando eles vão! É patético...

-Elas são perigosas...Bateram na Ino ontem à noite.

-Ino é odiada por elas faz muito tempo,acho que demoraram a dar uma surra nela...

-Credo...

-Mas é verdade...Ino nunca foi a pessoa mais simpática do mundo,e ela provocava as garotas com aquele ar de 'eu-sou-foda-porque-namoro-Sasuke-Uchiha'...

-Ah sim...-suspirei e me acomodei mais na cadeira quando ela jogou quase todo o conteúdo de um creme dela no meu cabelo. –Ei,o que é isso?

-Condicionador de extrato de amônia com fibra de cavalo.

-Condicionador com fibra do que?- arregalei os olhos o máximo que eles permitiram.

-Ah,é mais usado pra deixar os pêlos dos cavalos macios,sabe? Mas a gente usa pra deixar os _nossos _cabelos mais sedosos. -ela explicou como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Tá dizendo que você passou condicionador de cavalo em mim?-perguntei indignada.

-É isso aí.

-_Ayumi,você é louca?_- quase pulei da cadeira ao sentir que o cheiro não era dos mais agradáveis no meu cabelo. –Cara,ISSO FEDE!

-Eu estou te ajudando e você só me recebe com patadas!-ela fez aquela voz fininha e magoada dela que convence todo mundo. Mas ela que não pensei que é tão simples assim comigo não! Ora essa,até parece que eu vou deixá-la continuar a passar creme de cavalo no meu cabelo! Daqui a pouco tem óleo de rinoceronte,ou quem sabe shampoo de dromedário! Eu não sou um experimento laboratorial,eu só vou a um baile! –Isso faz super bem ao cabelo,sabia? E o seu shampoo de cabelos ruivos vai tirar totalmente o cheiro do condicionador,sabia? Até porque quem liga se usam em cavalos? Melhora o seu cabelo,isso que importa! Sem contar que ele vai ficar brilhante como o cabelo da Britney Spears era antes dela raspar a cabeça! Vai deixar de ser opaco assim igual o da Maria Betânia!

-Merlin,isso é reconfortante...-ironizei pela segunda vez no dia. E ainda são 9 da manhã. Sabe,quando faço muitas ironias o dia nunca é muito agradável. Bom,e quem é Maria Betânia? Não me arrisquei a perguntar,porque senti minhas bochechas ficarem escarlate de raiva já que Ayumi parecia passar mais condicionador de cavalo nas pontas dos meus compridos cabelos.

Quando terminou meu cabelo,ela pegou uma frasqueira prateada do tamanho de uma mochila e colocou em cima da nossa mesinha de cabeceira. Olhei no espelho e pude ver todo aquele creme marrom escorrendo pelos meus lindos cabelos ruivinhos que fediam a pêlo de cavalo.

Eu já estava abrindo a boca para reclamar quando Ayumi abriu a frasqueira e quase caí da cadeira. Havia esmaltes de todas as cores imagináveis e inimagináveis ali! Não eram como os da minha mãe,e então lembrei que eu estava no mundo bruxo! E bruxos são decididamente gente muito esquisita. Os esmaltes eram de cores misturadas e tinham enfeites dos mais variados. Na tinta. Muito medonho. Ayumi puxou um azul metálico que tinha umas gotinhas prateadas e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pegou até mesmo um cor de rosa com bolinhas brancas,e um preto com listras de oncinha,juro! Estava tão assombrada que não consegui falar nada.

-O que acha se eu pintar com este branco aqui? –ela ergueu um dos esmaltes brancos estilo liquid paper que tinha umas gotinhas lilás que brilhavam** muito.**

-Hum...Legal...- a resposta correta seria "cara,isso é muito estranho",mas eu não falo muito o que eu penso,sabe como é...

-Certo...-ela largou o esmalte na mesa e puxou um dos pretos que não tinha pintinhas,desenhinhos nem purpurina. Era preto,apenas preto. Não que eu seja gótica ou algo assim,mas gostei mesmo daquele.

Ayumi sorriu e separou-o junto com o seu,enquanto limpava um alicate e vários outros acessórios de manicure. Preciso dizer o que se seguiu? Ela arrancou minhas cutículas,limpou,lixou,e pintou minhas unhas! Eu não sou acostumada com isso e reclamei da dor por um bom tempo,mas gostei do resultado. Quero dizer,minhas unhas ficaram realmente legais.

Pouco depois que eu lavei o cabelo com mil produtos que Ayumi ia empurrando porta adentro,Hinata e Tenten entraram no quarto com três embrulhos enormes. Eram nossas fantasias.

-Merlin,preciso de terminar minhas unhas aqui,e logo pego vocês pra 'sessão beleza',ok meninas?- Ayumi anunciou balançando a lixa de unha que segurava com a mão já pintada,e um brilho estranhamente maníaco ocupou seus olhos quando ela olhou pras mãos de Hinata e Tenten. Que Merlin não me ouça,mas acho que ela tem algum fascínio por construir um mundo mais bonito. No sentido literal da palavra.

-Gente,eu vou descer pra almoçar já que **alguém** me prendeu a manhã inteira aqui...-comentei quando vesti minha roupa mais leve depois do banho.

-Você não vai a lugar algum. –Ayumi ordenou com ar de quem sabe das coisas -Seu cabelo ainda não atingiu a perfeição,e ficaremos a tarde aqui fazendo depilação com cera e etc.

Abri a boca para revidar,mas não tive tempo de falar nada,já que Hinata e Tenten começaram a gargalhar gostosamente. Oras,elas não passaram nem um terço do que eu passei nas mãos daquela louca! E as duas parecem se divertir com os cabelos presos em toucas e as unhas de molho enquanto lêem revistas de bruxas e tudo mais. Merlin,o que Ayumi fez com elas?

-Mas como eu vou comer?-perguntei indignada.

-Não seja por isso...-Ayumi deu uma risadinha e saiu apressada do quarto.

Hinata e Tenten continuaram presas em suas revistas enquanto eu martelava na cabeça porque estava me submetendo a essa doida varrida. Ela quer me deixar sem comer pra que eu fique bonita! Bonita e anoréxica,é acho que alguém aqui precisa rever os conceitos.

Ayumi voltou dois minutos depois com um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

-Os elfos trarão algo para almoçarmos aqui.

-Tá brincando?-Hinata deu uma risada.

-Como você manda nos elfos?

-O que? Gente,eu faço isso o tempo todo. Mandar nos elfos,eu quero dizer...Eles me adoram...-Ayumi sentou-se novamente e começou a passar cremes estranhos na cara.

Me dei por vencida e caí na minha cama com tudo. Meu cabelo tava realmente menos volumoso e parecia decididamente mais liso que o normal,e mais brilhante. E muito,**muito** mais macio.

-O que farei agora,Ayumi? Vai me passar mais alguma coisa do catálogo de beleza dos animais?

-Não...-ela depositou um creme na frasqueira de cremes dela e me encarou sorrindo- Você irá se depilar,já está tudo no banheiro. Basta ler as instruções. E muito cuidado com a cera quente,Sakura.

-Você disse 'cera quente' e 'Sakura' na mesma frase?-questionei com a voz levemente tremida - oh não,não mesmo... Nada de cera quente,eu odeio cera quente...

-Ora,cale a boca e vá se depilar...Ou prefere parecer uma macaca quando Kiba e você estiverem dando uns amassos?

Fiquei muda de tanto assombro e indignação. Não sei se foi por ela me chamar de macaca ou por ela ter mencionado os 'amassos com o Kiba'.

-AYUMI,EU E ELE NÃO TEMOS NADA! EU AMO O SASUKE,OK? AMO,AMO,AMO!-berrei feito uma idiota,e ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Bom,você que sabe...Mas é com o Kiba que irá ao baile,não é mesmo? Sasuke pode interpretar isso mal,qualquer um interpretaria...

Parando pra pensar bem no assunto,ela pode até ter razão. Mas Sasuke vai me entender,oras! Não estamos juntos,a gente só...Bom,a gente só troca uns amassos..As vezes,e não é nada sério. Merlin,eu acho melhor ir encarar a cera quente do que pensar no fato de que Sasuke pode estar apenas querendo alguém pra 'pegar' mesmo.

Passamos o resto da tarde fazendo depilação,limpeza de pele,cuidando do cabelo e essas coisas que as patricinhas devem fazer pelo menos uma vez por semana. Diferente do que eu pensei,foi até divertido. Rimos muito,e a raiva da Ayumi por ter passado produtos de animais em mim acabou passando.

Faltavam alguns minutos pro baile quando todas nós passávamos maquiagem e tudo. As fantasias devidamente vestidas,os cabelos perfeitos,tudo perfeito. Nunca me senti assim tão bonita,sério.

-Falta só um gloss e pronto,estamos prontas!-Ayumi anunciou como se dissesse pra quem vai o Oscar.

-Caramba...Estamos...-Tenten não encontrou palavras.

-Maravilhosas,obviamente!- Ayumi riu-se.

-E atrasadas!-Hinata interpôs ainda sorrindo. –Vamos descer...

Dei uma última olhada no espelho e olhei bem para a minha roupa. Meus pés travaram quando as meninas saíram e esperaram que eu fizesse o mesmo. Sasuke vai me ver assim,tão bonita? Estou com vergonha,muita vergonha! Tudo bem,isso é idiotice,então respirei fundo e desci as escadas junto com as três.

Kiba e Naruto estavam conversando no sofá,ambos muito bem fantasiados,se quer saber. Kiba estava de pirata. Pirata! Juro,estava lindo! Um tapa olho,e toda aquela roupa espalhafatosa,e um sorriso muito chocado quando me viu. Naruto não conseguiu escancarar mais a boca quando viu Hinata,e ele também não estava por menos. A roupa de 'xeque árabe' ficara muito bem nele,o turbante e parte do seu tanquinho chamavam muita atenção. Hinata não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele quando paramos nos pés das escadas.

-Uau! Vocês estão gatérrimos!- Ayumi exclamou -Mas vamos saindo,o Shino está me esperando lá fora...E aposto que Neji também não gosta de esperar.

Kiba me encarou assombrado e não conseguiu falar nada quando olhou nos meus olhos.

Eu estava vestida de princesa,mas uma princesa de halloween mesmo. Meu vestido era bem marcado no corpo e tomara-que-caia. Era preto,com detalhes prateados e verdes,e só ia até o joelho,não era longo. Minha sandália era prateada com fitinhas verde-escuro que amarravam na canela. Meu cabelo caía como uma cascata nas costas e estava muito liso e brilhante,enfeitado com uma espécie de coroa prateada com pedrinhas verdes,deixando apenas um franjão recém-cortado caindo nos olhos. Eu usava um bracelete também,e a maquiagem combinava com o verde dos meus olhos,da sandália e dos detalhes do vestido. Kiba ficou encantado com a minha fantasia e me elogiou umas quinze vezes antes de sairmos pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

Do lado de fora,no corredor,havia uma grande movimentação. E não pude deixar de notar que muitos garotos me olhavam estranhamente,o que provavelmente me deixou tão vermelha quanto meus cabelos.

Shino e Neji conversavam do lado de fora,junto com Itachi e seu par.

Shino,sonserino do sétimo ano que ia ao baile com Ayumi,sorriu ao vê-la e não tardou em elogiá-la. Pudera,ela estava de fada! Juro,fada! Uma fada com asas,maquiagem exagerada,vestidinho curto e sandálias altas,e o cabelo solto e encaracolado mais brilhante do que nunca.

Neji e Itachi estavam vestidos com fantasias iguais de uma espécie de idade média,sei lá. Pareciam príncipes,guerreiros,não entendi bem.

Tenten estava de odalisca,e Neji não deixou de reparar no corpo dela. Vamos e venhamos,minha amiga tem um corpão,ora essa! E estava com uma roupa que mal cobri um terço dele! Neji suspirou e pegou o braço dela,saindo com Itachi e seu par logo depois de desejar boa noite a todos.

Hinata estava de chapeuzinho vermelho,e seus cabelos estavam soltos como ela nunca usava. Uma maquiagem leve,e o vestido curto lhe dera um ar meigo,embora Naruto parecesse babar por ela de qualquer forma. O casal vinte saiu junto comigo e Kiba. Ele estava lindo de pirata,já falei isso?

Neji e Itachi cochicharam alguma coisa,e não me contive em perguntar.

-O que é a fantasia de vocês?

-Ah sim...Estamos de três mosqueteiros...Sasuke seria o terceiro,mas botaram fogo na fantasia dele. Então,agora ele é o drácula e nós somos os dois patetas. –Itachi respondeu mal humorado,embora sua namorada tenha dado uma risada.

Controlei um acesso de risos que queria vir,e continuamos todos rumando até o salão principal,o local do baile. Mas uma certa imagem não saía de minha cabeça. Sasuke de drácula,essa eu quero ver!

Quando entramos no Salão Principal já haviam alguns casais e grupos de amigos de divertindo muito. As mesas das quatro casas haviam sido substituídas por pequenas mesas de seis lugares,e uma grande mesa de comidas bem mais a frente. Um DJ vestido de Hulk,ou alguma outra coisa verde, tocava uma música bem animada que fazia praticamente todo mundo se concentrar na pista de dança. Olhei para Kiba com uma cara de "ah,vamos dançar,sim?",e ele apenas sorriu sem jeito e murmurou algo como "eu danço mal". Dei um sorriso de canto de boca,bem estilo Sasuke,e o puxei para a pista de dança.

Definitivamente ele tem razão. Dança mal. Mas foi legal ensiná-lo a se soltar mais,e um tempinho depois ele já parecia nato em dançar nas festas. Lembrei-me de Sasuke quando vi novos casais se formando,e dando uns amassos na pista de dança. Shino não largava a Ayumi por nada,e muitos meninos que estavam sentados sem par pareciam invejá-lo.

Continuei dando mais atenção à música envolvente que era tocada pelo DJ quando uma séria preocupação me veio à cabeça. **Onde** estaria Sasuke e com**quem**? Isso não me agradou nem um pouco,pois especulações de que ele podia estar se atracando com uma garota vieram a minha imaginação fértil,e eu tive vontade de gritar. Mas não o fiz,obviamente. Apenas fui atrás de batatas. Kiba não entendeu nada,porque de repente eu tinha ficado vermelha e ido na mesa de comida, quero dizer. Mas achei uma grande travessa de batatas chips e ataquei. Não me importava se as pessoas por ali me olhavam como se eu fosse uma perfeita aberração. Sasuke estava com outra,eu podia sentir isso,sabe como é? Não,esqueça,é coisa da minha cabeça de ruiva maluca.

Depois de estar com as mãos cheias de batatas,não consegui comer nenhumazinha sequer! Isso mesmo! Incrível como a Ino pode ser estraga prazeres! Ela chegou me empurrando e as batatas caíram no chão. Eu não peguei,é claro. Sou maníaca,não porca. Mas ela me olhou sonsamente e começou a rir do nada. As pessoas riem de mim e me deixam sem minhas preciosas batatas! Meu rosto foi ficando escarlate de raiva,e ela se apressou a explicar.

-Não estou rindo da sua cara,Sakura! É que é incrível como você consegue ser hipócrita,sabe?

Não sei o que me impressionou mais; ela ter me chamado de Sakura ou de hipócrita. Um pouco dos dois,eu diria... Mas minha boca completamente cheia de vontade própria não a mandou ir tomar naquele lugar que ela deve conhecer muito bem,nem a xingou de volta. Ela simplesmente tremeu ligeiramente e eu fiquei mais escarlate. Sim,nessas horas,eu tenho a capacidade de não conseguir falar. Demais né?

-Não me olhe assim,você está errada dessa vez. –ela se defendeu ao notar que meus punhos fechados indicavam que algo parecido ou pior do que a cena do sorvete ia acontecer brevemente. Sabe como é,estávamos do lado da mesa de comida. –Sasuke não tirou os olhos de você enquanto esteve dançando com o Kiba,e ele parecia a ponto de explodir ou algo assim. Por isso ele saiu do salão,sabe...

-Ele o que?-foi a única pergunta que saiu de minha boca.

-Foi embora,Sakura. –ela revirou os olhos,e prosseguiu como se explicasse para uma criança que 1+1 é igual a 2. –Ele sente ciúmes,entende? Até porque você veio ao baile com o garoto pelo qual ele mais se sentia ameaçado. Não acha isso bastante cruel? Ponha-se no lugar dele,ora essa!

Vem cá,onde colocaram a Ino antiga e de onde veio essa criatura bondosa que se preocupa com a estabilidade do meu _relacionamento_ com Sasuke? Se é que isso é um _relacionamento_.

-Ino...Por que você está...?

-Eu gosto muito do Sasuke,não como namorado,mas como amigo. Por isso não quero vê-lo sofrer,entende? E ele **realmente** gosta de você,garota,se toca!

Não falei nada,mas meu olhar um tanto quanto culpado deve ter dito muita coisa,porque Ino deu de ombros e saiu andando com duas cervejas amanteigadas na mão como se a festa ainda estivesse muito boa. E não estava. Sasuke está sofrendo porque vim ao baile com Kiba. Isso estragou o meu dia. Estragou,simplesmente. Assim como eu estraguei o dele. E eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para mudar nossos dias estragados!

Olhei em volta do salão,procurando algum vampiro com ar triste,mas não encontrei. Ele realmente tinha ido embora,como Ino falou. E eu sou uma idiota! Uma grande idiota...

-Sakura...Por que sumiu assim,de repente?-a voz preocupada de Kiba veio como um chamado de outro mundo,já que eu me virei lentamente para olhá-lo.

-Vim buscar batatas. –respondi com um mero aceno de cabeça para a travessa de batatas,e Kiba soltou um suspiro.

-Vamos voltar a dançar então?- ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Hum...Bom...Depois,pode ser? Eu preciso ir...- parei de chofre antes de falar "atrás do Sasuke". Como Kiba se sentiria ao ouvir isso? Um babaca,é claro. E nossa amizade que mal tinha acabado de se normalizar iria por água abaixo. De novo. –Ao banheiro,entende?

-Ah...-ele ergueu as sobrancelhas -Muita batata,né?

-**Muita** batata...- respondi ao ver a cara do Kiba de quem tinha uma enorme vontade de rir,mas ele apenas voltou andando pra mesa onde todo mundo conversava e ria animadamente,e eu... Bom,eu fui ao banheiro. Ou melhor,fui atrás do Sasuke.

Saí do salão,e olhei pros lados. No corredor,alguns casais passavam em direção a alguma passagem secreta o suficiente para não serem vistos,e do outro lado estava a escadaria que dava nos jardins. Resolvi ver se encontrava Sasuke lá fora,para tentar me explicar à ele. Não podia deixar tudo como estava,quero dizer,eu amo ele e ele me ama! Por que tudo tem que ser sempre tão complicado?

Não me surpreendi em ver alguns casais dando uns amassos por ali entre as árvores,mas continuei andando até ver uma figura com uma capa preta perto do lago. Era ele. Tinha certeza disso.

Andei até lá,com o pé começando a doer por causa da maldita sandália de salto alto.

Sem dúvidas,era ele. Estava com uma linda fantasia de vampiro,e usava até mesmo luvas.

Ele tirou as lentes verdes e guardou numa caixinha no bolso,soltando um leve suspiro ao mexer no cabelo que estava arrumado demais pro gosto dele. Eu sei como Sasuke detesta gel. Reparei em tudo nele por todos esses anos.

Fiquei parada o admirando com aquela expressão totalmente cheia de desagrado,a ponto de jogar o primeiro que visse no lago negro.

-Acho que lá dentro está mais animado que aqui fora...-comentei debilmente,ainda de pé ao lado dele.

-Então entra e vai se divertir com seu _amiguinho_. –ele respondeu num tom de voz frio,sem erguer o olhar para mim.

Ui. Tomar essa na cara doi no fundo da alma,Sakura Haruno! Bem feito,ninguém manda ser idiota!

-Sasuke...-me sentei ao lado dele,e virei o rosto dele com uma das mãos para me encarar- Quando ele me chamou estávamos brigados! Não tem nada a ver,o Kiba é só meu amigo...

-Não parecia seu amigo quando estavam dançando. –seus olhos ofuscaram,e eu senti,pela primeira vez,que aquele não era o Sasuke por quem eu tinha me apaixonado.

-O que...?

-Isso mesmo,Haruno!-seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente,e ele pareceu colocar para fora tudo que queria falar quando prosseguiu- Por que você está aqui ainda?Ele deve estar te procurando,é melhor ir logo.

-Sasuke,você está precipitado!- exasperei-me,ainda com uma da mãos no rosto dele,mas não por muito tempo já que ele deitou na grama apoiado nos braços.

-Precipitado?-ele deu uma risada debochada - Eu tenho cara de idiota? Ou você acha que pode mesmo me dar uns beijos e no dia seguinte aparecer dançando com aquele babaca? Eu esperava isso de qualquer garota,menos de você,Sakura.

-Cala a boca!- retruquei com os olhos ardendo imensamente,e as bochechas escarlate. Isso é o ruim de ser ruiva,por qualquer coisa você fica tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos,é sério.

Sasuke me olhou como se eu fosse realmente uma babaca,mas não falou nada,apenas suspirou e olhou pro luar como se minha presença ali não interessasse de verdade. Não que devesse interessar,sabe. Mas é ruim ser ignorada.

-Você sabe muito bem o quanto eu esperei por você,não é?O quanto tive de agüentar a Ino,o quanto eu sofri por te amar em segredo...Então,vê se...-ele suspirou alto,e eu me irritei- Dá pra você retrucar,ou me olhar pelo menos?

-Mas você que me disse pra calar a boca. –ele respondeu muito inteligentemente.

-No sentido figurado,Uchiha!-irritei-me quando ele se fez de sonso mais uma vez e ergueu as sobrancelhas. –O que interessa é que eu e o Kiba não temos nada! Entendeu bem? NADA!

-Certo,certo. -ele rolou os olhos e completou com uma voz muito desagradável- Vou pro meu quarto,esse baile está um tédio mesmo.

-Não,você não pode ir dormir já!-exclamei exasperada,e ele me encarou curioso.

-Me dê um bom motivo pra ficar então,Haruno.

Nessa hora me deu uma imensa vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo e mostrar um _ótimo_ motivo pra ele ficar. Mas não fiz nada disso. Sabe,essa parada de chamarmos um ao outro pelos sobrenomes,ele se fazer de vítima e tudo mais. Isso me desmotiva a qualquer coisa.

-A festa lá dentro tava bem animada. Você está se isolando aqui de besta...-expliquei da forma mais convincente do mundo,e ele não pareceu mudar de idéia.

-Hum...Dormir me parece muito mais convidativo. –ele respondeu com um certo ar de deboche.

Pera aí.

Ele acha que dormir é mais convidativo do que ficar comigo num baile?

**A vida é uma droga.**

-Se você acha...-dei meia volta e comecei a andar de volta ao castelo - Mas caso você mude de idéia,eu vou estar lá dentro. –olhei pra ele com uma expressão bem convencida - Só não pense que eu vou esperar a noite toda,_Uchiha._

Ui.

Me senti uma daquelas cantoras bonitonas que acabam de provocar o carinha bonito dos clipes delas. Sabe,eles ficam com cara de idiota e elas saem para 'abalar'. É estranho,mas é o que ele merece. Oras,ninguém mandou desconfiar de mim.

Agora eu entendo porque escrevem nos xampus para ruivas que nós somos fatais. Porque é uma coisa natural. Sermos fatais,eu quero dizer. Sim,porque eu sou fatal. Sério.

Entrei no salão e uma música muito animada era tocada pelo DJ. Nem sinal de Kiba,ou Tenten e Neji. Mas Naruto e Hinata dançavam animados e se agarravam animados demais também. Girei os olhos e fui,rindo,procurar batatas. Sabe como é,Sasuke me despreza,e prefere dormir. Vou me afundar nas batatas. Batata-frita,batata assada,batata cozida,soooooopa de batata. Tá,eu sei. Não sou nem um pouco normal. E tipo,acaba de bater um vento desgraçado e minha roupa é meio curta. Ou seja,estou com frio. Sabe,acho que vou dormir. Meu principal motivo de estar aqui me despreza e prefere dormir do que ficar comigo.

E não pense que estou exagerando,ora essa! Afinal,eu até passei condicionador de cavalo no cabelo e me depilei com cera quente,tá legal? Cera quente! Por ele,sim,_por ele!_ E é desse jeito que ele agradece? Indo dormir?

E Onde estão as malditas batatas?

Minha cara não devia ser das melhores, já que Shikamaru,aparecido sabe Merlin de que lado do salão,me olhou como se eu fosse uma lhama raivosa que devorava um cervo. Certo,imaginação 1000.

-Sakura,tá tudo bem?-ele perguntou com uma voz tranqüila demais pro meu gosto. Sabe,ele é todo tranquilão de bem com a vida e tal.

Opa,melhor impossível,Shikamaru!

1º) Passei condicionador de cavalo nos meus lindos cabelos e eles estão hiper macios,_mas_ o Sasuke me despreza;

2º) Estou com a roupa mais curta da festa e começou a esfriar; não duvido nada que comece a nevar logo logo,porque sabe como é,eu tenho sorte.

3º)O baile está uma droga pra mim;

4º)Sasuke prefere _dormir _a ficar comigo.

Agora me diga: tenho ou não motivos o suficiente para me afogar nesse balde de ponche aí na tua frente?

-Tá tudo ótimo,não se preocupa...-respondi com a cara mais lavada do mundo e um sorrisinho amarelo no rosto,continuando minha busca incessante pelas batatas da festa.

-Tem certeza? Parece que um basilisco passou por cima de você...-ele comentou levemente preocupado,embora ainda parecesse tranquilão de bem com a vida.

Encontrei finalmente uma bandeja de batatas fritas,e ataquei.

Opa,eu pareço tão mal assim,é? Caramba.

-Vai uma batata aí?-ofereci uma de minhas preciosidades,e ele deu uma risadinha mongol. –Sério,tá tudo bem,Shikamaru.

-Hum...Você que sabe então...Vou procurar a Temari pra dançarmos de novo...-ele virou-se e eu me engasguei com a batata chamando sua atenção de volta.

Pára o mundo que eu quero descer.

Ele disse isso mesmo?

"Vou procurar a Temari pra dançarmos de novo..." ?

Merlin,onde esse mundo vai parar? O Shikamaru todo tranquilão de bem com a vida tá de olho na loirona braço direito da Ino cara de porco? Aquela mesma Ino que se preocupa com a estabilidade do meu relacionamento com o Sasuke!

Pera aí,que parte do apocalipse eu perdi?

Isso não pode estar realmente acontecendo. É,é tudo um sonho. Logo abrirei os olhos e verei a Ino que me chama de aberração,o Sasuke que prefere ficar comigo do que dormir,o Shikamaru que repudia garotas como a Temari e aí sim o mundo estará normal.

Ou não.

Sei lá,as vezes a errada sou eu né? Nunca se sabe.

De qualquer forma,**a vida é uma droga.**

-Desde quando você a chama pra dançar?-perguntei abobalhada.

-Ah,ela é muito maneira,Sakura...Conversamos a festa toda,e...

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa,uma voz no microfone chamou a atenção de todos na festa. Era a McGonagall doida pra anunciar o príncipe a princesa da festa. Oh,como se não soubéssemos que será a Ino e mais alguém.

Shika foi se unir à sua nova amiguinha,e eu fiquei parada com as batatas na mão olhando pro envelope lilás na mão da McGonagall. Algo me diz que devo ir ao banheiro. Sei lá,muita batata.

-Tenho o orgulho de anunciar,que venceu com melhor fantasia o seguinte casal: Sakura Haruno da Grifinória e Sasuke Uchiha da Sonserina.

Os holofotes viraram todos na minha direção,assim como os olhos de todo mundo no salão. Tipo assim,todo mundo.

E devia ser uma imagem linda a minha boca **hiper** escancarada e meus olhos mais do que esbugalhados. Eu sou a princesa do baile,cara. Como assim? Eu nunca ganhei nenhuma competição dessas que levam em conta a beleza exterior? Sabe,não sou assim muito bonita por fora. Eu acho.

Sasuke estava entrando quando anunciaram e ele parecia tão assustado quanto eu. O pior veio depois. Todo mundo aplaudiu,e eu pude jurar que vi Naruto assoviando junto com Neji. Tenten era só sorrisos,assim como Hinata e eu senti minhas pernas pregarem no chão quando McGonagall pediu nossa presença no palquinho para sermos coroados. Não me movi do lugar.

E Sasuke,todo acostumado com esse tipo de coisas,me puxou pelo braço e abriu o sorriso mais falso do mundo enquanto me arrastava até o palquinho. Não consegui nem murmurar um 'obrigada' quando me entregaram a faixa e a coroa. Sabe como é,num momento desses a anta não consegue nem falar! Eu mal consigo_respirar_,se quer saber a verdade.

O pessoal aplaudiu um pouco mais,recebemos parabéns de alguns alunos e tivemos que acenar pelos quinze minutos que demoraram até sairmos do Salão Principal,que parecia ter multiplicado de tamanho. Não sei aonde estou indo,ou porque estou indo,mas apenas acompanho lentamente os passos de Sasuke.

Quando os portões do salão fecharam,ele arrancou a coroa e fez o que eu menos esperava.

Começou a gargalhar.

Juro.

-Isso não é engraçado,Sasuke! Do que você tá rindo?-me indignei ao ver tal cena.

Ele continuou gargalhando com a mão na barriga,se contorcendo de tanto rir. Mas é um idiota mesmo né? E que idiota gostoso! Até assim,se matando de rir feito uma hiena com diarréia,ele continua _lindo_!

-Sabe,foi terrível! Nunca mais eu vou aparecer pra tomar café se todos ficarem me olhando desse jeito. –comentei desnecessariamente, já que ele começou a rir mais ainda,se é que possível.

-Caramba,Sakura...-ele parou de rir um pouquinho pra respirar -Você tinha que ter visto a sua cara quando a Minerva flou o seu nome! Foi hilário!

Ele tá rindo de mim? Ah que demais!

-Não foi nada engraçado,tá bem?-me irritei mais ainda com ele,mais do que hoje cedo.

Sasuke me surpreende cada vez mais. Ele simplesmente se aproximou de mim,enrolou uma mecha do meu cabelo no dedo e falou com uma voz estranhamente maliciosa:

-Nem assim você deixou de ser linda,sabia?

Não falei nada,já que senti estranhos arrepios quando a mão livre dele começou a passear pela minha cintura. Eu _realmente_ não entendo esse garoto.

-Sasuke,você me dá medo. –isso não teve duplo sentido,juro- Uma hora me odeia,outra vem cheio de elogios,sabe,você não é normal,garoto!

Ele se aproximou mais,com um sorriso sacana nos lábios exageradamente perfeitos dele,e a mão na minha cintura deixava de passear para me puxar para mais perto. Com a outra mão,ele acariciou meu rosto e continuou sorrindo sacana,sem falar nada.

Eu apenas passei minha unha COMPRIDA e pintada de preto na nuca dele,e pude ver que isso fez efeito já que ele mordera o lábio inferior. É,Sakura comanda,meu irmão.

Isso foi o suficiente para que ele abrisse a primeira sala que surgiu na nossa frente,me puxando para dentro. Estava escuro,mas ainda podia ver seus olhos e seu sorriso. Ele não falou nada,apenas me encostou na parede gelada e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço. Uma espécie de corrente elétrica perpassou meu corpo, e garanto que nada tinha a ver com a parede gelada em que eu estava encostada. Era mais um certo sonserino mesmo.

Não sei o que ele pretendia me provocando com esses beijos no pescoço,e com uma certa mordida que deu no mesmo local,com certeza deixando uma marca...

-Sasuke...-sussurrei com uma das mãos nos cabelos desgrenhados de vampiro dele -É melhor a gente...

-Shiu...-ele pousou um dedo nos meus lábios e me encarou com um sorriso muito malicioso -Hoje sou eu quem dita as regras,_ruivinha..._

Não respondi nada,e não responderia nem que eu quisesse.

Porque Sasuke simplesmente tomou meus lábios num beijo muito selvagem pra parecer ele. Sabe,o Sasuke calmo e galanteador. Agora parecia muito mais quente,como se não me visse há séculos. E eu não fiz objeção. Muito menos quando sua mão,que segurava minha cintura, passou por entre o zíper do vestido. Senti uma onda estranha e quente na espinha,varrendo qualquer pensamento longe daquela sala. Porque ali era o único lugar onde eu queria e deveria estar. Sabe,isso tudo é efeito do baile mesmo.

* * *

Olá pessoas8D

se protege das pedras e outras coisas cortantes que possam ser lançadas

desculpem mesmo pela demora. mas eu vou prestar concurso para colégios bons aqui do Rio,e as provas ainda não acabaram. eu tava estudando pra cacete,aí faltava tempo pra escrever "/

e desculpem também pela capítulo péssimo,mas eu porecisava atualizar (?) mentira,é que os próximos estão melhores. eu acho,sei lá.

HAHA (r)³ e outra coisa,estou com tendinite,então digito com uma mão super bem e a outra capenga. isso dificulta.

mas muito obrigada mesmo por quem ainda acompanha e comenta,isso me motiva muito mais a continuar. chega da ladainha,espero que tenham gostado. prometo melhorar,tá?

beijão e amo vocês .

neko-chan X3 :  
a porca vai ficar boazinha :D  
husauhsauhsauauidaui,juro.  
o sasuke foi sozinho,mas isso vc já deve ter lido :P  
continue lendo,mesmo q a fic esteja indo de mal a pior (?)  
beijos !

svitkona: tá aí :D  
desculpe a demora,leia as desculpas acima.

Manu s2: hahahahaa. o zelador ainda vai dar muito trabalho,mas isso é detalhe. coisas quentes pro cap. 12 xD  
obrigada por ler .  
beijoos !

Tetechann: HAHAHAHA XD  
safadinho no 10? poô,no 11 e no 12 ele vai ser o q então? MEGA safadinho³ (6')  
mas abafa. sábado estréia,weeee .

beijos,prometo continuar :)

sakusasuke: espero q tenha gostado xP

Mariah-chan17: HAHAHA XD é,a sakura rabujenta é tudo mesmo 8D espero q tenha gostado,mas o baile não acabou ainda xD

Sabaku no Ino-sama: nossa,nem tenho palavras pra descrever como AMO³ receber reviews enormes suas,cara. são TUDO,juro mesmo! e que bom q vc ama minha fic a ponto de tanto pra falar. xD

com certeza,chocolate num enjoa nunca \o\

poxa,vc motivou pra cacete,cara! que isso. minhas desculpas lá emcima são principalmente pra vc,que acompanha tanto e admira tanto :D  
a demora tem justificativa,sabecomoé,a vida anda corrida demais. e obrigada por ainda ler a fic .

GaaIno é perfeito,e vai ter bem mais no 12,e nos próximos. e não se assuste com o q tá vindo,pq eu tive idéias ótimas de tanto estudar . HUUSAHUHSAHUSA. juro cara. acho q essa fic vai ter duas partes. mas isso é algo a pensar. é a minha fic q faz mais sucesso e tal,nem sei pq xx' e valeu mesmo por continuar marcando presença.

poxa,tenten de odalisca foi a primeira coisa q pensei . sei lá,combina com ela,não acha? a da sakura foi a mais difícil,acho q vacilei. mas era pra ser vestido,tinha q ser ;D

hahahaha,minha amiga q me disse isso qnd encontrei o garoto q eu to ficando e panz,aí eu coloquei na fic .  
hahahaha,eu sou louca,pode falar :P

poorra(boca suja ee)! pattys frescas são um saco,mas eu tenho mil amigas q são meio assim,mas elas são legais. agora,qnd tem festa é mais de uma semana falando da mesma coisa,ninguém merece! quem ficou com quem,as roupas q as pessoas foram e tal. affe --'

po,eu falo sozinha direto,cruzes. UHSUHSUHA,e sim,Kiba é lindo nas Sasuke rulez 8D  
a festa deu certo,snape num deu as caras ;D  
HSHUSAHUSAUHA,que má eu. sei lá,amo ele desde deathly hallows,mas a Sakura odeia só pq é péssima em poções. mas vamos combinar,qnd era pequeno ele era uma graça nn'

Ino vai ser fofa,vilãs novas a caminho no 12 ou 13 \o\  
e sim,Sasuke rodando a baiana deve ser lindo .  
sou a fundadora do clube,quer entrar basta preencher a fichinha,meu bem :B (?) HUSUHSUHAS,okz parei. sabe o que é? me animo com reviews enormes e panz.  
tá bom,MUITO obrigada mesmo por ainda me aturar. beijos 3

Eitir: HAHAHAH, pooo em Hogwarts fiz a Sakura menos anormal,entende? ou não,sei lá. \o\  
continuei,espero q goste :)

Hiei-and-shino: poxa,o shino vai ficar com a ayumi pra ela não sobrar (?) e ela é maneira,e bonita e vai aparecer bem mais na fic a partir de agora 8)  
vc faal francês? meldels,que menina culta. xD  
beijos,obg pela preferência xD

Carol aka-neko: hahaha, eles ainda não namoram. pq tem q ter intrigas e panz pra ter mais emoção \gg/  
hsauhsauhsahusahu, bom,eu tbm amo fanfic longas capítulos longos amo amo amo .  
obg mesmo ;D

Juh-chan X3: hahaha que venham muitos outros bailes \o\  
uhsauhsausauuasdoads .  
beijões !

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: ele vai achar alguém q o ame . prometo,tá? hahaha. beijos.

Tia-Lulu: hahahaha, minha fic expressa meus piores momentos de loucura ee'  
beijos

Katy Gilmore: caramba,todo mundo com pena do kiba xD  
prometo q ele terá final feliz ee' hahaha,que bom q tá amando. valeu mesmo !  
beijos!

SaH-CHaN ChOkiTo: ah,fico muito satisfeita em fazer as pessoas rirem :D juro cara \o\  
husauhasuhsausauh, só alguns? ela deve ter todos a menos. xD  
pois é,é a chama da paixão(?) tá,apaga isso. hahahaha  
poo,se eu achar um pra mim,tiro xerox e mando pra vc,sáh 8D  
imagina só.. aiai,menino perfeito assim só em fanfic mesmo gg  
sgashusahusuhsauha  
ciúmes e amor andam lado a lado,com certeza.  
amei sua review enorme :D  
beijooos e desculpa a demora !

Sabaku no SaH: hahaa,não morra y.y  
leitores legais fazem falta okz \o\  
hahahaha xD  
eu sempre viajo,cara. vc nem imagina o q se passa nessa minha cabecinha confusa (?)  
abafemos xD  
hahahahaha  
me mande sua fic toda inspirada,queroo ler .  
amo ler .  
uhsahsuhsauhsauhsa³  
faltou inspiração,desulpe pelo péssimo cap q tá o 11 okz :\  
beijos !

Ayu Uzumaki Elric: uhuuu ! mais uma leitora q só lia e agora comenta . valeu amor \o\  
husahuasuhsauhasuhsa,  
e obrigada por favoritar,beijões e continue se aguentar a fic ruim gg'

Yngrid death angel: Me dá um V,me dá um A,me dá um L,me dá um E,me dá um U, VAAAAAAAAAALEU 8D  
tá,viajei. ashsausauhasuhsauhuas abafemos :P  
que bom q te fiz rir,amor :)  
continue lendo,não desista (?)  
beijões !

Hakeru-chan: merlin,que honra .

uma ficwriter q amou meu crossover 8D  
hahahaha,cara,foi um momento de loucura e tive q escrever e ver no q ia dar, por enquanto,é minha fic melhor sucedida .  
haahaha :P  
eu tbm me sinto assim sempre. na verdade,fiz essa sakura exatamente como eu gg'  
só me falta um sasuke assim. abafemos :P  
hahahaha,  
com certeza q tinha q fazer eles SUPER kawaiis,cara !  
é exatemente como eu os imagino. ele,meio maluco,virando um cara completaente romântico. tudo bem q as vezes eles se comem e tal. mas faz parte da chama da paixão (?)  
eu acho eles o casal mais kawaii-fofolético-master-ever-plus-hiper-ultra-advanced perfeito do mundo de naruto .  
eles e depois a Sakura e o Sasuke ;P  
sugsausauhsauhsauhuhsauoasd,mas só a sakura pra ser mongol o suficiente pra se tornar uma protagonista minha né \eè/  
hahahaha,terminei esse cap quase meia noite e tenho aula amanhã :D  
por isso tá mongol assim. xD  
beijos e obg pelos parabéns :)

* * *


	12. Ex inimigas,ex amigas,ex namorados

**Capítulo 12-Ex-inimigas,ex-amigos,ex-namorados...**

Eu nunca havia reparado como as salas de aula eram quentes,inclusive quando você está trancado numa com um sonserino bastante... _Quente._

Já mencionei como Sasuke beija bem,e como ele tem pegada? Pois é.

Na verdade,nem sei porque ele gosta de mim. Sente-se atraído,ou sei lá como nós chamamos isso. Só sei que eu poderia parar o tempo no instante em que ele me beija,e não me importaria de ficar assim pra sempre. Porque é apenas ele quem consegue fazer isto desta forma doce e ao mesmo tempo maliciosa.

Paramos os beijos por alguns instantes,e ele me abraçou forte. Precisávamos recuperar o fôlego e respirar um pouco... Seu perfume invadia minhas narinas,intoxicando minha mente e expulsando qualquer pensamento sensato dali. Não entendo o que ele faz,só sei que gosto muito. Mesmo.

-Senti sua falta. –ele murmurou ao meu ouvido,fazendo todos os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

Não falei nada,apenas apertei o abraço e deixei um sorriso bobo se formar nos meus lábios.

Estava tudo bem demais pro meu gosto. Eu tenho um carma,lembram? Aquele carma idiota que não deixa as coisas darem certo para mim por muito tempo. Sempre tem algo que dá errado.

E hoje a noite,foi com um barulho estrépito de porta sendo escancarada que o carma se anunciou. E o pior mesmo foi ver Severo Snape nos flagrando ali.

-Ora,ora...-seus lábios se crisparam no que devia ser um sorriso – Dois monitores pegos em uma situação como esta... Que terrível ter de aplicar detenção em um dos meus melhores alunos.

Obviamente que ele não achava aquilo nada terrível. Dar uma detenção a nós dois,quero dizer. Para ele era indiferente,apenas menos pontos para duas casas e anotações num caderno ridículo de mau comportamento.

-O senhor nos dará detenção por estarmos num lugar silencioso fugindo dos fãs que querem autógrafos do príncipe e da princesa do baile?-Sasuke questionou um tanto quanto indignado,embora eu não pudesse deixar de notar o tom de vitória em sua voz.

Snape ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas,como se considerasse por alguns instantes o que Sasuke falava. Mas não demorou a puxar o caderno idiota das vestes e começar a anotar alguma coisa.

-Detenção segunda-feira,às oito da noite. –ele falou enquanto escrevia - Compareçam na minha sala,às oito da noite para que eu possa designar as tarefas que vocês deverão cumprir.

_Não posso acreditar nisso_.

Tenho certeza de que ele me mandará de comida pras aranhas gigantescas do Hagrid ou algo assim,ou até mais assustador que isso.

-Isto é injusto. –Sasuke contrapôs ao ver minha expressão de medo e incredulidade-Não estávamos fazendo nada de errado.

Pois é.

-Só Merlin sabe onde vocês parariam enquanto estivessem trancados nesta sala,sr. Uchiha.

Senti uma rápida vontade de sorrir,mas o momento não permitiu. Dois monitores levando detenção por estarem dando amassos numa sala de aula. Tem situação mais embaraçosa? Sim,poderíamos estar pelados. É,não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava.

-Mas senhor...- eu ia inventar alguma desculpa,falar alguma merda pela primeira vez desde que o morcegão entrara na sala. Mas Sasuke apertou minha mão e me lançou um olhar tipo "É melhor você ficar quieta,Sakura",e me calei. Eu poderia realmente piorar a situação.

Snape girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala a passos firmes. Apenas o farfalhar de sua capa encontrando o chão foi ouvido por alguns minutos. Eu e Sasuke ficamos em silêncio,afastados um do outro. Ele olhou pela janela,fechou-a e se dirigiu até a porta. Fiquei parada como uma estátua estúpida olhando-o abrir a porta.

Ele se virou,me encarando com aqueles expressivos olhos escuros e falou num tom de voz brincalhão:

-Vai ficar aí parada mesmo?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e saí da sala junto com ele.

O clima tinha mudado completamente,e Sasuke andava um pouco na minha frente em direção a um lugar que não era o Salão Principal com toda certeza.

-Sasuke,onde você vai?-parei de andar e cruzei os braços aguardando uma resposta.

Ele se virou para me olhar e pude notar que a sombra de um sorriso malicioso iluminara seu rosto.

-Lá pra fora. –ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Eu vou...Pro...-comecei a trabalhar numa hipótese de ir dormir,talvez por temer outra detenção...

-Jardim. Junto comigo,obviamente. -ele completou com um sorriso. –Anda,ninguém pode nos culpar por estarmos tomando um ar,não acha?

Não respondi,embora discordasse de sua tese. Se fossemos pro Jardim,garanto que a última coisa que faríamos é tomar ar,se é que me entende. Mas ele parecia mais frio,e por um momento pensei se o nosso lance era mesmo mais físico. Casais fofos como Naruto e Hinata andavam pra cima e pra baixo abraçados ou de mãos dadas. E Sasuke simplesmente saía andando na minha frente. Talvez a diferença fosse que nós_não somos_ namorados. _Não somos_ um casal. Não somos Sasuke e Sakura. Ele é o Sasuke e eu sou a Sakura. Não agimos como casal,não somos como um só. E apenas agora isso parece pesar na minha consciência.

-Acho que vou beber alguma coisa no baile. –falei depois do silêncio,e ele franziu o cenho como se estranhasse minha repentina decisão de ir beber ao invés de me agarrar com ele.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim,e eu senti todos os alarmes de perigo sendo disparados de novo. Caso ele me tocasse,todo o lance físico ia começar e eu esqueceria completamente da minha recente decisão de beber alguma coisa. Fiz menção de me afastar,mas Sasuke parou no lugar onde estava e me olhou curioso com seus belos olhos escuros.

-O que há de errado?-ele questionou após alguns segundos me observando como se procurasse qualquer sinal que explicasse minha estranheza.

Eu gostaria mesmo de dizer o que havia de errado. Se eu soubesse sinceramente o que havia de errado.

-Acho que preciso de uma bebida apenas...-me assombrei com a vontade própria da minha boca em responder algo tão tolo assim. Seria bem melhor dizer algo como "Ora,você só pensa em dar uns amassos mas não quer nada sério,sr Uchiha!"

Desviei o olhar pro chão,e acho que ele entendeu que eu estava omitindo alguma coisa.

-Tudo bem. –ele respondeu simplesmente,ainda me olhando confuso,embora parecesse mais conformado. –Me encontra lá mais tarde,se quiser... Sabe,no Jardim...

Ele olhou pras próprias mãos,então eu notei o quanto ele estava encabulado...

-Certo...-murmurei sem muita noção do que estava ocorrendo ao meu redor. Era apenas Sasuke _encabulado_ e um Jardim frio lá fora. Uma brisa bateu e senti arrepios,me arrependendo amargamente de ter escolhido uma roupa curta.

Sasuke se aproximou mais de mim,e por segundo pensei que ele fosse me beijar ou algo do tipo,mas sabe o que o babaca fez? Adivinhe o que ele fez.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para me beijar. E eu,obviamente,fechei os olhos por instinto,mas não senti seus lábios suaves de encontro aos meus. Não,não. Ele **não** me beijou. Ele simplesmente colocou a coroa de princesa do baile na minha cabeça e ajeitou alguns fios da minha franja,como se fizesse isso casualmente.

Fechei os punhos em resposta,e não tive coragem o suficiente de olhá-lo. Não com suas orbes negras tão próximas assim de mim. Olhei pro chão,e admirei incessantemente minhas sandálias,que pareceram realmente interessantes,sabe como é.

-Até logo,ruivinha...-ele sussurrou,já que não precisava falar alto estando perto daquele jeito.

Eu continuei mirando minhas sandálias enquanto ele se afastava a passos calmos.

Ele andava de um jeito mais descontraído,com as mãos no bolso da fantasia de vampiro,e já tinha guardado as luvas no paletó. Ficava mais bonito ainda com os cabelos levemente desgrenhados e a roupa meio bagunçada graças aos minutos que passamos na sala. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no meu rosto,mas a lembrança de que ele poderia querer apenas aquilo de mim fez com que o mesmo sorriso sumisse rapidamente.

Fui até o salão,onde uma música mais lenta tocava e vários casais dançavam abraçados. Todos estavam com caras exaustas e roupas meio largadas. Ayumi tinha tirado as asas,Naruto já não estava com o turbante na cabeça,e Tenten tinha tirado a tiara apertada que ela reclamara a tarde inteira de ter de usar. Esgueirei-me até a mesa de bebidas,e peguei uma cerveja amanteigada,tentando não ser vista por ninguém e ter que explicar porque estava sozinha na hora mais romântica da festa.

Olhar todos aqueles casais apaixonados e juntinhos fez com que um desconforto no meu estômago impedisse que a cerveja amanteigada fizesse seu efeito calmante que sempre fazia. Lembrei,obviamente,de Sasuke. E o fato de ele não estar ali naquela pista de dança comigo também mostrava que minha tese de ele querer apenas dar uns amassos estar correta. Não que ele apenas querer isso seja correto,mas é o que está acontecendo,sabe. E eu não mereço isso. Não,porque eu realmente _gosto_ dele. Na verdade,acho que eu o amo. Amor é uma palavra forte,eu sei...Mas é a única explicação para todos os calafrios que os beijos dele me causam,ou todo o calor que eu sinto toda vez que ele segura minha cintura quando estamos juntos,ou também aquela sensação inexplicável e maravilhosa toda vez que ele olha nos meus olhos e sorri pra mim. É como se o mundo parasse num instante e só existisse nós dois. Se não é amor,o que seria então?

Eu sei,eu sei...Isso tudo é muito clichê,mas é a pura verdade. Eu não tenho muita coragem de assumir isso a ninguém,nem de sair por aí declarando que amo Sasuke Uchiha. Eu sempre disse que gostava dele,mas apenas que gostava. Agora notei que é um sentimento bem mais forte,e não sei o que fazer em relação a isso. Sabe,não posso simplesmente me agarrar com ele de vez em quando e me tornar uma espécie de brinquedinho para saciar os hormônios gritantes dele. Tá,exagerei. Quero dizer,eu tenho apenas 15 anos! Isso é muita responsabilidade pra minha pobre cabecinha de adolescente estranha e fora do padrão normal da sociedade! Eu não posso estar,sabe como é,_amando_ um garoto. Eu ainda tenho que pegar muitos,ir à muitas boates com minhas amigas até encontrar o _homem da minha vida._ Eu sempre falei que ele era o homem da minha vida,mas era meio que da boca pra fora. Agora acho que ele realmente é o homem da minha vida e ele nem liga pra isso.

A vida é uma droga.

Estava especulando sobre minha atual situação,até que uma mão não muito grande,mas acolhedora tocou no meu ombro e o apertou fracamente. Virei-me para olhar quem era,e suprimi um gritinho ao ver Kiba ali na minha frente. De pirata. Ele fica gato de pirata. Sério.

-A princesa estava na companhia do príncipe e largou o bobo da corte aqui sem nada pra fazer?-ele falou naquela voz calma e torturante dele. Sabe,aquela voz tipo assim 'tá tudo bem,tudo ótimo'...

-Eu até riria se isso fosse dito por outra pessoa. Mas vindo de você,vou encarar como algo meio chato de se ouvir. –respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

-Argh,Sakura!-ele balançou as mãos na minha cara,talvez tentando me mostrar que se negava a me ouvir dizendo isso- Você não acha mesmo que eu pensei,em algum instante,que você ia largar seu "Deus Grego",que de Deus não tem nada,para ficar na companhia de seu amigo maluco que cria um cachorro como se fosse o irmão caçula?

Não pude evitar uma risada,e logo nós estávamos morrendo de rir de algo completamente sem noção. Sabe como é,era assim nos velhos tempos. Eu e Kiba sempre começávamos a rir e não parávamos e era realmente bom,se quer saber. A companhia dele realmente me alegrava bastante,pena que agora tá tudo tão diferente.

Os últimos dias não têm sido fáceis.

Avalie comigo os 10 motivos para eu alegar que a vida **é **uma droga.

1º- sabe Merlin porque,Dumbledore decidiu que eu era a aluna perfeita para ser monitora da Grifinória este ano,e não a Tenten como todos imaginávamos que ia ser. Quero dizer,a garota é nota A em todas as matérias,arruma as roupas por cor e sabe exatamente onde coloca todas as suas fivelas,pulseiras,brincos e coisas fáceis de perder. Eu ralo feito uma condenada pra tirar um C em Poções e conseguir uma ironia do Snape ao invés de um desaforo,e eu quase nunca sei nem onde estão minhas calcinhas. Que dirá minhas fivelas,pulseiras,brincos e coisas fáceis de perder...

2º- descobri que meu melhor amigo,aquele que preparava bolinhos comigo nas férias e brincava com meu irmãozinho,era apaixonado por mim e eu nunca havia notado.

3º- justamente pelo motivo citado acima,perdi esse meu melhor amigo quase que inteiramente,já que a gente mal se fala ultimamente.

4º-todas as minhas amigas,até Ayumi que é meio galinha,estão namorando. E seus namorados são fofos demais. Mesmo.

5º- eu tive que aturar aulas particulares para melhorar meu desempenho em Poções,ou seja,eu não sou qualificada para ser monitora como Dumbledore imaginou.

6º-Eu abri minha cabeça ao meio num jogo de Quadribol.

7º-eu consegui arruinar minha reputação,se é que eu tinha alguma,quando joguei sorvete nos peitos de Ino Yamanaka.

8º-ela está tentando ser minha amiguinha nos últimos dias. Sabe,Ino,aquela em quem _joguei sorvete nos peitos!_

9º-descobri que os sonserinos mais quentes têm um fã clube,e que as componentes são doidas varridas que deram uma surra na ex de um deles. Justamente na ex do que eu tenho dado uns pegas.

10º-Sasuke só quer dar uns amassos,me vê como um objeto sexual(hein?)e eu o **amo.**

Viu só porque eu preciso dar um jeito nesta minha vidinha medíocre?

-Kiba...Eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

-O que vossa majestade quiser...-ele brincou,se curvando diante de mim e fazendo uma reverência bem irônica.

-Não tivemos muito tempo de discutir o que você não me disse naquele dia no salão comunal,mas eu acho que sei do que se trata...

-Olha,tá tudo bem. –ele sorriu sinceramente,e eu me senti bem melhor ao ver que ele não estava mal nem nada -Você ama o Sasuke,eu me sentiria pior te privando disso.

-Mas,eu não queria que...

-Vamos voltar às antigas,que tal?-ele deu uma piscadela e se ajoelhou na minha frente com um sorriso enorme no rosto- Melhores amigos de novo,sem se preocupar com o que aconteceu um tempo atrás.

Não consegui evitar sorrir mais ainda quando ele esticou a mão e me pediu para conceder essa dança. Porque foi uma cena engraçada,sabe? Ele ali,ajoelhado na minha frente vestido de pirata e me pedindo para dançar "Into the night",do Santana,com ele. É uma música agitada e realmente envolvente. Peguei a mão dele e o puxei até a pista de dança. Naruto e Hinata estavam na mesa de bebidas conversando,e Tenten e Neji estavam sentados abraçados apenas se balançando conforme a batida. Talvez seus pés já estivessem acabados. Engraçado foi ver Shikamaru e Temari dançando e conversando animadamente,como se fossem amigos de longa data. Como eu e Kiba,sei lá.

Embora eu estivesse me divertindo com Kiba,e eu falasse tudo pra ele,não me sentiria bem em falar a história toda do Sasuke,sabe? De como eu o amo e tudo mais. Acho que ele entenderia,mas não saberia como me aconselhar. Olhei pros lados,procurando alguma saída ou alguém que pudesse me ouvir,mas todas as minhas amigas estavam tão animadas com seus garotos que eu me sentiria mal em tirá-las deles. Só que tudo crescia dentro de mim como uma bola de neve gigante e infinita. Tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias,toda a minha dificuldade em aprender Poções,a proximidade dos N.O.M's e a detenção segunda-feira à noite. Sabe,não vejo a hora do Natal chegar e eu poder ir pra minha casa,comer a comida quentinha da mamãe,encher o saco do meu irmão mais novo e passar tardes e mais tardes na praia olhando o pôr-do-sol e sentindo o aroma salgado que vinha do mar. Eu moro em frente à praia,e isso é realmente bom no inverno. Porque lá não neva,e eu detesto neve. Na verdade,eu até gosto,mas eu fico muito feia no frio. Meus lábios ressecam e meu nariz fica tão vermelho como o de um palhaço.

-Posso dar uma palavrinha com você?-uma voz bem conhecida veio por trás de mim,e eu mal percebi quem era tão absorta que estava em imaginar como seria as duas semanas em casa.

Quase caí pra trás quando vi Ino parada na minha frente com uma expressão decidida. E,diga-se de passagem,assustadora.

Kiba deu de ombros,mas pude ver a confusão estampada em seus olhos quando eu segui Ino onde ela estava indo. Para fora do Salão,pude perceber...

-O que foi,Yamanaka?-perguntei de uma forma casual quando já estávamos perto do portão para o Jardim.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu.

Wow.

Espera aí,o que ela sabe que aconteceu?

-Do que está fal...?

-Não se faça de sonsa!-ela se virou ameaçadora para mim,apontando aquele fino e branco dedo na minha direção. E eu lembrei,irresistivelmente,de quando joguei sorvete nos peitos dela. É bom ela parar de me apontar este dedo ou eu arranjo outra coisa pra jogar sem ser um sorvete...-O que está havendo,Sakura? Sério,eu achava que era isso que você_sempre _quis e de repente você começa a agir feito uma tonta! Por que está evitando o Sasuke? Por que o deixou plantado no Jardim este tempo todo e ficou lá dançando com aquele seu pirata sem sal? O que você pretende,hein? Pega o Sasuke quando quer,e depois,some do nada e sequer deixa uma explicação coerente pro garoto! Ele não é seu boneco e ele não tem que esperar a sua vontade,e...

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO,INO!

Me assustei com a cena,juro. Quero dizer,não sei se foi porque meu rosto esquentou e ficou tão vermelho quanto meus cabelos,ou porque eu berrei aquela frase ou porque eu estava irritada demais em ouvir aquilo tudo de Ino.

Pensei que Ino começaria a gritar comigo em resposta,ou me mandaria calar a boca e ouvir tudo o que ela tinha a dizer,mas não. Ela simplesmente se sentou no último degrau da escada de mármore e ficou olhando pro céu como se ele fosse responder tudo que ela havia me perguntado. Olhei por Jardim e nem sinal de Sasuke...Eu tinha dançado mais de meia hora com Kiba,acho que o Sasuke cansou de me esperar ali e foi dormir.

Espera aí,como a Ino sabe de tudo isso? Como ela sabe que estou estranha,e como ela sabe que eu estou evitando o Sasuke?

Ao invés de perguntar isto a ela,eu apenas me sentei no degrau acima do dela, a uma distância considerável mas que não era necessário gritar para que ela me ouvisse.

O vento gélido bateu em meu rosto que ainda estava quente,e eu senti um terrível nó na garganta. Queria chorar por causa de tudo aquilo. Eu sei,é estupidez minha. Não tenho nenhum problema grande,não tenho porque chorar. Mas,sei lá,tenho a impressão de que minhas lágrimas resolveriam alguma coisa.

-Eu só queria que Temari pudesse me ouvir agora e não estivesse lá com aquele corvinal idiota. –Ino comentou repentinamente,a voz embargada e as mãos tamborilando no degrau onde ela estava sentada.

-Tenten e Hinata também deveriam estar aqui agora. Mas,sabe,tem uma época que os namorados têm a preferência e nós não podemos fazer nada. –respondi,como se aquilo pudesse explicar algo.

-Gaara me odeia. –Ino continuou,como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que eu falei -Ele acha que eu ainda amo o Sasuke,mas na verdade nunca o amei. Eu gostava dele,e só. Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto pelo Gaara,mas ele não entende. Ele acha que é algum tipo de blefe e que eu só quero usá-lo como sempre fiz. Mas não é assim. Eu **amo** o Gaara. _Amo mesmo_.

Encarei Ino,e seu rosto pálido estava molhado de lágrimas. Tremi devido ao frio,devido aquela situação. Ino,minha ex pior arquiinimiga estava desabafando comigo na escada de mármore como se fossemos velhas amigas. E quer saber? Poderíamos ter sido mesmo.

-Você disse isso pra ele?-questionei com a voz baixinha,como se aquilo fosse algum segredo- Disse a ele que o _amava_?

-Não assim...Com essa palavra forte. –ela enxugou as lágrimas,e deu uma risadinha leve- Acho que sou uma tremenda covarde.

-Não,não é. –apressei em repreendê-la- Eu também nunca tive coragem de dizer isso ao Sasuke. Por mais que fosse verdade... E realmente é,sabe? Quero dizer,eu o **amo**. Mas tenho medo que ele se assuste com o impacto dessa palavra,ou que ele não sinta o mesmo e esteja apenas a fim de dar uns amassos e tudo mais... Seria ruim demais para mim. Eu acho que morreria.

Ino curvou os lábios no que devia ser um sorriso,mas sua iminente tristeza não permitiu que parecesse um.

-Ele te ama. –ela falou com a voz ainda embargada- Ele apenas não assumiu ainda. Mas você tinha que ver a cara dele quando eu cheguei e perguntei por você. Ele estava à beira de um colapso nervoso achando que você não gostava dele. Foi até engraçado,mas eu não ri na hora. Acho que ele te **ama**,Sakura. Acho mesmo.

"_Acho que ele te __**ama**__,Sakura. Acho mesmo."_

As palavras dela ecoaram na minha cabeça,como uma música muito boa de se ouvir. Será mesmo que ele me ama? Wow.

Comecei a rir. Não do que ela falou,mas de tudo aquilo ali. Sabe,de repente eu estava naquela escada despejando tudo da minha dúvida cruel para Ino Yamanaka,a garota que me atormenta desde que entrei na escola. A vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas (?)

Passamos um bom tempo ali,apenas conversando ou por vezes ouvindo o barulho da festa e dando risadas do que tínhamos visto de estranho por lá. E concluí que Ino nem é assim, tão megera quanto eu a imaginava. Ela é bem legal. Do jeito dela,mas é legal.

Quando me levantei,já vencida pelo cansaço e mais leve por ter contado a alguém sobre como me sentia em relação ao Sasuke,Ino apertou minha mão e falou numa voz calma e bem confiante:

-Fale pra ele o que sente. Tenho certeza que nenhum dos dois irá se decepcionar.

Eu apenas dei um sorriso e saí andando. O salão comunal parecia bem mais longe e as sandálias bem menos confortáveis. Fim de baile,ué. Todos ficam acabados. Sem contar que este foi,sem dúvidas,o baile mais estranho de toda a minha vida. E acredite,já vi muitas coisas estranhas nessa vida.

Quando cheguei no meu dormitório,Hinata já dormia num sono profundo,e Tenten não tinha chegado. Suspirei desanimada e fui vestir meu pijama. Sabe como é,todos parecem ter tido um baile perfeito e tal. E eu apenas tive o baile mais estranho...

Olhei para a cora na minha cabeça e dei um sorriso enviesado para o meu reflexo no espelho. Não sei quem me elegeu,mas eu realmente me pareço com qualquer coisa menos com uma princesa. E amanhã,eu espero,será um dia melhor.

* * *

Acordei com uma almofadada na cara,vinda logo de Tenten. Ela parecia radiante e seu sorriso não saía da cara. Acho até que sei porque...

-Pensei que fosse dormir o dia todo. –ela comentou quando eu abri os olhos e me espreguicei.

-Não seria uma má idéia...-brinquei em resposta.

Ela se sentou na ponta da minha cama com um brilho esquisito no olhar e o rosto ainda meio amassado de quem acabou de acordar.

-Eu não te vi o baile inteiro. Exceto,é claro,quando você foi coroada –ela deu uma risada e eu puxei mais o cobertor para tentar voltar a dormir,quando Tenten segurou-o dando mais risadas ainda com minha tentativa inútil de fugir daquele assunto- Certo,certo. Como foi sua noite,alteza?

Fiz uma careta e ela riu mais ainda. O que há de errado com meus amigos,afinal? Eles só sabem agir assim com toda essa_retardadice mental_ sempre que tocam no assunto "Sakura é a princesa do Baile de Halloween"? Ora,por Merlin! Nem é assim tão ruim ser coroada. Acho.

-Não faço idéia de porque me coroaram,se quer saber a verdade. –respondi convicta.

-Sabe,Sakura,você tem um sério complexo de inferioridade que não te permite ver a si mesma como uma garota bonita e inteligente que você é. –Tenten retrucou com uma certa aspereza na voz.

-O que? Bonita e inteligente? –arregalei os olhos com a afirmação dela - Eu ralo feito uma condenada por uma nota boa em Poções,e...

-Ah,em Poções! Você é a melhor aluna do ano em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,tira notas altas em Transfiguração e nas outras matérias também! Só porque é razoável em Poções não quer dizer que você seja uma fracassada! E,por Merlin,Sasuke Uchiha está nas suas mãos! Quer mais prova de que você é realmente bonita? –ela exasperou-se,colocando as mãos na cintura em um ato que lembrava bastante uma mãezona. O que ela sempre parecia para a gente,na verdade. Ela nos obrigava a arrumar os armários quase sempre e nos lembrava de comer na época em que estudávamos feito loucas pros exames finais.

Mas pera aí.

Eu não sou assim tão maravilhosa nas outras matérias como ela diz. Sou apenas boa,não a melhor. E Sasuke não está nas minhas mãos assim como ela falou! Quero dizer,ele apenas quer dar uns amassos,não é o que constatei ontem? Pois é.

Eu não tenho complexo de inferioridade coisa nenhuma.

_Acho._

-Vou colocar meus deveres em dia junto com a Hinata. Mais tarde nos encontre na biblioteca também. –ela completou dando o assunto por encerrado e saindo do quarto.

Olhei pela janela de cortinas vermelhas e douradas e vi um dia frio lá fora. As pessoas usavam casacos pesados e uma garoa fina fazia o Jardim ficar praticamente vazio. Então,um filmezinho dos acontecimentos mais recentes se formou na minha cabeça. Não pude evitar uma risada sarcástica quando me lembrei de Ino confessando suas lamúrias para mim. Era engraçado e trágico demais. Sabe,esse negócio de ficarmos amigas e tal. Assombroso.

Por fim,tomei um banho e vesti uma roupa quentinha para encarar o frio dos corredores. A sala comunal estava cheia,e isso era de se esperar. Vi Naruto e Kiba jogando xadrez e os dois acenaram para mim,mas eu me apressei em sair da sala antes que eles me convidassem para ficar ali. Sem contar que Naruto parecia estranhamente pensativo,e Kiba estava dando um sermão nele quando eu passei... E,sabe como é,preciso de um tempo sozinha. Seria realmente bom.

Saí pelo retrato da mulher gorda e caminhei até o Salão Principal,que já estava como ficava todos os dias. Não parecia sequer ter mudado escandalosamente na noite anterior,naquele festão que teve. Chegava a ser engraçado até...

Na mesa da grifinória não havia quase ninguém,apenas alguns sextanistas que pareciam estar numa ressaca pior que a minha. Sorri e procurei pela maior poção de batatas que tinha ali. Perdi o café,isso é inegável. Mas o almoço ainda se salva,e espero comer tudo que agüentar antes dos elfos limparem os pratos e aparecerem com as sobremesas. Modo de falar,claro. Porque os elfos não vem aqui trazer as sobremesas,sabe? Elas aparecem sozinhas,aparatam,usam pó-de-flu,sei lá...

-Fala aí,alteza!-Ayumi apareceu sabe Merlin de onde com um sorrisão no rosto,e fez uma reverência mais do que irônica para mim.

-Não enche!-retruquei com a boca cheia de comida,e ela fez uma careta para mim.

-Eu sabia que se te arrumasse você ficaria bonita. Só não pensei que pudesse ser coroada...-ela coçou o queixo sugestivamente,e apontou bem discreta para Shino- Ele é _um amor_!

Dei um sorriso sincero,mas não falei nada. Sei lá,eu realmente gostaria de ficar sozinha,sem ter que falar nada com ninguém. Preciso mesmo desse tempo só meu,entende? Com tanta coisa acontecendo...

Enquanto almoçava,tive que ouvir quase tudo que Ayumi e Shino haviam feto no baile. Ainda bem que eu estava com a boca cheia de comida para não ter que comentar o que achava...Eu apenas acenava com a cabeça ou lançava olhares expressivos,e Ayumi continuava narrando tudo como se fosse uma novela. Ela é louca,juro.

Desejei mentalmente estar em casa,pela primeira vez desde que cheguei em Hogwarts. Eu gosto muito da minha casa,claro. Mas a escola é como se fosse um lar também,e sempre que chegava aqui em me esquecia completamente de que minha casa era um lugar fantástico. Lá é tudo muito normal,sem mágica nenhuma. Isso me faz falta nos dias de férias,e eu fico contando os dias para o início das aulas,mesmo com aquela praia maravilhosa em frente à minha casa e o clima quente contrário ao frio cortante de Hogwarts. Eu me acostumei muito mais em sair por aí de touquinha,luvas,e casacos pesados. Mas hoje,mais do que nunca, eu apenas queria estar no meu quarto sentindo cheiro da maresia e curtindo ficar sozinha em casa como eu quase sempre fico... Droga.

Levantei depois da sobremesa,e murmurei para a Ayumi alguma coisa sobre "fazer dever de casa" e saí do Salão Principal. Não me contive em olhar para a mesa da Sonserina,procurando o dono de um par de olhos negros fascinantes. Mas ele não estava lá.

Abracei meu corpo como se isso fosse diminuir o frio,e talvez substituir os braços que deveriam estar me abraçando agora. Se fossemos um casal,é claro. O que não somos.

É difícil conseguir encontrar um lugar para ficar sozinho em Hogwarts. Mas num dia frio como hoje,o Jardim era a melhor escolha. Coloquei meu cachecol e minha touquinha preta e fui para o lado de fora do castelo. Evidentemente,não havia praticamente ninguém. Dois terceiranistas conversavam embaixo de uma árvore perto da cabana do Hagrid,e fora eles,eu estava sozinha. Suspirei e deitei na grama embaixo de uma árvore próxima do lago,sentindo o vento gélido bater no rosto,mas não foi pelo frio que os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiaram. Isso foi devido a uma lembrança que me ocorreu. Foi aqui que,há poucos dias,eu fiquei com Sasuke uns momentos bons. E depois veio a briga,claro.

Fechei os olhos e apoiei a cabeça nos braços cruzados atrás da mesma,tentando evitar que lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto. E elas não rolaram. Pelo menos não quando me lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo naquele passeio a Hogsmeade. Ele tinha me falado coisas bonitas que me faziam crer que talvez ele realmente quisesse algo comigo. Algo além de amassos,quero dizer.

Como eu queria ter coragem de puxá-lo para perto de mim e dizer olhando nos olhos escuros e fascinantes dele que eu o _amo. _Que queria ficar com ele pelo resto dos meus dias,e que ele é o homem da minha vida. De verdade.

Uma gotícula de água caiu no meu nariz,mas eu ignorei.

O que ele responderia? Que também me _ama,_ que também quer ficar comigo pelo resto dos dias dele e que eu sou _mesmo_ a mulher da vida dele? E se ele se assustasse e dissesse que eu estou me precipitando e que não temos nada além de um _rolo_? Merlin,eu não sei nem como reagiria! Acho que entraria para um convento. É. E serviria a Jesus pelo resto de meus infelizes e rejeitados dias. Jesus me amaria como Sasuke nunca me amou,e eu leria em jornais e revistas que o famoso auror Sasuke Uchiha se casou e é feliz com a mulher da vida dele. E apareceria um rosto feminino desconhecido ao lado dele no "Profeta Diário", e eu iria rezar como uma rejeitada infeliz para que ele fosse feliz. Porque,apesar de tudo,eu ainda o amava. Embora servisse a Jesus e não tivesse espelho no meu quarto de convento.

Ouvi dizer que existem freiras que não fazem nada,absolutamente nada além de rezar o dia inteiro. Parando para comer apenas quando seu organismo não agüenta mais. E depois retornando à suas orações,como uma boa serva de Deus. E elas devem ir para o céu se existir um,sabe como é. O que elas fizeram na vida além de rezar? Não podem ser pecadoras,não sofrem,elas apenas rezam e se sentem realizadas.

Certo,isso realmente não combina comigo. Não que eu seja uma pagã que nunca reza e que participa de rituais demoníacos,não mesmo. Mas eu nunca conseguiria ficar numa capela rezando o dia todo._ Nunca. _

Mas este seria meu triste final caso contasse ao Sasuke o que sinto e ele negasse sentir o mesmo. Quero dizer,minha vida estaria acabada. Juro.

E eu não tenho complexo de inferioridade coisa nenhuma! Estou apenas sendo realista. O que seria de mim caso o homem da minha vida me desse um pé na bunda? Eu sou uma pessoa fraca,acho que isso tem se acentuado bastante nos últimos dias... Droga. É,isso mesmo. A vida é uma droga. Com toda certeza. Uma **grande** droga.

A gotícula que caiu no meu nariz foi acompanhada por algumas outras gotículas,e mais algumas outras e logo eu ficaria completamente encharcada. Mas eu não queria voltar para o castelo onde haveria muitas pessoas,e eu não conseguiria ficar sozinha refletindo sobre a possibilidade de virar uma freira quando Sasuke me desprezasse. Sabe como é,todos devem estar comentando do baile e tal,e então acabariam me perguntando alguma coisa e meus pensamentos seria interrompidos.

-Devia sair da chuva se quisesse estar saudável para o jogo contra a Corvinal. –uma voz arrastada comentou bem ao meu lado. Não era bem conhecida,mas havia alguma coisa familiar nela.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com um ruivo sentado na grama displicentemente ao meu lado,seus cabelos pingavam um pouco mas ele não parecia se importar.

E olha só que engraçado,o meu agressor,aquele que dividiu minha cabeça ao meio estava me alertando sobre o perigo de não estar saudável para o próximo jogo. Como se ele ligasse! Ora,não fora ele que quase me matara com um balaço? Como essas pessoas são estranhas! Os sonserinos,quero dizer.

Não respondi nada,apenas meneei a cabeça e continuei tentando dormir,cochilar,pensar ou o que quer que fosse...

-Vim te perguntar uma coisa,Haruno. Ou acha que estou aqui por falta de espaço vazio no Jardim?-ele comentou naquela voz de puro escárnio e eu tive vontade de bater nele.

Porque,sabe como é,eu pensei que ele realmente estivesse ali por falta de espaço. Haha.

-Na verdade,eu achei mesmo que você tinah vindo aqui por ter se preocupado com a minha saúde. - retruquei com a voz carregada de ironia,e Gaara se permitiu um risinho curto,mas então,abri os olhos e o encarei curiosa- O que veio me perguntar,então?

-É sobre a Ino...-ele murmurou ao desviar o olhar do meu e encarar o chão. Parecia que o trajeto das gotas de chuva era bem interessante.

-Como é?-dei um risinho, mas logo fiquei séria. Ele podia perguntar o que quisesse sobre a Ino para a irmã dele,Temari. Por que estava ali,debaixo da chuva falando com sua arquiinimiga de Quadribol? Os sonserinos são mesmo **muito **estranhos.

-Ontem eu vi vocês duas nas escadas. –ele continuou como se contasse algo indecente - Não estava ouvindo a conversa de vocês porque quis,ok? Só estava passando,então...

-Certo,continue.

-Eu ouvi meu nome –ele me encarou friamente,como se esperasse que eu confirmasse ou algo assim.

-O queexatamente você ouviu?-me assombrei ao lembrar das palavras de Ino. Ela disse que o amava e ele devia ter ouvido. Imagina se o Sasuke me ouvisse naquele estado...Eu tinha até falado que morreria se não fosse correspondida. Merlin!

-Ouvi vagamente algo como "Gaara não entendeu",e "Ele acha que amo Sasuke"...-ele abraçou a si mesmo,se protegendo do frio que as roupas molhadas causavam,mas me lembrou irritantemente uma criança tristonha- Ela ainda gosta dele,não é? E você também,e vocês ainda estão com essa briguinha idiota para ver quem fica com o Sasuke...

Não pude evitar uma risada,mas logo me contive e encarei Gaara com minha melhor expressão de incredulidade. Ino o amava e ele pensava que ela amava Sasuke! Merlin,por que as coisas tem que ser tão complexas quando se trata de amor?

-Não,não...-me apressei em negar - Não estamos disputando ele. Na verdade,Ino não sente nada por ele a não ser amizade.

-Duvido muito.

-E o quevocê sente por ela?-questionei repentinamente.

Ele me encarou como se eu tivesse pedido a ele para ficar pelado dançando ballet no meio do Salão Principal. Lotado.

-Ela me usou para fazer ciúmes ao Sasuke,ela me usou no plano idiota dela! E eu a...-os olhos dele ficaram opacos e escuros -Não interessa o que sinto por ela.

Levantei da grama e bati inutilmente na saia tentando tirar as folhas,mas a chuva só engrossava e eu só ficava cada vez mais encharcada. Olhei outra vez para Gaara,deixando-o notar que eu sabia muito bem como ele terminaria aquela frase se não fosse tão orgulhoso.

Não esperei que ele me pedisse para esperar e começasse a desabafar comigo,mas me virei como se ele tivesse chamado meu nome e falei numa voz bem convincente:

-Você devia,pelo menos uma última vez,tentar ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. Sabe,caso você a ame _mesmo_. Devia tentar acreditar nela,devia dar uma chance a vocês.

E me virei,jogando meus longos cabelos molhados para trás e andando em direção ao castelo. Nunca me senti tão conselheira amorosa como tenho me sentido nos últimos dias.

Andei pingando água pelos corredores,mas não lembrava do feitiço de secar que o Kakashi sempre usava nos dias de treino em que chovia assim...Na verdade,eu nem vi para onde meus pés estavam me levando. Quando fui notar,já estava no Salão Comunal e nem sinal de algum dos meus amigos. Hinata e Naruto deviam estar se enroscando em qualquer lugar por aí;Tenten e Neji idem; Kiba deve estar por aí com seus amiguinhos legais e populares. Tinham uns três primeiranistas fazendo deveres numa das mesas,e uma dupla de quartanistas jogava xadrez bruxo.

Decidi-me por subir e tomar um banho antes de descer para jantar. É,já estava quase na hora do jantar... Então foi o que fiz,e dentro de poucos minutos eu já estava seca e quentinha,sem nariz vermelho de palhaço ou cachecol encharcado. Meus cabelos ainda estavam secando,mas isso era o de menos. Peguei um pergaminho e uma pena para escrever minha lista de presentes de Natal como fazia quando tinha 10 anos,até que uma Hinata bastante estressada entrou no quarto batendo forte a porta atrás de si. Ela estava esfregando os olhos como se espantasse o sono,mas notei que estava mesmo era chorando quando ela se jogou na cama e cobriu o rosto com um travesseiro.

-Hinata,o que...?

-Nada. –ela cortou secamente.

-Como nada?-me sentei ao lado dela na cama - Desembucha,tem a ver com o Naruto?

Ela apenas soluçou alto e eu não precisei mais de resposta alguma. Não soube o que fazer,ou como acalentá-la,porque Hinata sempre foi a mais calma e confiante. Por que choraria assim por uma briguinha com Naruto?

-Você...Não quer conversar?-perguntei debilmente. É obvio que ela não quer conversar! Quem ia querer conversar depois de brigar feio com o namorado? Ela deve estar,no mínimo,querendo me bater agora. –Quero dizer,tem algo que eu possa fazer...?

Hinata apenas tirou o travesseiro do rosto,que já estava manchado de lágrimas e seus belos olhos inchados e vermelhos me encararam com uma tristeza notável.

Então,ela simplesmente deitou a cabeça no meu colo e voltou a chorar,abraçada ao travesseiro como se apertá-lo fosse fazê-la se sentir melhor. Eu entendi nesse momento que ela só precisava de um colo amigo, então comecei a acariciar seus cabelos negros e lisos que me lembravam incrivelmente os de Sasuke. Ela parou de chorar um tempo depois, eu sorri de leve sabendo que era apenas isso que eu podia fazer por ela. Pelo menos agora...

-Eu não esperava isso dele,sabe?-a voz calma de Hinata parecia mais triste e rouca.

Não falei nada,apenas continuei penteando os cabelos dela com os dedos.

-Quero dormir,Sakura. –ela comentou repentinamente,se levantando e apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro- Pode me deixar um pouco sozinha?

Se eu não tivesse me isolado o dia inteiro,ficaria chateada por ver Hinata praticamente me expulsando do quarto. Mas eu saquei que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha,assim como eu precisei. E como a boa amiga que sou,resolvi me levantar e sair do quarto,não sem antes acenar para ela e falar que qualquer coisa era só chamar. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça,e tentou dar um sorriso,embora tenha fracassado miseravelmente. Fechei a porta e quase dei um berro quando uma mão deslizou pela minha e a apertou forte. Porque eu conheço esse toque,e a sensação que ele causa não é um sinal bom. Ah,não mesmo!

-Kiba...-comecei a falar,mas ele colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios,me mandando ficar calada num sinal mudo. Eu assenti,mas continuei o encarando sem nada entender.

-Vem aqui comigo. –ele me puxou ainda pela mão até um quarto do dormitório masculino. Notei que era o quarto dele e de Naruto.

-O que você...?

-Eles brigaram. –Kiba soltou da minha mão e lançou um olhar preocupado para a mesa de cabeceira perto da janela - E ele deixou um pergaminho aqui que pode explicar o porquê.

Kiba pegou o pergaminho,leu e franziu o cenho,passando-o para mim.

"O lorde das trevas já está montando seus exércitos,e nós sabemos que os Hyuuga tem um dedo nessa história. Apenas peço para que você se afaste de qualquer um deles que estudar com você,pela sua própria segurança. Mando notícias assim que puder,e quando desistirem de interceptar as minhas correspondências. Com amor, V."

Arregalei os olhos a cada palavra,e larguei o pergaminho na mão estendida de Kiba.

-Isso não...Ela nunca...Não a Hinata...-tropecei nas tentativas de negar o que estava escrito naquele papel - Isso é um absurdo! Se Naruto confiasse nela,acreditaria no que...

-Sakura!-Kiba estava com uma expressão assombrada–Sabe quem é "V."?

-Não faço idéia...-murmurei em resposta,tentando vasculhar nas lembranças se já tinha ouvido Naruto comentar sobre algum "V."

-Acho que é o padrinho de Naruto. A única pessoa que tem laço familiar com ele...O que você faria no lugar dele?

-Não sei,não sei...-dei de ombros,e completei nervosa -Mas o que isso tem a ver? Hinata é a _namorada_ dele!

-É...-Kiba se jogou na cama e apoiou a cabeça nos braços,parecendo momentaneamente relaxado- Ele está incomunicável. Saiu do salão comunal transtornado e falou que eu não me atrevesse a ir atrás dele.

-Caramba...-me sentei na cama ao lado dele-A Hinata também não quis tocar no assunto.

Kiba balançou a cabeça e mirou o teto com sua expressão mais pensativa. E eu meio que reparei que ele tem olhos bonitos...E que a forma que ele afasta a franja dos olhos toda hora que ela incomoda é uma gracinha. Merlin,se controla,Sakura! Pensa no Sasuke,_pensa no seu Sasuke_. Seu uma pinóia (?)

Ele me encarou quando reparou que eu o olhava toda estranha. O Kiba,não o Sasuke. E então ele deu um sorriso casual,me fazendo sentir uma imensa simpatia por aquele sorriso. Sabe,ele é o único amigo menino que me visita nas férias por ser quase meu vizinho e por sempre ter se dado muito bem comigo. A gente brigava às vezes,mas sempre acabávamos voltando ao normal...E eu não trocaria nada pela amizade dele. Nada mesmo.

-Como foi ontem? –ele questionou rapidamente,abrindo um fraco sorriso –Sasuke e você,quero dizer...

Balancei a cabeça negativamente,e pela primeira vez,tive vontade de contar tudo pra alguém. E esse alguém era Kiba,meu melhor amigo... Comecei desde a parte que Sasuke me levara para a sala vazia até a parte de Gaara hoje à tarde comigo no jardim. Ele ouviu tudo atentamente,e até ria dos meus comentários bestas sobre as freiras e sobre como eu deveria me tornar uma. Depois de um tempo,percebi que estávamos sentados perto um do outro,e minhas bochechas estavam esquentando como sempre esquentavam quando eu queria chorar. E foi isso que eu fiz. Chorei,quero dizer. Kiba me envolveu pelos ombros e eu apoiei o rosto no eito dele,começando a chorar muito. Ele dava batidinhas de leve nas minhas costas,meio desajeitado,percebi... Mas depois,ele começou a fazer um cafunê muito...Confortante. E eu gostei mesmo do perfume dele,e do abraço quentinho dele...Calma,sakura,lembra do Sasuke,lembra do Sasuke. Quando em levantei para ir dormir,Kiba me deu um beijo na testa e olhou para a minha boca como se setivesse tentado a beijá-la também,mas a porta sendo aberta pelo companheiro de quarto dele nos fez acordar desse devaneio,e eu agradeci por tudo antes de ir me deitar. Até fui dormir com um sorriso fraco no rosto...

* * *

Amanheceu mais frio do que o normal,e antes que eu descesse para tomar café,me deparei com o relógio de pulso. Já eram oito horas,e eu devia estar nas estufas de Herbologia. Desci as escadas correndo,em direção aos jardins,quando uma voz alegre e nada preocupada em estar atrasada gritou meu nome. Virei-me,esperando que quem quer que fosse,falasse logo e me deixasse ir logo para a aula.

-Treino hoje,às seis horas,ok?-Kakashi anunciou com um sorriso alegre e depois correu para uma sala sem esperar minha resposta.

Eu dei de ombros e continuei minha trajetória até as estufas,embora meus pés tivessem quase me obrigado a parar no Salão Principal e matar o primeiro tempo comendo alguma coisa. Porque,sabe como é,eu não jantei ontem. E me estômago já está reclamando veemente enquanto assisto uma aula chata sobre plantas que tem poderes incríveis.

Peguei um lugar ao lado de uma garota estranha da Lufa-lufa,que estava atrás de Tenten e Kiba. Apoiei meu queixo nas mãos quando a prof. Sprout começou sua explicação terrivelmente demorada e chata sobre o tal nabo tibetano que falava com galinhas (?) Ou algo assim. Na verdade,não prestei a menor atenção. Sabe,quando estou com fome não consigo pensar direito.

Uma bolinha de papel atingiu em cheio o meu nariz e eu suprimi um gritinho de dor,não que tenha doído, mas eu ia reclamar,ora essa! Vi que era um bilhete com a letra de Tenten,então eu logo o abri. E daí,combine duas alunas entediadas e uma aula completamente chata. Sim,começamos a trocar bilhetinhos.

_Sakura,como conseguiu se atrasar? Eu te balancei milhares de vezes!_

**Eu estava com sono,ok? E agora,além de sono,sinto muita fome.**

_Se tivesse acordado quando te chamei,poderia ter tomado café. Não que nosso café da manhã tenho sido algo interessante. Pelo menos,não com o sumiço do Naruto e a mudez de Hinata._

**O que? Sumiço de Naruto? O que você quer dizer com isso?**

_Ele desapareceu,Kiba diz que ele nem foi dormir. Com certeza está numa enrascada caso a Mc Gonagall descubra que ele sumiu..._

**Ou o Kakashi. Hoje temos treino,e o jogo contra a Corvinal está chegando...Se o Naruto não for,aí sim ele saberá o que são _problemas_ quando tiver que enfrentar o Kakashi.**

_Kiba falou que vai matar o segundo tempo,que é de DCAT para procurá-lo caso ele não apareça na sala. _

**Hum...Legal.**

_Espero que você tenha aceitado que tem um complexo de inferioridade e que tenha aprendido a lutar contra ele._

**Eu não tenho complexo nenhum,Tenten!**

_Oh não,imagine... Eu realmente gostaria de saber porque diabos você passou metade da noite trocando segredos e conselhos com sua mais nova amiguinha,uma tal de Ino Yamanaka,conhece?_

**Ahá! Alguém está com CIÚMES!**

_Não tem ninguém com ciúmes aqui,Haruno._

**AHÁ! Você me chamou pelo sobrenome,isto indica que você definitivamente está com ciúmes.**

_Não estou! Mas e se tivesse,qual o problema? Eu tentei saber as novidades ontem de manhã e você simplesmente se negou a me ceder qualquer informação! E para completar,ainda ficou trocando confidências com uma garota que odiava até uns dias atrás!_

**Não foi bem assim! Ino me puxou lá fora para brigar comigo na verdade. Mas ela estava sensível e chateada,então acabou jogando tudo para fora.**

_Ela vomitou? Eca..._

**Não jogou tudo para fora literalmente,Tenten... Ela jogou todas as tristezas para fora,acabou falando porque estava um caco e tal...**

_Hum... Aí você se sentiu envolvida pelo momento e contou suas tristezas para ela também?Pff..._

**Pare com esses ciúmes idiotas,Tenten! Quero dizer,não é como se eu tivesse trocado você pela Ino ou algo do gênero.**

_Hum._

**Até porque,quando eu mais precisei de você,você estava lá com o Neji! Então não venha me falar sobre trocas!**

_Não é bem assim..._

**Você sabe que é assim mesmo! Tudo bem,tem uma hora que os namorados se tornam mais importantes. Eu posso aceitar isso,embora tenha que discordar da escala de importância que você supostamente deve ter montado. Sabe,eu não trocaria minhas amigas por um garoto. Nem pelo Sasuke,que é o amor da minha vida. Mas você também não sabe disso,porque quando eu me dei conta você estava com seu precioso Neji se agarrando! Acho que você tem que admtir que a única pessoa que fez uma 'troca' aqui foi você e não eu! **

Certo,depois disso,Tenten amassou a bolinha de papel e jogou no lixo. Não olhou pra mim com sua expressão assassina,nem nada assim.Acredite,quando ela não reage e simplesmente fica indiferente,é porque ela está uma fera. Mas eu apenas falei a verdade,não tenho culpa se a verdade às vezes é dolorosa. E quando saímos da sala,eu me dei conta de que hoje seria um longo dia. Porque Hinata parecia muda e preferiu se sentar na primeira carteira da classe; Tenten,apesar da nossa discussão,foi se sentar com Neji, e eu...Bom,eu senti uma tremenda vontade de ir atrás do Naruto com o Kiba mas me esgueirei até um lugar vazio no fim da sala,sem ter que dividi-lo com ninguém. Então,por sorte ou não,Ino ocupou-o com um sorriso amigável e um 'bom dia' murmurado enquanto o prof. Lupin pedia os deveres de casa. Eu só consegui devolver um sorriso amarelo,e ter de encarar todos os olhares da turma em cima da dupla mais curiosa da sala,sem dúvida. Nós nos odiávamos,alguém lembra? Pois é,infelizmente todo mundo lembra. Inclusive Tenten,que ficou me encarando com sua pior expressão de "eu não disse que você tinha me trocado?" e eu apenas devolvi meu olhar de "eu também estava certa,porque o Neji está bem aí _do seu lado_".

E foi assim que começou minha segunda-feira,embora os problemas estejam apenas começando. Eu achei que meu dia não podia piorar até,obviamente,o treino de Quadribol seguido da detenção. E hoje,mais do que nunca,posso afirmar que a vida,decididamente,é uma droga.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu posso me explicar! Primeiramente,MIL desculpas pela demora a postar o capítulo 12,e desculpe se ele ficou esse lixo aí... É que meu fim de ano foi uma correria terrível com todos as provas de concurso e tal. Sem contar que eu estava com uma puta tendinite no pulso esquerdo e um assombro de falta de criatividade. Quase me recusei a postar esse capítulo péssimo aí que vocês estão vendo. Mas eu juro,JURO mesmo que o 13 vai ser bem melhor. E desculpem também a falta de 'action' Sasu&Saku,ok? É importante pra trama,porque senão fica muito meloso. Sem contar que uma coisa ruim(mais uma?) está prestes a acontecer contra o casal. Não me matem por isso também[se protege atrás de um escudo Ok,eu estou sendo uma PÉSSIMA escritora tendo que pedir desculpas por tantas coisas...Mas eu PROMETO que os próximos capítulos serão mais interessantes que esse aí,e que personagens novos vão animar a trama. Ou não [risada maléfica

obrigada por todos que não desisitiram de mim com essa ausência terrível,e que vão continuar acompanhando mesmo com esse lixo de capítulo 12 aí ÇÇ

amo vocês (L)

e agora as respostas das reviews :D

**Tetechann:** a Sakura é uma louca,isso sim. hahahahahahaha pode falar,ela não se ofende :D  
amei a conversinha okz? e desculpe pelo 12,está um cocozinho de cavalo... Mas eu PROMETO que o 13 vai ser mil vezes melhor e com um Sasuke absurdamente mais safado. E logo você entenderá porque... [risada maléfica  
obg por ler,querida 8)  
beijooos !

**pen of angel: **MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!  
pode me apedrejar se quiser. [sadomasoquista made on  
hahaha, o 12 está um cocozinho,mas o 13 vai ser melhor. garanto!

**Hina Sakura Uchiha:** exatamente 'garota americana' que me inspirou o negócio das ruivas! hahahaha,  
e claro,eu sou uma leitora ávida da meg cabot :D amo todos os livros dela,cara... ela que me inspira sempre a escrever Naruto em Hogwarts \o\  
e olha,sobre sasuke e sakura começarem a namorar...melhor aguardar os próximos capítulos,porque nem tudo são flores e antes deles finalmente começarem alguma coisa,vão haver imprevistos :x  
obg por ler,beeeijos!  
**  
.-xKarlinhax-.: **valeeeeeeu ;DD  
**  
Hiei-and-shino:** aposto que não gostou da ayumi porque ela é patricinha e tudo mais xDD  
mas ela é uma boa pessoa,sabe? hahahaha,desculpe a demora.. mas leia a N/A acima e vai entender tudo :)  
beeijos.

**neko-chan X3: **somos duas então :D tirando a parte de ser ruiva,porque eu tenho cabelo escuro 8D UHSAUHSUAASOASOAS, mas enfim... eu não vou cometer o crime de deixar o kiba sozinho,não se preocupe :D  
beijoos.  
**  
sakusasuke: **o casal mais lindo enfrenta problemas muito feios o.o' HUUSAIUSAUASOSA, mas continue lendo xD  
beeeijos.  
**  
Shiroyama SaH:** eu disse sim ;D  
hahahaahaha, eu tenho uma tara por fazer piadas com animais,já notou? LOL eu tbm me matei de rir imaginando a cara do Sasuke quando foi anunciado o príncipe.. imagine a Sakura então xD obg por ainda ler este meu acesso de loucura! beijoos!  
**  
Hakeru-chan:** hahahahaa, Sakura e suas frases loucas 8D vou escrever um livro (?) zoaa xD  
enfim,eu tbm ouvi dizer que faz bem a beça ao cabelo,mas nunca usaria oO' AHSUUHASSAHUASIUOSAOA; a frase da batata? eu ouvia minha amiga cantando,daí um dia ela me mandou uma comunidade do orkut...eu acho. não sei,só sei que achei genial :B  
desculpe a demora,e obg por ainda ler essa maluquice da minah cabeça que chamam de fanfic :

PS: vou começar a ler suas idéias doidas e logo logo você verá meu nome nas suas reviews :DD  
**  
Svit-Kona: **certo,pode me mandar a papelada da morte pra eu assinar (?) HASUHSAIUAUASUIOAS; demorei muuuuuuuito,e ainda postei esse lixo y.y  
o 13,o 14 e etc serão BEM melhores e mais rápidos. eu juro ! e muito obrigada por me considerar sua autora predileta,adoro ouvir isso :D  
beeeijos e continue lendo,amore :  
sayo, svit-chan! \o\

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n:** leitores novos são sempre bem-vindos :D  
que bom que você gostou,e eu nunca basearia nada no filme... porque,na realidade,eu sou ÁVIDA pelos livros e os filmes nem tanto assim :)  
oooh,e o Itachi vai começar a aparecer muito mais no capítulo 13 e vai ser de grande importância :D  
aguarde e verá 8D desculpe o lixo que ficou o 12,mas vc vai ler o N/A ali em cima e entender :

beijos e obg por ler essa loucura minha :DD  
**  
S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** que inveja mesmo,meldels 8D HSHUAIHUASUSAOASOAS, aiai.. eu no lugar dela [mente poluída trabalhando em diversas possibildades de roubar sasuke da sakura...  
6'' HAHAHAH  
obg por ler,e continue acompanhando! kisses:  
**  
Tia-Lulu:** tbm amo as crises da Sakura... vivo tendo esses momentos xD obg por ler até aqui :  
beijoos.  
**  
Mariah-chan17 n.n:** hahahahaha, Ino boazinhaaa mesmo... mas Sasuke MEGA sexy e quente só no capítulo 13 e você entenderá porque :D  
beeeijos.  
**  
Katy Gilmore:** pra você ver como é o ruim o cabelo da Sakura 8D [apanha  
HASUHAUUASUOISASOHAIOAS, demorei mais não abandonei a fic :D  
beeeijos!

**Carol aka-neko:** aaaah muito obrigada :D  
espero que continue achando boa a fic,apesar do desastre que ficou o capítulo 12 :\  
beeeijos.  
**  
Tsubame Hitori: **hahahaha, obrigaaada por me acompanhar desde o início [emo.cionaHSAUUHEUIASSAA, continue lendo,amore! e desculpe a demora :[

**Glaucia G:** aaah muito obrigaaada :DD  
nossa,que honra em fazer alguém se registrar apenas pra comentar na minha fic! obrigada mesmo,só to nisso aqui por vocês [momento emo  
somos duas então xD eu falo sozinha direto,cara...tenho até um diário em que torno minha vida uma constante fanfic sem tanta ação quanto essa,mas tá valendo xD  
cocordo,cara :D a hinata de chapéuzinho vermelho é yão kawaii x)  
po,eu falo diretoooo isso! me acham pessimista,mas aí eu nem ligo. eu sei o motivo de repetir essa frase mesmo xDD e nem sou pessimista coisa nenhuma,na verdade,sou meio otimista demais oO'  
obg :D as provas foram difícies mesmo.. leia a N/A para mais detalhes. hahahaha  
Kakashi ativo a partir do 13 :DD  
beeeijos !

**- KaoriH:** aaah obrigada :D essa idéia veio do nada,pq tenho uma amiga viciada em naruto e eu sou viciada em hp e só escrevia fic de hp. daí ela me pediu uma fic de naruto e eu falei que só saberia escrever se fosse com Harry Potter no meio.. daí saiu essa maluquice aí Oo' SAHUHUISASUSAISA  
aaah,não se preocupe,eu adoro a Gina.. Mas esse gênio maluco e afobado da sakura foi inspirado com toda certeza na Lily :D porque eu tenho lido muitas fics dos marotos,e a Sakura saiu bem inspirada na Lily sim! o Sasuke só não é mais James porque ele não corre atrás da ruiva como um cachorrinho (ainda) HASUHAUISASAUOSAO  
obrigada por ler,beeeijos!  
PS: eu tbm quero,teremos que lutar por ele então [prepara a varinha (?)  
PS2: Shiiika e Temaaari :D  
PS3: com um vampirão desses,menina,iam ter que me colocar um freio (?) HAHAHAHA 6'  
**  
Tsubame Hitori:** eu melhorei um pouquinhos os primeiros capítulos,mas o novo só saiu agora mesmo xD hahahaha, beeeijos.

.bruh-chan xP: meldels O.O grávida com quinze anos não. querm sabe aos 16... [risada maléfica  
vai ter um pouquinho sim,aguaarde :DDD  
HUSAUASUHASOUSAOSAOSA, Kiba terá seu momento,você vai ver :  
obg pelos elogios, beeeijos.

PS: eu tbm enjoo,nem sei como continuo com essa.. xDD  
**  
Mikki Chan:** hahahahaa, você é a centésima leitora que vê a Sakura como um espelho (?) ela tá bem doida mesmo... mas quem é normal,afinal?  
SAHUUHEHASUHSAHUSAOSOA; achei Sakura ruiva um pouco mais natural,sei lá... e eu tbm quero um Sasuke Ç.Ç  
tudo bem,o Kiba já tem muitas pretendentes para sua solidão.. xDD  
beeeeijos !


	13. Can't leave

**Capítulo 13 - Can't leave  
**

O prof. Binns é,de longe,um professor bom. Não que ele não tente ensinar os alunos alguma coisa da História dos bruxos e tal,mas a voz dele é tão entediante que não me surpreende que todos os alunos durmam na aula. Quase todos,para ser sincera. Tem sempre os cdfs que anotam tudo que ele fala como se achassem realmente legal ouvir a aula dele. Talvez eles achem legal,mas daí eles teriam que ser realmente loucos. Se bem que eu não duvidaria disso,tendo em vista a grande quantidade de gente louca nesta escola.

Hinata sempre presta o máximo de atenção em todas as aulas e tira notas boas em todos os testes,mas assim como eu,ela não consegue parar de bocejar nas aulas do prof. Binns. E ela tenta anotar os deveres de casa e as matérias das provas,mas não é aquela cdf aplicada não... Na verdade,Tenten que não pisca os olhos uma vez sequer em nenhuma aula. Ela sempre anota tudo e depois de implorarmos,ela nos passa a matéria. Só que hoje,Hinata parecia bem desmotivada para sequer abrir o livro,então,ela apenas deitou a cabeça nos braços que estavam cruzados em cima da mesa e dormiu. Sim,Hinata dormiu em uma aula. Não que não tivessem vários alunos fazendo o mesmo,mas ela tentava prestar um pouquinho de atenção às vezes. É,tomara que ela e Naruto se acertem logo...Porque isso está começando a me assustar.

Sabe,eu estava completamente esfomeada na aula de História da Magia,então não fiz nada mais do que tentar não pregar os olhos e espiar se Tenten anotava alguma coisa que o professor falava. Bom,e ela anotava sim. Mas eu não poderia simplesmente pedir a ela o caderno,porque nós meio que brigamos na última aula e não foi nada legal. Quero dizer, foi por bilhete e tudo mais,só que na aula de DCAT,ela simplesmente me lançou olhares furtivos o tempo inteiro. E eu meio que tive medo,mas a encarei todas essas vezes. Ino até perguntou o que tinha acontecido entre a gente,e eu respondi que era apenas uma crise. Daí ela fez uma piada completamente idiota sobre a matéria que o Lupin dava e eu comecei a rir escandalosamente. E,meio que todos os alunos nos olharam de novo. Sasuke fingiu que não tinha nada acontecendo e continuou fazendo os exercícios. O prof Lupin pediu que eu tentasse me controlar,mas não foi num tom brigão,ele até parecia se divertir com a minha risada. Porque a minha risada é quase sempre bem contagiante,tanto que Ino também começou a rir e a cena ficou bem esquisita. Sabe como é,até uns dias atrás ela era minha arquiinimiga e agora estamos sentadas juntas numa aula legal rindo de uma piada qualquer. Como velhas amigas. É,a vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

Peguei um pergaminho e comecei a escrever a letra de uma música de uma banda trouxa que eu gosto bastante. E a aula foi bem pacífica,porque Tenten não ousou me olhar daquele jeito assassino e estávamos com a Corvinal e não a Sonserina,então ninguém poderia ficar me encarando como se eu fosse uma tartaruga de dois cascos. Chamam aquela casinha verde que as tartarugas se escondem de casco,não é? Bom,que seja.

Apenas a voz entediante do prof. Binns era ouvida,e talvez o leve ronco de algum aluno que dormia profundamente,mas a porta foi aberta fazendo um barulho bem alto devido ao semi-silêncio que cobria a sala. Kiba entrou com uma expressão decidida e falou num tom de voz calmo.

-Com licença,prof. Binns. –ele pigarreou -A prof Mc Gonagall quer a minha presença e a da srta Haruno na sala dela agora.

-Certo...-o prof murmurou a contragosto,e voltou a explicar alguma coisa que ninguém queria muito ouvir.

Kiba me olhou e deu um sorriso preocupado,como se estivesse me alertando sobre aquela visitinha na sala da prof. McGonagall. Ela é bem legal às vezes,mas sua severidade assusta todos os alunos sem sombra de dúvida. Levantei e saí da sala,acompanhando Kiba no trajeto para a sala da vice-diretora.

-O que ela quer com a gente?-perguntei levemente preocupada.

-Não sei...Mas estou com um pressentimento ruim,Sakura. –ele franziu o cenho –E não encontro Naruto em lugar nenhum.

-Ah,droga...-murmurei em resposta,balançando a cabeça ao pensar no que podia ter acontecido com Naruto.

E na sala da McGonagall nem foi tão ruim assim,porque ela apenas perguntou se algum de nós dois fazia idéia de onde Naruto havia se metido,já que vários professores haviam comunicado a ela a ausência dele nas aulas. Nós falamos a verdade,que não sabíamos bulhufas de onde ele se metera e tudo mais...Ela assentiu e pediu para que assim que o encontrássemos,avisá-lo que ela queria dar uma palavrinha com ele. Logo depois,saímos e já era hora do almoço graças ao bom Merlin.

Sentei na mesa e comecei a colocar tudo que estava ao meu alcance no prato,assustando Kiba,o único a comer comigo. Hinata havia sumido(oh!que surpresa,não?) e Tenten escolhera um lugar bem longe da gente para comer. Dei de ombros quando Kiba perguntou o que tinha acontecido,e ele entendeu que era melhor não perguntar mais nada sobre Tenten e eu.

BATATAS FRITAS! Quase pulei de alegria quando vi aquela imensa porção de batatas fritas e enchi o prato delas. Douradinhas,quentiiinhas! Ai,comer é uma coisa tão maravilhosa,não acham? Ainda mais quando seus melhores amigos resolvem se encher de problemas e entrar em crise.

-Vai devagar aí,a comida não vai fugir não...-Kiba exclamou com uma cara de profundo desgosto quando me viu colocar uma grande quantidade de comida na boca e mastigar rapidamente para repetir e fazer isso sucessivas vezes.

-Nãuum comu desdionti!-falei com a boca _cheeeia _de comida.

-O que?-Kiba ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta ao ver que eu ia repetir e talvez jogar resíduos da comida na minha boca em cima dele -Tá bom,tá bom... Engole depois fala,ok?

-Não como desde ontem. –falei depois de engolir,com um sorriso sem graça.

-É,estou vendo. Desse jeito parece que você não come desde o ano passado,isso sim...-ele debochou enquanto comia delicadamente e educadamente como eu deveria estar comendo.

Bah! Mandamos a educação às favas quando estamos com fome.

-Pelas calças de Merlin,Sakura,que prato gigante de pedreiro é esse?-Kakashi perguntou,pegando o lugar na minha frente,se referindo ao meu prato _generoso_ de comida.

-Estou me alimentando _bem_ para treinar _bem_ hoje!-afirmei com uma piscadela esperta.

-Comendo desse jeito,a vassoura vai quebrar com seu peso...E você vai despencar uns dez metros e eu ficarei com um desfalque no time. É melhor você maneirar.

Mas o Kakashi é um atleta hipócrita mesmo,não é? A gente ganha e ele faz a festa com salgadinhos,refrigerantes,alcaçuz,jujubas...Eu não posso nem comer reforçadamente coisas que fazem bem! Um absurdo isso.

Kiba quase se engasgou com a piadinha **super** engraçada do Kakashi,e os dois iniciaram uma conversa animada sobre quem poderia me substituir caso eu realmente ficasse gorda feito um peixe-boi e me estatelasse no chão por quebrar a vassoura. _Idiotas..._

Levantei antes deles e fui escovar os dentes antes da próxima aula,sem deixar de notar que Sasuke me olhava de um jeito curioso. Será que ele acha que não quero nada com ele porque não fui encontrá-lo no Jardim no dia do baile? Mas ele não pode pensar isso! Eu o amo,e... Droga,acho que preciso ir lá falar com ele. Até pediria uma opinião para Hinata caso ela não tivesse desaparecido do mapa ou para Tenten se ela estivesse pelo menos olhando na minha cara. Bem,as vezes ela olha,mas preferia que não olhasse porque posso até ver a fumacinha saindo de sua cabeça. Sabe,aquela fumacinha de raiva de desenhos animados...

Não vi Sasuke o resto do dia,então fui para o treino mais preocupada ainda de não ter falado com ele desde o baile. Não que seja assim,muito tempo...Mas seria bom mantê-lo informado que eu não fui porque estava meio que com raiva achando que ele só queria dar uns amassos em mim. Sabe como é,eu sou uma pessoa fraca. Acabaria beijando ele e tudo mais,e esqueceria de ralhar com ele por só querer isso comigo. Pelo menos eu posso saber que eu beijo bem,porque o Sasuke gosta de dar uns amassos comigo. E eu me achava tão inexperiente. Tsc,tsc,as ruivas são mesmo as melhores. Ok,parei.

-Será que eu sou tão boa assim?-murmurei para mim mesma com um brilho maníaco no olhar,que não passou despercebido por Amanda,que voava perto de mim para rebater uma goles para John.

-Ei,Sakura,falando sozinha?-ela deu um sorriso simpático,embora me olhasse com certa preocupação.

-Oh,não...Sabe,eu estava aqui pensando alto,é...Pensando alto,só isso...-gaguejei debilmente,assustada em parecer louca. Não que eu já não pareça,mas sabe como é,acho que falar sozinha já é um sintoma terrível de internação imediata num manicômio.

O treino foi bem rápido e eu dei graças a Merlin por ter tempo para tomar um banho antes da detenção. Ugh,droga de detenção! Saí do vestiário com uma roupa limpinha,cheirosa. Porque,sabe como é,não quero encontrar Sasuke suada e fedorenta depois de um treino desses. Tive que ouvir durante o caminha todo a reclamação de Kakashi sobre o sumiço de Naruto,e não pude deixar de notar que já era noite e o infeliz não aparecera.

-Estou preocupada com ele...-murmurei entre os xingamentos de Kakashi.

-Pois quando eu encontrá-lo vou fazê-lo se arrepender de ter nascido de tanta porrada que...

-Kakashi,pega leve!-Kiba se exaltou depois de ouvir tantas vezes que Naruto ia apanhar até chegar ao ponto de nem a mãe dele reconhecê-lo com os hematomas e as cicatrizes permanentes.

-Mas ele é essencial no treino,Kiba!-Kakashi gesticulou com as mãos freneticamente,e eu revirei os olhos.

-Nós todos sabemos como Naruto pode jogar muito bem contra a Corvinal sem treinar nem um segundo sequer,já que ele é um dos nossos melhores jogadores.

-Prevenir é melhor do que...

-Remediar,nós já ouvimos isso novecentas vezes...

-Meninos!-quebrei o grande diálogo cheio de intervenções e caretas de irritação dos dois -Eu vou por aqui,tenho que ir à sala do Snape para...-ia falar 'cumprir uma detenção',mas teria de explicar a eles que estava me agarrando com Sasuke numa sala escura e isso não seria nada legal – Bom,vejo vocês mais tarde.

Saí quase correndo,porque faltavam quatro minutos pra oito horas e Snape detestava atrasos. E também porque não queria dizer a eles o que eu estava indo fazer na sala do ranhoso.

-Com licença,professor...-murmurei ao entrar na sala dele nas masmorras.

-Entre. –ele respondeu secamente.

Entrei e nem me dei ao trabalho de pedir para sentar ou algo do tipo. Ele tinha colocado umas _quinhentas _pastas empoeiradas em cima de umas mesas da frente,e Sasuke ainda não havia chegado. Aposto que ele quer que passemos o resto da noite aqui,tirando a poeira e arrumando essas malditas pastas em algum lugar.

Sasuke entrou na sala quase um minuto depois de mim,e sequer se deu ao trabalho desejar boa noite ou coisa do tipo. Ele parecia tentar me ignorar,então eu fiz uma cara feia e fiquei esperando o ranhoso dizer o que devíamos efetivamente fazer.

-Quero que tirem a poeira - SURPRESA! Nossa,como ele é previsível – e arrumem as pastas em ordem alfabética.

Mas esse morcego babaca é mesmo um filho da...

-Temos que terminar tudo hoje,senhor?-Sasuke perguntou displicentemente,como se não desse a mínima para o trabalho idiota que Snape nos passara.

-Seria melhor,sr. Uchiha...Se não terminarem,podem voltar amanhã a essa mesma hora. –Snape pegou uma pasta com livros,e se precipitou para fora da sala – E é bom vocês fazerem isso mesmo e não se agarrarem como faziam na noite do baile. Porque senão,a detenção aumentará e eu posso prendê-los aqui até aprenderem a seguir as regras.

Então ele crispou os lábios num sorriso frio e saiu da sala,sua capa farfalhando no chão de pedra,até o silêncio reinar na sala. Se eu não fosse anormal,juraria ter ouvido o 'cricricricri' dos grilos. Quero dizer,tem grilos em Hogwarts? Bom,é bem capaz de ter com essa floresta enorme,e...

Ai minha nossa senhora protetora das almas dos alunos que são assassinados por professores cruéis e vingativos! Não posso acreditar que Sasuke fez isso. Quero dizer,enquanto eu ficava aqui pensando se tinham ou não grilos em Hogwarts,Sasuke acenou duas vezes com a varinha e limpou **todas** as pastas e as organizou em ordem alfabética. Em,tipo assim,dez segundos!

-Sasuke,você é louco? Snape vai nos matar quando descobrir que você usou magia para arrumar estas pastas idiotas...

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisinhos de canto de boca que eu _amo_ e guardou a varinha nas vestes.

-Bom,ele não precisa descobrir.

-Ah claro,saímos daqui depois de dez segundos de arrumação e ele vai acreditar muito que não usamos as varinhas...-ironizei nada convincente.

-Então não precisamos sair,não acha?-isso soou bem insinuante,e eu mal notei quando ele se aproximou mais de mim e enrolou uma mecha do meu cabelo no dedo indicador dele,brincando como uma criança com aquele pedaço vermelho de cabelo,parecendo realmente feliz de estar ali comigo. Sabe como é,eu devo beijar bem,por isso ele fica assim todo alegrinho! Hunf.

Acredite se quiser,mas eu tirei minha mecha das mãos dele e o encarei friamente,embora não tenha me movido muito para longe dele. Porque seu perfume já tinha me inebriado,_e eu sou uma pessoa fraca._

-Vamos,ruivinha,o que há de errado?-ele perguntou com uma expressão muito contrariada.

Respirei fundo e me arrependi imediatamente por sentir que tinha inalado mais ainda aquele perfume bom e caro dele. Droga! Agora,que não consigo raciocinar humanamente,eu saí falando tudo que queria.

-É só nisso que você pensa,não é? Quer dar uns amassos sem compromisso,me vê quando quer e me agarra como se eu fosse seu passatempo predileto,não que eu reclame de você me agarrar –MERLIN,EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! Bom,eu disse,porque a expressão assustada de Sasuke mudou para uma brincalhona e eu pude até ver a sombra de um sorriso ali,mas ele não vai me intimidar com seus lindos,alinhados,branquíssimos e perfeitos dentes! – Mas é terrível pensar que você me vê dessa forma,Sasuke. Eu cansei,cansei mesmo! Se você acha que vai continuar tudo assim,está muito enganado porque eu não estou disposta a ser sempre seu brinquedinho!

Eu estava praticamente soltando fogo pelas narinas e podia sentir meu rosto mais vermelho que meus cabelos,mas isso não importava,porque acho que minhas palavras surtiram efeito. Sasuke estava pálido e me olhava realmente assombrado e confuso. Ahá,por essa ele não esperava! Eu me revoltei,é isso mesmo! Não sou produto de sex shop! Tá,isso aí foi exagero...Mas já mencionei o quanto fico irracional sempre que ele tá assim tão perto de mim? Pois é.

-Você...Sakura...Você...Quer...Não...-ele murmurou coisas desconexas enquanto balançava a cabeça assustado,até respirar fundo e conseguir formar uma frase completa- Você quer terminar?

Terminar? Ahn? O Que? Onde? Como? Por que?

Nós nem somos namorados,e acredite,isso é o que mais me revolta...Como podemos terminar algo que não temos? Sasuke está muito loiro ultimamente,Merlin que o salve...

-Nós nem temos um relacionamento,Sasuke! Como podemos terminar algo que não existe?-questionei irritada,me afastando dele.

Suas feições se contraíram numa espécie de careta de quem sente alguma dor física. Mas uma dor daquelas _ruins_,sabe? Tipo como se tivesse levado uma joelhada nos países baixos dele... Não que eu não tenha pensado em fazer isso,mas daí eu comprometeria a chance de ter filhos com ele algum dia...

Sasuke meneou a cabeça descrente e abriu a boca várias vezes sem emitir qualquer som,até que se decidiu por me lançar seu olhar mais frio que a Groenlândia e sair da sala batendo a porta com força. Engoli em seco quando a minha ficha finalmente caiu. Eu tinha dito ao Sasuke que nós não tínhamos nada. Eu tinha dito ao Sasuke que não era preciso terminar algo que nunca começou. _Eu tinha dito ao amor da minha vida para me largar._

A vida é uma droga.

Agora ele está pensando que eu achava que nós não tínhamos mesmo** nada** e que aqueles beijos não significavam **nada** e que eu não ligava **nada** pra ele e que ele podia ir embora e eu não faria **nada**. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu! Merlin,eu destruí minhas chances com Sasuke. Posso até ver minha felicidade me abandonando gradativamente com uma cara raivosa indo para bem longe de mim. Junto com Sasuke.

Não consegui pregar os olhos desde que deitei na cama,e pensei diversas vezes em vestir uma capa e ir atrás dele para explicar que ele podia me usar como quisesse e quando quisesse. Porque,sabe como é,ele é o homem da minha vida e eu não me importava se ele apenas quisesse dar uns amassos. Só que no fundo eu me importo sim. Até demais. E talvez seja esse o maior motivo que me deixou pregada na cama de olhos abertos sem a menor coragem de levantar. Bom,somando isto ao fato de que eu não jantei e meu estômago roncava horrorosamente. Olhei o relógio da cabeceira e vi que nem eram dez horas ainda. Tenten e Hinata não estavam no quarto e Ayumi se trancara no banheiro quase agora para tomar um banho. Vesti minha capa e saí do quarto derrotada e esfomeada. Tomara que amanhã seja um dia melhor...

Assim que comecei a descer as escadas,Kiba vinha subindo com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ele parou um instante e tentou me dar um sorriso,embora estivesse enraivecido demais para parecer alegre.

-Onde vai a essa hora,Sakura?-ele questionou curioso.

-Comer. Ou tentar achar alguma coisa que engane meu estômago para que ele pare de fazer barulho e me deixe dormir,sabe como é...

Kiba deu uma curta risada e continuou subindo as escadas a passos lentos.

-Boa noite,então...

-Boa noite...-desci mais rapidamente e vi que a maioria dos estudantes estava se recolhendo para seus dormitórios.

Ignorei quando Tenten passou por mim com uma expressão dura sem falar absolutamente nada. Saí da Sala Comunal com o humor bem pior do que antes. Ela precisava mesmo me ignorar? E olha que ela estava errada o tempo todo,porque ela que não estava do meu lado quando eu mais precisei. Preferiu ficar se agarrando ao Neji e ignorar minha presença no baile. Ou a falta dela,que seja...

Senti um aperto incômodo na garganta quando lembrei que Naruto não dera as caras o dia todo. Mas foi como mágica,no momento que pensei nele,vejo um vulto andando de cabeça baixa e ombros largados. Como se não ligasse para nada,nem para onde estava indo. Talvez ele nem soubesse que horas eram ou onde estava.

-NARUTO!-berrei quando reconheci aqueles escandalosos cabelos loiros. Ele me olhou por uma fração de segundo e logo girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar no sentido oposto. Tentando fugir _de mim._ –EI,ESPERA AÍ!

Ele não pareceu ouvir,ou pelo menos fingiu ser surdo. Mas consegui alcançá-lo sem muito esforço,porque apesar de ser um garoto,ele não deve ter comido o dia inteiro e me parecia bem fraco e vulnerável. Ele me olhou com o olhar mais triste e confuso do mundo,não falou nada,apenas encostou as costas na parede de pedra e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Pensei que naquele momento ele teria um ataque nervoso,ou choraria feito um condenado,mas ele murmurou algo com a voz falha. Eu não entendi,e pedi para ele repetir.

-Ela é a pessoa mais idiota que eu já vi.

E eu achando que eu era a mais idiota,sabe como é,pelo lance com o Sasuke ainda há pouco.

-Como...?

-Eu não...Eu não sei em quem acreditar,não sei...-ele segurou meus braços como se quisesse me obrigar a concordar com ele ou,no mínimo,apresentar uma solução.

Em seguida ele me largou,notando que estava começando a me machucar. E seu rosto me pareceu bem mais confuso e bem mais abandonado. Eu me sentia na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa. Então simplesmente o abracei bem forte,tentando passar um pouco da segurança que ele precisava,porque nessas horas,nada melhor que um abraço amigo. Tudo bem,isso soa muito clichê,mas Naruto e eu somos muito próximos. Mesmo.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo ficamos abraçados no meio daquele corredor,mas depois de um longo tempo,senti Naruto se afastando. Ele tinha um singelo sorriso nos lábios e me lançou um olhar agradecido antes de se dirigir até o Salão Comunal.

Suspirei alto e continuei meu caminho até a cozinha. Entrando lá,um elfo veio me perguntar o que eu desejava,e pedi um jantar reforçado porque sentia muita fome. Sentei numa mesinha para esperar,sentindo um vento gélido bater. Abracei a mim mesma por instinto e senti uma pontadinha de felicidade quando o elfo trouxe minha comida. O dia não fora nada bom. Mas quem sabe amanhã não melhore?

* * *

Meu Merlin,por que a minha vida não pode ser como a daqueles adolescentes perfeitos dos seriados de TV? Nenhum deles briga com seu pegante&ex-futuro marido por uma coisa totalmente idiota. Nenhum deles teria coragem de mandar seu pegante&ex-futuro marido para a Groenlândia com tanta frieza como _eu_ fiz na noite passada. Nenhum deles tem um complexo de inferioridade recém-descoberto. Nenhum deles briga com os melhores amigos por bilhete e tem a coragem de pedir o dever de História da Magia para levar um 'não' seco e grosseiro como resposta. Nenhum deles tem dois melhores amigos que estavam namorando e agora que terminaram mais parecem duas múmias albinas sem perspectiva nenhuma de vida. _E nenhum deles tem todos esses problemas ao mesmo tempo._

Viu como a minha vida é uma droga?

Não é a toa que eu tenho um sério complexo de inferioridade.

E para piorar,se é que isto é possível,eu acordei e me deparei com o quarto mais silencioso de todo o castelo. Ayumi madrugou porque tinha marcado de tomar café com o Shino. Tenten sequer olha na minha cara e faz questão de não me dirigir a palavra nem para desejar bom dia. Hinata parece tão muda,mas tão muda,que não me surpreenderia caso ela começasse a se comunicar através de sinais. Seria bem ruim,porque eu não tenho coordenação motora e nunca conseguiria aprender a fazer aqueles sinais para falar com ela. Então eu também perderia sua amizade. E seria o ser mais solitário do mundo,tendo em vista que Sasuke também não parece muito inclinado a me dirigir a palavra outra vez **nesta encarnação.**

E ainda é terça-feira. O que significa que tenho mais quatro dias inteiros com a Tenten me ignorando,a Hinata mudinha e o Sasuke mais frio que o normal. E,sabe como é,nos fins de semana eu posso dar meus sumiços. Não tenho a menor obrigação de passar manhãs e tardes inteiras com estes três problemas personificados tendo aulas monótonas.

Só que se for parar para pensar,eu nem tenho problemas tão sérios assim. Quero dizer,daqui a menos de meia década o petróleo vai acabar. E tem toda essa coisa do aquecimento global,e o derretimento das calotas polares. A Europa sumiria num piscar de olhos. Isso sim são problemas sérios.

Droga! Ele podia parar de me olhar como se eu tivesse esquartejado a mãe dele e jogado os pedacinhos pela casa para ele procurar! Certo,eu fui terrível com ele,mas não foi por mal. Ele devia saber que minha boca tem vontade própria,sem contar aquele meu complexo de inferioridade. Sasuke podia ser mais compreensivo!

A prof. McGonagall acaba de pedir um trabalho em grupo para a semana que vem,e eu estou realmente ferrada agora! Tenten colocou o nome da Hinata num grupo dela e mais umas pessoas aí,que não me inclui! Respirei fundo e procurei refúgio em Kiba,mas ele já está no grupo da Tenten. Muito bem,estou sem grupo. Me sinto mesmo muito isolada _e _solitária.

-Ei,Sakura,quer vir pro meu grupo? –Ino questionou do outro lado da sala com uma expressão nada irônica que quase me fez acreditar que nem tudo estava perdido.

Tenten ouviu e me olhou como se eu também tivesse esquartejado a mãe dela e espalhado os pedacinhos pela casa para ela procurar. Desse jeito me sinto a maior serial killer,sabe como é. Antes a mãe do Sasuke,agora a mãe dela. Por que eles não se juntam e criam o O.M.S.H., S.A.? Odiamos Muito Sakura Haruno S.A. Ou melhor,o O.M.M.S.S.K.H.,S.A. Odiamos _Muito Mesmo_ Sakura Serial Killer Haruno,S.A.? Seria bem adequado. E realista.

Tirando,é claro,o fato de que não sou uma assassina. Não por enquanto. Porque se eles continuarem com esses olhares irritantes eu não garanto me controlar antes de quebrar o pescoço de cada um deles e jogar de comida para a Lula Gigante. Credo,estou pensando mesmo como uma assassina. Preciso me tratar. O quanto antes.

-Olha,não foi uma ironia,Sakura. –Ino falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu acenei que sim com a cabeça,já que não consegui formar uma resposta,e não conseguiria tão cedo com o Sasuke me olhando daquela forma.

_A vida é uma droga._

O resto do dia passou bem rápido,e eu não prestei muita atenção nas aulas,nem falei muito,nem comi muito nas horas das refeições. Os elfos não serviram nem um prato sequer de batata hoje. NENHUM! Isso me desmotivou,juro.

Quando a última aula acabou,Naruto me puxou para a biblioteca para que eu o ajudasse com a matéria de ontem. Eu fui numa boa,e estava tudo muito bem até Sasuke passar por nós com uma expressão de puro ódio. E pela primeira vez não era por minha causa. Meu bom Merlin,o que diabos aconteceu que o deixou assim? Olhei para os lados e vi um trio de garotas muito bem arrumadas cochichando com caras bem opostas às do Sasuke. Não demorou muito até eu notar quem eram aquelas garotas. O fã clube deles,é claro!

-Ora,ora,se não é nossa querida Haruno...-a mais alta delas comentou debochadamente,e as três riram como se eu parecesse muito uma piada. O que me deixou fula da vida,diga-se de passagem. –Ainda não consigo entender o que Sasuke viu em alguém como _você..._ A Ino podia ser burra,mas pelo menos era bonitinha. Você mais parece uma cenoura. Estragada.

Nossa,ela é tão engraçada que eu poderia rolar no chão de rir,mas estou ocupada demais imaginando diversas maneiras de iniciar agora minha vida de serial killer.

Naruto viu minha revolta,e me puxou pelo cotovelo para que continuássemos andando,embora eu quisesse muito ficar para dizer umas poucas e boas para essas idiotas sem noção!

-Aonde tá indo,Haruno? Ainda não acabamos com você. –a outra se pronunciou com sua voz enjoada,jogando os longos cabelos para trás.

Mais do que fula da vida,soltei-me de Naruto e andei até elas,postando-me na frente do trio com minha expressão mais calma,embora por dentro estivesse estourando de raiva.

-O que querem? Dou dois minutos de atenção a vocês. –falei calmamente.

-É apenas um aviso de _amigas_,Haruno...-a terceira delas falou com a voz venenosa.

-Fique longe de Sasuke. –a mais alta cruzou os braços e me olhou ameaçadora.

-Como é?-ergui uma sobrancelha e dei meu melhor sorriso de descrença.

-Disse para ficar longe de Sasuke. –ela repetiu lentamente,como se estivesse explicando a uma criança de cinco anos que um mais um é dois. –Se não quiser problemas conosco,o que é muito perigoso.

-Sasuke é **nosso**,garota. É bom entender isso de uma vez por todas. –a outra completou com um sorriso venenoso.

Senti uma estranha vontade de rir,mas me contive apenas com uma curta risadinha debochada. Quem elas realmente pensam que são?

-Olha,muito obrigada pelo aviso...-ironizei,e abri meu melhor sorriso- Mas sinto muito se Sasuke não se sente atraído por garotas como vocês. Eu até lhes ensinaria _algumas coisas_,mas sou meio _ocupada _com ele,se é que me entendem...-Dei uma risada estridente e pude ver a cor deixando o rosto da mais alta,que parecia mais chocada do que já estivera na vida –Agora,com licença,tenho muitas coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar aqui falando com pessoas do _nível de vocês_. Tchauzinho!

Acenei e me virei,fazendo o favor de jogar o cabelo para trás quando dei meia volta e andei até Naruto com um sorriso triunfante. Ele parecia estupefato pela cena,mas bem menos que o trio repugnante daquelas garotas. Elas ficaram ali paradas por um bom tempo,e eu simplesmente puxei o loiro pela mão até os jardins,onde procuramos uma sombra e fomos estudar. Não demorou muito até começar a escurecer e guardarmos os livros. Sugeri que fossemos para o Salão Comunal,mas Naruto pediu para ficarmos mais um pouco ali,quietos no Jardim. Sem ninguém que pudesse jogar alguma indireta ou perguntar sobre ele e Hinata. Concordei,obviamente,e deitei na grama,usando a mochila como travesseiro.

Instantes depois,ele fez o mesmo e começou a despentear os fios loiros da cabeça,extremamente pensativo. Fiquei calada,porque sabia muito bem que ele não queria falar naquele momento. Bom,e eu menos ainda... Sasuke e o time da Sonserina inteiro passaram por onde estávamos,as vassouras em mãos enquanto discutiam alguma coisa sobre o treino. Ele estava com uma expressão bem estressada,mas não me olhou com ódio quando passou. Ele até me pareceu ligeiramente chateado quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Senti uma imensa vontade de correr até ele,abraçá-lo e dizer tudo que estava sentindo. Mas não podia fazer isso,não depois de ontem a noite...

-Vou...Vou entrar,Naruto. Preciso de um banho,preciso da minha cama...-murmurei debilmente.

-Ok. –ele suspirou -Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui. É tão tranqüilo. Dá quase pra esquecer os problemas.

Dei um leve sorriso. Ele tinha razão. _Quase _dava mesmo para esquecer os problemas. Até daria,se o meu problema não estivesse do outro lado andando com o time dele,a pior cara de tristeza e tudo mais.

Levantei,joguei a mochila nas costas e andei de volta pro castelo. Precisava muito mesmo de um banho,e de dormir. Quase não preguei os olhos ontem à noite,nem Merlin vai conseguir me manter acordada hoje. É.

Mentira.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei Hinata. Como quase já estou acostumada a sequer ouvir a voz dela,me surpreendi quando estava procurando uma roupa para vestir e ela falou meu nome com a voz embargada por falta de uso,acho. Virei-me para encará-la e seus olhos cinzentos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar,e ela estava mais branca do que o normal. E acredite,ela já é **bem** branca.

-Eu preciso...Preciso falar com alguém. –ela desabafou,escondendo o rosto nas mãos trêmulas.

Concordo plenamente,até porque você nem abriu a boca desde que tudo aconteceu. E exatamente por isso nós nem sabemos o que,de fato,aconteceu. Pensei isso,mas não falei,é claro. Esperei ela começar,tinha que ser uma parada natural,sabe?

-Ele podia...Podia ter acreditado em mim!-ela exclamou enraivecida,as lágrimas já brotando em seus olhos cinzentos –Eu até pensei que ele _realmente_ me amasse...

-Hinata,se ele ficou tão perturbado com tudo isso,quer dizer que o que ele sente é igualmente forte ao que...

-NÃO É ISSO,SAKURA!-ela berrou e bateu os punhos fechados no travesseiro que puxara para o próprio colo. Seu rosto pálido ficara mais branco ainda,e ela me encarou de um jeito esquisito – Ele tinha que ter ouvido minhas explicações,tinha que ter me dado a chance de falar! Mas não,o idiota simplesmente tirou as próprias conclusões e preferiu achar que eu era mesmo um monstro!

Suspirei pesadamente,sentei-me em frente à Hinata e a encarei firmemente. Queria incentivá-la a prosseguir e contar a história toda mesmo que estivesse morta de sono e cansaço.

-Hinata,me conta como tudo isso começou...-pedi com a voz mansa.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e suspirou.

-Você sabe que por ele ser órfão,sempre teve uma confiança extrema no padrinho,aquele tal de Verney.

Que nome tosco. Merlin,estou com um sono terrível,como eu queria poder deitar e dormir... Só que eu sinto que Hinata está precisando muito de mim agora.

-Ele é detetive do Ministério,usa esse nome para disfarçar seu verdadeiro...-ela esclareceu como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos sobre o fato daquele nome ser tosco demais – Enfim,ele mandou uma carta pro Naruto dizendo que era para tomar cuidado com os Hyuuga em Hogwarts,porque estávamos no caminho das trevas...

Arregalei os olhos,e grossas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Hinata.

-E ele veio me perguntar o que eu tinha feito,se eu usava mesmo magia negra e...-ela mordeu o lábio inferior- Ele não quis me ouvir,Sakura! Nem me deu chance de explicar nada! Ele acha que eu só estava com ele porque ele é enteado de um grande detetive e que eu nunca gostei mesmo dele. Ele pensou que eu o tivesse enganado esse tempo todo! Mas,droga,_eu o amo_! Em nenhum momento fiz nada do que fiz com ele por espionagem ou por Verney ser padrinho dele! Eu estava apaixonada por ele,Sakura! E o idiota não a creditou em uma palavra do que eu disse...

Eu estava atônita. Então era isso. E eu achava que tinha problemas sérios com Sasuke.

-Hinata...-não consegui pensar em nada útil para falar,e fiquei calada.

Ela secou as lágrimas e me deu um abraço forte,como uma criança que tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo. Eu a abracei bem forte também,e me surpreendi por ela ter parado de chorar. Não sei se suas lágrimas secaram ou se ela apenas tinha cansado mesmo de chorar. Mas depois que nos soltamos do abraço ela me encarou preocupada.

-E o que aconteceu entre você e a Tenten? Estão estranhas...-ela comentou repentinamente.

Suspirei pesadamente,e quando ia responder e começar a desabafar tudo com Hinata,a porta do quarto se abriu e Tenten entrou com uma cara esquisita. Não sei porque,mas ela parecia estar se esforçando muito para dizer alguma coisa.

Nenhuma de nós falou nada,e Tenten se sentou na cama ao lado de Hinata,ajeitou a barra da saia e finalmente me encarou. Sem olhar assassino,sem careta de desgosto...Ela apenas me olhou.

-Estava te procurando,Sakura. –falou casualmente.

Eu franzi o cenho e ela deu um sorriso sem jeito.

-Desculpe por ter te deixado na mão no dia do baile. Desculpe por ter brigado com você por ciúmes da Yamanaka... Foi bobagem,eu sei. E você pode ser amiga de quem quiser,eu não tenho que interferir em nada disso...Desculpe.

-Certo...-murmurei em resposta,já que não conseguia dizer nada mais inteligente. Então Tenten me abraçou bem forte e eu não precisei falar mais nada. Sabe,era como se um grande peso estivesse saindo das minhas costas. Um problema a menos,ainda bem.

-Muito bem,agora podem me contar o que as duas estavam fazendo aqui nesse clima super tristonho?-Tenten perguntou curiosa.

-Terapia de amigas,sabe como é. –respondi,e as duas riram.

-E nem para me chamar? Vocês sabem como eu sou problemática. Acho que não posso perdoar isso...-começamos a rir de novo,e tudo meio que pareceu voltar ao normal.

Passamos boa parte da noite conversando sobre as últimas coisas,e eu contei tudo sobre Sasuke para elas. Hinata acha que devo ir até ele me desculpar,e Tenten acha que não vai demorar muito até ele vir me procurar. Eu só acho que precisamos de um tempo. Estava tudo acontecendo rápido demais,e nisso as duas concordaram comigo. Tenten até diz que leu numa das revistas da Ayumi que garotos na nossa idade quase nunca querem compromisso sério,querem apenas curtir. Mas quando gostam mesmo de uma garota,então eles arriscam numa boa. Hinata ficou meio pra baixo quando ouviu isso,e se deitou para dormir. Mas quer saber? Tenho certeza que ela e Naruto vão se reconciliar logo,logo. É só uma questão de tempo.

Fui dormir bem mais calma e até me permiti dar um sorriso ao lembrar de Sasuke. Então talvez nem seja o fato de ele _não gostar de mim_,ele só não quer nada sério porque é o normal dos garotos da nossa idade. Ótimo. Quando crescermos,possivelmente iremos nos casar. E teremos nossos cinco filhos,dois cachorros,nossa casa de praia e a de campo,e viajaremos numa segunda lua-de-mel quando todas as crianças já estiverem em Hogwarts. É. Para o Havaí. Eu gosto do Havaí. Lá as praias são um máximo. Ou para Guam. Sabe,em Guam as praias também são bem legais,e deve ser bem mais barato ir para Guam do que para o Havaí. E lá tem aqueles restaurantes dentro do mar,sabe como é? Você almoça e janta na água da praia. Literalmente. Ai,ai,não vejo a hora de crescer.

* * *

Acordei bem mais disposta hoje,mas as meninas ainda estão dormindo. Isso me dá uma idéia de despertador natural que vai ser bem mais divertida...

-Bom dia,Jardim! –falei encostando na janela. Nenhuma delas sequer se mexeu –BOM DIA,LAGO NEGRO! BOM DIA,LULA GIGANTE! BOM DIA,FLORESTA PROIBIDA,BOM DIA,SALGUEIRO LUTADOR!

Tenten pegou um travesseiro e colocou na cabeça.

Êêê,tá funcionando!

-BOM DIA,CAMA! BOM DIA,ARMÁRIO,BOM DIA,BANHEIRO. BOM DIA,CORTINAS DO MEU QUARTO! BOM DIA,POSTERES DO JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE QUE FICAM EM CIMA DA CAMA DA AYUMIII! BOM DIA,SOL! BOM DIA,NUVENS! BOM DIA,CORUJAS!

-Cala a boca,Sakura...-Ayumi berrou irritada,levantando da cama com as pontas dos dedos nas têmporas.

-Ninguém mais pode dormir em paz nesse quarto!-Hinata reclamou enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

-Tudo bem,vocês podem dormir em paz para se atrasarem,eu não falo mais nada.

-Certo,certo...-Tenten afastou as cobertas e se espreguiçou –Vai pro banho,vai Sakura...

-Já to indo!-peguei minha toalha,e da porta do banheiro,gritei - BOM DIA,MENINAS! EU AMO VOCÊS!

Acho que Ayumi falou algo como: "Pena que não possamos dizer o mesmo",mas fui tomar meu banho. Hoje vai ser um dia longo...

Na hora do café,Hinata não tirava os olhos da porta à espera de Naruto. Quando ele entrou,ela levantou decidida e falou:

-Vamos conversar.

-Eu não tenho o que conversar com...

-Vamos conversar. –ela repetiu num tom desafiador e saiu andando,com Naruto em seu encalço,embora de cara feia. Acho que agora eles se resolvem,graças ao bom Merlin.

Tenten e eu trocamos olhares significativos e fomos juntas para a aula de Herbologia,porque senão nos atrasaríamos como sempre. Neji e Sasuke estavam lá na frente discutindo algo sobre Quadribol,e Tenten disse que não ia falar com ele agora. Eles viraram no corredor do primeiro andar,indo para a aula de Poções deles. Neji sorriu para Tenten e voltou para dar um beijo de bom dia nela,e Sasuke me olhou sem ódio ou algo do tipo. Apenas me olhou,sabe? Eu não falei nada,nem sorri,mas pude ver a sombra de um sorriso no rosto dele.

-Por que não falou com ele?

-Você fala como se fosse fácil.

-Mas...

-Nós brigamos,Tenten. Não posso simplesmente chegar dando beijinhos de bom dia nele. Seria cara de pau demais.

Ela assentiu e fomos para a aula. Passando pelo quadro de avisos,notamos que havia um aglomerado. Tenten,que é mais alta que eu,esticou o pescoço e tentou ler o aviso por sobre a cabeça do aglomerado.

-Visita a Hogsmeade semana que vem. –ela falou depois de um tempo –Legal,não é? Preciso de penas novas e de um caderno de rascunhos.

-É...-engoli em seco. Foi na última visita que tudo isso começou...

A aula de Herbologia estava um saco,então peguei um pergaminho e comecei a conversar com Tenten.

**Sabe o que eu tava pensando?**

_Não. O que?_

**Visita a Hogsmeade. Não sei se suportaria ver Sasuke com outra garota...**

_Ele não faria isso._

**Nós ****terminamos****,Tenten! Ele está livre para ficar com quem quiser! E ele é disputado...Não tenho tanta certeza de que ele iria para lá sozinho...**

_Quando terminou com a Ino,ele estava sozinho até vocês se encontrarem por acaso,não é?_

**É diferente. Porque ele meio que tinha planejado aquilo. Acho.**

_Não tem nada de diferente,Sakura! Ele gosta de você,cara! E sabe o que eu acho?_

**O que?**

_Vocês podiam até se acertar nessa visita. _

Sprout mandou colocarmos a mão na terra(literalmente) para tirar uma semente lá que ela tá falando há uns quinze minutos. E eu estava entretida em achar a tal semente até um aviãozinho acertar minha cabeça. Olhei para trás e vi uma Hinata meio corada e com um ar totalmente feliz. Procurei Naruto com os olhos e ele estava do lado de Kiba,cochichando alguma coisa bem animadamente. Não precisa ser gênio para adivinhar o que aconteceu,não é?

Nós voltamos! Eu ia me explica,e ele disse que estava tudo bem,que acreditava em mim! Ele até disse que me amava!!

**Que ótimo,Hinata!**

Vocês não sabem o quanto estou feliz!

_Ah,eu sei. Você não pára de sorrir. Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem agora._

**É,todos os romances estão corretos,as amizades reatadas...Só eu que continuo na merda.**

Porque quer. Eu já falei para você ir lá procurar o Sasuke!

_É...O garoto gosta de você,Sakura. Não entendo porque vocês tem que ficar sem se falar. Pra que tanto orgulho?_

**Não é tão simples quanto vocês pensam,ok? O orgulho dele não permite nem que eu me aproxime.**

Engraçado que esse mesmo orgulho não atrapalha quando vocês estão num armário de vassouras se agarrando como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

_Hahahahaha,verdade!_

**Ei! Nós nunca nos agarramos em armários de vassouras,ok? Em salas escuras e vazias sim,mas em armários de vassouras **_**nunca.**_

É meio desconfortável,se querem saber minha opinião. 

_Vou anotar isso,senhorita eu-conheço-os-melhores-lugares-para-dar-uns-amassos._

**Hinata,Hinata...Quem te viu,quem te vê.**

_E logo você que era a mais quietinha. Tsc,tsc..._

Ai,gente! Vocês estão me deixando sem graça. E o assunto em pauta é: "Sakura e Sasuke,o casal mais complicado de toda a história de Hogwarts"

**Tudo que você disser aqui será usado contra você no tribunal,mocinha.**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,O CASAL MAIS COMPLICADO DE TODA A HISTÓRIA DE HOGWARTS!!MUITO BOA!_

HAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHA

**Não achei graça,ok?? Não somos complicados assim. Só orgulhosos. E apaixonados.**

_COMPLICADOS,COMPLICADOS!_

TIVE UMA IDÉIA BRILHANTE,SAKURA! EU SEI COMO VOCÊ PODE SE REDIMIR COM O SASUKE!

_Ixiiii,vindo da nova guru do amor,Hinata,eu acho que é arriscado,hein Sakura..._

**Qual sua idéia,Hinata?**

Te explico depois das aulas. Preciso trabalhar no plano. Mas é genial,e infalível,e bem fácil de ser feito. Só requer um pouco de coragem e cara de pau.

**??**

_Isso não está me cheirando bem. Não mesmo..._

* * *

Oi pessoas ! Nem vou pedir desculpas pelo atraso,acho que vocês querem me matar. Eu ia querer no lugar de vocês. Mas enfim... É que na escola as coisas estão bem puxadas e corridas,quase não tenho tempo pra respirar. Tava bem difícil buscar tempo e inspiração pra fic. Desculpem,desculpem,desculpem se ficou esse lixo! Fiz o melhor para não deixar vocês na mão,é sério. E muito obrigada de novo a todos que acompanham a fic e comentam! Vocês que me motivam a continuar isso aqui! :D

Beijãoo;

Bel Black

**Tetechann:** Sasuke precisa acordar,não acha?

mas só depois que umas coisas acontecerem lá pelo 14 que ele vai entender o que sente pela Sakura... homens são todos babacas mesmo.

obrigada por ainda ler minha fic :D

beeeijos,volte sempre 8D

**Debby Uchiha:** também vi algumas que surgiram DEPOIS que eu postei o primeiro capítulo :B

sabe,as pessoas gostaram da idéia e tentaram imitar,mas ok ok --'

obrigadaaaa pelos elogios :D

Sakura e Sasuke irão se resolver logo,não se preocupe. valeu de novo por acompanhar a fic,beijão!

**milalh:** muito obrigada :D

é,demorou pra ler porque os capítulos são muitos e são grandes tbm xD

valeeeeu por acompanhar,um beijo!

**Rai-chan i.i:** morri de rir com sua review :D

SAUHUSAAUEHOASHOISAHIOSAOI;

a Sakura realmente não pode perder o fio da meada,não mesmo!

OMG,quase tive um filho quando li que você acha que meu jeito de escrever parece com o da Meg Cabot :D

sérioo,eu AMO o jeito dela de escrever,li quase todos os livros,sou mega viciada. ok,parei.

luta contra as trevas? não exatamente. mas é uma boa idéia :B

hahahahaha, beijos e obrigada de novo.

**- KaoriH:** USAUHSAHSAHOIAHOISAHIOSAOSA

me divirto com suas reviews,cara! xD

se o 12 demorou,imagine o 13 o.o' desculpe mesmo a demora,mas leia o recado lá em cima que você perderá um pouco da vontade de me matar. espero. hahahaha

Bom,o James também era meio arrogante,né? talvez o Sasuke lembre mesmo ele,ou não,sei lá. mas a Sakura é meio que a Lily sim xD

ah,tbm amo o Snape,achei a história dele fantástica :D

é V de verney,eu sei tá toscão,mas foi a unica coisa em que pensei '-'

PS: sumi com eles no 13,omg.

PS2: atualizei,viu só? :B

PS3: eu também eu também. ninguém o ama,tadinho,ele é tão fofinho com aquele cabelinho vermelho e aqueles olhos verdes (a tarada por ruivos ataca novamente)

beijão,e obrigada por acompanhar :D

**Bre-Chan:** concordo sobre essa coisa de baile ser o sonho de todas xD

ayumis sempre existem entre nós,cara! mas algumas garotas,tipo a sakura,são pouco vaidosas e precisam de ayumis para salvá-las em ocasiões como essa do baile.

me desanima não ter um Sasuke desses também! mas é a vida T.T

não é só você não,bree-chan '-' aqui no rio também só tem garotos imaturos e idiotas. ai ai,quem sabe um dia nossa sorte não muda? espero Óò

tudo bem,eu vivo me empolgando qnd mando reviews tbm 8D

obrigaaaaaaaada mesmo,viu? beijos.

**sakusasuke:** não vou desistir dessa fic tão fácil,ok?

hahahahaha, obrigada por ainda acompanhar! beijos.

**Svit-chan:** eu nem sei escrever hentai,sabe? mas tavez eu tente,com o passar do tempo. acho eles bem novos pra isso :

HASHEOIHASHIOSAIOSA

prometo que vou criar alguns pares ainda e posso colocar você sim :)

beijoos.

**Chris-san Evans:** hahahahaa,brigadaaaa meu amor :D

prometo não demorar mais a postar. acho.

beijos e obrigada pelos elogios :B

**Mah-chan Uchiha:** oi 8D

sério que fui indicada? omg,que honra!

hahahahaha,você é a milésima que se acha parecida com ela!

acho que essas crises adolescentes são bem normais,né?

obrigada por ler,e contineu acompanhando :D

beijão.

**Aline Agatha:** ééé,é tipo garota americana mesmo! hahaahah

bom,o Sasuke é meio paradão tbm,mas qnd ele resolver se declarar. aiaiai...

obrigada por acompanhar! beijoos.

**Mary Mel Soares:** aaah,muito obrigada :D eu me esforço pra ela ficar bem natural,bem parecida com uma adolescente normal cheia de problemas e tudo mais. muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios,ok? é por vocês que eu continuo,e sempre surge uma idéia louca pra fic! beijão.

**Hiei-and-shino:** meldels,vc num gosta de nenhum dos casais o.o'

hahahaha,boa sorte com sua fic! beijoos.

**Schne Hissi:** leitora nova,seja bem-vinda :D

bom,a briga deles você entende no fim do cap 13,ok?

obrigada por ler,volte sempre :)

beijoos.

**Katy Gilmore:** também acho ele muito kawaii,mas o Sasuke é o Sasuke,sabe? hahahahahaha. enfim,vou fazer o kiba ser feliz,não se preocupe! n.n'

beijoos.

**Uchiha Mariana:** obrigaaaada :D

num é verdade,cara? Sakura tem razão,por mais que o namorado da Tenten seja totalmente gostoso e irresistivel,ela precisava dar um pouco de atenção a amiga. ainda mais se ela passasse por umas coisas ruins :

gaara ainda vai se render aos encantos da Ino xD

beeeijos,e obrigada n.n'

**gah-chaan:** HUASDUISAUIOA' valeu :D

**Hyuuga Hyuu:** não,não. eu tenho um amigo aqui tbm,mas ele odeia Naruto e não comenta na fic. apesar de eu saber que no fundo ele lê :B

a mistura é maluquice,pode falar. que bom que tem dado certo,acho. HASHUASUHHSAUSIOA

beijoos,obrigada pela review :)

**Hakeru-chan:** HUASUHASUHSAHIOSAOSA

ela é mongol,cara xD só há essa explicação!

calmaaa,eles não terminam assim :) não sou tão cruel (MUAHUHAUHUA 6')

é,elas ainda vão se descobrir bem amigas :D

bom,naõ prestou mesmo :\

obrigada por acompanhar,beeeijos!

**cruzeiro-do-sul:** HUASIUSDAHASHOISAOA! desculpe meeeeesmo a demora! espero que nos próximos capítulos eu consiga postar bem mais rapidamente,porque odeio deixar vocês esperando! Não deixarei de postar,disso você pode ter certeza! '-' Obrigada pela review! Beijoos.


	14. Passatempos

**Capítulos 14 – Passatempos**

Eu vou matá-las dolorosa e lentamente. Não consigo acreditar que elas puderam mesmo fazer isso comigo! Quero dizer,cadê aquelas amigas que são _amigas mesmo_ e te consolam quando você está triste e xingam o seu ex até dizer chega,que compram caixas e caixas de chocolate para vocês se entupirem quando estão deprimidas e tudo mais? Opa,acho que elas não existem. _Mesmo._ Porque as minhas amigas resolveram simplesmente colocar um plano em prática que deixou as coisas mais difíceis do que já estavam. E tudo isso sem me avisar!

Ok,ok. A Hinata tinha dito que uma idéia passava pela sua cabeça,mas eu jurava que ela ia ao menos compartilhar sua idéia **comigo**,o grande centro do problema. Mas não... Sabe o que ela faz? Simplesmente bota sua idéia em ação com a ajuda da Tenten,sem me contar _absolutamente_ nada e ainda me fazem fazer papel de doida perto do meu ex-quase-futuro-marido! Certo,você não deve estar entendendo nada. Vou explicar melhor.

Os dias vinham passando tranqüilamente,e eu até tinha perguntado do plano de Hinata,mas ela disse que era bobagem e me mandou esquecer. E apesar de estar _totalmente _curiosa,eu esqueci e continuei meus dias normalmente,sem esbarrar muito com Sasuke,e tentando não parecer muito nervosa nas raras vezes que isto acontecia. Ele,obviamente magoado,fingia que eu era apenas outra pessoa na multidão e sequer me olhava. Não que isso não me machucasse,mas eu tinha que ser forte,certo? Porque fui em quem dei o fora nele e por motivos bem plausíveis (acho).

Até que numa bela sexta-feira,eu estava sentada no Jardim debaixo de uma árvore lendo o livro de Poções porque segunda-feira tenho um teste prático,e as duas vadias vieram andando como se nem estivessem a ponto de me fazer passar por doida na frente do meu ex-quase-futuro-marido e pararam do meu lado.

-Sakura,sabe que dia é hoje?-Tenten perguntou com a voz doce e casual,embora ela fosse mesmo uma vadia. Sim,eu estou com ódio mortal delas!

E era mais do que óbvio que eu sabia que dia era hoje. Sexta-feira,dia de cerveja (?) Falando sério,hoje haveria uma super festa promovida pela Ino no Salão Comunal da Sonserina ,e ela tinha me chamado e tudo mais. Apesar de ser uma ciumenta total,Tenten não pareceu se importar muito com isso e continuou me olhando sorrindo com seus olhos brilhando de...Excitação. As vadias se sentiam excitadas com o plano,obviamente,já que elas achavam que ia dar certo. Hunf.

-12 de Dezembro,Tenten. Por que?-perguntei me fingindo de tonta para ver as intenções delas.

-Porque vai ter uma festa na Sonserina,e...-não a deixei terminar,e logo suspirei alto.

-Não,eu não irei nesta festa por mais que goste da Ino. -é,soa estranho dizer que gosto dela,mas a Ino é uma pessoa legal e nós até temos estudado juntas sempre que minhas amigas estão se amassando com seus respectivos namorados.

-Por favor,Sakura!-ela sentou ao meu lado e me olhou firmemente - Hoje provavelmente Neji irá me pedir em namoro,e eu quero que minha melhor amiga esteja lá para...

-Ver você dando a ele todos os motivos para namorarem? Não,obrigada. Acho que ficarei jogando xadrez com o Kiba.

-Sakura,é sério...-Tenten piscou diversas vezes e Hinata também se sentou ao meu lado,embora não tivesse falado nada ainda.

-Eu também estou falando sério... Vou passar a noite jogando xadrez,e...

-Ora,Sakura,você sabe que eu só não vou porque Naruto odeia a Sonserina e jamais me acompanharia numa festa _cheia de sonserinos_...E como você é amiga da dona da festa,tem o dever de acompanhar sua amiga já que ela tem todas as chances de iniciar um namoro.

-Para ficar de vela?-dei uma risada sarcástica-Ainda prefiro o xadrez,Hinata. Mas não me levem a mal.

-Sakura,por favor! Não quero chegar lá sozinha. –Tenten tentou mais uma vez.

-Então não chegue. É simples,peça para Neji te buscar na torre da Grifinória e tudo fica resolvido.

-Sakura!-as duas exclamaram irritadas.

-Ah,vocês sabem que Sasuke vai estar lá e eu não estou com vontade de vê-lo com suas possíveis futuras namoradas que estarão roubando meu lugar.

-Não que você tivesse feito muito para mantê-lo com você,né?-Hinata ironizou.

-Argh,eu **não** vou a essa festa e ponto final.

-Ino ficará chateada. –Tenten retrucou numa última tentativa.

-Já expliquei para ela porque não vou e ela pareceu me entender mais do que _vocês_. –peguei meu livro e saí andando.

Achei que elas fossem desistir naquele momento,mas as duas vieram andando junto comigo,sem falar mais nada embora tivessem expressões muito chateadas de crianças birrentas. Eram quase sete horas e o jantar já estava servido.

Tenten me olhou com cara de cachorro perdido depois da mudança e foi se arrumar para a tal da festa. Eu fui pro Salão principal jantar,e Hinata veio comigo. Ela chegou,viu o Naruto e os dois começaram a seção melação(?). Eu olhei pros lados,procurando companhia para não ser o castiçal da vez e ao olhar pra frente,dei de cara com Sasuke. Ele estava sentado com o prato quase vazio,enquanto uma lambisgóia morena se debruçava na mesa para conversar com ele.

Eu fiquei olhando na direção dele meio que estupefata,então ele me encarou com o olhar inexpressivo. A vadia percebeu que algo,no caso alguém,tinha desviado a atenção dele e virou-se para me olhar. Eu a reconheci na hora como uma das integrantes daquele grupo idiota que venerava o Sasuke,o Neji e o Itachi, e ela me lançou um sorriso vitorioso para logo depois beijar Sasuke no rosto e sair rebolando do Salão como se tivesse ganhado a noite depois da conversa deles.

**Eu a odeio.** Odeio muito_._ _Muito,muito,muito mesmo_. Acho que poderia planejar uma morte duradoura e dolorosa para ela, tipo arrancar a pele dela com cera quente. Ou fria. Acho que cera fria dói muito mais. Depois eu poderia arrancar os cabelos super lisos e brilhantes dela um por um e então...

-Sakura,assim você quebra o prato. –Kiba me advertiu,embora houvesse um tom de brincadeira em sua voz. –O que aconteceu?

Olhei para o meu prato e vi que pressionava o garfo com muita força no macarrão. Ok,é melhor me controlar. Pense em coisas boas,Sakura. Pôneis,chocolate,**Sasuke**,Batata-frita,nadar,**Sasuke**,purê de batata,qualquer coisa que seja de batata,andar descalço,**Sasuke**...Certo,isso não está me ajudando. Vou comer. É isso. Comer é uma coisa que me deixa feliz. Comer,comer,comeeeeeer até não poder mais. É. Talvez dê certo.

-Tudo bem se não quiser falar sobre o assunto –Kiba prosseguiu como se eu tivesse dito que estava tudo bem,embora eu sequer tenha aberto a boca. Bom, eu até abri. Mas para comer,sabe como é...- Mas eu apostaria minha nova Nimbus 2008 que tem algo a ver com aquela morena que estava ali jogando todo seu evidente charme para cima do Uchiha... Acertei?

Lancei ao Kiba um olhar que quase dizia 'Cale a boca caso queira estar vivo para terminar seu jantar' e continuei comendo. Ele finalmente entendeu o recado e virou-se para falar da sua nova vassoura com Kakashi que acabara de sentar ao seu lado. Ignorei totalmente a conversa dos dois,e estava ali perdida em pensamentos até que Hinata e Naruto apareceram para comer (não para se comerem como tinham feito alguns minutos antes assim que chegamos aqui) e os dois me olharam e então Kiba fez um sinal negativo e eles não perguntaram nada.

Comi tudo que agüentei,sob os olhares assustados de Hinata e os de 'assim você se tornará uma hipopótama gorda (e solitária)' de Kakashi. Levantei mais irritada ainda e estava indo para meu Salão Comunal quando uma mão me puxou pelo pulso,e eu tive certeza que não era ele.

-Você não vai hoje a noite mesmo,Sakura?-Ino me olhou com seus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis quase que implorando por uma resposta positiva. –Seria tão legal,cara...

-Ah,Ino...Você sabe dos meus...Problemas com...-suspirei e olhei para Sasuke. Ele mexia com o garfo no prato e olhava um ponto no prato que lhe parecia realmente deprimente. – _Com ele..._

-Olha...Você esteve um caco nas últimas semanas. Ele não se saiu melhor não,e eu acho que vocês precisam se divertir um pouco e quem sabe,conversarem e...

-Nós não temos o que conversar,Ino! –retruquei ainda bastante irritada.

-Você sabe que tem sim,Sakura. –ela me olhou firme e eu entendi naquele instante porque ela é a monitora que todos na Sonserina temem,e porque ela pode dar ordens – E você também sabe que esta festa vai ser a melhor oportunidade para uma reaproximação.

-Ele nem olha mais na minha cara,Ino. Até parece que vai querer falar comigo.

-Vocês tiveram algo muito significativo,Sakura. Senão ele não estaria com essa cara de cachorro abandonado por todos os cantos e não ficaria repentinamente branco e irritado cada vez que alguém citasse o seu nome numa conversa com ele.

-Pois é,Ino. Mas seja lá o que tivemos,acabou. De vez. –completei com um nó na garganta,e os olhos começando a arder e lacrimejar. Era horrível lembrar que tinha acabado de uma vez por todas. Muito horrível. –Preciso...Eeerm...Dormir. Se divirta na sua festa...

Ela ainda tentou falar alguma coisa,mas nem mesmo sua pose de líder conseguiria me convencer de ir a essa festa,e eu saí andando a passos rápidos em direção aos jardins. Eu precisava de ar fresco.

Mal alcancei a árvore onde algumas semanas atrás tinha ficado com Sasuke, e as lágrimas que eu tentava segurar rolaram livremente pelo meu rosto. Me encolhi junto ao tronco e chorei tudo que queria chorar. Eu sabia que meus amigos diriam que eu preciso ser forte e seguir em frente,mas eles não entendem o que sinto por Sasuke. Não entendem que eu sou sim uma garota fraca que ama um idiota e não sabe o que fazer para esquecê-lo.

Começou a ventar relativamente forte,mas eu não liguei nem mesmo quando meu cabelo começou a incomodar minha visão. Maldita hora que fui fazer esse franjão.

Avistei Hagrid cantarolando do outro lado do lago,saindo para a Floresta,junto a dois meninos que deviam ser do terceiro ano prestando detenções. Ele acenou para mim sem poder notar,graças a distância,meu rosto manchado de lágrimas.

Decidi ir para o Salão Comunal antes que pegasse um resfriado e passasse o natal inteiro tomando remédio deitada numa cama sem poder fazer guerra de bola de neve com meu irmão.

Apesar de ser uma boa idéia evitar o resfriado,foi péssima idéia entrar no meu dormitório. Porque Tenten e Ayumi se arrumavam entusiasticamente e Hinata apenas as observava com sua falsa cara de santa. **Sim,falsa cara de santa mesmo**. Sinto que ela está aprontando alguma coisa. Oh,e como está. Notei pelo olhar ameaçador que ela lançou a Ayumi,que correu para cima de mim com um colar nas mãos e uma cara de quem ganhou na loteria.

-Sakura,você está aqui!-ela berrou com sua voz fina.

-É o que parece...-respondi sem muito entusiasmo,e ia me deitar na minha cama quando ela se lançou a minha frente novamente.

-Não é lindo?-e estendeu o colar bem no meu rosto- Combina mesmo com meu vestido,não é?

-Combina...-respondi vagamente,porque,sabe como é,Ayumi não costuma pedir opinião sobre o que vestir e usar para ninguém. Quem diria para mim,a pessoa que ela insistia em repetir antes do baile que era a mais...Como mesmo ela falava? Ah sim,_a pessoa mais sem senso de moda do planeta._

-Ótimo. –ela se postou na frente do espelho e começou a pentear carinhosamente seus longos fios dourados-Porque foi presente do Shino e ele queria muito que eu usasse.

Dei um sorriso ao ver o brilho que surgia em seus olhos ao dizer que foi presente do Shino. O amor é lindo. Em alguns casos,é claro. No meu,por exemplo,ele é simplesmente uma droga.

-Tem certeza de que não quer nos acompanhar?-Tenten tentou pela última vez,pegando sua bolsa e abrindo a porta.

-Tenho. –respondi seca,olhando para o teto como se ele fosse muito mais interessante do que pensar em ir nessa festa.

-Certo...-ela olhou para Hinata,e saiu acompanhada de uma esbaforida e animada Ayumi.

O silêncio irrompeu no quarto e Hinata suspirou bem alto.

-Eu te vi chorando no jardim.

-Então sua visão é muito boa,sabe,porque...

-E cheguei a uma conclusão. –Hinata levantou da cama e me olhou com uma certa frieza.

-Que conclusão?-perguntei encabulada.

-Que você tem toda razão quando diz que é uma _pessoa fraca. _–e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta.

Demorei alguns segundos para processar a informação e então percebi que Hinata tinha tentado me dar um toque. Não foi um fora,não foi uma discussão. Ela quer o meu bem,ela quer o que é melhor para mim. E por mais que eu negue,**Sasuke é o melhor para mim.**

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou nessa festa só para falar com ele,porque isso seria bastante hipócrita da minha parte. Olhei para o lado e vi na minha frente todo o plano que elas tinham armado. E elas foram calculistas! Fizeram a Ayumi me dizer o quão importante é esse colar que Shino lhe deu e o quanto ela deveria usá-lo hoje,e deixou-o na mesa de cabeceira! Entendi na hora que devia levar o colar para ela antes que Shino notasse sua ausência no pescoço de sua namorada. Droga,elas conseguiram. Eu não posso ficar aqui enquanto Ayumi está sem seu colar precioso. E como uma boa amiga eu deveria levá-lo para ela,certo?

Errado. Foi tudo uma armação,eu não posso ir nessa festa!

Bom,então eu estarei admitindo que sou uma pessoa muito fraca mesmo e Hinata jogará isso na minha cara pelo resto da vida. Tá,ela é boazinha demais para fazer uma coisa dessas. Ou não. Porque ela se mostrou bem calculista a ponto de me manipular emocionalmente para ir a essa festa de um jeito ou de outro. Certo,respira e expira,respira e expira.

Eu vou levar o colar para a Ayumi. Mas o plano delas vai sair pela culatra(?) porque eu vou com uma roupa bem normal e não vou ficar nessa festa! É. Isso aí. Eu sou forte,viu só?

Muito bem,vesti uma calça jeans escura,uma regata branca comum e coloquei um casaco de moletom bem justinho azul que eu adoro. Coloquei os tênis e penteei o cabelo que tava meio arrepiado e só. Nenhuma superprodução,nenhuma maquiagem,nenhum centímetro de salto agulha. Só vou levar o colar e voltar para o meu quarto. E tudo por consideração a Ayumi.

Bati a porta forte para que ela visse que eu não sou tão fraca a ponto de ficar fugindo do Sasuke como o diabo foge da cruz. Se ele falar comigo,o que eu acho impossível diga-se de passagem,eu serei natural e darei a entender que não estou arrasada e fraca como todos dizem.

Por sorte,um casal vinha andando e o menino disse a senha para o Quadro,porque eu não fazia idéia de como iria entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Espantei-me com a decoração meio exagerada,mas bem legal,e a quantidade de pessoas que já estavam ali. Com certeza Ino fez um feitiço para aumentar o local,e algum outro para isolar o som,já que um DJ tocava uma música animada e a maioria dos grupinhos ocupava a pista de dança.

Algumas pessoas me olharam e cochicharam devido a minha roupa,mas eu não liguei e procurei Ayumi com os olhos. Ela estava ao lado de Shino falando como uma matraca e ele parecia realmente prestar atenção nela,sabe? Isso é tão fofo. Aposto como centenas de garotos não ouvem suas garotas falando,porque eles as preferem caladas para poderem agarrá-las e tudo mais. Como o Sasuke. Hunf.

Caminhei rapidamente até ela e a puxei pelo pulso,embora ela me olhasse como se eu fosse doida ou algo do tipo. Não só por eu puxá-la de uma animada conversa com o namorado,mas por eu estar de jeans e moletom na festa mais badalada do ano,sabe como é.

-Seu colar. –falei bem baixo,colocando-o na mão dela.

Ayumi deu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e me abraçou forte. Depois ela deu uns pulinhos e colocou o colar no pescoço,murmurando milhões de agradecimentos por eu ter trazido o colar para ela.

-Vou voltar para ele e mostrar o colar!-ela exclamou entusiasmada.

-Vai lá,e se divirta por mim,amiga. –fiz uma voz enjoadinha e ela começou a rir antes de se distanciar e voltar para os braços de Shino.

Tenten me olhou e acenou animadamente,e Neji apenas sorriu. Eu me virei e estava indo embora quando estaquei no chão feito um poste de luz. Eu não devia ter vindo. Não mesmo.

A garota morena que estava com Sasuke mais cedo vinha descendo as escadas com um vestido curtinho tomara-que-caia vermelho bem justo no corpo todo e toda a maquiagem do planeta na cara. O pior não foi isso. O pior foi ver ela se jogar nos braços do Sasuke e beijá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele pareceu chocado,mas a envolveu com os braços e correspondeu o beijo.

Senti como se em bicho muito ruim estivesse se mexendo no meu estômago,tentando fugir e arrancar a cabeça daquela biscate fora. Respirei fundo para que meu rosto parasse de esquentar e meus olhos parassem de se encher d'água. Ele afastou-a depois de poucos segundos e olhou para trás,dando de cara comigo naquele estado deprimente de jeans e moletom. Ela o abraçou por trás e sorriu para mim. Ele ficou me olhando como se tivesse visto o bicho papão,não que eu estivesse muito diferente dele,mas parecia querer fugir ou falar alguma coisa.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e estava saindo pelo retrato da porta quando senti uma mão fria segurar meu pulso e um perfume conhecido dominando o ar a minha volta. Era o perfume que eu mais gostava. Infelizmente.

Tentei me livrar das mãos dele mas ele é bem mais forte,e eu só consegui arrastá-lo para fora da festa.

-Sakura...

-O que você quer,Uchiha?-perguntei friamente,de costas para ele enquanto olhava um ponto mais a frente para que ele não visse meus olhos marejados.

-Quero que me olhe,Sakura...-sua voz parecia preocupada,mas ele devia ter pensado nisso antes de beijar aquela lambisgóia seca!

-Ah é só isso,então? –me virei totalmente enraivecida e o encarei muito friamente. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas,mas se manteve sério –Por que não volta para sua nova...Namorada?

-Não é nada do que você está pensando...-ele segurou meu antebraço,mas eu empurrei as mãos dele com força.

-Não é o que eu estou pensando mesmo,Uchiha. _É o que eu vi! _–exclamei em resposta.

-Engraçado que algum tempo atrás foi você que me deu um fora! Não entendo porque ficou tão irritada. –ele retrucou com aspereza na voz.

-Você nem ligou,agarrou a primeira biscate que lhe apareceu,não é?

-Por culpa sua,Sakura!-ele falou num tom de voz mais alto,e eu por um momento apenas o encarei mais friamente ainda –Por estar tentando de esquecer,por estar cansado de ficar sofrendo por saber que você nunca gostou de mim de verdade. Foi você quem quis assim.

Silêncio.

Eu não tinha argumentos para responder isso,porque de certa forma,ele tinha razão. Não que eu não o amasse. Eu o amava. **Amo sim,e muito.** Mas fui eu que terminei tudo,ele tem razão. Eu fui estúpida,eu magoei o homem da minha vida,tampa da minha panela,futuro pai dos meus filhos! E quer saber? Eu não tiraria a razão dele se quisesse me odiar. Mas ficaria péssima. Mesmo. Bem pior do que estou agora.

-Sasuke...-eu o chamei pelo primeiro nome,como não fazia há muito tempo,e ele apenas me olhou. Pude ver uma nuvem opaca cobrindo seus belos olhos negros. Uma nuvem de mágoa,de tristeza...Não consigo acreditar que fiz isso com ele. –Eu não queria ter falado nada daquilo. _De verdade._

-Mas você falou,Sakura. Você que deu fim a tudo...-ele se encostou na parede e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Não estava chorando,mas respirava lenta e sofregamente,como se essa conversa o machucasse muito. E machucava a mim também. Eu sentia como se estivessem arrancando meu coração com uma alavanca de ferro e cortando ele em pedacinhos ao ver Sasuke naquele estado.

Respirei fundo e tomei coragem para me aproximar um pouco mais dele. Peguei sua mão fria e maior que a minha e ele olhou para o chão,evitando o contato visual comigo.

Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Ia levá-lo para conversar num lugar mais tranqüilo,até que alguém saiu do quadro e eu reconheci na hora a menina do vestido vermelho.

-Sasuke!-ela exclamou indignada –Como você me larga na festa para vir atrás dessa...-ela me olhou com asco e na falta de uma palavra pior,completou- Dessazinha aí...!?

Eu soltei a mão dele imediatamente,e o olhei esperando uma resposta,mas ele simplesmente foi até ela e murmurou algo como 'conversamos depois,mas pra mim essa festa acabou'. E a garota bufou irritadíssima e entrou pelo Quadro batendo os pés com força no chão.

-Sua _amiguinha_ ficou irritada,seria melhor ir lá falar com ela. –ironizei com uma certa frieza.

-Você acha mesmo?-ele cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Pois é...Senão seu novo passatempo vai sair jogando todas as maldições do mundo contra mim,e talvez ela ainda chame aquele grupinho ridículo dela de fãs dos garotos mais gatos e venha me bater como tentaram fazer com a Ino...Não que eu realmente tenha medo delas.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de boca,e fez o que eu menos esperava. Ele simplesmente se aproximou mais de mim,me fechando na parede,sem sequer me encostar. E depois me encarou muito seriamente,seu perfume começando a me inebriar tanto que eu até podia ver minha sanidade indo embora para um lugar muito fundo e escuro da minha mente. Ele colocou uma mecha minha atrás da orelha e se aproximou como se fosse me beijar,mas parou a centímetros dos meus lábios.

-Sabe,ruivinha,acho que temos alguns assuntos pendentes...-e roçou seus lábios nos meus,fazendo-me sentir um calafrio na espinha que nada tinha a ver com o frio que estava fazendo.

-Que tipo de assuntos?-tentei parecer séria e irritada,mas falhei miseravelmente e logo ele estava descendo uma das mãos da parede para a minha cintura,enquanto me olhava como se esperasse uma reclamação ou um empurrão.

-O tipo de assunto que você não gosta de tratar sem,você sabe,nenhum tipo de _promessa de casamento_ e coisas do tipo...-ele deu um sorrisinho cínico e roçou mais uma vez seus lábios nos meus.

Eu não conseguia falar nada,porque a proximidade dele sempre me deixava totalmente sem controle algum do meu raciocínio lógico ou algo assim. Mas ele pôde perceber que eu não agüentava esses joguinhos e não via a hora dele me beijar de uma vez,então simplesmente sorriu contra a minha boca e se afastou repentinamente,mantendo uma certa distância enquanto ajeitava os fios de cabelo que caíam nos olhos.

-Quando estiver certa do que quer comigo,ruivinha,é só me falar. –ele comentou com um leve tom de sarcasmo na voz,e se virou para caminhar de volta para o Quadro,me deixando ali totalmente sem ação e...Você sabe,o amaldiçoando por ter se afastado.

Ele andou com as mãos no bolso,e antes de entrar,me olhou outra vez e falou com uma voz meio fria:

-Você sabe onde me achar.

E pronto. O quadro se fechou e eu fiquei ali parada como um poste de luz aceso,se é que me entende. Tipo,isso que ele fez deveria ser proibido! Eu estou até agora sentindo arrepios pelo corpo todo. Idiota.

Não que eu merecesse o amor dele depois do que fiz e tudo mais,mas poderia dizer que a vingança dele já foi o suficiente para me fazer entender o que eu realmente quero.

_Eu quero Sasuke Uchiha._ Com ou sem compromisso algum...Porque,sabe como é,eu não consigo sem ele.

* * *

Foi a noite mais mal dormida que eu já passei. Primeiro porque estava sozinha no quarto já que Hinata tinha avisado que ia ficar um bom tempo lá embaixo com Naruto 'estudando',e eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha no escuro em dias de frio como ontem. Segundo porque eu demorei um tempo relativamente grande para me acalmar e tentar parar de sentir descargas elétricas cada vez que lembrava da sensação do corpo dele,dos beijos dele,do perfume dele...Enfim. Terceiro porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar em várias formas de como vou fazer para consegui-lo de volta. Quero dizer,ele deixou bem claro que sente algo por mim e que eu tenho chances de tê-lo de volta. Mas...Como? Não posso chegar simplesmente jogando ele numa sala e o beijando como se minha vida dependesse disso. Não que essa seja uma má idéia,mas sabe como é,não sei se conseguiria fazer isso assim,do nada.

Certo,para piorar minha situação hoje é sábado de treino e estou de TPM. Já comentei que minha TPM é a pior de todas? Que eu fico hiper sensível,chata e neurótica? Quero dizer,isso tudo eu já sou normalmente,mas na TPM fica tudo **bem** pior.

Pois é. Coloquei uma roupa escura devido ao meu humor negro,e desci para tomar café já que quando acordei todo mundo já tinha acordado e descido. Menos mau. Porque eu estava totalmente irritada com esse plano da Hinata. Alguém devia avisá-la que por mais inteligente que ela seja,não basta usar o cérebro em questões amorosas!

Quando descia as escadas,esbarrei num garotinho do segundo ano e resmunguei desculpas,continuando meu trajeto até o Salão Principal.

Entrei lá e vi Naruto,Hinata e Tenten sentados num canto conversando animadamente com um Kakashi bem presunçoso e uma Amanda muito admirada por ele. Esses dois tem futuro,vai vendo (?)

Enfim...Olhei para eles,e Hinata e Tenten trocaram olhares significativos,sem saber exatamente se deviam sorrir e acenar ou apenas continuar me olhando com aquelas caras de vadias que elas estavam_. Argh,que raiva!_ Ok,Sakura,respira...É só a maldita TPM de novo,você sabe que logo acaba. Sentei ao lado de uma menina solitária que parecia ter perdido o namorado,não sei o nome dela,mas me parece uma companhia bem melhor do que meus amigos.

A tal menina me olhou,como se estivesse surpresa por alguém se sentar ao lado dela com aquele baixo astral,mas ela mal sabia que eu estava bem pior...Comecei a comer,e estava me servindo de suco quando recebi um beijo estalado na bochecha e reconheci na hora a única pessoa que parecia conseguir me animar nos meus piores dias...

-Bom dia!-Kiba exclamou se sentando ao meu lado –Por que não está lá com todo mundo?

-Porque todo mundo me irrita...-respondi mal-humorada.

-Sei...-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha - Você quer ficar sozinha ou aceita minha humilde companhia?

Dei de ombros e mordi um pedaço do sanduíche. O semblante de Kiba passou de animado/super amigo para super amigo/preocupado.

-O que houve,Sakura?-perguntou calmamente - Ouvi umas coisas sobre a festa de ontem,mas não entendo porque se afasta dos seus amigos por isso...

-Pergunte às minhas _amigas_. -grifei o 'amigas' para que ele entendesse que o problema era com Hinata e Tenten apenas.

-Ah...-ele meneou a cabeça e se levantou-Volto num minuto.

Não respondi e continuei comendo. A menina me olhou com a testa ligeiramente franzida,e comentou:

-Mau dia,hein?

-Mau dia...-repeti bem baixinho.

Sabe,eu vou arranjar um jeito de reconquistar Sasuke Uchiha,ou eu não me chamo Sakura Haruno! Se bem que às vezes eu não queria mesmo ser Sakura Haruno. Às vezes eu queria ser a Lara Croft... Quero dizer,ela consegue fazer coisas incríveis,é inteligente,muito bonita,e **ainda** tem sorte com o sexo oposto! Ah,fala sério,eu tenho 15 anos e _nunca_ namorei! E quando consigo o homem da minha vida,coloco tudo a perder num instante por motivos nobres e idiotas.

Aiai,ainda bem que no meio da semana estaremos embarcando para o Natal em casa e eu poderei ter paz e tranqüilidade por alguns dias. Sem treinos cansativos,sem vadias de vestidos vermelhos tentando roubar o meu homem,sem o meu homem me provocando,sem minhas amigas tentando me ajudar da pior forma possível,sem nadaaaaa para me preocupar! Eu acho mesmo que só preciso de alguns dias e logo estarei novinha em folha para resolver todos esses problemas.

Foi só pensar nos problemas que meu maio problema entrou no Salão acompanhado do irmão. E ele estava mais bonito do que o normal hoje. Todo de preto e parecia recém-saído do banho. Hum...Certo,Sakura,controle seus pensamentos pecaminosos e se concentre de novo no sanduíche. _Pelas cuecas samba-canção de Merlin,__ele está vindo para cá__!_

Respira,Sakura,respira...

Ele sentou com uma perna de cada lado do banco e ficou me olhando com uma cara meio...Hum...Gostosa. Não,gostosa não é a palavra certa. Acho que ele está tentando me passar algum sinal com esse olhar.

-Acho que seu time acaba de ir para o treino,você não deveria acompanhá-los?-ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida de forma muito sexy. Meldels,como eu estou safada hoje! É a TPM e toda essa proximidade do meu período fértil (?). Acho.

-Eu acordei atrasada...-respondi vagamente,terminando meu suco e me preparando para levantar e ir para o campo. Mas algo me dizia que eu devia brincar um pouquinho com ele,como ele fez comigo ontem... Quero dizer,seria o início do meu plano para conquistá-lo,certo?

-Por que? Teve problemas para dormir?-seu tom de voz era quase sarcástico,mas eu não ia deixá-lo me intimidar com esse sorrisinho de canto de boca que eu amo,ah não mesmo!

-Oh,não. Na verdade,dormi como uma pedra. O único problema é que eu demorei muito tempo no banho tentando tirar o perfume de biscate que você fez o favor de passar para mim ontem à noite quando me prensou na parede. – E o troféu de maior mentirosa do ano vai para sakura Haruno.

Sasuke deu uma risada e eu pude reparar nas covinhas lindas dele quando ria. Ai,como é perfeito,meu Merlin!

-Desculpe,Uchiha,mas eu tenho treino como você mesmo fez o favor de lembrar. –levantei um pouco mais animada,e antes de sair andando,completei- A gente se esbarra.

Pude ver que ele tinha dado um sorriso meio malicioso quando eu passei,e com isso,segui com um humor um pouco melhor para o treino.

É,talvez ser Sakura Haruno não seja algo assim tão ruim...Porque,sabe como é,Lara Croft não tem um Sasuke com _covinhas lindas_...

O treino foi normal. Kakashi berrou um pouco, berrou um pouco mais e terminou o treino berrando que devíamos nos esforçar se quiséssemos essa taça. Acho que ele está meio nervoso e tudo mais. Eu o entendo. Acho.

Depois do treino, fui para o meu dormitório fazer alguns deveres atrasados e dar uma estudada para os NOM's. Tenten e Hinata entraram lá e ficaram no maior silêncio fingindo estar procurando algo no armário. Elas sempre fazem essas cenas quando querem falar comigo,mas sabem que vão levar patadas.

-Certo,o que vocês estão procurando?-perguntei depois de vê-las procurar algo incessantemente por dez longos minutos.

-Nada de importante...-Hinata deu um sorriso amarelo e eu voltei minha atenção para o livro de Aritmancia. –O que você está estudando?

-Não me diga que esqueceu como se lê. – sim,eu falei essa grosseria. Ora,o livro é preto e está escrito 'Aritmancia' em letras gigantescas e cor de abóbora. Como ela não viu?

-Sakura,nós só tentamos te ajudar. –Tenten falou repentinamente com sua voz mais doce.

-Mas atrapalharam. Porque,sabe como é,eu fui lá e uma desclassificada qualquer estava o agarrando.

-Mas ele a soltou para ir falar com você! –Hinata se sentou na minha frente e me encarou com seus grandes olhos cinzentos – Se não tivéssemos te abrigado a ir até lá, talvez ele não...Você sabe,talvez eles tivessem ficado juntos na festa...

Eu virei a folha do livro com violência,e me limitei a bufar apenas.

-Acho que você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. – Tenten falou de uma forma mais firme,embora seu olhar ainda fosse doce e gentil.

-Ah,é o que você acha? –ironizei, ainda sem dar muita atenção a elas.

-E nós viemos pedir desculpas apenas,Sakura. –Hinata interveio com um certo tom de preocupação.

-Tentamos te ajudar,se você vai ficar agradecida ou não,é problema seu agora. –Tenten comentou casualmente, abrindo a porta e olhando para Hinata quase como se a mandasse sair também. – Qualquer coisa,estamos ali fora.

E as duas saíram do quarto,sem falar mais nada e sem tentar uma maior conversa.

Claro,eu estava _intragável_ e chata **demais.**

Cruzes. Eu fugiria de mim se fosse minhas amigas (?)

O fato é que passei o resto do dia trancafiada naquele quarto, colocando os deveres em dia e tudo mais. Até que cansei. Sério,estamos praticamente entrando de férias do meio do ano e eu fico o dia estudando. E o pior, fico brigada com minhas melhores amigas por uma bobagem dessas? Já tinha escurecido quando meu estômago pediu por algo mais nutritivo e saboroso que feijõezinhos de todas as cores, então decidi sair do quarto não só para jantar,mas também para me desculpar com as meninas.

O salão comunal estava quase cheio já. Vi Naruto e Hinata sentados no sofá com alguns livros, estudando juntos como o casal fofinho que eles são. Own.

Tenten estava jogando algum jogo de cartas com Kiba no chão perto do casal vinte. Fui até eles e me sentei no chão também,apoiando as costas nas pernas de Hinata. Ela me olhou,mas não ousou falar nada,talvez ainda receosa pelas patadas de hoje mais cedo.

-Vai uma partida de Snap Explosivo aí, Sakura? –Kiba perguntou com seu bom humor usual e me estendeu o baralho.

-Eu vim me desculpar com vocês duas. –falei calmamente,olhando de uma para a outra.

Hinata olhou para Tenten, e elas se comunicaram por olhares durante alguns segundos.

-Eu exagerei,fiz tempestade em copo d'água,e por isso vim pedir desculpas,está bem? –continuei como se nem tivesse parado de falar.

-Claro. – Tenten respondeu alegremente,e vendo minha expressão confusa,completou – Claro que te desculpamos,ruiva!

As duas pularam em cima de mim num abraço coletivo,e eu me senti bem melhor apesar de todo aquele peso nas costas. Elas são minhas melhores amigas,como consegui ficar o dia todo sem falar com elas por uma coisa tão imbecil?

Depois da cena de reconciliação,eu obriguei todo mundo a sair de suas confortáveis posições de estudos e de jogos e fomos para o Salão Principal jantar,sabe como é.

Kiba começou a contar como tinha vencido facilmente Tenten na maioria das partidas,enquanto ela o acusava de ter roubado na maioria. Os dois ficaram discutindo o caminho todo,e Hinata,eu e Naruto apenas ríamos sem discordar nem concordar com nenhum dos dois.

Eu reparei no meio do caminho que estava com uma calça de moletom azul celeste e um casaco igual de capuz e zíper,sem contar meu all star branco. Parecia num lugar trouxa,e era por isso que alguns alunos passavam por mim e lançavam olhares estranhos. Não liguei muito,e fui jantar com essa roupa mesmo. Isso não mudaria em nada minha reputação,ora essa. E eu já venci há muito tempo aquela acusação de ser uma aberração e tudo mais.

Só que me arrependi totalmente quando entrei no Salão e Sasuke me olhou quase que de imediato. Ele arregalou os olhos por um instante,mas depois sorriu de um jeito muito sexy,diga-se de passagem. Eu correspondi o sorriso e fiquei falando e fazendo brincadeiras o jantar inteiro tamanho era meu bom humor.

Primeiro: só temos mais **dois** dias de aulas!

Segundo: já estou falando de novo com as meninas.

Terceiro: Sasuke é perfeito e ficou me lançando olhares muito significativos durante o jantar inteiro.

Ai ai,_a vida é tão bonita_,não acham?

Bom,eu pensava isso até Tenten ter um ataque compulsivo de risos,enquanto me olhava comer. Eu perguntei o que era,mas a idiota sem engasgou quando tentou falar,e só depois de muitos tapas nas costas que Kiba lhe deu, que ela recuperou o fôlego e contou o que era tão engraçado.

-Sakura,sabia que azul e vermelho fica bem legal? Você só está parecendo um pouquinho com a bandeira da Austrália com essa roupa,esse cabelo solto e esses brincos de estrelinhas.

Kiba,Hinata e Naruto começaram a rir feito três mongolóides da bandeira da Austrália aqui, digo, _de mim_!

Respirei fundo,e não me irritei. Apenas fiz careta pra eles e comecei a rir também. É verdade,eu devo estar muito engraçada com esse conjunto de moletom azul berrante contrastando muito esquisitamente com meu cabelo cor de fogo. Mas fazer o que? Ruivas são sim ícones sexy e tem uma beleza fatal,eu sei. Mas que nem tudo que você veste fica legal,isso também não se pode negar. Não que eu ligue muito,na verdade,pouco me importo. Mas enfim...

Depois do jantar,Naruto e Hinata saíram antes da gente porque iam a biblioteca buscar um livro. Tenten puxou Kiba,repentinamente,dizendo que precisava mostrá-lo alguma coisa de Adivinhação para o dever que eles fariam em dupla na aula de amanhã,e eu fiquei sozinha com meu sorvete de creme.

Não me importo,porque a sobremesa para mim é sagrada. Ainda mais se a própria se tratar de uma suculenta taça de sorvete de creme. Até parece que eu ia atrás de dever ou algo do gênero.

Depois que terminei definitivamente de comer tudo que não comi o dia inteiro,saí do Salão, quase em último,diga-se de passagem. E não cheguei a notar que um par de olhos muito escuros me seguiram até um determinado corredor que dava acesso ao segundo andar.

Senti uma mão fria segurando meu pulso,e no segundo seguinte o dono da mão tinha me puxado para dentro de uma sala escura e vazia do segundo andar. Não precisei sequer olhar para ver quem ousava me 'raptar',digamos assim. _O perfume dele o condenava._

-Por que você...?-mas não tive tempo de terminar minha frase. Ele levou o dedo indicador até meus lábios,num pedido de silêncio. E eu não consegui desobedecer. É esse um dos efeitos dele sobre mim,sabe como é.

-Não te chamei aqui para discutir nossa 'relação', para pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido na festa da Ino,nem nada assim. –ele falou com a voz calma,embora sua mão que ainda segurava meu pulso estivesse quase mais fria que o normal.

-Então o que o fez me trazer aqui,_Uchiha_? –questionei com fingida impaciência.

Ele suspirou quando o chamei pelo sobrenome. Eu olhei na penumbra da sala e me sentei na mesa do professor,de braços cruzados tentando encarar seus olhos escuros como breu.

- Vim te fazer uma proposta. –ele falou se aproximando. E,sem sequer me tocar,ele colocou as duas mãos na mesa,me fechando ali e me encarando com muita intensidade.

Eu quase fraquejei,sabe como é,e tentei disfarçar minhas pernas trêmulas com o calor do corpo dele tão perto assim. O pior é que ele se recusava a encostar em mim ou tentar qualquer carícia que vínhamos desejando há muito tempo. Sasuke sabe brincar,e isso é bastante perigoso.

-Ah,é, e que tipo de proposta é essa?-perguntei com uma fingida calma,embora meu corpo implorasse para beijá-lo naquele instante. Os lábios finos dele se curvaram num sorriso singelo,e eu o amaldiçoei por ser tão bonito assim.

-Eu vim te propor uma espécie de...-ele aproximou seu rosto do meu,e eu entreabri a boca na espera de ser beijada,mas ele se curvou e mordeu levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha,me fazendo sentir calafrios que nada tinham a ver com a noite fria que fazia. Na verdade,naquele momento,o que eu mais sentia era calor. Pude notar que ele ainda sorria, antes de completar num sussurro no meu ouvido – Diversão.

Nem cheguei a me atrever a falar algo. Não conseguiria nem se quisesse. Ele sempre me deixa totalmente irracional quando está tão perto assim. Só de sentir seu perfume caro eu já vejo minha sanidade erguendo as mãos em sinal de 'eu desisto,meu bem' e indo para um lugar bem fundo e obscuro da minha mente. Um lugar onde ela não pode ser ouvida de forma nenhuma.

Ele levou uma das mãos até minha cintura,e eu estremeci quando sua mão fria tocou minhas costas. Ele pousou a mão ali,fazendo um carinho nem um pouco ousado,enquanto ocupava seus lábios no meu pescoço de forma muito hábil. Eu suspirei quando ele mordeu de leve uma parte mais sensível da pele,e segurei o rosto dele com as mãos, fazendo ele me encarar com seus olhos escuros e frios. Ele é sempre tão frio,e ao mesmo tempo tão quente. Gostaria de saber porque ele consegue ter tanto poder sobre mim. Droga.

-Diversão não me parece algo ruim,_Sasuke_. – sussurrei contra a boca dele,e ele abriu um sorriso um pouco maior,revelando os dentes branquíssimos e alinhados. Acho que era essa a resposta que ele esperava ouvir.

Tive plena certeza disso quando ele tocou levemente meus lábios, apenas tocou mesmo. Aposto como ele esperou que eu fizesse algo a mais. Até porque, sua mão nas minhas costas ainda estava acariciando o local de forma muito boa. Quase como se já fosse familiar,quase como se eu estivesse acostumada com aquilo.

Dei um sorriso pela primeira vez desde que entramos na sala,e ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, dando outro selinho nos meus lábios, continuando com seu joguinho de provocar.

Eu o beijei de novo,pedindo espaço com a língua, no que fui atendida quase que imediatamente. Ele queria isso tanto ou até mais do que eu. Coloquei uma mão no rosto dele,e com a outra arranhei sua nuca. Ele soltou um leve gemido,e eu aprofundei o beijo,embora estivesse num ritmo lento e provocante. As mãos dele continuaram com os movimentos nas minhas costas por dentro do casaco de moletom que eu vestia,e apenas quando seus dedos roçaram no fecho do meu sutiã que eu percebi onde podíamos chegar com aquilo.

-Espera,vamos devagar, Sasuke. –falei quando desencostei bruscamente nossos lábios.

Ele soltou um grunhido de reclamação,e me puxou da mesa, me guiando até a parede mais próxima. Eu continuei apenas o encarando,e pude ver o olhar sacana naquele rosto branco e perfeito que eu tanto admirava sempre que via. Ele se postou entre as minhas pernas,e jogou o cabelo que tampava sua visão para trás num gesto que eu não pude deixar de classificar como _muito sexy._

-Você poderia esquecer um pouco as nossas brigas,e pensar apenas no agora? –ele questionou com a voz sussurrante,enquanto enrolava uma mecha dos meus cabelos no dedo.

-Você quer dizer pensar apenas nesse momento,nessa sala...-murmurei em resposta,bem perto do ouvido dele.

Sasuke pareceu estremecer muito levemente quando eu beijei seu pescoço,traçando um caminho pelo seu rosto até sua boca. Eu sorri de encontro aos lábios dele,dando um beijo rápido,e ele mordeu meu lábio inferior,me fazendo soltar um leve suspiro enquanto o envolvia pelo pescoço de novo e continuava acariciando sua nuca.

-E no que podemos fazer nessa sala,Sakura...-ele respondeu com um sorrisinho de canto de boca que sempre me derrete.

_Bom, não hoje._

Ele não sabe que estou criando resistência aos carinhos dele, que estou _quase_ conseguindo resistir à tentação de ser apenas mais um 'passatempo' em sua agenda. Mas ele não entende o quanto o amo, ele sequer imagina que eu não quero ser só mais uma para a coleção de garotas que passaram pela vida. Eu quero ficar na vida dele, **de vez.**

Não que eu vá conseguir isso facilmente,mas não vou simplesmente deixá-lo fazer o que bem entende comigo quando bem entende. É mostrando que sou diferente que vou conseguir algo de diferente com ele.

-Acho que não,Sasuke. –respondi casualmente,empurrando-o um pouco pelos ombros,e ele me respondeu apenas com um olhar confuso e um 'ahn?' – Não vou me tornar seu passatempo desta forma, não vou me submeter a ser apenas sua 'diversão'. Pensei que já tivesse deixado isso bem claro para você.

Ele ficou incrédulo,abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes,mas não encontrou nada plausível para responder. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas,e estava quase saindo da sala quando ele finalmente pareceu conseguir organizar seus pensamentos,e falou com a voz seca:

-Sakura,Sakura,você não devia brincar dessa forma com um Uchiha.

É aí que você se engana,meu amado e sexy futuro marido.

É **exatamente** assim que eu devo brincar com você.

* * *

Olá,pessoas ;D

mil perdões pela demora, mais de dois meses sem postar nada nada naaada : mas,vocês sabem,andei mega ocupada na escola nova e quase levei pau em Biologia. Mas enfim,o capítulo 14 nem tá tão bom assim.. eu sei,admito. vocês devem estar me odiando agora,mas no 15 começam as férias e é exatamente a parte que mais vou gostar de escrever :D vão acontecer taaantas coisas,aiaiai :DD

Falando em acontecer coisas (?), eu finalmente resolvi postar uma fanfic de Harry Potter aqui no fanfiction :D

é a minha primeira Lily&James, é Universo Alternativo e tem quaaase o mesmo estilo de escrever de Naruto em Hogwarts. Queria que os leitores que curtem HP lessem tbm,pra dar uma força sabe? . fanfic saída do forno,sabe como é..

o link dela : /s/4291772/1/Mundoreal

**gah-chaan:** você viu o plano,haahahaah :D espero que goste do 14,prometo um 15 bem melhor y.y

**Uchiha Mariana:** morri de rir com sua review, HUSAUHASUHSHAHIOASIHSAIOSA' vem aqui que agora eu to mandando (8) combinou com o final do cap. 14 não é? xD enfim,eu também grito de manhã as vezes. só que quase sempre fico sem falar muito até a hora do recreio ;B obrigada por ler essa insani..digo,fic :D beijoos.

**Natsumi Takashi:** que bom que adorou :D mas durma cedo,pq eu sei exatamente o que é ter dificuldade pra acordar na matina , HSAHSHIASHOIASHIOSA! beeijos (:

**sakusasuke:** ohmeldels,sua idéia é totalmente irada. mas parece muita ação,e eu sou péssima nisso. prometo que vou pensar com carinho nisso,ok? mas posso te colocar na fic de outra forma caso não consiga essa (: beijos e obrigada por me acompanhar desde o começo da fic :D

**Aline Agatha:** hahahahaa, é normal entre as adolescentes se sentir inferior e tal. a Sakura só tá melhorando agora. em partes,quero dizer. escola atrapalha minha vida u.u' HUSAUHASHUHSAOAS beeijos e obrigada por ler!

**Srta.Gilmore:** hahahahaha, também odeio qnd param nessas partes das fics que eu leio o.o' mas é um mal necessário,acredite. HUAUSHSAIOHASHIIOSA é,hinata super saidinhaa :B beijos e vaaleu por acompanhar!

**Yukitachi:** SAIUSAHAHOASHSAO' ela foi sensata,porque o Sasuke só queria isso com ela. Mas eu num sei se resistiria tambpem não,cara 6' ohmeldels,sue vudu funciona? porque eu demorei muito óò merlin sabe como preciso de sorte na vida,eeer,abafemos isso. HUSAUHASUHASHSAO beijos e obrigada por ler :)

**Nyaro-Chan:** aimeldels,todos querem personagens na fic '-', mas vou tentar colocar de alguma forma sua personagem. continuei,ficou ruim,eu sei.. mas o 15 vem melhor,é promessa (y) beeeijos.

**milalh:** éé,mas eles ainda tem muita história pela frente,relaxa ;D SAHSAUHSAHUHOSA, a Sakura viaja muito mesmo. faço ela meio inspirada em mim,vira e mexe falo besteiras assim também '-' HHUHOSAOIASHISAO, obrigada por acompanhar,espero que tenha gostado do 14 (:

**cruzeiro-do-sul:** êê,espero que goste do 14 :D sahuuashuahshsaoa, beeeijos.

**Christie Evans:** ela mandou ele pastar,isso é fato.. mas eles ainda vão ter muita história ;D relaaaxa. obrigada por acompanhar, beijos !

**Duds Uzumaki:** HSUOHSHOISAHISAIOSA, a sakura viaja... daí os leitores se perdem as vezes mesmo óó mas obrigada pelos elogios,é por isso que continuo com a fic ;D beijos!

**gah-chaan:** meldels,vc releu tudo mesmo? o.o' caraca,fiz isso uma vez numa fic de sei lá.. 30 capítulos. ashashusahsah

**Uchiha Miyuki:** HUSUAHHASASHOSA, obrigaaaaada :D que bom que gosta da fic e sempre vê se atualizei,desculpe a demora :

**Neko kawaii!:** cuirosidade matou o gato 8D mas não te culpo,eu sou má mesmo de parar naquela parte. HSHUASHSAHOISAH

**Bre-Chan:** é.. pobre kiba,cara 8D vou dar um jeito dele arranjar um par (?) viu o plano sem pé nem cabeça da Hinata? XD enfim.. o casal mais problemático de Hogwarts se acertará um dia.. HSAUHASHHASIOIOSA obrigada por ler,beijoos !

lili maggy: desculpe te matar de curiosidade (?) mas são os ossos do ofício. HUASUHSHUSAHOSA orbigada por ler,beeijos!

**haru no hana: **hahahahaa, séria nada a fic é mais pra comédia mesmo '-' bom,esse cap tá meio sério (sei sei..) obrigada por ler e comentar e tal. beeijos :)

**Hiei-and-shino:** hahaha,obrigada por ler mesmo odiando os casais o.o' beijoos.

**Hyuuga Hyuu:** hahahaa, descupe a demora. obrigada por acompanhar meu trabalho (?) HSAUSAUHOSAOSA, beijoos.

**Nathy:** leitores novos sempre bem vindos :D beeijos.

**The Angel-chan:** eu também amo os dois, e por isso fiz essa fic. foi pra minha amiga,que é fã de naruto,mas eu só sei escrever de HP. daí juntei o útil ao agradável ;B ASHSAUHSAHUSAOOSA obrigada por ler, beeijos.

**Vicky-chan 11:** aaaah,amei sua review :) sério mesmo,obrigada por compreender a demora. vou tentar escrever mais agora nas férias. mas ensino médio tá foda demaaais pra mim,e eu to fazendo o máximo pra não abandonar meus leitores. obrigada mais uma vez,e aí tá o 14. prometo um 15 beeem melhor,sério! beijoos.

* * *


	15. Instinto musical

**Capítulo 15 – Instinto musical**

Férias.

_Finalmente_ férias. Tá,nem são assim **AQUELAS FÉRIAS** tão esperadas,mas duas semanas em casa todo mundo comemora,certo? Óbvio. Estou sempre certa,por isso nem aceito críticas.

Acordei animada hoje, mesmo sendo muito cedo,e resolvi acordar as meninas do melhor jeito possível: CANTANDO!

-17 anos e fugiu de casa, às 7 horas da manhã do dia errado. Levou na bolsa umas mentiras pra contar, deixou pra trás os pais e o namorado...-cantarolei ainda baixinho,e abri a janela – UM PASSO SEM PENSAR,UM OUTRO DIA,UM OUTRO LUGAAAAAAR!

Paaf.

Isso foi o barulho de uma almofada na cabeça. Por pouco a almofada não cai da janela. Aí seria bem engraçado,ainda mais porque a Tenten é toda certinha e ficaria desesperada pra pegar a almofada lá embaixo. Se fosse um pouco mais forte, talvez EU tivesse caído da janela. Daí não seria nada engraçado.

-Bom dia pra você também,Tenten! –exclamei,devolvendo a almofada de forma mais educada que ela,porque eu fui educada nos melhores colégios (mentira)

-Calem a boca,eu quero dormir! –Hinata grunhiu/murmurou com a cara no travesseiro. Sabe como é,Hinata é boazinha demais pra me jogar seu travesseiro,ou algo igualmente selvagem.

-O MUNDO VAI ACABAAAAAR,E ELA SÓ QUER DANÇAAAAAAR!- continuei cantando,e dançando do meu jeito mais sexy que seduz a todos (mentira 2). E dessa vez recebi uma almofadada da Ayumi.

-Você está atrapalhando meu sono de beleza,sabia? –ela tentou berrar,embora tenha soado mais como um resmungo,já que ela estava com a maior cara de sono. Ninguém mandou ficarem estudando até tarde na véspera das férias,dãã. Eu falei pra elas que seria bem melhor estudar nos domingos a noite,que nunca se tem nada pra fazer,e não na véspera do dia de viajarmos pra casa. Eu hein.

-Credo,vocês estão no pior humor hoje. –falei,me dirigindo até a porta – Mas eu levantaria seus traseiros magrelos da cama porque já são 9 horas e sairemos daqui às 10,sabe como é.

-SAKURA,ME DEIXA DORMIIIIR! –berrou Tenten,me ameaçando dessa vez com sua bota de couro que eu falo que faz parte da fantasia de cowboy dela. Ela sempre me bate,mas com a bota deve doer um pouco mais.

-Animação,galerinha (momento Xuxa on)! Estamos de férias,F-É-R-I-A-S,hora de curtir! (momento Xuxa off). –e bati a porta a tempo de me safar de receber uma botada de cowboy na testa(?).

Desci as escadas do dormitório feminino,e não tinha praticamente ninguém no Salão Comunal. Credo,como as pessoas conseguem dormir até tarde no dia em que vamos viajar de volta pra casa por duas lindas e longas semanas? Ok,nem tão lindas,porque eu não verei o Sasuke,não tem como os dias ficarem bonitos. Ai,ele é_**tão**__ lindo_. Certo,parei.

Eu esbarrei nele com uma freqüência absurda nos últimos dias,sabia? Desde a cena da sala escura,e tal... Ele sorria por vezes,mas eu não podia deixar de notar uma expressão indecifrável que sempre tomava conta dele quando eu passava,ou quando assistíamos aulas juntos. Algo entre...Alegria,e talvez,frieza. E talvez um pouquinho de astúcia. Ele dava aquele sorrisinho de quem está aprontando alguma coisa, o mesmo sorrisinho que meu irmão dá quando pega algo meu sem falar ou quando tentar me fazer de cobaia das brincadeirinhas mega inteligentes dele. E,acredite,as brincadeirinhas dele são bem imprevisíveis.

Enfim... Andei pelos corredores quase que dançando,e as pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse uma lhama de duas cabeças. Credo,nem se pode mais ficar feliz nesse castelo que as pessoas já acham que você enlouqueceu. Povinho mal-humorado.

Entrei no Salão Principal,e alguns grupinhos já tomavam café animadamente. Ahá,aqui tem gente como eu,que acorda cedo com uma alegria de início de férias. Kiba acenou para mim,do lugar onde estava sentado com uma garota que eu não teria notado que estuda em Hogwarts caso não tomasse café com ela hoje.

-Olá,Kiba,olá,menina que eu não conheço. –falei para os dois quando me sentei do lado oposto deles da mesa,me servindo rapidamente de chocolate quente. Sabe como é,o tempo está bem frio.

-Está é Mei Nyaro¹, do quarto ano. Ela sempre toma café muito cedo,por isso nunca esbarramos com ela. –Kiba me apresentou a menina meio estranha.

Bom,eu não posso chamar ninguém de estranho,porque,pudera,olhe pra mim!

Mas,sei lá...Essa garota é meio misteriosa,esquisita,sei lá...Ela tem cabelos pretos,lisos que cobrem quase todas as suas costas. E tem olhos verdes bem claros,apesar de olhar pro chão quando fala com as pessoas. Bom,pelo menos ela começou a olhar pro chão quando eu cheguei. Eu hein.

-Prazer,Mei. –falei,estendendo a mão, e abrindo o sorriso mais simpático possível.

-O prazer é meu,Haruno. –ela respondeu,apertando a minha mão com uma expressão meio fria. Ela me encarou dessa vez,e eu pude perceber que ela não vai muito com a minha cara. Será mais uma fã do Sasuke? Não,ela não parece bem o tipo de garota que entraria para aquele fã clube grotesco...Não que ela não seja grotesca,mas..Enfim.

-A Mei estava me dando ótimas dicas para fazer o Akamaru se dar bem com o gato do Naruto,já que eles tem que dividir o dormitório agora que o Naruto vai querer trazê-lo pra cá de volta. –Kiba falou animadamente,enquanto passava geléia na torrada.

-É sério? Que ótimo. –falei com sinceridade,embora estivesse com a boca meio cheia de waffles. OMG,waffles são tão deliciosos. Sério mesmo.

-Cadê as meninas? –ele perguntou ao finalmente notar que eu tinha chegado sozinha.

-Tãum durrmnilndul. –falei com a boca cheia de waffles,e Kiba desatou a rir.

-O que?

-Disse que elas estão dormindo. –repeti depois de engolir os waffles,e Kiba riu mais ainda, mesmo depois de beber um gole do seu suco de abóbora. Daí ele se engasgou,e eu me debrucei na mesa para bater nas costas dele,já que a tal estranhazinha da Mei não fazia nada mesmo vendo ele quase morrer engasgado daquela forma. –Hey,você tá legal?

-Aham...-ele murmurou depois de voltar ao normal.

Dirigi meu olhar para Mei,e ela parecia me encarar com mais frieza ainda. Pera aí,o que eu fiz pra essa garota?

Apesar de ser muito calma (mentira 3), eu não gosto que as pessoas me odeiem sem motivos aparentes. Estava a ponto de perguntar praquela estranhazinha de uma figa se eu tinha matado um dos gatos que ela criava,ou algo do gênero,até que Kiba comentou que precisávamos passar na sala da McGonagall porque ela queria falar conosco.

Ele sorriu para ela antes de sair,e Mei pareceu ter ganhado o dia,abrindo um sorriso que quase não cabia em seu rosto. Eu acenei para ela,e ela voltou a fechar a cara,acenando com uma animação contagiante,se é que me entende.

Kiba fez alguma piada a respeito do meu velho casaco roxo da Gap e eu bati nele. Então ele disse que o casaco era bem quentinho,apesar de velho,e me abraçou quando estávamos na porta do Salão. Virei para trás para constatar que Mei tinha franzido tanto o cenho que eu mal conseguia ver seus olhos. Eureka! A estranhazinha tem ciúmes de mim porque sou amiga do Kiba,e porque sou infinitamente mais bonita que ela (mentira 4). Ok,não sou tão mais bonita assim que ela. Ela é bonita,devo confessar. Mas,sabe como é,ela é meio que fascinada por gatos,e isso me lembra o Filch. Quem ia se apaixonar por alguém que lembra o Filch? Kiba pode não ter muito juízo,mas ele tem bom senso. Acho.

-Kiba,o que acha dessa tal de Mei? –perguntei repentinamente,enquanto estávamos na metade do caminho.

-Ahn...Ela é meio calada,mas é bem legal. Por que?

-Sei lá, tive a pequena impressão de que ela não foi com a minha cara. –respondi vagamente,e Kiba franziu o cenho.

Neste momento,Sasuke vinha pelo corredor com Neji nos calcanhares,ainda bocejando por ter sido arrancado da cama a essa hora da manhã.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando me viu abraçada com Kiba. Neji sorriu amarelo pra gente,provavelmente com sono demais para perceber as conseqüências da cena que acaba de se passar. Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de sorrir,nem nada assim. Mas eu pude ver uma veia pulsando na testa dele,e senti seu perfume quando ele passou bem perto de mim,suspirando pesadamente como se quisesse sumir dali o mais rápido possível. É isso que ele quer quando me vê? Caramba.

-Acho que _ele_ é que não vai com a minha cara. –Kiba comentou quando os dois já estavam longe o suficiente para nos ouvir.

-Você está me abraçando,esperava o que? –ri-me e Kiba me soltou no mesmo instante.

-CARAMBA! Eu nem me toquei disso,sei lá,estou acostumado a te tratar assim,e...-ele balançou a cabeça indignado - Desculpe,é sério,desculpe mesmo.

-Relaxa,Kiba. Sasuke está meio nervosinho por umas coisas que eu fiz com ele. –falei com um ar misterioso,e pude ver a expressão de Kiba mudar de culpada para curiosa.

-Que coisas,Sakura? –ele perguntou.

-Ahn,outra noite,ele me puxou para uma sala,e eu deixei ele só na vontade, sabe como é.

Kiba deu uma risada e bagunçou os cabelos.

-Vocês dois,hein?

-Vai ser ruim ficar todo esse tempo sem vê-lo. –comentei quando chegamos na porta da sala da McGonagall.

Ela deu as instruções que nós já sabíamos que íamos receber,sabe como é... Cuidar dos primeiranistas no trem, ver se ninguém foi deixado pra trás,vasculhar as cabines se ouvir barulho demais,gritaria demais,e etc... Saímos de lá depois de alguns minutos e fomos para o Salão Comunal. Kiba subiu para o quarto para terminar de arrumar as coisas do Akamaru. Eu sentei na poltrona e fiquei olhando através da janela a neve que começava a cair.

Já mencionei que odeio a neve?

Tá,eu até gosto,mas meus lábios ficam ressecados e eu fico com a bochecha super vermelha,e tudo mais. É péssimo para beijar,diga-se de passagem.

Merlin,do que estou falando? Até parece que depois daquela noite,eu vou,de fato,beijar alguém. É que tecnicamente eu só beijaria o Sasuke,a minha metade da laranja,tampa da minha panela,e etc. Então não preciso me preocupar com isso. Dos lábios ressecados,eu quero dizer.

Tenten e Hinata desceram as escadas com suas malas e umas caras bem mais bem-humoradas do que mais cedo.

-Bom dia,Sakura. –elas falaram em uníssono e eu apenas sorri casualmente para elas.

-Agora sim é hora de gente normal acordar,cabecinha de fósforo. –Tenten comentou,sentando-se no sofá ao meu lado,depois de largar a mala no chão perto de seus pés.

-Nunca mais comece o dia cantando,Sakura. –Hinata falou com um falso tom de raiva,e depois deu uma risada.

-Eu estava animada,mas agora...Sei lá,bateu uma nostalgia.

-Eu sei que farei muita falta no seu dia-a-dia,cabeça de fósforo,mas é por uma boa causa. Prometo te mandar um presente no dia 25,ok? –Tenten falou com ar de riso,e Hinata a acompanhou nas risadas. Eu sinceramente não sei o que elas estão achando tão engraçado.

-Não era bem o que eu queria dizer,mas enfim...

-Claro que sabemos que a sua nostalgia tem uns cabelos escuros,um sorrisinho de lado e usa o uniforme verde com prata que devíamos odiar... Somos suas amigas,esqueceu? –Hinata bateu na minha testa e eu mostrei a língua pra ela.

-Você pode marcar de sair com ele nessa semana,não é?-Tenten sugeriu com um sorriso que mal cabia em seu rosto. –Porque eu e Neji vamos sair muitas vezes,e talvez ele até vá conhecer meus pais! Sabe,para me pedir em namoro,tipo assim,oficialmente.

_Own. Que. Coisa. Mais. __**Lindinha.**_

Invejinha feia,hein,Sakura?

-Caso você tenha esquecido,Tenten,eu e Sasuke _não_ somos _namorados._ E não vamos marcar nenhum programinha desses de casais fofinhos, a gente nunca saiu junto tipo de verdade. Uma vez foi por acaso,mas ele nunca se deu ao trabalho de me chamar mesmo para Hogsmeade.

-Ah,ele deve ter planos de sair com você nessas férias,Sakura! –ela respondeu naquele otimismo dela que me irrita na maioria das vezes.

-Ah,deve. Ele deve também ter uma_ aliança de compromisso _com lindas esmeraldas pra mim,e quem sabe ele não queira conhecer _meus pais_? –ironizei irritada,e as duas me olharam com expressões descrentes.

Eu levantei do sofá e subi as escadas do dormitório pisando forte,num sinal de que elas não deviam me seguir.

Acho que o que está me irritando mais nisso tudo é saber que as minhas duas melhores amigas têm namorados que são **loucos** por elas,e que elas terão essas saidinhas fofas de casais que a gente sempre vê no shopping e nesses lugares assim. Enquanto eu fico em casa observando a genialidade do meu irmão mais novo, vendo televisão,e na melhor das hipóteses,posso até ficar um pouco na casa do Kiba. Argh,que irritante.

Às vezes eu queria ser outra pessoa,com uma vida mais glamourosa e animada. Com um namorado lindo que faria tudo por mim. E um cabelo decente que não acordasse mega horroroso no último dia de aula antes do recesso. Credo,eu estou reclamando tanto.

Revisei minha mala pela centésima vez,para ver se não estava esquecendo de levar nada de importante. Aparentemente não. Bom,fechei a mala e me joguei na cama,afundando a cara no travesseiro. E o cheiro de roupa de cama recém-trocada pelos elfos me fez ter uma vontade danada de ficar ali,sabe? Suspirei e estava quase adormecendo quando um furacão entrou no quarto batendo a porta com uma certa força. Bom,vamos combinar,a Ayumi é quase a Hilda furacão mesmo,né? Já viu alguém mais perua,mais sem noção,mais cativante e extrovertida?

-SAKURA,O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?-ela berrou ao me ver jogada na cama como um saco de batatas (?)

-Humpjfs. –murmurei ainda com a cara no travesseiro. Não tem tradução não,foi só um murmúrio de desgosto mesmo.

-É assim que você pretende reconquistar o gato do Uchiha? Usando esse moletom velho,essa calça larga e sem SEQUER pentear esse cabelo direito? Tá na hora de reagir,meu bem, deitar e afundar a cara no travesseiro não vai te ajudar em absolutamente nada. –ela falou com a voz firme,e depois bateu a porta do quarto,como se quisesse dizer que agora eu que devia agir. Conselhos já tinha ouvido.

Daí me deu uma super vontade de chorar. Sério. Eu estou tão feia assim hoje? Shit.

Levantei da cama e me olhei no espelho. Ok,ela tem razão. Tá na hora de me arrumar direito se eu quiser mexer com o Sasuke. De uma forma boa,sabe como é.

Peguei uma calça mais nova e justa, coloquei uma blusa branca simples e meu casaco preto novo e bonitinho de zíper. Pronto,agora estava bem mais apresentável. Penteei o cabelo, joguei a franja pro lado que ela ficava melhor,e até me permiti um pouco de lápis e gloss. Bem melhor,não?

Peguei a mala e desci as escadas,vendo Ayumi sentada no sofá com Hinata e Tenten discutindo alguma coisa sobre as férias.

-Ahá,parece outra pessoa. –Ayumi comentou assim que depositei minha mala perto da dela e me sentei junto delas. –Viu como me ouvir sempre melhora sua vida?

-Meu visual,você quer dizer. –respondi com um sorrisinho.

-Como se a sua vida não girasse em torno do seu visual. Eu hein. Depois eu que sou a maluca. –ela fez um gesto com a mão e voltou a falar com as meninas sobre o que elas estavam falando antes que eu chegasse. – E então,como ia dizendo antes da nossa amada aberração ruiva chegar, eu vou cortar o cabelo como o da Chloe de Smallville,entendem? Com as pontas pra cima e bem curto mesmo,porque cansei de cabelo grande. Temos que mudar às vezes,sabe como é.

-Small o que? –Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas e Ayumi bateu na testa,se lembrando que Tenten e Hinata são totalmente bruxas,e não entendem nada de seriados de televisão. Quero dizer,elas mal sabem o que é uma televisão.

-Nada,deixa pra lá. –Ayumi riu e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Gente,vamos indo,já tá quase na hora. –Tenten se levantou animada,possivelmente porque vai numa carruagem com seu novo namorado,sim ele a pediu em namoro,Neji. E eles vão se agarrar o tempo todo e eu prefiro arranjar outra carruagem,se é que me entendem.

Nós três saímos levando as malas,avistamos Naruto e Kiba já na porta nos esperando. Hinata deu um selinho no namorado,e ele pegou a mala dela, entrando numa das carruagens. Ayumi foi com Shino e mais umas pessoas da Sonserina com quem ela conversava.

Kiba me perguntou se queria ir com ele,mas isso incluía aquela estranha da Mei que estava com um casaquinho fino de cashmere nesse frio horrível! Tá vendo como ela é estranha? Eu balbuciei uma desculpa e olhei para Tenten,que tinha entrado numa carruagem com Naruto,Hinata e Neji,que estava tão fofo com ela que mal ligou pro casal que lhes faria companhia. Certo,eu sobrei. Cara,como a vida é injusta.

Olhei para o Gaara,que mais parecia de luto com aquela roupa toda preta. Embora ele parecesse bem feliz. Ino estava ao lado dele, ajeitando o cachecol,mas seus dedos estavam entrelaçados mostrando que eles finalmente se acertaram. Estão todos felizes,dá pra entender que isso é trágico,até mesmo para mim? É,porque minha vida sempre foi um carma. Mas ultimamente parece que as coisas resolveram mesmo se virar contra mim. Eu sou assim uma pessoa tão má? Credo.

-Sakura,está sem carruagem? –Ino ergueu a sobrancelha e me puxou pelo braço, sem esperar uma resposta – Anda,vem com a gente.

Eu não podia reclamar,mesmo que fosse segurar vela. Ino tem sido tão legal comigo,e ela acaba de me acolher depois que eu sobre totalmente perto dos casais super felizes e bonitinhos que se formaram em suas carruagens super felizes e bonitinhas. Tipo assim,eca. Que amigos que eu tenho. Quem diria a uns meses atrás que eu agradeceria por Ino ser minha amiga para me acolher nessa hora? Quem diria que eu e ela seríamos,de fato,amigas?

Mas quando as coisas estão ruins,acredite,elas PODEM SIM piorar,meu bem! Ah,e como podem.

Gaara até sorriu para mim,porque devia estar tão feliz de ter a Ino ao seu lado que nem ligava para quem sentaria no banco da frente. Até que ele entrou na carruagem. É,ele mesmo,Sasuke Uchiha. Possivelmente estava na mesma situação de sobra no lixo (?) em que eu me encontrava até Ino me salvar. Ou não,tecnicamente. Vou dividir a carruagem com um casal recém-formado que não pára de romantismos e beijinhos e com o meu quase-ex-futuro-marido que eu 'seduzi' uns dias atrás e deixei só na vontade.

**A vida é uma droga.**

-Não tinha mais carruagem nenhuma,se importam se eu ficar aqui? –ele perguntou com sua voz mais fofa e desolada,e Ino e Gaara apenas sorriram para ele. Ou seja,ele podia ficar aqui. Do meu lado no banco. DO MEU LADO!

Respira,Sakura.

Não pode ser tão ruim ficar meia hora com ele do meu lado,roçando a perna dele na minha,deixando o perfume dele me inebriar...Definitivamente isso não é o fim do mundo_. É pior._

-Ah,olá,Haruno. –ele falou casualmente como se tivesse acabado de me notar ali. O que era impossível tendo em vista que meu cabelo é cor de abóbora e por isso as pessoas sempre me vêem bem rápido onde quer que eu vá. Isto é um carma,eu to falando.

-Oi. –respondi sem emoção,olhando pela janela para fugir de seus expressivos olhos escuros.

Ino e Gaara estavam sussurrando e se beijando,e isso era constrangedor,sabe como é.

Eu ficarei bem,afinal,são só 30 minutos daqui até a estação de trem de Hogsmeade,certo?

Errado.

Porque hoje Sasuke está mais cheiroso que o normal,sim,isto é possível,e ele insiste em não manter uma distância confortável de mim. Então,queridos,30 minutos se transformam numa eternidade. Oh não,ele parece se sentir muito bem encostando sua perna na minha como se isso fosse normal. Bom,às vezes,até é. Sabe,quando estamos nos... Afaste esses pensamentos pecaminosos,Sakura. Vamos,pare de pensar em como é bom ter ele bem perto de você,de preferência com os lábios grudados aos seus.

Já sei,vou cantar uma música. Mentalmente,é claro. Porque se cantasse mesmo assustaria todo mundo aqui (?).

Alguém conhece uma música aí? Hein? Me ajudem, eu já cantei Capital Inicial hoje de manhã mesmo. Já sei,vamos para McFly!

Não é uma boa idéia. Isso me lembra que todos os caras do McFly são gostosinhos,e isso me lembra que o Sasuke também é muito gostosinho,e que ele está aqui DO MEU LADO,roçando sua perna na minha mais ainda,diga-se de passagem.

Impaciente com esta situação toda da perna,eu me virei para encará-lo para mandar ele parar com isso porque estava me incomodando. Pera aí,quem eu quero enganar? Isso não está me incomodando,fala sério. Ele me encarou de volta,e eu me perdi naquelas orbes escuras dos olhos dele. E seu perfume pareceu mais inebriante ainda,talvez porque ele estava se aproximando de mim. E seus lábios são muito convidativos,sabe como é,seria bom beijá-los um pouco já que ele está assim tão perto de mim.

-Algum problema,Sakura? –ele questionou,ainda muito próximo de mim.

-Ahn...Sim...É...A sua perna...-balbuciei bobocamente e ele deu um sorrisinho de lado. Maldição,ele sempre vence com esse sorriso! Shit,shit,shiiit!

-O que foi,quer que eu me afaste? –ele questionou,aproximando ainda mais nossos rostos e eu já não conseguia me mexer direito. Nem pensar direito. Nem _respirar _direito.

Não.

Quero dizer,não quero que ele se afaste.

É claro que ele perguntou isso de sacanagem comigo. Porque ele sabe muito bem a resposta,dããã.

Eu pensei em dizer isso,mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram,e eu definitivamente desisti disso tudo. Sabe como é,desse joguinho de resistir a ele. É bem complicado,quando você começa a sentir algo mais forte que atração. E sei que ele sente algo mais forte que atração,só pelo jeito que ele ficou me encarando,sem fazer nada por medo da minha reação. Ele tinha ficado mexido com toda aquela história do dia que eu dei um fora nele. Eu sei que sim. Porque seus olhos brilharam quando eu abri um sorriso. Brilharam quase como os meus olhos brilham cada vez que lembro dos beijos dele. E ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda quando eu coloquei uma mecha de cabelo dele que caía nos olhos para trás da orelha dele. Era um gesto carinhoso bem diferente daquela Sakura fatal que ele estava conhecendo. Era apenas a Sakura apaixonada,e ele teria que se acostumar com isso. A gente não precisou se beijar para entender o que estava acontecendo ali entre nós. Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele e fechei os olhos. Queria dormir ali, no ombro dele, sentindo o perfume bom e caro dele,sem ter muitas preocupações. Ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura,para aumentar nosso contato,e senti sua cabeça encostando na minha logo depois. É tão bom ficar assim com ele,pela primeira vez,numa ceninha fofa e não...Quente,sabe?

Eu quase adormeci, mas acordei repentinamente quando a carruagem levada pelos testrálios parou e a porta se abriu. Gaara desceu antes,pegando as malas dele e da Ino e estendeu a mão para ela,num gesto totalmente cavalheiro.

Sasuke pensou em imitá-lo,mas eu peguei minha mala e não segurei a mão dele depois que desci da carruagem. Nós não somos um casal,lembra? Por que sairíamos de mãos dadas por aí? Ele riu com as minhas reações e eu apenas sorri de lado,numa imitação perfeita dele.

Estávamos em frente à estação,e o trem não havia chegado. Vi meus amigos do outro lado,não muito longe,e Kiba acenou para mim. Sasuke fechou a cara,mas segurou meu braço,me impedindo de sair de perto dele. Eu lhe lancei um olhar intrigado,e ele suspirou.

-Acha que começamos errado naquele dia do passeio,não é?-ele comentou repentinamente e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Se tivéssemos ido mais devagar,talvez tudo tivesse acontecido diferente. –eu respondi simplesmente.

-E talvez tivesse dado certo. –ele retrucou secamente.

-Pois é...-eu olhei para o chão,fugindo do olhar dele.

-Isso nos impede de recomeçar? –ele perguntou com a voz mais macia,e eu o encarei firmemente.

Eu segurei a mão dele,e apertei. Isso era minha resposta,e ele devia entender. Eu sei que,apesar de tudo,ele me entende como ninguém mais.

-Vou me juntar aos meus amigos,Sasuke. –comentei depois de uns minutos de silêncio.

Ele segurou minha outra mão,e me fez ficar de frente para ele,e o encarei sem entender muito o que ele pretendia fazer. Ele abriu um sorriso mais fofo ainda,e me deu um beijo. _Na bochecha._ Juro. E depois ainda me deu um abraço que mais pareceu durar uma eternidade,e depois me soltou para ir encontrar meus amigos. Sério. Foi a coisa mais fofa que ele podia ter feito.

Eu segui para junto de todo mundo, e podia sentir o perfume dele em mim. Isso era muito bom,e talvez explicasse meu enorme sorriso ao chegar perto de Hinata e Naruto.

Se isso significava o recomeço para ele,estávamos indo muito bem.

Os pais de Kiba me deram carona, já que os meus pais estavam trabalhando e não puderam ir me buscar,e já que Kiba é meu vizinho de bairro. Cheguei em casa para encontrar apenas a empregada preparando o jantar.

-Olá,Tina! –falei com entusiasmo e ela acenou com uma fôrma de algum a coisa que cheirava bem na mão – Não tem ninguém em casa mesmo?

-Max está por aí sim,ele não parava de perguntar que horas você ia chegar. –ela respondeu casualmente,e eu notei um tom de divertimento na voz dela. O que será que ele aprontou para me receber de volta? Suspeito,bem suspeito...

O fato é que meu irmão é uma peste. Sério. Ele mal pode esperar para ir a Hogwarts e sempre faz questão de me lotar de perguntas quando chego da escola,me deixando bem entediada,sabe como é.

Eu e ele não nos parecemos muito não, porque ele puxou a minha mãe,e é loiro e não ruivo. Mas temos os olhos verdes muito parecidos,sem contar que ele definitivamente é tão dramático quanto eu.

Subi as escadas e estava abrindo a porta do quarto quando ouço um barulho bem reconhecível. É o Max quebrando alguma coisa.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-ele berrou,saindo de seu quarto a todo vapor,os olhos brilhando de me rever. Sem se preocupar de ter um controle remoto soltando fumaça na mão,e sem se preocupar com o fato de que eu estava segurando uma mala,ele simplesmente pulou no meu colo,lançando os braços em volta do meu frágil pescoço. Caraca,ele cresceu,eu não o agüento mais no colo não.

-Você vai me fazer quebrar umas costelas se não me largar,**oxigenado!** –falei com a voz embargada e ele me apertou mais forte,para depois se soltar e abrir a porta do quarto para mim.

-Senti sua falta,**cenourão.** –ele falou com um tom muito divertido e eu mostrei a língua para ele. O babaca sempre me chamou de cenourão e eu sempre o chamo de oxigenado. – E aí? O que tem acontecido de bom em Hogwarts? É verdade que você é amiga dos Hyuuga? E que eles são mesmo muito cruéis e estão ajudando um super vilão do mundo bruxo a iniciar uma guerra?

Eu ergui a sobrancelha,surpresa dele saber de tantas informações tidas como sigilosas na Londres bruxa. Até porque ele vive entre os trouxas,como consegue descobrir essas coisas? Tá vendo como meu irmão é esquisito?

E ainda tem o fato dele saber que vai receber a carta de admissão em Julho. Ele está tão confiante disso,que eu nem ouso contestá-lo. Ninguém ousa,na verdade. Mas é bem difícil saírem dois bruxos de uma família totalmente trouxa e sem precedentes bruxos,sabe como é. Enfim,Hogwarts vai virar um inferno com esse pestinha aprontando seus planos maquiavélicos.

-Meros boatos. –respondi incerta e ele percebeu,mas não insistiu no assunto e tratou de abrir a janela para mim,como um perfeito cavalheiro. Aposto que ele vai pedir alguma coisa.

-Sabe,eu estive pensando seriamente sobre nossa relação. –ele falou casualmente e eu contive um ataque de risos. Ele sempre começa seus discursos desta forma – E cheguei à conclusão de que você podia melhorar o presente de aniversário esse ano,certo? Farei 11 anos no dia 8 de Fevereiro e você pode mandar alguma coisa mais interessante que Sapos de Chocolate ou Feijõezinhos de todas as cores.

-Cansou dos doces,oxigenado?-eu me joguei na cama e aspirei o ar de estar em casa novamente. Como sinto falta disso tudo,cara.

-O fato é que estou virando um bruxo em poucos meses e merecia um presente mais...Hum...Adulto,se é que me entende. –ele pigarreou e eu não consegui segurar mais o riso. Ele estreitou os olhos e se sentou na ponta da cama,jogando o cabelo loiro e liso pra trás num gesto bem _à La Sasuke_,e eu ri mais ainda com a comparação – Qual é a graça?

-Você querendo ser um bruxo a toda custa. –respondi entre os risos e ele fez um bico de criança mimada em resposta – Escuta,chega de doces então,ok? Posso ver se encontro algo de interessante para você na Zonko's,o que acha?

Os olhos dele brilharam tanto que eu quase o achei angelical,então ele se jogou em cima de mim de novo e me abraçou muito forte. Esse menino tá estranhamente carinhoso,han?

-Por isso que você é minha irmã favorita. –ele murmurou depois que me soltou.

-Sou sua única irmã,idiota. –revirei os olhos e ele riu.

-Você entendeu...Bom,eu vou indo porque só entro de férias natalinas no dia 21,e tenho aula amanhã,e preciso fazer o dever para apresentar um bom boletim na escola anterior à Hogwarts para que eles me aceitem sem pestanejar. –ele saiu do quarto quase que pulando de felicidade,por saber que vai ganhar algo da loja de logros e travessuras do mundo bruxo. O que ele sempre quis,vamos combinar.

Entrei no meu banheiro e olhei tudo em volta,quase que do mesmo jeito que deixei naquele dia de setembro. Quando saí do banho,peguei um pijama mais confortável de flanela e sentei na escrivaninha,olhando a noite fria cair aos poucos,as estrelas iluminando o céu. Isso me fez lembrar uma noite à beira do lago com Sasuke,e como a lua estava bonita naquele dia. Não pude evitar abrir um sorriso,e foi sorrindo feito uma besta que meu pai me encontrou ao entrar no quarto.

-Ora,ora,esse sorriso tão feliz é por estar de novo em casa?-ele questionou ao se aproximar,e eu o abracei bem forte,sem responder de fato a sua pergunta. – Max não te bombardeou de perguntas ainda?

-Não muito,mas já veio aqui com um discurso para conseguir um logro da Zonko's. –respondi rindo.

-Ah,bem a cara dele...

-Cara de quem?-minha mãe perguntou ao entrar no quarto e me abraçar também.

-Max querendo um brinquedo para nos perturbar vindo diretamente do mundo bruxo.

-Ah,Sakura não será maluca de dar a ele algo assim,certo? Já falei para mandar apenas doces,e...-ao ver minha expressão maligna,ela começou a rir também. –Ai,ai,estamos bem ferrados agora,meu bem.

-E eu estou com saudades da comida de casa,sabia?-comentei alegremente,e minha mãe mandou a gente descer porque o jantar já estava posto.

Passamos o jantar todo conversando sobre Hogwarts e sobre o mundo trouxa,sobre o que havia acontecido de interessante e importante. Max aproveitou o momento para me bombardear de perguntas das quais não pude fugir,e contei a ele que Hinata Hyuuga não tinha nada de maléfica,e tudo mais. Bom,até tinha um pouco de maldade quando tentava te ajudar em questões amorosas,mas não comentei isso porque já podia ver minha mãe perguntando se eu tinha namorado alguém,como ele era,sobre a família,se ele era bonito,se beijava bem...E eu ficaria mais vermelha que meu cabelo e não conseguiria responder a nada coerentemente.

Fui dormir relativamente cedo,e senti uma certa falta das meninas pra desejar boa noite e daquela visão bonita dos Jardins de Hogwarts já que minha cama é a mais próxima da janela. A visão da minha casa também é bonita, porque moramos perto da praia,e aqui não chega a nevar nem no inverno mais rígido. No máximo uma leve geada,mas enfim.

A lua fica bonita,e as estrelas salpicam quase suavemente o céu. Uma brisa muito fria bate lá fora e uma chuva fininha quase em forma de granizo começa a cair. Aqui é ótimo pra se morar,devo admitir. Acho que o Sasuke adoraria essa visão.

Meu sonho com o Sasuke estava muito bom,e quando acordei e percebi que era _apenas_ um sonho,tive vontade de voltar a dormir. Mas é óbvio que minha mãe não me deixaria ter nem um minuto de paz uma vez que eu estivesse em casa de novo,sabe como é.

-QUERIDA,VAMOS LEVAR SEU IRMÃO NA ESCOLA E DEPOIS PODEMOS FAZER UMAS COMPRAS PRA ENFEITAR A ÁRVORE DE NATAL,O QUE ACHA?-ela questionou aos berros,entrando no quarto,abrindo a janela,puxando a minha coberta sem o menor pudor e cantarolando. Tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Já falei que a minha mãe não é normal,certo? Pois é.

Olhei no relógio da cabeceira e afundei o rosto no travesseiro de novo. Pera aí né? São só 7:20! Eu repito: 7:20! Que tipo de loja abre a essa hora da manhã?

-VAMOS,SAKURA,NÃO TEMOS O DIA TODO!

Ah,mãezinha,o pior é que temos.

Cadê minhas férias de paz e descanso? Cadê? Alguém,por favor,me socorra.

-Mãe,são só 7:20! –exclamei com aquela super voz de sono,e isso não pareceu amolecê-la nem um pouco.

-JÁ? MEU DEUS,SEU IRMÃO ENTRA ÀS 8 HORAS E NEM TOMOU CAFÉ AINDA! –ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e saiu do quarto berrando,dessa vez,com meu irmão. Tadinho.

Sorri e voltei a dormir. Tentei,para ser sincera.

-VAMOS,SAKURA!LEVANTA ESSE TRASEIRO GIGANTE (Heeey .-.) DA CAMA SE QUISER ME ACOMPANHAR NAS COMPRAS! –ela berrou lá da sala e eu bufei em resposta. Relativamente alto,pra ela perceber que isso não estava me agradando – E PARE DE ROSNAR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ LONGE DE SER UM POODLE!

**PERAÍ! UM POODLE?**

Cara,sinceramente,a sua mãe te compara com um _poodle_? A sua mãe te tira da cama às 7 da manhã nas férias para levar seu irmão na escola e ir às compras? A sua mãe fala mesmo que você tem um traseiro gigante? Juro,eu não tenho sorte com absolutamente nada. Até a minha _mãe_ é uma figura.

Max entrou no quarto com sua mochila de carrinho do Homem Aranha e puxou minha coberta com uma cara bem maligna pra uma criança inocente de 10 anos. Tá,meu irmão é tão inocente quanto eu tenho peitos. E não quero ouvir comentários sarcásticos sobre isso. Han.

-Sai daqui,oxigenado,eu quero dormir. –puxei a coberta de volta,e ele fez mais barulho com aquela mochila de rodinhas infernal dele.

-Mamãe me pediu pra te acordar porque ela quer sair com você. –ele falou impassível,puxando de novo a coberta.

Bufei de novo e joguei a coberto pro lado,me trancando no banheiro logo em seguida.

-E pare de rosnar como um poodle,cenourão. –ele ainda teve a ousadia de falar,e eu o enforcaria caso não tivesse tirado o pijama para tomar um banho.

Demorei pouco porque estava um frio dos infernos também. Hoje tá tudo dos infernos. Hunf. Mas quando estava penteando o cabelo,minha mãe disse que deixaria o oxigenado na escola e que depois é que sairíamos para fazer as compras. Ou seja,acordei tão cedo a toa. E já que estava acordada mesmo,de banho tomado e tudo,eu fui tomar um café decente e demorado na cozinha.

-Tina,ninguém consegue superar os seus waffles!–falei de boca cheia,me deliciando com os waffles da empregada,e ela apenas deu uma risada convencida. –Hum,muito bom mesmo. Sério.

E estava toda feliz comendo meus waffles quando uma coruja preta bateu na janela da cozinha. Tina me lançou um olhar tipo 'eu não mexo com esses bichos esquisito,e você sabe',e eu me levantei para pegar a carta que a coruja trazia. Engraçado,eu não conheço essa coruja? Será da Ino,ou será do Sasuke? Ah,por favor,Sasuke não me mandaria uma carta assim tão cedo. Não é?

É.

Não,não é. Do Sasuke. Sabe,não,_a carta não é do Sasuke._

É só uma carta da Tenten. Onde diabos ela arranjou essa coruja preta eu já não sei.

''SAKURA,SAKURA,SAKURA! ESTOU MUITO,MUITO,MUITO NERVOSA MESMO! E MUITO APAIXONADA PELO NEJI TAMBÉM!

Certo,vamos por partes.

Ontem meus pais conheceram o Neji,na estação,sabe? E meu pai o adorou,eles se deram super bem. Eu sei,isso não é ruim. Meu pai o convidou para passar uns dias lá em casa,já que ele mora longe e tudo mais. E ELE ESTÁ AQUI EM CASA,SAKURA! NA MINHA CASA! ME VENDO DE PIJAMA E TUDO! ME BEIJANDO NA FRENTE DOS MEUS PAIS E TUDO! Ele me deu bom dia com um selinho e até agora eu não sei onde enfiar a cara depois dele ter me visto de pijama. Porque,você sabe,não usamos sutiã quando usamos pijama. ENTÃO ELE,TECNICAMENTE,ME VIU SEM SUTIÃ! AI MEU BOM MERLIN!

Ok,isso é a parte ruim. A parte boa é que vamos sair pra esquiar mais tarde. E ele chamou o Sasuke,porque o Sasuke mora aqui perto,você sabe disso. E eu chamei a Hinata e o Naruto. E agora estou chamando você e não vou aceitar um não como resposta. O Sasuke disse que não sabe se vai poder ir,mas vai responder antes do almoço ainda. E o Neji disse que não vê a hora de vocês se acertarem e tal. Meu pai disse que quer que eu me case com ele. Na frente dele,ontem no jantar. Dá pra acreditar que meu pai me fez pagar esse mico? O Neji deu um sorrisinho amarelo e disse que ainda era cedo pra pensar nisso,mas que não via ninguém melhor para se casar com ele. Caraca,acho que eu estou muito apaixonada. Sério mesmo,Sakura. Apaixonada tipo,MUITO apaixonada. E ele ainda elogiou minha mãe quando a conheceu,disse que a confundiria com minha irmã se eu não dissesse,de tão jovem e bela. É,ele disse isso mesmo. Usou a palavra 'bela' e tudo. Sério. Cara,ele não existe. Estou apaixonada,Sakura,já mencionei isso?

Então,você vai esquiar com a gente? Você é trouxa,deve entender melhor dessas coisas.

Beijos, Tenten. "

Estou rindo até agora. Como alguém consegue ser tão retardado assim? Só a Tenten pra achar que eu entendo de esquiar. Logo eu,a rainha do equilíbrio. Hello,eu mal consigo andar no meu quarto sem esbarrar nas coisas. E meu quarto nem é tão pequeno. Imagine se eu sei esquiar. Eu mal sei andar de bicicleta,para ser sincera. Eu odeio neve. Fico vermelha,meus lábios ressecam e meu nariz escorre. Por que eu gostaria de esquiar?

Porque o Sasuke vai,dãã.

Ok,e porque eu ia pagar esse mico de esquiar,ou melhor,tentar esquiar na frente do Sasuke? Pra ele perceber que escolheu a mulher errada pra continuar com o clã Uchiha? Não,obrigada. Fico em casa assistindo televisão e não se fala mais nisso.

Ai. A coruja dela me deu uma bicada. Acho que ela quer uma resposta.

"Tenten,antes de mais nada,O SEU NAMORADO,SEU **PRIMEIRO NAMORADO,**VAMOS FRIZAR,ESTÁ NA SUA CASA? PASSANDO UNS DIAS? CARA,QUE FODA.

Ok,vamos por partes 2

Ele é mesmo super gentil,não me assombra que seus pais tenham gostado tanto dele.

E,tipo assim,comece a usar sutiã por baixo do pijama. Pelo menos enquanto ele estás aí,sabe como é. Pra evitar a fadiga. E,cara,eu não sei esquiar. Odeio neve,você sabe disso. Não vou com vocês hoje,mas divirtam-se por mim.

Ah é,você mencionou que estava muito apaixonada por ele umas quatro vezes só nessa carta. Beijos,Sakura!

P.S.: Essa coruja é dele? Ela me deu uma bicada nada simpática. "

Amarrei a carta na pata da coruja,e ouvi Tina reclamar que essas aves são um bicho esquisito e que odeia quando elas vem na cozinha trazer cartas. A Tina simplesmente não se acostuma com o fato de que eu sou uma bruxa,mas mesmo assim morro de rir com os comentários dela. Ela disse que pombos costumavam trabalhar pros correios há décadas atrás,e que corujas domesticadas que entregam coisas são bem mais esquisitas.

Eu continuei rindo,mas voltei ao meu café da manhã.

Tenten não insistiria,porque ela sabe que eu odeio sua insistência. Até porque minha mãe vai querer passar o dia todo,não só a manhã toda fazendo compras comigo,e não me deixaria disponível pra esquiar,ou tentar,como quiser entender.

A coruja da Tenten,ou do Neji,sei lá, bateu de novo da janela e Tina soltou outra exclamação de horror. Eu não acredito que ela respondeu a minha resposta (?)

"Sakura,SIM,ELE ESTÁ NA MINHA CASA! EU TAMBÉM MAL POSSO ACREDITAR! CARA,É FODA MESMO.

Então,como eu ia dizendo,sim,aprendi a usar sutiã para ir dormir agora que ele me vê de pijama quase todos os dias. Mamãe e papai se animaram com o fato de que sua filha única tem namorado. Eles,aparentemente,acharam que eu ficaria pra titia (?) Sério. Meu pai disse isso pra mim quando o Neji entrou no banho e me deixou sozinha com ele e a mamãe na cozinha. Cara,pra você ver como são meus pais.

Como assim você não sabe esquiar? Você é bem desequilibrada,nos dois sentidos,eu sei. Mas você é trouxa,é isso que os trouxas fazem no inverno. Toda criança sabe esquiar. Sua sem infância.

Você vai e ponto final. Olha que eu uso vou aí com todo mundo e convenço você a ir. Você sabe que sua mãe não resiste a minha cara de pidona e que ela te empurraria pra fora de casa se eu pedisse.

Te espero aqui às 2 horas,e nada de discussões mais sobre isso.

Beijos, sua amiga APAIXONADA.

P.S.: Sim,a coruja é do Neji. O nome dela é Folks,e ela é uma graça! Ele,na verdade."

A descarada tem a audácia de me chamar de desequilibrada! Só porque minha TPM é forte e porque eu tenho um certo complexo de inferioridade recém-descoberto. Eu hein. Um abuso isso.

"Tenten titia,

Eu espero que você não use o telefone como naquela vez no terceiro ano. Porque não precisa gritar daquele jeito e não precisa colocar todas suas moedas de cinqüenta centavos na cabine de uma vez só,senão é dinheiro gasto a toa. Mas é sério,eu não tive infância,e daí?

Nunca me dei bem com o inverno,por isso moro em frente a praia,dãã.

Beijos,e não me perturbe mais,titia apaixonada. "

Fui pro meu quarto fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse pensar em como o Sasuke ficaria lindo com roupa de frio,touquinha,cachecol,essas coisas. Estava ciente que Tenten não responderia esta carta de desaforo,em represália ao seu abuso em me chamar de desequilibrada.

Até que minha mãe chegou,me arrastando pro carro para ir as compras com ela. Sem que eu pudesse reclamar ou tentar me defender disso. Cara,fazer compras com a minha mãe é algo estritamente perigoso. Acredite.

-Estava pensando em comprar uma árvore nova,de uns dois metros pra colocar naquele vão que ficou com os sofás novos. O que acha?-ela perguntou assim que coloquei o cinto de segurança.

-DOIS METROS?-foi a única coisa que absorvi de sua frase. Fala sério,pra que uma árvore de natal de dois metros?

E o resto do caminho foi para ouvir minha mãe dizer que nunca teve uma árvore suficientemente grande para o natal,e que ela odiava minha falta de gosto(leia-se exagero) na hora de fazer compras. Eu apenas ria,já que perderia qualquer discussão com ela caso ela citasse meu conjunto de roupa de mamãe Noel que eu usei pra ir à casa dos meus avós quando tinha oito anos. Foi um super mico,cara. Eu aprendi a me vestir naquele dia. E eu só tinha oito anos,mas sabia o tamanho do orangotango que estava pagando com aquela roupa vermelha de veludo mais quente que num-sei-o-que.

Chegamos ao centro,e as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas (não,de vacas. Dããã) fazendo suas compras de natal em cima hora.

Minha mãe queria entrar em todas as lojas porque gostava um pouquinho de cada coisa que via nas vitrines. Depois de uma hora andando pra lá e pra cá,eu já estava carregando umas quinhentas bolsas com penduricalhos,bolas cintilantes,mini papais-noéis(?),estrelas,e tudo mais que você possa imaginar que uma pessoa pode pendurar numa árvore de dois metros. Sim,ela comprou a maldita árvore de dois metros e já colocou no porta-malas do carro. Foi,na verdade,a primeira coisa que compramos. E ela não quis voltar ao estacionamento para colocar as quinhentas bolsas,me fazendo carregar aquilo tudo por um bom tempo,devo dizer.

Entramos,então,numa loja de roupas porque ela queria que eu comprasse algo para a noite de natal e para o ano novo. Estava me sentindo a acompanhante da Ayumi,naquela hora. Sério. Já falei que minha mãe estudou a vida toda em escola trouxa e que era uma daquelas típicas lideres de torcida? Pois é.

-SAKURA!-ela berrou desnecessariamente,tendo em vista que eu estava atrás dela segurando as quinhentas bolsas. – Olha essa blusa,que gracinha!

E me estendeu uma blusa salmão de mangas bufantes e de um tecido cintilante. Pera aí,manga bufante? Tecido cintilante? Ah,meu bom Merlin. Essa manhã de compras vai ser pior do que eu imaginava.

Murmurei um 'hum' de desagrado,mas parece que minha mãe não entendeu o recado.

-Querida,salmão é tudo! E manga bufante então! Um charme,Sakura! –ela abriu um sorrisão e colocou a blusa estendida sobre mim,como se quisesse imaginar como eu ficaria nela – Tem coisa mais chique que salmão cintilante?

-Mãe,sinceramente,eu poderia citar um milhão de coisas mais chiques que salmão cintilante. –respondi irritada. Não por causa da blusa. Quero dizer,ela estava me fazendo andar por _centenas_ de lojas com _quinhentas_ bolsas com penduricalhos de árvore de natal e ainda queria me convencer que salmão cintilante é chique? Pelas cuecas de Merlin!

O sorriso dela se desmanchou e ela continuou remexendo nas araras. Finalmente,desistindo da blusa salmão cintilante. Ufa.

-Anda,escolhe umas roupas pra você e desfaz essa cara de enterro. –ela falou secamente,pegando um vestido azul marinho lindo na arara e correndo pro primeiro provador vazio.

Eu coloquei as bolsas no provador dela,mesmo sob seus protestos, e fui atrás de roupas pra mim. A loja era bem grande,não seria tão complicado achar algo legal. E nem um pouco salmão ou bufante,sabe como é.

Experimentei um vestidinho curto cinza xadrez que era realmente lindo, uma blusa de manga lilás que também era bem bonita e meio largadona,sabe? E uma calça jeans escura,quase preta,e mais uma bata branca que eu tenho certeza que agradaria a Ayumi,porque era algo,como ela mesma diz,totalmente 'in'. Minha mãe me obrigou a levar também uma meia calça preta,que segundo ela,estava sendo muito usada com aquele tipo de vestidinho curto e tal. Eu não recusei por causa do episódio da blusa salmão cintilante,e até porque tinha ficado bem legal do jeito que ela falou.

Saímos com seiscentas sacolas ao todo (exagerada 8D) e fomos,finalmente,para casa.

Tina tinha preparado o almoço,e já eram quase duas horas quando eu saí do banho depois de comer. Vesti a calça jeans nova com uma blusa de manga e um casaco bem quentinho,porque eu ia buscar meu irmão mais tarde com a minha mãe,sabe como é. Nada de ir pra casa da Tenten, não mesmo.

Eu não sei esquiar. Eu fico feia na neve. Juro. Sasuke me renegaria (?)

DING-DONG!

Foi uma onomatopéia para expressar que a campainha foi tocada. Eu desci as escadas correndo,um certo medo aflorando. Ela não poderia mesmo ter feito isso. Não,claro que não. Dãã. Eles querem esquiar,não se dariam ao trabalho de vir aqui me buscar como se eu fosse assim tão importante.

Não é?

É.

AI MEU SANTO MERLIN,NÃO,NÃO É! TENTEN ESTÁ ABRAÇANDO A MINHA MÃE E O NARUTO ACABA DE CUMPRIMENTÁ-LA TAMBÉM,ASSIM COMO A HINATA E O NEJI E... AI MEU MERLIN,O SASUKE!!

-Ela disse que não ia?-ouvi minha mãe perguntar abismada,depois que a Tenten me dedurou friamente. – Ah,esperem um segundo,acho que ela está no banho... Acomodem-se,crianças.

Eu ouvi o barulho dos sapatos altos dela subindo a escada e me tranquei no banheiro.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shit. Eu não posso ir com eles,vai ser um mico total. Cara,o Sasuke conheceu a minha mãe. Não era assim que eu tinha planejado,não era assim mesmo. Ele ia conhecer meus pais num jantar para me pedir em namoro. E ele estaria de terno,todo lindinho. E minha mãe seria agradável e receptiva. Não estaria aos berros atrás de mim para que eu descesse e parasse de bancar a amedrontada que sou.

A vida é uma droga.

-Sakura,não me faça entrar nesse banheiro. Por que negar tanto sair com seus amigos? É por causa do branquinho bonitinho? Ele te negou,minha filha? É isso.

Eu o neguei,para ser sincera. Não porque eu quis,é claro. Porque foi necessário.

Mas eu não falei nada disso,só escovei meus dentes,penteei o cabelo,calcei um tênis e desci as escadas,com a minha mãe lamuriando-se que eu estava muito esquisita e que conversaríamos quando eu chegasse em casa.

-Oi,medrosa. –falou Naruto com sua melhor cara de deboche.

Eu bati nele,e Hinata me deu um abraço rápido. Tenten a imitou e eu sussurrei que cuidava dela depois. A vadia só riu e disse que eu ainda a agradeceria. Neji me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto e perguntou se eu tinha algum problema passado com o esqui. Eu disse que não e ele duvidou. Babaca.

Bom,foi a vez de enfrentar Sasuke. Depois de ontem,sabe como é. Daquela história toda de recomeço,e tal. Ele se aproximou,e colocou a mão na minha cintura quando me disse oi e deu um beijo na bochecha. Demorado demais para ser apenas um beijo na bochecha. Eu senti aquele perfume familiar e abri um largo sorriso. Esquiar não era uma idéia assim tão ruim.

Minha mãe sorriu muito quando disse que era pra tomarmos cuidado,e tudo mais. Acho que ela percebeu a mão na cintura e a demora do beijo. Ou talvez não.

O fato é que ela disse que eles podiam voltar lá em casa quando quisessem e eu senti um tom de segundas intenções quando Sasuke disse que com certeza voltaria,me lançando um olhar malicioso que eu ignorei totalmente.

Quando saímos,o assunto era minha cara super vermelha quando os vi. Naruto disse que podia ver a fumacinha saindo do meu nariz quando bati nele,e Sasuke ria de praticamente todas as piadas dele. Nunca imaginei Sasuke se dando bem com Naruto. Eles se odiavam até o ano passado! Esse ano começou diferente,devemos concordar.

Bom, quando pegamos o ônibus que levava até a estação de esqui,preciso dizer que eu tive que me sentar com Sasuke? Pois é.

Eu estava tremendo só de pensar na possibilidade de ficar com a perna dele roçando na minha de novo. Eu não conseguiria resistir,sabe como é.

Naruto e Hinata começaram a se agarrar assim que nos sentamos,e Neji e Tenten estavam conversando,mas não participávamos da conversa,porque parecia uma piada interna dos dois.

Olhei pela janela,fingindo interesse num outdoor,até que Sasuke finalmente resolveu iniciar uma conversa:

-Sua mãe é muito bonita.

Eu me virei para encará-lo e ele estava com uma expressão séria. Eu sei que a minha mãe é bonitona,eu disse que ela era líder de torcida na juventude,dãã.

-Ahn...Valeu. –foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

-Dá pra entender de quem você puxou essa beleza,apesar de você não ser loira,e tudo mais. –ele falou entre risos,e eu não consegui mais.

Comecei a rir. Cara,que estranho isso. Conversar assim com o Sasuke. Sabe,galanteios e tudo mais. Deixou de ser tudo tão carnal. E isso me parece tão melhor. Claro que eu queria muito que ele me beijasse,isso era,na verdade,meu mais íntimo desejo para este dia com ele.

-Obrigada,Sasuke. –falei ainda entre risos, sem deixar de reparar que ele fica lindo rindo. Sério. Esses dentes perfeitos dele emolduram uma risada muito fofa. E o rosto dele é tão perfeito. Já tinha reparado isso,mas nunca tinha apreciado tanto. Seu nariz fino e meio empinado,seus lábios finos mas convidativos,seu rosto totalmente perfeito sem defeito nenhum. _Nenhum. _– Então...Sabe esquiar?

-Eu já tentei uma vez com Itachi. Mas ele me desafiou e eu perdi,e fiquei tão irritado que nunca mais tentei. Não lembro exatamente como faz...

-Eu já esquiei algumas vezes. –retruquei casualmente – Mas não gosto da neve. Meus lábios ressecam e eu detesto ficar corada por causa do vento gelado.

Ele riu. Sério,a risada dele é tão linda. Acho que vou passar o dia todo contando piadas para ver ele rindo desse jeito fofo.

Passamos a viagem quase toda falando sobre esqui.

É isso mesmo,_FALANDO_. Conversando,como bons amigos. Apesar dele soltar um ou outro galanteio que me deixava totalmente sem graça e me fazia rir em resposta,me calando logo em seguida. Sabe aquele clima bom que fica quando você está apaixonado por uma pessoa que também está apaixonada por você? É _**tão**_ bom.

Teve uma hora que ele tirou a touquinha para ajeitar o cabelo e eu peguei da mão dele. Era uma touquinha preta com o símbolo da Nike. Sério. Eu coloquei a touquinha e falei que ela era típica dos gângsters americanos,dos cantores de hip hop. Ele começou a rir e disse que gostava de rap,e eu disse que também gostava. Então começamos a falar de rap e eu desci do ônibus com a touquinha dele,sem perceber isso exatamente.

Tenten e Neji foram comprar os ingressos pra estação e pro teleférico,e Sasuke e Naruto começaram a discutir sobre uma espécie de aposta que eles tinham feito antes de chegarem na minha casa. Hinata implicou com Sasuke,dizendo que o namorado dela que ia ganhar,e tal. Eu fiquei boiando,e Hinata dirigiu sua atenção pra touquinha do Sasuke na minha cabeça. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e perguntou o porque de eu estar usando a touquinha do Sasuke. Eu não respondi,só fiquei balbuciando coisas como 'Gangsters', 'Nike', 'Hip Hop' e ela não entendeu nada,é claro.

Eu olhei pro outro lado,me desligando deles por alguns segundos,observando uma espécie de caffe que tinha na esquerda,bem lotado,por sinal. Muita gente tinha decidido ir esquiar hoje,pelo visto.

Senti o perfume do Sasuke muito próximo,mas não me atrevi a me virar. Ele estava se aproximando de mim,e me abraçou pelas costas,unindo nossas mãos meio que numa tentativa de me esquentar. Juro. ELE ME ABRAÇOU POR TRÁS E APOIOU O QUEIXO NO MEU OMBRO.

AI MEU MERLIN,QUE FOFO.

-Acho que você tem algo que me pertence,ruivinha. –ele murmurou no meu ouvido,uma mão acariciando minha cintura,enquanto a outra tirava a touquinha da minha cabeça. Então,ele simplesmente se afastou,me deixando totalmente confusa e hipnotizada,olhando pro nada. Hinata teve que me puxar,dizendo que o próximo teleférico saía em dez minutos,que tínhamos que ir sentar. Eu olhei para Sasuke e ele sustentava um sorriso convencido no rosto. Eu fiz uma careta pra ele,e ele me mandou um beijo. Haaa,ele não perde por esperar.

Sasuke 1 x 0 Sakura.

Por enquanto.

-Vamos,Sakura! –Tenten falou,ao me ver parada de cara feia,encarando um Sasuke muito risonho.

Ela e Neji já tinham se sentado,e Naruto ajudava Hinata a subir na cadeira.

Sasuke me puxou pela mão,subindo numa das cadeiras,e me ajudando a subir para sentar ao lado dele. Naquela hora,o que eu menos queria era ficar do lado dele,mas ele não pareceu levar isso em consideração,e começou a comentar sobre a aposta que ele tinha feito com o Naruto. Eu fingi desinteresse,embora achasse completamente engraçado o que quem perdesse teria que fazer.

-A vista daqui é bem legal. –comentei depois que ele parou de falar.

-É verdade. –ele respondeu com um meio-sorriso.

-Aposto que o Neji e o Naruto estão falando coisas fofas pras namoradas deles neste exato momento,e que elas estão com os olhinhos brilhando.

Nós olhamos pra trás e a Hinata estava com os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca,sem contar que ela não parava de dar pequenos beijos no Naruto.

Começamos a rir de novo,e eu fiquei com cara de boba olhando pro Sasuke rindo. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha,naquele gesto super sexy,e eu dei um sorriso malicioso.

-Sabia que eu adoro a cor dos seus olhos?-ele afirmou mais do que perguntou,e acariciou meu rosto com uma mão,enquanto a outra se perdia em meus cabelos – E eu adoro seus cabelos vermelhos, que contrastam perfeitamente com seu temperamento explosivo.

E eu te amo,fica a dica.

Eu quase deixei isso escapulir,mas era cedo demais pra ele saber.

Respondi com um sorriso,porque se começasse a enumerar tudo que gosto nele,demoraria horas.

-E eu adoro o seu sorriso também...-o olhar dele demorou mais na minha boca,e eu não percebi o quão próximos estávamos. Podia sentir sua respiração se misturando com a minha,nossos narizes se encostando...

Até que o teleférico parou com um baque e a gente se afastou. Eu fiquei totalmente corada,ao contrário de Sasuke,que não fez cerimônia nenhuma em segurar a minha mão quando fomos nos juntar aos outros quatro. A mão dele era quente e reconfortante,e eu comecei a sorrir bobamente,corada agora apenas pelo frio que fazia.

-Então,gente,quem chegar por último paga o chocolate quente de todo mundo,que tal? –sugeriu Tenten.

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram olhares cúmplices,e o primeiro se pronunciou.

-Eu e Naruto vamos apostar uma corrida até lá.

-E quem perder vai ter que...Bom,vocês sabem,usar saia no primeiro dia de volta às aulas.

Neji começou a rir compulsivamente,e Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente,sem falar nada. Eu e Tenten acompanhamos Neji nas risadas, e Naruto e Sasuke pegaram seus esquis,fazendo uma contagem mental e iniciando a corrida logo em seguida.

Em poucos instantes,eles se tornaram pontinhos no horizonte,e eu suspirei. Estava com um certo medo de descer e ganhar toda essa velocidade.

Neji começou a explicar como ir menos rápido,e logo estávamos os quatro descendo a montanha também. A sensação do vento batendo no rosto não é agradável como disse a Tenten,e eu parei depois da primeira descida,me sentei num banco que tinha na estação na parte de baixo e eles voltaram a esquiar. Sasuke e Naruto guardaram segredo sobre quem tinha ganhado a aposta,porque queriam fazer surpresa sobre quem usaria a saia,pra causar mais impacto e tudo mais. Eu percebi o ganhador só pelo olhar e o sorrisinho de canto do Sasuke. Eu o conheço como ninguém,vale lembrar.

Eram umas seis horas quando sentamos no caffe para comer e beber alguma coisa que nos esquentasse mais. Os casais fofos estavam abraçados trocando carícias,e eu e Sasuke discutíamos sobre coisas banais,sem nos abraçarmos nem nada do tipo.

Era estranho porque uma hora rolava um clima super legal,e do nada ele me tratava como se fossemos só amigos. Claro que algo no olhar dele dizia que não tinha só amizade entre nós,de modo que,algumas vezes eu o pegava me olhando com um sorriso meio perdido,meio bobo...Um sorriso tipo o meu sempre que estou com ele,sabe como é.

Uma hora,quando o chocolate quente dele tinha acabado,e eu comecei a falar com a Hinata como foi engraçado o tombo que ela levou,fazendo todos na mesa rirem,Sasuke simplesmente pegou minha xícara e bebeu. Sério,ele bebeu na minha xícara! Porque já tinha detonado o chocolate dele,e tinha que beber o meu,óbvio. Eu fiquei olhando pra ele com uma cara de desgosto e ele riu,perguntando se eu queria de volta o chocolate. Eu disse que não e dei um tapa no braço dele,apenas o fazendo rir mais um pouco.

Decidimos ir embora logo,tentando pegar o ônibus de seis e meia.

O caminho de volta foi meio diferente. O assunto parecia ter morrido ente nós,uma vez que Hinata e Naruto cochilavam com as cabeças juntas,abraçados,e Neji e Tenten tentavam imitá-los,embora não parassem de se beijar. Eu encostei a cabeça na janela fria,e esfreguei as mãos,tentando cair no sono também.

-Você está com frio? –Sasuke perguntou,ao me ver tentando esquentar as mãos,e mesmo sem esperar obter resposta,ele me abraçou pelos ombros.

Não,ele não tirou o casaco para me emprestar nem nada,ele apenas me abraçou,sabe?

Um abraço sem qualquer malícia. Um braço dele em volta dos meus ombros,e o outro mexendo no meu cabelo como se fosse algo realmente divertido.

Eu aspirei o perfume que mais gosto no mundo,e fechei os olhos,sem,de fato,conseguir dormir. Sentia a respiração dele meio acelerada e podia ver que ele estava começando a rir de alguma coisa. Levantei o rosto para encará-lo, me arrependendo logo em seguida. Porque eu tinha definitivamente me perdido naqueles olhos escuros. Mais um desses momentos de clima,sabe como é. Ele parou de rir,mas sua respiração não desacelerou,pelo contrário.

É impressão minha ou ele está nervoso de estar perto de mim?

Meu estômago chacoalhou dentro de mim com essa perspectiva,e eu abri um leve sorriso,tentando encorajá-lo a fazer o que ele já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez hoje,quando ele deu uma de galanteador e deu um beijo demorado na minha bochecha.

-Eu queria saber o que você realmente quer,Sakura. –ele falou repentinamente,sua voz meio rouca.

Não perdemos o contato visual,e eu me virei um pouco no banco,para ficar de frente para ele,digamos assim. Ele escorregou uma das mãos até a minha cintura,onde apoiou firmemente. O contato visual ainda mantido.

-Bom,o que eu quero em relação a...-e apontei primeiro pra ele e depois para mim,sem achar uma palavra plausível para usar para se referir a nós dois – Isso?

-É...-ele deu uma risada,e repetiu meu gesto desajeitado – Isso.

-Sasuke...-eu suspirei,olhando para as minhas próprias mãos. Ele começou a fazer carícias com os dedos nas minhas costas,por dentro da blusa,como ele sempre fazia. Acho que ele adora me provocar. Shit. – Você sabe que eu...Eu...

Não consigo dizer isso. É muito pra mim. Muito mesmo.

-Que você? –ele me lançou um olhar de compreensão quando eu suspirei mais pesadamente e voltei a encará-lo. – Tudo bem,Sakura.

Eu dei um sorriso fraco,e ele me puxou para si, encostando nossos narizes,sem ainda encostar nossos lábios. Eu sentia agora sua respiração muito mais acelerada,e seu olhar era profundo,quase como se dissesse o que eu mais queria ouvir. Sabe,que ele também me ama...

-Mas...Devemos ir bem devagar para que não dê tudo errado,para que a gente não se machuque mais tarde.

-Você não me machucou,Sasuke. –falei,assim que ele se afastou,embora não tirasse o braço do meu ombro,me prendendo ainda à ele. E sua mão na minha cintura já tinha se postado comportada _por cima_ da blusa,sem carícias,sem nada. Apenas apoiada. Só.

-Isso era o que eu menos queria na vida,Sakura. –ele falou com a voz meio rouca,talvez por vergonha de me dizer essas coisas. – Por isso não vou fazer tudo errado de novo.

-Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fizemos,sabe como é. –retruquei secamente,e ele deu uma risada.

-Eu também não,_ruivinha_. –e acariciou eu rosto de novo,colocando uma mecha da minha franja atrás da orelha – Pelo contrário,eu adorava nossos encontros em salas,e tudo mais.

Eu corei visivelmente,e ele riu de novo. Aposto como adorava me ver super vermelha com seus comentários.

-Então eu não sei o que você quer,Sasuke! –exclamei confusa,cruzando os braços.

Ele estreitou os olhos,o sorriso irônico estampando seu rosto. E então ele fez a crueldade de se aproximar e beijar o meu pescoço,fazendo um caminho até a bochecha,e parando ali. Na bochecha. Juro. Isso só pode ser alguma técnica de tortura tailandesa,sei lá. São os tailandeses que tem as torturas mais cruéis,não é? Vi isso na televisão uma vez. Mas não lembro se eram eles,os coreanos ou os chineses.

Enfim,ele estava lá beijando o meu pescoço quase como se isso fosse normal,e então mordiscou levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha,e eu o arranhei com as unhas na nuca. Ele soltou um suspiro,e sussurrou com sua voz mais grave e rouca:

-_Eu quero você,Sakura._

E depois se afastou,com um sorriso nos lábios,se acomodando confortavelmente na cadeira,como se nada tivesse acontecido. Me puxou para o peito dele com o braço que envolvia meu pescoço,e eu deitei a cabeça ali,sem,de fato,entender mais nada.

Ele me queria.

Eu,Sakura Haruno. A desajeitada com complexo de inferioridade e TPM insuportável. Ele me queria assim mesmo. queria a mim. Só isso. E era exatamente por isso que estávamos recomeçando devagar.

**Devagar.**

Eu fechei os olhos,aconchegada nos braços dele. O perfume dele se impregnando em mim,e eu sabia que isso tudo era muito melhor assim. _Devagar._

O ônibus não demorou a chegar,e a gente se despediu com um beijo no rosto. Um demorado beijo no rosto,devo frizar. Ele ainda me abraçou depois do beijo,um abraço apertado,bem apertado. Disse bem baixo no meu ouvido que nos veríamos muito mais nas férias. E depois nos separamos e eu me despedi do resto do pessoal com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Eu não cabia em mim de tanta felicidade.

Tinha sido o melhor passeio de toda minha vida. Com o homem da minha vida. A gente nem tinha se beijado,eu sei,mas eu sentia que agora estava tudo indo muito bem. Devagar,e por isso estava indo bem.

Entrei em casa cantando 'Give it 2 me',da rainha Madonna. Sim,eu amo as músicas dela.

Beijei meu pai,meu irmão,beijei até a empregada.

Minha maior surpresa foi encontrar min há mãe sentada na minha cama com um sorriso enorme. Não maior que o meu,obviamente.

E eu não me contive. Abracei ela, deitei na cama e comecei a contar tudo do passeio,de Hogwarts,dos encontros nas salas vazias,dos beijos dele,dos sorrisos dele. Sem me preocupar com os olhares horrorizados dela com os detalhes,sem me preocupar que ela me mandava parar quando eu dizia que era ótimo ter as mãos dele acariciando as minhas costas por dentro da blusa.

_Eu estava feliz._

Eu estava _muito_ feliz,na verdade.

Sasuke me queria.

Assim como eu sempre o quis. E isso me deixava **totalmente** nas nuvens.

* * *

**¹ Mei Nyaro - Personagem Inventado pela leitora Nyaro-Chan,e vai ter um papel importante a partir de agora.**

**  
quanto tempo,hein? Aqui estou eu,enxendo o saco de vocês com mais um capítulo. Please,não me matem por esse surto de 'high school musical 2' que foi o beija-não-beija do Sasuke e da Sakura xD Vai ser importante pro que virá a acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Vocês vão ver (6) Sabe,minha idéia era fazer as férias em um capítulo só. Mas fui me animando,escrevendo,escreveeeendo,e não coube tudo. Esse capítulo aí tá enorme. Mais de vinte páginas no word,e a melhor parte das férias vai ser no capítulo 16 (6)' Vocês logo descobrirão,pq eu até comecei a escrevê-lo,já que tava com inspiração e tudo mais. É bem possível que poste ele bem rápido. Só que sem reviews não dá. Me desestimula,porque não dá pra saber se vocês estão gostando ou não,entendem? Quero mais reviews,please :(**

**Beijos,amo vocês (L)'**

**Rai-chan i.i :** Super cheia de atitude ela,né? hahahaha  
que bom que voltou pra fanfic :D se escrever mesmo,me avise que eu dou uma passada lá,ok? beeeijos,e obrigada!

**Lepi-chan :** Muuuuito obrigada :D nem demorei tanto com esse,certo? mais rápido que o 14,hahahaha! beijos

sakusasuke: obrigadaa :D

**Uchiha Neko:** tecnicamente,nesse cpaítulo teve muita coisa acontecendo. embora eu ainda prefira a melhor parte das férias,no 16 :D HSSHIOASHIOSAHOIAS pois é,ele tem uma cara de quietinho nada santo (6) adoooooro,HASUHASUHOSAHOASHOA! nem demorei muito :)

**- Hien-san :** OMG,HENTAI,SERÁ? :OO' SAHAHSOIHSAOHISAHOIAO. deixa eles crescerem mais,quem sabe (6) eu levo jeito? weeeeee n.n nem demorou muito,viu só? espero que ainda esteja viva,beijos :D

**milalh:** o Sasuke é indrescritível,hahahaha. desistir jamais :B' HUSAUHASUHHAUHAHIO' Karin? Pode ser. Por enquanto a morena é anônima,hahahaha. beeeijos

**Eeva Uchiha7:** Leitores novos são bem-vindos sempre (:' pois é,Sasuke é bem típico,mas eu adoro ele :D HUSAUHUHASOSAHOIA' obg por acompanhar,beeeijos!

**LIA :** Omg,que bom que revelou sua identidade (?) JHSAHUASHSAOHIAHIOAO' adora mesmo? eu tbm adoro amassos de fanfic quando são bem escritos :B é,estão se acertando cada vez mais :D

**gah-chaan:** HSAHUASHSAIOOSAI' plano mongol,vamos combinar. Obrigaaaaada,continue comentando -qq

**Hyuuga Hyuu :** leitora de toda fic,obrigada por tudo :D  
nem demorei muito,viu só? hahahahaha. beeeijos  
**  
satie :** omg, a melhor de todas que você leu? me sinto honrada :D muuuito obrigada mesmo. vai estudar,menina. HAHAHAHHAHA, eu sei o que é passar o dia lendo quando devia estudar. sempre passo por isso,hahahaha. beijos.  
**  
Nathy Valle:** nem demorei muuuito :B obg,obg! beijos.

**Uchiha Mariana:** omg,omg. todas nós temos algo em comum com a Sakura. embora eu ache que ela é meio explosiva demais,hahashaha. pronto,tá aí o 15. espero que goste,beeeijos!

**Uchiha Miyuki:** omg,desculpe fazer esperar tanto o.o' tá aí a fic,obrigada por acompanhar :D

**Irmãs Uchiha:** Sério que eu prendo os leitores? 8D' amei isso. HSAHASUHSAOOHSAIOA, muito obrigada meeesmo. e tipo assim,tudo bem que eles tem 15 anos,mas eles não são tão crianças e fazem 16 em pouquíssimo tempo. Sei lá,ele é safadinho mesmo. Dá pra perceber isso só de olhar (6)' hahahahahaha. vou ler assim que tiver tempo,prometo. beeeijos :)

**Jaqueline Dulci Vieira:** Ah cara,.muito obrigada :'D Aham,sou loucaaaa por Harry Potter. Modéstia parte,entendo muuuito. Naruto eu conheço pouco,essa fic foi mais uma homenagem pra uma amiga super fã de naruto que cansava de ler fics ruins de naruto(segundo ela) e como eu sempre escrevi de harry potter,uni os dois pra ela ter o que ler xD HSAUHASHASHOIAHIOA' ok,não fique louca. tá aí o 15 :D beeeijos.

**Nina:** HAHAHAHAH, todo mudno se surpreende por eu misturar os dois xD  
é,sakura é muito dramática mesmo,mas todo mundo se identifica com as TPMS dela,hahahaha. obg pro acompanhar,e me poupe da macumba,please. já sou azarada de nascença Y.Y SAHASASHOHISAHIOAOHIAOIA' beeeijos. 


	16. In too Deep

**Capítulo 16 – In too Deep**

'Nos veremos muito ainda nessas férias'

Grande mentira dele.

Sério,o Natal chegou e nem recebi notícias do Sasuke. Fui ajudar minha mãe com o Peru de Natal (?) já que,tipo assim,minha família inteira viria para a minha casa nesta noite.

Tudo bem que todos os anos é a mesma coisa. Só que esse ano eu não estou com a menor paciência de responder a todas aquelas perguntas mais freqüentes vindas tanto dos meus tios quanto dos meus avós.

_'Como você cresceu tanto,Sakura?'_

_'E o namorado,hein? Quando vai nos apresentar?'_

_'Já sabe o que vai fazer quando terminar seus estudos,Sakura?'_

Não sei como cresci tanto,acho que é bem normal em todos os adolescentes,entende? Tudo bem que aquela fã esquisitinha do Kiba é baixa demais pra idade dela,mas em geral,todos os adolescentes crescem bastante durante essa fase.

Não tenho namorado. Tenho até um rolo com um garoto que diz que me quer e some por quase uma semana inteira depois disso. Não se pode considerar isso alguma coisa perto de um namoro,certo? Pois é.

E não,eu não faço idéia do que farei daqui a dois anos,quando terminar Hogwarts. Todos meus amigos querem ser aurores,com exceção do Kiba,que quer mesmo trabalhar no St. Mungus,o hospital dos bruxos.

Muito bem,viu só como será cansativo demais responder a tudo isso que vão me perguntar?

Pois é.

Por isso que eu sentei na mesa do computador com um livro da _Jane Austen_,planejando passar a noite absorta na leitura sem ter que descer para uma ceia em família daquelas,em que Max obviamente tentaria chamar a atenção para seus dotes em descobertas esquisitas.

Mas,é claro,como eu tenho um carma que nunca deixa as coisas saírem como o planejado,minha mãe bateu na porta do quarto,e mesmo sem abri-la,gritou:

-VÁ TOMAR BANHO E SE VESTIR,SAKURA! JÁ SÃO QUASE NOVE HORAS!

_Eu sei,mãe._ Por incrível que pareça,eu sei olhar as horas. É por isso que eu uso um relógio no pulso esquerdo,sabe como é. Dãã.

Bufei alto o suficiente para ela me mandar parar com isso de síndrome de Poodle,e entrei no banheiro. Tomei um banho relativamente demorado,e fiquei quase quinze minutos me olhando no espelho depois de vestir a blusa lilás largadona e minha calça jeans escura,as roupas que comprei naquele dia de compras com a minha mãe. Soltei o cabelo,e não coloquei muita maquiagem,apenas um brilho e um pouco de lápis.

Bem,eu estava bonita. Não que tivesse alguém para ficar bonita,mas eu queria estar arrumada,entende?

Estava sentada na cama procurando um brinco legal,quando uma coruja bateu na janela,segurando entre as patas traseiras uma espécie de embrulho verde esmeralda.

Devia ser algum presente da Ayumi,ou do Naruto,os únicos que esqueceram de mim neste Natal. Até que peguei o envelope branco grudado ao embrulho verde e tirei de lá uma carta.

" _Minha ruivinha,_

_Imagino o quanto você deve estar me amaldiçoando por ter sumido nos últimos dias,mas garanto que não foi exatamente porque quis. _

_Meus pais e Itachi me trouxeram para a França,para passar este Natal com meus avós que moram por aqui. Não tive tempo de te ver antes de viajar,mesmo que quisesse muito isso. Bom,a parte boa disso tudo é que voltarei dentro de dois dias,e você poderá voltar a sorrir._

_Senti sua falta,e queria saber se você também vai para o Clube dos pais de Hinata no dia 31,sabe como é. Acho que seria incrível passar a virada do ano com você._

_Espero que goste do presente. Não é nada muito genial,mas é um sincero pedido de desculpas por ter sumido dessa forma._

_Com amor,_

_Sasuke Uchiha. "_

AH.

MEU.

MERLIN.

Ele escreveu mesmo isso aí no final? 'Com amor,Sasuke Uchiha.' Com amor. _Com amor._

Então a culpa do sumiço não foi dele. E ele mandou uma carta se desculpando. E um presente.

NÃO ACREDITO!

NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE MEUS OLHOS VEEM!

ELE NÃO ME MANDOU ISSO!

Certo. Certo.

Sasuke é só o cara mais fofo do planeta,nada mais.

Ele me mandou,dentro do embrulho verde esmeralda,um minipufe. Exatamente isso,um minipufe! Minipufes são bichinhos peludos e redondos e pequenos que são vendidos na Zonko's e na Loja de Logros dos gêmeos Weasley.

É um bichinho de estimação. E ele é vermelho! Ele é vermelho dos olhos verdes! Sentiu por que ele é vermelho,né? Porque Sasuke ama meu cabelo.

Eu simplesmente não acredito que ele me deu isso!

Só acreditei quando o minipufe piscou os olhos e pulou em cima de mim,com suas patinhas pequenas e seu pelo vermelho berrante.

-Hey,você é lindo,sabia?-falei para o minipufe,e ele se espreguiçou,ainda em meu colo – Seu nome vai ser Judd,que tal? Não,acho que Judd não combina muito com você.

O minipufe piscou os olhos de novo,me analisando quase como se me achasse meio maluca.

-Hum,que tal Sasuke?-o minipufe pulou feito uma rã (?) fofinha. Quer dizer então que ele gostou da idéia,certo?

Deixa só o Sasuke saber que o minipufe que ele me deu se chama Sasuke.

Haha. Coisinha mais fofa.

Muito bem.

O natal foi super normal. Tirando o fato de Max ter ficado totalmente encantado pelo primeiro artefato vindo de uma loja de logros,o Sasuke Júnior,sabe,o minipufe. Se bobear,Sasuke Júnior passou mais tempo com Max do que comigo.

Mas esta noite de 29 de Dezembro,ele ficou na cama comigo,vendo televisão. Acho. Na verdade não sei qual a capacidade desses bichinhos tão pequenos,só que o Júnior é a coisa mais fofa e mais atenciosa.

Respondi a carta do Sasuke com casualidade,repetindo o 'Com amor' que ele escrevera para mim. Não era um 'eu te amo',mas já tinha um certo impacto. Estávamos evoluindo,certo?

Contava os dias para o Ano Novo,e já tinha convencido meus pais de me deixarem ir para o clube dos pais de Hinata,no leste da Inglaterra. Eles falaram que não tinha problema,que eu poderia dormir na casa da Hinata,e que me buscariam no dia 1º de tarde,porque eles já tinham combinado de fazer como todos os anos,ou seja,ir para a casa da minha avó.

-Sakura... –Max entrou no quarto,e eu apontei o espaço vazio ao meu lado na cama.

-Fala,oxigenado. –eu sorri e ele revirou os olhos,se deitando e pegando Júnior nas mãos.

-Acabou de chegar uma carta para você. –ele estendeu um envelope branco e me entregou.

Eu respirei fundo e me sentei rapidamente na cama,num movimento brusco que assustou Júnior. Podia ser a resposta do Sasuke. Não dá pra descrever meu estranho nervosismo em ver a resposta dele.

"Sakura,

Que bom que você não está me odiando por ter sumido. Fico feliz que você também vá para o clube depois de amanhã. Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Espero que tenha gostado do minipufe,sabe,eu o achei simplesmente bem parecido com você.

Beijos,Sasuke. "

Eu ri,imaginando a cara dele ao saber que o minipufe se chama Sasuke Júnior. E então eu comecei a arrumar alguma bolsa para levar para a casa da Hinata,já que eu iria para lá no dia 31 de manhã. Vasculhei todo o meu armário,a procura de alguma peça que fosse boa para usar no Reveillon,mas nada me pareceu bom o suficiente. Não estaria tão frio assim,eu acho.

O vestido xadrez e a meia calça preta me pareciam bem legais,mas só decidi usá-los depois que minha mãe concordou e disse que eu finalmente estava aprendendo a me vestir. Gentil ela,não?

O dia 31 demorou uma eternidade para chegar. Eu passei os últimos dois dias como uma louca,jogando vídeo-game,conversando com Max sobre Hogwarts,arrumando meu quarto diversas vezes e trocando as coisas de lugar,até a hora em que bati com o pé na quina do armário e senti uma dor insuportável. Eu sou _um pouquinho_ destrambelhada,sabe como é.

O fato é que nada poderia explicar o nervosismo que eu senti ao tocar a campainha da casa da Hinata,depois que me despedi dos meus pais e aturei piadinhas como 'Nos vemos ano que vem' e tudo mais. A perspectiva de rever Sasuke mais tarde me deixava com um certo desconforto no estômago.

A porta se abriu e uma Hinata meio descabelada apareceu,soltando um gritinho de 'Finalmente,sua lerda' e me abraçando forte. Eu ri e entramos na sala. Estava vazia,e ela explicou que seus pais estavam resolvendo algumas coisas no clube. Fomos para o quarto dela e foi aí que meu estômago,de fato,deu um solavanco e caiu em algum lugar bem vazio da minha caixa torácica.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam se divertindo jogando Snap Explosivo,e apenas Naruto estava com sinais de que fora explodido alguma vez.

-SAKURA!-não demorou muito para o tapado notar minha presença e me abraçar forte,exalando um cheiro de fumaça e eu tive que rir. Naruto era mesmo bem ruim nesse jogo.

-Vejo que você está perdendo feio,certo?-ele me mostrou a língua e eu me virei para encarar Sasuke. Ele estava me olhando de cima a baixo,como se não me visse há muito tempo e eu não me surpreendi quando ele me abraçou forte também,ainda sem falar nada.

Hinata estava com um sorriso fofo,enquanto nos olhava alegremente. Então ela pareceu ter uma de suas idéias macabras e deu um pulo,puxando Naruto de sua cama.

-Você precisa arrumar sua roupa para mais tarde. E tirar esse cheiro de fumaça,vamos! –ele a abraçou e ela ficou fugindo,dizendo que ele estava fedendo. Eu e Sasuke rimos,mas um silêncio esquisito se instalou quando a porta bateu.

-Como foi na França?-eu perguntei de um jeito meio bocó,devo admitir,mas ele sorriu levemente.

-Como sempre são as reuniões de família,você sabe. –ele sentou na cama de Hinata de novo e apontou um lugar ao lado dele. Eu me sentei,é claro,mas mantive uma distância considerável.

Não posso negar que cada parte do meu corpo implorava por uma aproximação,mas nós tínhamos um trato. Estávamos indo devagar,certo?

Ele ficou quieto,brincando com a costura de uma almofada e eu estranhei aquilo. Sabe,Sasuke tem todo esse ar misterioso,mas ele nem sempre é assim tão calado.

E o pior é que eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu era bem mais tagarela do que ele,com certeza,mas alguma coisa estava errada ali. E eu não sabia o que falar,não sabia se deveria,de fato,falar. Sasuke suspirou longamente e se levantou da cama. Seus olhos pousaram nos meus por uns instantes e ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Ele olhou no relógio de cabeceira da Hinata,e falou numa voz baixa:

-Já são 7 horas,eu acho que vou tomar banho,me arrumar...

-Certo. –eu murmurei em resposta,tentando abrir um sorriso.

Sasuke continuou me encarando,aquela atmosfera pesada e esquisita ainda nos rodeando. E ele pareceu receoso ao beijar meu rosto rapidamente antes de sair porta afora. Eu sentia como se nós dois fossemos completamente estranhos. E aquilo me perturbava mais do que qualquer coisa já me perturbara.

Eu teria ficado horas ali com meus pensamentos sobre o que teria acontecido na França para ele voltar estranho desse jeito,quando a resposta de todas as minhas perguntas veio a tona de forma dolorosa e irremediável. Num bipe do celular dele,dentro da mochila dele,num canto do quarto.

Sabia que estava errada,e que não tinha o direito de pegar o celular dele e ler a mensagem recebida. Mas a minha curiosidade falou bem mais alto,e eu a mandei para o inferno quando li a mensagem. Eram as cinco palavras mais feias e mais cortantes que eu já tinha lido em toda a minha vida.

"_Já sinto sua falta,querido."_

Eu pisquei diversas vezes diante daquela mensagem,tentando digerir o que ela significava.

Meu estômago pareceu despencar no chão,e meu coração pareceu ser apertado miseravelmente. E ele sangrava.

Eu sentia raiva. Decepção. Nojo. Tristeza. E tudo isso pareceu se reunir em algumas lágrimas que ameaçaram cair,mas não caíram. Era incrível a minha capacidade de não conseguir chorar quando estava transtornada. Eu só conseguia andar. E respirar rápido. E foi isso que eu fiz. Saí andando rápido do quarto,e só me dei conta que apertava o celular na mão quando percebi que estava no hall da casa de Hinata. Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados no sofá,conversando baixo. E eles me olharam. E eu senti uma imensa vontade de vomitar.

O olhos escuros de Sasuke estavam apreensivos,e se arregalaram muito quando viram o que eu segurava na mão. Eu tremi. Não sei se foi de raiva,ou de frio porque tinha aberto a porta e porque fazia uma temperatura muito baixa lá fora. Só sei que nosso contato visual pareceu durar muito mais que séculos,e a única coisa que eu queria era achá-lo feio e imbecil. Mas ele continuava imensamente lindo,mesmo que mantivesse a expressão mais assustada que eu já vira naquele rosto de traços perfeitos. Eu queria correr. Mas eu não pude fazer isso sem jogar o celular dele no chão e bater a porta.

Muitas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça naquela hora,mas nada parecia exatamente real. Eu queria fugir. Eu queria esquecer. Eu queria que estivesse menos frio. Eu queria saber para onde estava indo enquanto corria por aquela rua estreita e sem fim. Eu queria que ele não tivesse me seguido. Que ele não estivesse naquele exato instante correndo atrás de mim gritando meu nome. Porque meu nome parecia extremamente _feio_ na voz dele. E mesmo assim ele continuava extremamente _lindo._

Uma hora eu tive que parar,porque meu corpo não é exatamente preparado para corridas assim. Eu já respirava com dificuldade,eu já não sentia mais meus pés direito.

Tinha chegado na pequena praça da rua paralela a rua de Hinata. Corri até os balanços e me sentei num deles,sem fitar nada em especial. Meus olhos olhavam para o chão,mas eu não enxergava muita coisa. Eu queria sumir. Eu queria não sentir todas essas coisas. Eu queria não ter que sentir aquele perfume familiar e gostoso dele se aproximar e se sentar no balanço ao lado do meu.

Amaldiçoei os balanços duplos. Amaldiçoei quem fabricava o perfume dele. Amaldiçoei quem dizia que o amor não doía. Porque o amor doía. Definitivamente.

O que mais me apavorava era o fato dele continuar calado. E extremamente cheiroso.

Eu não queria demonstrar todos aqueles sentimentos em lágrimas. Seria uma fraqueza tremenda,e eu não queria me mostrar fraca. Não agora. Na frente dele. O grande causador disso tudo,sabe como é.

-Sakura,foi apenas uma fraqueza... Eu não... –ele suspirou alto,mas eu mantive o olhar no chão,contei as pedrinhas em volta da estanca de madeira em que os balanços estavam. Contei até dez. 'Foi apenas uma fraqueza.' Claro. – Não queria te magoar,porque _eu me importo com você. _

Ele disse as últimas palavras mais baixo como se aquilo fosse muito difícil de dizer. Era quase um 'eu te amo',mas por incrível que pareça,não surtiu efeito algum. Eu ainda queria socar a cara dele e gritar.

-Eu estava realmente carente,sentia sua falta... –ele parou para puxar o ar,e eu vi pela minha visão periférica que ele coçava a testa. – E ela era um veela muito bonita,e meio que tinham planejado para a irmã dela ficar com Itachi e ela comigo... Itachi foi bem mais fácil,estava com a irmã dela na primeira noite. Eu fiquei três dias negando-a,mas uma hora... –eu chutei uma pedrinha no chão,e olhei pro céu. Estava com muitas nuvens,nenhuma estrela a vista. Eu queria chutar muito mais coisas,aquela pedrinha não era o suficiente para toda a minha raiva. – Eu só pensava em você,Sakura. Juro que só pensava em você. Mas eu sou homem... Você não vai entender,eu sei,mas preciso que... Pelo menos acredite no meu arrependimento.

Respirei fundo. O ar gelado penetrou meus pulmões com uma força estranha, e minha garganta parecia cada vez mais seca. Eu precisava de água. Precisava que Sasuke sumisse da minha vista pelas próximas encarnações,pelo menos. Precisava,inclusive,ir para casa.

Soltei um gemido desanimado. Eu não podia ir para casa. Não tinha ninguém em casa,e passar a virada do ano** sozinha** parecia assustador.

Sasuke se virou para me olhar,pelo que pude constatar da minha visão periférica,mas eu ainda não o encarava. Passar a virada de ano **com ele** parecia bem mais assustador.

Levantei rapidamente do balanço,andando sem saber exatamente para onde. Em questão de segundos ele estava ao meu lado,fez menção me segurar meu braço,mas eu parei de andar no mesmo instante. Se ele me tocasse seria muito pior. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e soltou o ar lentamente,escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

-O que você vai fazer,Sakura?-ele perguntou com a voz abafada já que cobria o rosto.

-Vou para casa. –respondi antes que pudesse dar por mim. Eu precisava me afastar dele,quer isso fosse difícil ou não. Ficar ao lado parecia muito mais difícil.

-Você não pode ir para casa!-ele se impacientou,e depois suspirou alto – Droga,Sakura,seus pais não estão lá... Você não pode passar o ano novo sozinha!

-Quem você pensa que é pra dizer o que devo ou não fazer? –disparei,irritadíssima. Aquilo era o cúmulo. Eu o encarei pela primeira vez e reparei que seus olhos estavam mais tristes do que eu esperava. Eu podia ver o arrependimento ali,mas ainda não conseguia sentir menos raiva.

-Eu só quero que você... Escute...-ele segurou meus ombros,e não senti as correntes elétricas e todas aquelas sensações boas. Seu toque me pareceu muito frio,e o vento que bateu piorou muito mais tudo aquilo. Eu não conseguia me mexer,contudo. Ele me segurou forte,me encarando nos olhos e eu apertei os lábios numa linha fina,esperando o que ele queria falar,enquanto contraía a vontade de berrar que o odiava,que ele era um imbecil por estragar tudo. Embora só acreditasse na segunda parte,devo acrescentar. – Fique,por favor. Não posso te deixar sozinha hoje... mas,se quiser,posso te levar até seus pais... só não vá ficar em casa numa noite como...

-Desde quando você se preocupa tanto? –eu questionei,irônica,e ele suspirou balançando a cabeça. – Dá pra me largar? Eu posso pegar um táxi e chegar na casa dos meus avós em menos de uma hora.

Ele me encarou firmemente e eu mal conseguia respirar. Meu sangue pulsava com mais força nas veias,e eu só queria berrar muitas coisas para ele. Só que não conseguiria. Era bem mais difícil do que eu esperava,toda essa coisa de amor e tudo mais. Seria tão mais fácil se eu não gostasse dele e pudesse contornar a situação e fingir que estava tudo bem para podermos continuar juntos dando uns amassos. Ele não ligaria. _Eu não ligaria_,e estaria tudo bem. Poderíamos até ter uns casos a parte,mas isso não magoaria ninguém se não houvesse sentimento algum.

Senti meus ombros relaxarem e suas mãos voltaram para os bolsos do casaco. Eu pisquei algumas vezes e saí andando,sentindo que ele vinha bem atrás. Em silêncio. O farfalhar as folhas e a ameaça de chuva com ventos que uivavam alto e bizarramente não conseguiam me amedrontar. Eu não ouvia nada,de fato. Minha cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora,e eu não sentia que minhas glândulas lacrimais pudessem trabalhar. Eu me sentia seca. _Estranhamente seca._

Dei uma risada quando abri a porta da sala e encontrei Hinata e Naruto no sofá vendo televisão. A risada saiu muito mais seca,e eu ponderei se devia beber água.

-Sakura! –os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo,e eu apenas balancei a cabeça. Não estava a fim de falar com ninguém.

Hinata se levantou e veio na minha direção,mas eu ergui as mãos,como num sinal mudo para ela não se encostar. Eu não queria abraços. Ou palavras de conforto. Eu só queria sair dali,queria que o perfume dele se espalhando pelo ar parasse de me incomodar.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e peguei minha mochila,jogando-a nas costas em seguida. Olhei no visor do meu celular,e aquilo embrulhou meu estômago. Era por causa de um maldito aparelho como aquele que eu me sentia dessa forma. Estranha. E seca. E com muita,muita vontade de gritar. Joguei-o de volta na mochila e peguei minha carteira. Pelo menos eu ainda podia pagar um táxi para sumir daquele inferno pessoal que Sasuke significava para mim.

-Sakura... –Hinata segurou meu braço,e olhando com seus grandes olhos prateados que me assustavam sempre que ela queria se impor. Mas naquele momento não faziam efeito algum,e eu rapidamente me esquivei dela,balbuciando um 'tchau'.

Naruto me alcançou na metade do caminho para a porta. Eu o encarei. Era mais fácil porque ele não queria me abraçar ou oferecer conforto. Ele não sabia na verdade o que fazer ou dizer naquele momento,e isso era ótimo. Sabe como é,não ouvir todas aquelas coisas reconfortantes.

-Eu chamei um táxi,vamos?-ele falou numa voz doce e ao mesmo tempo séria.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Eu vou. Você fica. –falei com a voz firme,mas ele abriu a porta,e me ignorou completamente.

Não arrisquei procurar Sasuke com os olhos,porque ele não parecia estar mais ali. E isso não me importava mais. O vento bateu muito gélido contra o meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos com força,esperando que alguma lágrima caísse. Mas isso não aconteceu. Eu ainda estava seca. E aquilo estava me assustando.

O táxi chegou bem antes de eu conseguir parar para pensar. Minha cabeça estava vazia,meu cérebro não parecia querer trabalhar tanto assim,e eu agradeci mentalmente por Naruto estar ali para dizer ao motorista o endereço da casa dos meus avós. Porque eu estava tão muda quanto seca,sabe como é.

Eu esperava que o silêncio reinasse de novo,mas Naruto desta vez estava disposto a falar.

-Sasuke me contou tudo,e eu não vou te pedir para desculpá-lo. –ele falou friamente o nome de Sasuke e eu estremeci involuntariamente. As emoções pareciam bater contra mim finalmente,e eu senti um nó se formar na garganta. – Só acho que vocês precisam de um tempo antes de colocarem tudo em pratos limpos. Você ainda tem que esfriar a cabeça.

Senti o braço de Naruto passar pelos meus ombros fraternalmente e eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro. O peso de tudo aquilo no meu estômago,fazendo-o embrulhar de forma muito desagradável.

Eu sentia um estranho vazio no peito,e não me surpreenderia se olhasse ali e visse que meu coração havia sido arrancado. A dor vinha com tudo agora, parecia muito mais perigosa e ruim do que o que eu esperava. Não conseguia mais ter vontade de socar Sasuke,ou de gritar. Eu o amava,e aquilo pareceu abrir mais a ferida que ele deixara ao arrancar meu coração fora.

Soltei uma exclamação frustrada e Naruto afagou meu cabelo,demonstrando que estava ali,que eu podia contar com ele,embora isso soasse extremamente clichê. Eu apertei a manga de seu casaco com força,e ele me abraçou mais forte,entendendo o quão frustrada eu estava. Mas ele não imaginava como doía. Se imaginasse,teria me levado a algum médico,ou coisa do tipo. Só que aquela não era bem uma dor que algum médico pudesse curar.

As emoções vieram ao mesmo tempo,mas não saíram em lágrimas. Não ainda. Eu voltava a pensar mil coisas,e alguns momentos bons com Sasuke me apunhalavam dolorosamente na ponta da ferida. Eu fechei os olhos com muita força,esperando que as lembranças sumissem,mas eu conseguia enxergar seu rosto perfeito e isso não ajudava. Reabri os olhos,e encarei a paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela. Não podia ser assim tão difícil esquecer uma pessoa. Todo mundo nos seriados que eu assistia tinha alguma decepção amorosa,e não morriam por isso. Na verdade,eles jogavam coisas na parede caso descobrissem uma traição e depois gritavam e se trancavam sozinhos para chorar. Possivelmente faziam isso quando as emoções se chocavam contra eles,e a força física não parecia mais suficiente para descontar tudo que se sentia.

Conseguia entender agora porque choravam tanto e ficavam tão tristes por tantos episódios. Às vezes eles perdoavam as infidelidades e voltavam a ser felizes sinceramente. O traidor sempre se arrependia muito e fazia coisas extremamente fofas para conseguir o perdão.

Mas eu não conseguia imaginar Sasuke e eu juntos de novo. Na verdade,isso tudo parecia uma lembrança tão distante que eu chegava a duvidar se um dia havia acontecido. Eu não poderia perdoá-lo. Eu não era nobre o suficiente para isso. As coisas não ficariam boas entre a gente. E nós não seríamos felizes mais.

Eu devia ser muito pouco para ele,por isso ele precisou dar uns pegas numa veela francesa idiota que falava fazendo biquinhos sedutores. Eu não era bonita o suficiente? Ou boa o suficiente em nossos amassos? Ele não parecia achar isso toda vez que me beijava.

Uma pontada machucou a ferida e eu suspirei alto. Naruto continuou afagando meus cabelos,ainda em silêncio.

Estranho,porque agora ele que não parecia bom para mim. Eu não podia mais me permitir qualquer pensamento bom sobre ele. Meu orgulho mandava todas as lembranças boas dele para um lugar muito fundo da cabeça,e eu só lembrava do infiel Sasuke que me olhava assustado quando eu aparecia com o celular.

Ele não era bom.

E isso me pegou com tanta surpresa que eu mal consegui agradecer Naruto pela companhia quando cheguei na casa dos meus avós. Ele beijou minha testa fraternalmente e disse para eu me cuidar. Eu ainda estava surpresa com minha constatação e por isso apenas acenei quando o táxi deu partida,voltando para a casa de Hinata,provavelmente.

Toquei a campainha,ajeitando a alça da mochila,e minha avó me recebeu com um abraço muito forte. Eu murmurei um 'boa noite' e minha mãe logo apareceu na sala,perguntando o que eu fazia ali.

Por mais que não conseguisse chorar,a ferida no peito doía insistentemente e eu não conseguia explicar nada para ela naquele momento. Verbalizar tudo que me machucava parecia tão sadio quanto apertar o braço de alguém que havia acabado de quebrá-lo,sabe como é. Não. Na verdade,devia machucar muito mais.

-Eu... Achei melhor passar essa virada de ano com a minha família. –murmurei quando meu irmão veio bater nas minhas costas. Adorável. Ele quase conseguiu me fazer rir,mas eu não me lembrava como se ria mais.

Minha mãe me encarou como se enxergasse muito além,e depois assentiu,me mandando ir tomar um banho e me arrumar para o jantar. Max subiu para o quarto contando sobre como tinha sido engraçado brincar com o Júnior no carro do papai,e em como isso o irritou.

Eu suspirei.

Junior. Ainda tinha o minipufe.

Pedi para Max alimentar Junior e deixá-lo no quarto quando fossemos jantar. Ele entendeu minha seriedade e resolveu obedecer pela primeira vez na vida,eu acho.

Fomos todos para o jardim,porque de lá podíamos ver os fogos do clube dos pais de Hinata. Não era longe,então todo o bairro parecia sair para os jardins para olhar. Eu tinha vestido a roupa nova,tinha me arrumado até razoavelmente bem para alguém que sentia um buraco muito doloroso no lugar de onde um dia tinha havido um coração.

A contagem regressiva foi animada,com champagne e tudo. Eu sorri para meus pais quando eles se abraçaram e se beijaram. Aquilo me parecia tão bonito,mas doía tanto. Eu acho que nunca encontrarei alguém para passar o resto da vida,como eles se encontraram.

Max apertou minha mão quando os fogos iluminaram os céus. Verde,azul,vermelho,amarelo e prata. Faiscaram de forma encantadora,fazendo um barulho muito alto que era abafado pelos gritos e risadas das pessoas por ali. Olhei nos olhos esmeralda de Max,e ele sorriu de uma forma muito sincera. Ele lançou os braços em volta do meu pescoço,já estava quase no meu ombro,mas eu ainda tinha que tirá-lo do chão sempre que o abraçava. Apertei-o forte contra minha ferida no peito,e ele beijou meu rosto de forma muito fofa,fazendo desaparecer totalmente aquele irmão pentelho de sempre.

-Não sei o que aconteceu,Sakura. Mas não quero ver você triste desse jeito. –ele falou numa voz tão adulta que eu me assustei. – Feliz ano novo. E eu amo você.

Eu fiquei estática uns instantes. As emoções pareceram finalmente rebater de forma muito mais forte,tão forte que uma lágrima escorreu solitária no meu rosto. Não podia ser a pior coisa do mundo uma ferida de decepção amorosa no peito. Eu não tinha perdido o coração,por mais que achasse isso. A maior evidência de que ele continuava ali era o grande carinho que senti por Max naquele instante,e que eu sempre tinha sentido sem,de fato,notar.

A dor não cessou,pareceu latejar muito mais. Só que eu senti,naquele instante,que ela não precisava latejar para sempre. Eu podia contorná-la,eu podia tentar curá-la.

A gente vive e aprende um dia de cada vez. Aquele dia tinha acabado,e eu podia sentir quer no início de um novo dia,de um novo ano,eu poderia enfrentar a dor e tentar amenizá-la.

Um dia de cada vez. Sem pressa,porque eu ia achar as razões,eu ia achar algo que confortasse aquela ferida insistente no peito. Não era a pior coisa do mundo. Não era.

-Eu te amo,Max. Muito,muito,muito mesmo! –eu respondi no ouvido dele,e ele se soltou do abraço com um sorriso singelo.

-Aposto dez libras que você não pula nessa piscina. –ele murmurou com uma voz maligna.

Ele precisava quebrar algumas regras no ano que se iniciara,certo? Eu sorri cúmplice para ele,tirando as sandálias apenas.

Talvez eu precisasse apenas disso.

Quebrar algumas regras. Fugir de algumas coisas rotineiras.

* * *

Observei toda a paisagem no caminho para a Estação de Trem com uma certa curiosidade que não era rotineira. Júnior estava no meu colo,e eu já tinha me acostumado a olhar para ele e não sentir tanta dor. Eu consegui encobrir aquele sentimento por ele com uma espécie de curativo,e me obrigava a chamá-lo apenas de Júnior.

Meus pais me deram beijos e fizeram todas as recomendações de sempre. Minha mãe nem desconfiava do motivo de eu estar despedaçada emocionalmente,mas ela disse que tudo ficaria bem e que eu devia escrever caso acontecesse algo. Eu apenas sorri. Aquele sorriso frio e vazio que eu tinha acostumado a dar,e Max me abraçou forte,repetindo que queria um presente decente de aniversário. Eu repeti que o amava antes de atravessar a parede e voltar ao mundo mágico.

Não avistei nenhum conhecido,porque já era relativamente tarde. Andei procurando pelas cabines,e agradeci por não ter nenhuma reunião de monitores,assim não teria que encará-lo tão cedo.

Vi Tenten e Hinata numa cabine,ambas comendo chocolates enquanto apenas se fitavam.

Abri a porta e entrei na cabine,no que as duas arregalaram os olhos. Continuaram em silêncio,provavelmente sem saber o que dizer. Eu agradeci por isso. Ainda não queria falar do assunto. Poderia despertar a maldita ferida,e eu não estava pronta para lidar com a dor novamente.

-Olá para vocês também. –eu dei minha risada fria e me joguei no banco ao lado de Tenten. – Como foram de Ano Novo?

-Hum...-Hinata olhou Tenten por uns instantes antes de completar – Legal... Mas nada de especial,você sabe,o mesmo de sempre.

-Ah.

O silêncio reinou novamente,e eu peguei um chocolate do pacote de Tenten. Elas se entreolharam de novo e eu me irritei.

-Hey,chega,tá legal? –falei com um tom de voz irritado e ao mesmo tempo autoritário.

-Sakura...

-Não,eu não quero que vocês sintam pena de mim. Não quero conversar sobre isso,e não quero que me tratem como se eu tivesse passado pela pior experiência da minha vida. Não é bem assim. Eu... Estou bem,garotas.

A última frase não soou convincente,e as duas se entreolharam de novo,e se jogaram em cima de mim repentinamente,num abraço quase sufocante. Eu queria poder reclamar,mas era tão reconfortante que eu não poderia negar. Elas queriam o meu bem,eu pude sentir isso,e dessa vez não quis reclamar.

Quando nos soltamos,elas sorriram inseguras,e eu dei de ombros.

Eu ainda não estava bem,mas isso _não podia_ durar para sempre.

-Então... Os N.O.M's estão chegando,alguém mais está com frio terrível na barriga?

Elas riram e começamos a falar desses testes tão esperados por todo bruxo,e mal sentimos o tempo passar. Logo era noite,e só aí me toquei que algo estava errado.

-Onde estão seus namorados? –eu perguntei quando estávamos tirando as malas do bagageiro para desembarcarmos.

-Naruto está com o Kakashi e uns garotos,eu pedi para ele nos deixar a sós um pouco... –Hinata esclareceu casualmente,e eu assenti.

-Neji também ficou com uns amigos. –Tenten falou sem prolongar as desculpas. Ela não queria dizer que ele estava com Sasuke. Eu não gostava de pensar neste nome também,mas acabaria ouvindo uma hora ou outra,e eu precisava ser forte.

Saímos do trem e fomos imediatamente para uma carruagem. A viagem foi mais silenciosa,porque Hinata adormeceu encostada no meu ombro e Tenten não parava de bocejar. Já era tarde,dava para entender. Eu não conseguia,no entanto,sentir nem um pouco de sono. Estava elétrica com a possibilidade do reencontro.

Apesar da ferida ainda estar aberta,tinha algumas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para ele.

E queria que ele visse que fisicamente eu era a mesma. Que ele não podia me afetar a este ponto. Ainda bem que ele não podia ver meu interior,senão se sentiria vitorioso com a destruição que ele causara ali. Eu achava que não podia mais amar ninguém. Não como amara a ele,sabe como é.

Acordei as meninas quando chegamos e andamos pelos corredores junto com a leva de alunos que chegara por último,pois nossa carruagem era muito lenta.

Até que vi um tumulto na porta do Salão Principal. Alguns gritos de 'Briga!' ou de 'Parem!', mas não consegui me aproximar até a briga cessar.

Empurrei alguns alunos e vi Kiba sendo puxado pelo cotovelo pela Professora McGonagall.

Fiquei confusa. Kiba não era de se meter em brigas. Por que isso agora?

Ele era monitor,devia passar o exemplo. Eu era monitora,por Merlin! Devia ir atrás dele para tentar ajudá-lo com isso mesmo sem saber se ele tinha culpa?

Devia,é claro. Ele ainda era meu melhor amigo.

-Vou ajudar o Kiba. –falei rapidamente para as meninas e elas não falaram nada.

Isso me deixaria sem jantar,e reduziria bastante as chances de encontrá-lo. Respirei fundo e bati na porta da vice-diretora. Ela berrou um 'Entre,senhorita Haruno!' e eu obedeci.

Ela estava anotando alguma coisa num pergaminho,sua expressão tão rígida que eu a confundiria facilmente com uma estátua de pedra. Olhei Kiba,e ele estava ileso da briga,seu cabelo só estava meio bagunçado e as bochechas mais coradas. Ele me encarou firmemente,mas não falou nada.

-Já estamos conversados,certo,senhor Kiba? –McGonagall ajeitou a ponte dos óculos e Kiba assentiu levemente. – Srta Haruno,não se preocupe,não vou tirar o distintivo de seu colega. Só que mais um deslize e serei obrigada a repensar o assunto.

Olhei Kiba severamente e ele revirou os olhos para mim. Criança sempre,é claro.

-Podem sair,senhores. –ela falou mais severa ainda e eu puxei Kiba pelo braço.

A porta da sala da McGonagall se fechou atrás de nós e eu parei de andar,encarando Kiba de frente e cruzando os braços.

-Você me deve uma explicação,Kiba. –falei autoritária e estava começando a me assustar comigo mesma.

-O que é? Vai me dizer que está com raiva porque eu bati no seu amorzinho? –ele cuspiu as palavras com tanto ódio que eu fiquei estática. Mas a surpresa me atacara desprevenida de novo.

-Você... Bateu em quem? –eu perguntei,perplexa.

-Eu bati no Uchiha. –ele falou casualmente,me encarando como se esperasse um xingamento.

-Kiba... –eu mal podia acreditar. Kiba podia ser um pouco mais musculoso que Sasuke,mas eu não o imaginava batendo nem numa mosca.

-Quando eu soube o que ele fez,Sakura...-ele fechou os punhos e me encarou de novo – Eu tinha que enfiar a porrada naquela cara nojenta dele! Eu fiquei possesso,de verdade. Eu não conseguia imaginar que ele tinha mesmo feito aquilo com você!

Meus olhos lacrimejaram pela primeira vez desde que pensara sobre esse assunto. Era talvez a primeira vez que eu tinha vontade de chorar por isso. Joguei meus braços em volta de Kiba e o abracei muito forte. De início,ele não fez nada,ficou estático. Mas depois me abraçou pela cintura e me apertou contra si,ouvindo meu choro sem fazer nada além de uma carícia reconfortante nas minhas costas.

Outra verdade sincera se abatendo contra mim.

_Kiba era o melhor garoto do mundo._

Era disso que eu sentia falta. De alguém nobre e bom como ele. Era para ele que eu devia ter corrido naquela noite. Ele saberia como me acalmar. Ele sempre soube,na verdade.

Perdi a conta do tempo que passei chorando abraçada a ele,e quando nos soltamos,ele exibia um sorriso fofo no rosto.

-Eu nunca vou deixar outro cara te magoar,Sakura. –ele prometeu,colocando minha franja atrás da orelha,e eu quase tive vontade de sorrir. _Quase._

-Eu estou tão despedaçada,Kiba. –falei numa voz fina demais para mim. Eu não tinha admitido isso para ninguém ainda,e parecia muito melhor falar assim,em voz alta.

-Você vai melhorar...-ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro,e eu o abracei pela cintura. Caminhamos até o Salão Comunal em silêncio,mas era um silêncio bom,do qual eu não podia reclamar.

O perfume de Kiba não era forte e marcante como o de Sasuke,mas ainda assim se impregnava fácil quando você o abraçava. E era realmente delicioso,devo acrescentar. Bem,me refiro ao perfume,mas também é incrivelmente bom ser abraçada por Kiba.

Eu suspirei alto quando chegamos na Sala Comunal ainda vazia. A lareira estava acesa,mas eu me recusava a sentir frio. Ou sentir qualquer outra coisa. Desde aquele acontecimento,eu só me sentia seca,e nada mais.

-Acho que vou dormir. –murmurei a contragosto,embora a idéia de encostar a cabeça num travesseiro e ter uma noite de sonhos ruins não me agradasse. Seria bem pior com ele no mesmo lugar que eu,por maior que Hogwarts fosse. Eu podia sentir a presença dele,eu podia lembrar de cada lugar por onde a nossa história havia passado,e isso doía muito.

-Não precisa disso,Sakura. –Kiba falou,ainda com um braço me envolvendo pelas costas,enquanto uma mão sua acariciou levemente meu rosto,contornando meu nariz,minha bochecha... E meus lábios. De forma doce e gentil,é claro. Kiba era,em muitos aspectos,diferente de Sasuke. Encarei seus olhos cor de chocolate,mas não consegui sorrir,mesmo que ele irradiasse toda aquela alegria natural. – Você precisa continuar vivendo,precisa voltar a ser a Sakura de antes.

-Não é tão simples quanto parece. –eu sussurrei de volta,e Kiba me abraçou de novo.

-Mas você pode tentar. –ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos,estabelecendo um contato visual,e o canto de sua boca se curvou num meio-sorriso – E eu aposto que dezenas de outros garotos gostariam de poder te fazer feliz,Sakura.

-RÁ RÁ! –eu exclamei,sarcástica,me livrando levemente de seu abraço e me jogando no sofá quentinho da sala – É sim,Kiba,porque eu sou definitivamente o desejo de todos os garotos desse castelo. Por isso que o único que eu queria para mim resolveu me trair,entende? Boa demais pra ele. Pois é.

Eu dei uma risada seca,e cruzei os braços. Logo Kiba estava sentado ao meu lado,apoiando as pernas em cima da mesinha de centro enquanto olhava o fogo crepitar na lareira. Aparentemente ele não achava engraçado como eu tinha achado,mas ignorei este fato.

-Você não se enxerga como realmente é,sabe,Sakura? –ele falou numa voz bem baixa ainda com o olhar no fogo da lareira. – Você tem mesmo um complexo de inferioridade.

-Certo,eu assumo o complexo de inferioridade. –levantei os braços na defensiva,ainda em tom de ironia e Kiba finalmente virou os olhos cor de chocolate para mim. E seu olhar queimou minhas bochechas o bastante para me fazer corar. Eu nem sabia que isso ainda era possível,sabe como é. Meus últimos dias tem sido tão sombrios que eu nem sabia que alguém podia me fazer sentir assim. Você deve imaginar como. Algo perto de... _Querida._

Kiba escondeu o rosto nas mãos,sacudindo a cabeça como se quisesse organizar os pensamentos. Aquilo me lembrou dolorosamente o dia 31 e eu estremeci sem querer.

Merda.

O entendimento finalmente se abatendo contra mim,sendo jogado na minha cara como um jorro de água fria. Então era isso.

Era o Kiba.

Kiba se importava comigo. Kiba queria me ver melhor. Kiba tinha enfiado a porrada em Sasuke por minha causa. _Kiba me amava_. Não apenas como melhor amigo. Era algo mais. Sempre foi,mas eu nunca fui esperta o suficiente para perceber.

-Kiba!- eu exclamei,chocada com a descoberta. Ele estava de cabeça baixa agora,os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e eu quis me aproximar,fazer alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa._

Mas qualquer ação minha podia ser mal interpretada.

Eu amava Kiba. Ele era meu melhor amigo,é claro. Mas eu não estava preparada para um passo assim,tão gigantesco. Era assustador,porque apesar daquele ferida enorme e dolorida no peito,algum lugar em mim ainda guardava os sentimentos mais sinceros por Sasuke.

Eu enganaria Kiba se fizesse qualquer coisa. Eu não amaria ninguém como amei Sasuke. Nem mesmo meu melhor amigo. Eram amores diferentes.

Com qualquer coisa a mais,estaríamos jogando fora o laço de amizade. E talvez,se não desse certo... Se eu ainda continuasse amando Sasuke,Kiba se magoaria. E esta sim era a última coisa que eu podia desejar. Magoar Kiba. Oh não,eu podia magoar qualquer pessoa,mas não ele.

Magoar Kiba faria eu me sentir a pessoa mais desprezível do mundo,e algo assim nem podia passar pela minha cabeça. Seria muito ruim. Muito pior do que estava,e acredite,já estava tudo ruim _o suficiente_ para mim.

Suspirei alto,e toquei de leve os cabelos arrepiados de Kiba,acariciando-os em seguida. Ele não se moveu,mas parou abruptamente de resmungar e esfregar as mãos no rosto.

Parecia uma estátua,e eu estava quase me arrependendo por ter feito algo. Não falamos nada,mas eu passei bastante tempo acariciando o cabelo sedoso dele.

Ficar ao lado de Kiba,mesmo nos piores momentos,me passava uma sensação muito boa. Era algo perto de segurança e tranqüilidade,e eu nunca tinha desejado tanto poder amá-lo como eu amava Sasuke. Talvez se ele tivesse exposto os sentimentos antes de tudo chegar a esse ponto... Eu podia esquecer Sasuke. Porque não era tão forte assim antes de nos envolvermos. Eu acho. Eu podia sentir tudo isso por Kiba e tenho certeza que ele nunca me magoaria. Eu percebo isso só de estar ao lado dele.

É como se Kiba fosse o cara certo.

É isso!

Tudo isso deve estar acontecendo para eu poder ficar com Kiba no final das contas. É. Caramba.** É isso.** eu precisava me apaixonar por outra pessoa para perceber que Kiba era,de fato,a minha alma gêmea. Que droga. Então por que eu não consigo parar de pensar no Sasuke?

Então,por que diabos é o rosto dele que aparece na minha cabeça sempre que fecho os olhos? Por que eu consigo sentir aquela droga de cheiro sempre que penso nele,ou quando mencionam ele,ou algo assim? Por que eu tinha que me deparar com ele,para começar?

Acho que eu estava muito bem antes dele entrar na minha vida.

Mas o estrago já está feito.

Ficar me lamentando para sempre não vai ajudar em absolutamente nada.

Eu cansei disso.

Agora é mais do que sério. Eu vou apagar Sasuke da minha vida,e eu sei o quanto isso pode soar clichê,mas é a pura verdade. Não vou mais pensar nele,nem falar dele,vou fingir que ele nunca existiu. Por mais difícil que isso seja. A ferida não vai doer para sempre,ela pode cicatrizar um dia. E eu estarei esperando para que,nesse dia,eu possa voltar a ser feliz com outra pessoa. E posso muito bem imaginar quem seria.

Kiba finalmente tirou as mãos do rosto e resolveu me encarar enquanto eu ainda estava perdida em pensamentos. Mas minha mente,no final das contas,estava um grande vazio.

-Sakura... –ele murmurou numa voz inflexível,e eu tentei entender o que aquele tom queria dizer.

-Kiba. –eu respondi mais alto que ele,e afastei minha mão de seu cabelo na mesma hora,como se aquilo fosse a causa de sua voz estranha.

Ele me encarou por um tempo demasiado grande e eu já estava ficando sem ar,tamanha a profundidade de seu olhar. Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida olhando seus olhos cor de chocolate que nunca me cansaria.

-Acho que vou... Sabe como é,desarrumar as malas,e dormir... Mas antes vou comer. Você não quer vir?

Só então reparei em como meu estômago estava dolorido de fome. Eu não comia desde de manhã,quando belisquei os chocolates de Tenten. Levantei do sofá numa resposta muda que Kiba entendeu na hora. Ele também se levantou,e abriu a porta do Salão Comunal para mim,sua expressão se suavizando cada vez mais.

Num gesto automático eu passei um braço pelas costas dele,me aninhando ao seu corpo alto e quente,e ele me envolveu pelos ombros,soltando o ar lentamente. Eu me arrisquei a dar uma olhada em seu rosto,e ele tinha um sorriso muito singelo no canto da boca.

Fomos andando desse jeito,e eu mal reparava onde Kiba me guiava,mas tive certeza que não era o caminho do Salão Principal.

-Onde nós...?

Até que ele balançou um quadro com uma bacia de frutas e uma porta se materializou.

Ah,é a cozinha de Hogwarts.

-Não sei você,mas eu não quero encarar todo mundo hoje a noite. Sem contar que lá só deve ter os restos de sobremesas. –Kiba esclareceu casualmente e eu concordei com a cabeça.

A cozinha era gigantesca. Todas as paredes de um branco meio acinzentado,várias geladeiras e vários armários. Havia também mesas quadradas espalhadas pelo cômodo,onde muitos elfos pequenos e de olhos enormes trabalhavam com mãos ágeis demais para se comparar às de seres humanos.

-Eu _amo_ magia. –murmurei para Kiba e ele sorriu mais abertamente.

-Os senhores desejam alguma coisa?-uma elfa muito magra se aproximou com duas bandejas com jarras de suco,seus olhos enormes amarelados piscando fervorosamente.

-Hum... Dois pratos de comida cairiam bem,sabe? Perdemos o jantar. –Kiba falou de forma suave e a elfa começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Eu mal conseguia acompanhar seus passos.

-Nina serviu aquela mesa pros senhores. –ela apontou,feliz,uma mesa ao canto. Cheia,cheia não,_repleta_ de comida. Meu estômago roncou de novo,e Kiba me puxou pela mão até a mesa.

-Isso é bem melhor que a correria do Salão principal. –eu ri e ele balançou a cabeça.

Comemos rápido demais por estarmos com muita fome,e logo estávamos agradecendo a Nina e voltando para o Salão Comunal. Eu não estava abraçada a Kiba dessa vez,e ele falava animado sobre o jogo de futebol que fora assistir com o pai antes do Reveillon. Eu jurei que iria com ele da próxima vez,porque eu amo mesmo futebol,e já estava quase conseguindo rir das piadas idiotas do Kiba quando chegamos ao pé da escada para os dormitórios.

Eu não sabia bem o que fazer. Não éramos mais apenas melhores amigos,eu sabia disso.

Não era o que Kiba merecia. Eu poderia me entregar totalmente a ele,a esse sentimento puro e sadio que ele nutre por mim. Mas não podia afastar tão rapidamente o fantasma de Sasuke da minha mente,e muito menos do meu coração.

Fiquei parada o encarando,sem ligar muito para alguns alunos que ainda se encontravam colocando as fofocas em dia nos sofás e poltronas perto dali.

Observar Kiba de perto me fazia ver o quão bonito ele era. Seus cabelos sedosos e arrepiados tinham um toque displicente que ninguém mais poderia ter. Seus traços eram firmes,mas finos,e seu sorriso era certinho e branco. E ele tinha duas covinhas na bochecha quando ria. Sem contar uma falha na sobrancelha esquerda por causa de uma queda num jogo de Quadribol no terceiro ano. Eram pequenas coisas que eu aprendera a admirar a muito tempo,mas só agora notava o quanto me agradavam.

-Boa noite,Sakura. –ele falou alegremente e eu me aproximei mais,inconscientemente querendo absorver um pouco de sua eterna alegria,mas uma parte de mim sabia que eu gostava daquela proximidade,do calor do seu corpo.

-Obrigada... –eu lancei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o abracei muito forte,afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. Ele ficou parado uns instantes e depois me envolveu pelas costas,afagando meus cabelos logo em seguida. – Por tudo. _De verdade._

-Você sabe que eu te amo,ruiva pentelha. –ele ergueu meu rosto para encará-lo e deu um peteleco no meu nariz. Eu sorri. Era incrível o poder dele de me fazer sorrir quando eu estava na maior fossa.

Sua frase tivera mais efeito do que costumava ser. Não era um 'te amo' qualquer. Era sincero. Era bom de se escutar. Eu me sentia na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa,e por isso minha expressão ficou preocupada e decepcionada. Eu não queria magoá-lo,eu não conseguiria sobreviver com a culpa de ter magoado o garoto mais perfeito do mundo.

-Hey...-ele contornou os traços do meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos,carinhosamente,e desviou o olhar quando parou nos meus lábios. Suspirou pesadamente depois e sussurrou – Você não tem a obrigação de fazer nada. Tudo tem seu tempo.

Eu me senti muito mal ao ouvir aquilo.

Não merecia o Kiba! Não merecia mesmo,mesmo,mesmo! Ele era perfeito demais para mim! Logo eu,a pessoa com o carma mais sinistro do planeta! A mais desastrada,a mais sem peito,a mais ruiva! Como algum garoto como ele podia gostar de alguém como eu?

Queria ter falado algo,mas ele já lia meus pensamentos mesmo. Dei um sorriso de leve,mais triste do que o normal e ele me abraçou forte de novo. Eu tinha vontade de chorar,mas as lágrimas não queriam cair. Não ainda. Talvez quando eu chegasse à solidão e frieza de meu travesseiro elas resolvessem se derramar de uma vez.

-Você é inacreditável,sabia?-eu murmurei,batendo no peito dele de leve e ele riu.

-Não,_você_ que é inacreditável. –ele beijou minha testa fraternalmente e me empurrou escada acima. – Agora vai dormir,pentelha,amanhã temos dois tempos iniciais de Poções.

Meu estômago revirou com aquilo. Poções era com a _Sonserina._ Eu teria que rever Sasuke depois daquela noite pela primeira vez. Eu queria isso,mas ao mesmo tempo temia minha reação. Resolvi ignorar isso até de manhã e subi as escadas com Kiba ao eu encalço,resmungando que não fizera o trabalho de Snape e que estava ferrado.

Eu tive uma noite rápida e sem sonhos. Eu estava exausta,pude reparar assim que meu corpo cansado deitou na cama macia do dormitório feminino. As meninas já estavam dormindo quando cheguei,então não precisei falar com ninguém.

A segunda-feira amanheceu um pouco ensolarada,mas ainda estava frio lá fora. Ayumi e Hinata tinham descido já,mas Tenten me esperava arrumando seu material e seus deveres numa pasta.

Ficamos caladas a manhã toda,e aquilo era constrangedor.

-Tudo bem,vamos conversar. –Tenten falou repentinamente,largando a mochila na cama. Eu a encarei através do espelho da penteadeira e ergui uma sobrancelha. – Sakura,você não precisa se isolar num casulo. Nós somos suas amigas,nos importamos com você! e eu fiquei feito uma maluca te procurando ontem,imaginando que você podia estar chorando desolada num canto do castelo! Eu fingi que estava dormindo quando você entrou no quarto porque vi seu rosto cansado,mas hoje tínhamos que ter essa conversa.

-Tenten... –eu me virei para sentar na cama,mas ela segurou meus ombros,me encarando com seus olhos expressivos.

-Tenten coisa nenhuma! –ela franziu o cenho – A Sakura antiga daria um tapa na cara do Sasuke e ainda apareceria com outro na frente dele no dia seguinte! E não choraria em lugar nenhum,nem debaixo das cobertas. E sorriria para ela ironicamente,até que um dia ia rir disso tudo e ver como foi uma situação comum. Eu sei que não posso falar o que você sentiu,porque nunca passei por isso,mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: você não está reagindo a isso como normalmente reagiria. Você é forte,Sakura. Sempre foi a mais forte de todas nós. Não deve deixar isso te abater. Ou então não estará sendo a Sakura Haruno que nós conhecemos.

Eu fiquei abismada. Tudo que ela falara era verdade,por que eu estava surpresa? Pela sinceridade das palavras? Tenten sempre foi a mais sincera mesmo.

Um silêncio perturbador se seguiu e eu abri um sorriso. sincero,pela primeira vez provavelmente. Tenten arregalou os olhos e ficou me olhando esperando um tapa,uma explosão ou qualquer outro atentado a ela.

-Será que eu ainda encontro o Kiba para chegar abraçada a ele na sala?

Tenten soltou o ar lentamente e depois soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Eu ri junto. Era engraçado,mas cada vez mais a ferida parecia se fechar.

Ela tinha toda a razão. Estava na hora da antiga Sakura voltar.

_Hasta la vista,melancolia e pessimismo barato._

Descemos para o Salão Comunal quase correndo,já que estávamos parcialmente atrasadas para a aula de Poções.

Eu teria começado o dia com uma piada sobre o novo penteado de Joane Smith,até que ouvi comentários sobre Sasuke e eu. Estavam comentando nosso 'relacionamento' ou sei lá o que fora aquilo,e diziam que tínhamos brigado feio e que Kiba até batera nele. Claro que as garotas pareciam muito entusiasmadas com isso,por terem Sasuke livre de novo. Desimpedido. Solteiro. Com um olho roxo,era verdade,mas ainda era o sonho de consumo delas. Pobres almas. Se soubessem o mal que ele poderia causá-las.

Entramos na sala juntas,e ainda assim várias cabeças se viraram para olhar diretamente para mim. Ainda bem que não sabiam do chifre,caso contrário,eu me sentiria muito estúpida. Corei um pouco,mas andei confiante até a carteira vazia ao lado de Kiba. Evitei olhar as outras pessoas,evitando assim ver Sasuke. Mas Kiba e eu sentávamos bem atrás,e eu reparei em Sasuke numa das primeiras carteiras,sentado ao lado de um garoto da Sonserina que eu não lembrava o nome. Ele se virou para olhar quem chamara tanta atenção da sala e uma tensão maior ainda pairou no ar. Parecia uma cena clichê de filme.

Ele me encarou com seu rosto perfeito,mas machucado. Não só fisicamente. Kiba conseguira um olho roxo e um nariz relativamente torto,provavelmente quebrado. Coisa que a enfermeira da escola ajeitaria com um balançar de varinha. Mas eu conhecia Sasuke,ele com certeza se recusava a ir à enfermaria por causa disso.

Mas o que mais chamava a atenção naquele rosto era a tristeza iminente,o arrependimento. Não me comoveu,pelo contrário. Eu tinha certeza que ele não podia ter sofrido nem um terço do que eu havia sofrido. Estreitei os olhos e ele desviou o olhar,encarando Kiba dessa vez. Só então notei que Kiba parecia uma estátua de gelo ao meu lado. Seu olhar frio e amedrontador para Sasuke,e ele mal piscava tamanha era a intensidade da ameaça muda em seu olhar. Sasuke não parecia se assustar,por isso se virou para frente,não sem antes arriscar outra olhada para mim,mas ao constatar que eu estava ainda com os olhos estreitados e uma expressão dura,ele pareceu prender o ar e se virar para frente de vez.

Eu notei que apertava o pulso de Kiba inconscientemente,e larguei na hora que vi. Arrisquei ver sua expressão,mas ele encarava algum ponto fixo no quadro negro,ainda parecendo uma estátua de gelo.

A aula não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginei,mas prestei mais atenção nela do que de costume. Eu não olhava para as costas de Sasuke. E ele não olhava para trás. Estava tudo muito bem assim.

A quem eu queria enganar? Eu desejava intimamente que Sasuke morresse de uma vez e parasse de assombrar minha vida. Mas só a idéia de que ele podia não estar mais nesse mundo me fazia gelar. Por que tinha que ser tão contraditório? Ele não podia ter simplesmente feito tudo do jeito certo? Que merda.

O sinal tocou finalmente e eu fui a primeira a sair da sala,me dirigindo rapidamente às estufas,onde teria aula de Herbologia. Era com a Lufa-Lufa. Nada de Sasuke. Nada de ferida nenhuma latejando até amanhã. Hoje não teria nenhuma aula com ele. Suspirei muito alto e entrei na sala,aspirando aquele cheiro de plantas e frutas. Aquele era um lugar agradável.

Kiba estava aéreo,postando entre Naruto e Tenten do outro lado da sala.

Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Mas que merda. Esse maldito carma não podia me deixar em paz um segundo sequer? Eu precisava magoar o garoto mais perfeito do mundo também? Argh.

As aulas da tarde pareceram se arrastar,e apesar de anotar tudo que os professores falavam,eu não tinha absorvido muita coisa. Eu queria minha cama,queria o calor dos meus lençóis e a maciez do meu travesseiro. Vi Hinata e Naruto trocando carícias em direção ao Salão Comunal e mudei de idéia. Ver casais felizes pelo caminho era assustador.

Caminhei pelo Jardim com resquícios de neve,meus passos fazendo um farfalhar irritante na grama. Mas eu não importava. A merda do vazio no peito parecia aumentar a cada segundo,e eu não queria parar de andar para algum lugar.

Vi as arquibancadas do Campo de Quadribol e decidi subir até o patamar mais alto. Sentei-me ali,sem ligar muito para o vento muito gelado e a garoa fina que caía. Não chegava a me molhar,nem chegava a ser desagradável. Como se ficar molhada fosse o pior dos meus problemas.

Abracei meus joelhos e afundei o rosto ali. Naquela arquibancada vazia. Sozinha. No frio. Por causa do Sasuke.

Se eu soubesse que ia chegar a esse ponto de melancolia,nunca teria me aproximado dele para começar. Que tipo de pessoa ele era para consegui fazer tantos estragos de uma vez só? Fisicamente eu estava exausta,praticamente sem dormir e sem comer há dias. Emocionalmente eu parecia um trapo,retalhada de emoções,retalhada de alegrias. Até as lembranças boas pareciam não fazer parte da minha vida mais. Pareciam coisas de outra encarnação,outra vida,onde um Sasuke bom me fazia bem.

**Bobagem. **Ele não me fez nenhum bem esse tempo todo.

Eu podia ter previsto esse fim desde o começo. E se tivesse previsto,nem teria começado.

Senti alguém sentando ao meu lado,o perfume característico o incriminava. Seus braços passaram em volta de mim e eu me encolhi mais. Estava tão acostumada com o calor dos braços dele que poderia abraçá-lo pelo resto da vida.

-Eu estava procurando você por toda parte. –sua voz sempre alegre parecia desapontada e fria. Talvez algum resquício da estátua de gelo em que ele se transformara desde o início da manhã.

Não falei nada,mas o abracei finalmente,o envolvendo pelo pescoço. Seu perfume parecia uma espécie de analgésico que melhorava minha dor. Não a ponto de fazê-la sumir,mas ao ponto de me fazer conseguir respirar sem doer na ferida vazia do peito.

Eu podia entender o que Kiba representava. Ele era totalmente o oposto de Sasuke,e por isso me fazia tão bem. Por isso parecia tão certo.

-Eu acho que tomei uma decisão. –murmurei mais para mim do que para ele,mas Kiba se afastou o suficiente para me encarar,as sobrancelhas erguidas e a boca entreaberta de dúvida.

Ele sempre esteve ali,não é? Ele sempre fez eu me sentir menos miserável quando estava na fossa,independente da profundidade da fossa. Ele sempre me conheceu tão bem...

Kiba era_ a única pessoa_,você sabe. A única pessoa e ponto final.

-Que decisão?-ele perguntou finalmente,e eu pisquei diversas vezes,memorizando o tom de chocolate de seus olhos expressivos e cativantes.

Eu estava com os braços em torno do pescoço dele,e ele com as mãos na minhas costas,fazendo carícias reconfortantes. Era o momento perfeito. Com o garoto perfeito. Não podia ser errado,não podia fazer mal a ninguém.

Aproximei mais nossos rostos e a compreensão o atingiu em cheio. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a minha boca e eu pude ver tudo que ele sentia ali,naquele instante. Era muito mais que carinho de amigo,era um amor que eu sempre soube existir,mas nunca tive plena consciência.

Agora só me restava _provar _isso. Sentir-me amada pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Eu encostei nossas bocas de leve,e ele me puxou para mais perto,colando nossos corpos e estreitando seus olhos cor de chocolate a meras fendas escuras.

-A decisão de seguir em frente. –eu murmurei contra a sua boca e ele deu um sorriso singelo.

Kiba encostou nossos lábios novamente,e eu entreabri a boca,esperando que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Sua língua explorou lentamente a minha,mas de forma alguma um beijo lento me pareceu ruim. Era intenso,apesar de não me fazer sentir as borboletas ou as correntes elétricas. Era uma sensação boa de segurança,e eu mal podia acreditar que estava beijando outra pessoa depois daquele acontecimento. Eu me imaginava sozinha para sempre morando no meio do mato com cinqüenta gatos. Não achava que seria feliz de novo,que sentiria aquele calor emanando do corpo de Kiba para o meu nunca. Era bom,na verdade,era **ótimo.**

Ele me apertou mais forte contra si,eu arranhei sua nuca de leve,e ele não conseguiu conter um gemido muito baixo. Cortamos o beijo apenas quando estávamos sem ar,e Kiba segurou meu rosto entre as mãos,o olhar injetado cravado no meu. Eu não conseguia falar nada,não tinha o que falar naquela hora.

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso sincero e feliz e eu tive que sorrir de volta.

-Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. –ele murmurou,ainda me encarando com intensidade.

Eu sorri mais abertamente. Não estava exatamente feliz. Talvez 'menos despedaçada' se enquadrasse em como eu me sentia naquele momento.

Aproximei-me novamente dele,e dessa vez eu que iniciei o beijo. Foi muito mais urgente,mas era tão cheio de sensações quanto o primeiro. O calor do corpo de Kiba me anestesiava e seu gosto era indescritível. Talvez,apenas talvez,mais algumas doses e eu me sentiria revigorada.

Mal reparei que estava sentada no colo de Kiba e que ele já acariciava minhas costas por dentro da camisa branca da escola,brincando tolamente de fazer desenhos ou coisas assim na minha pele. O ritmo do beijo era muito acelerado e eu senti que devíamos parar. Por mais que ele tivesse esperado tanto e quisesse tanto,não podíamos ficar daquele jeito na arquibancada de Quadribol.

Eu parti o beijo com uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior,e ele soltou um grunhido de reprovação. Eu ri e enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos macios,olhando-o nos olhos com carinho. Ele sorriu e me abraçou,afundando o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer,Kiba. –murmurei perto do ouvido dele,e ele beijou levemente a curva do meu pescoço,traçando um caminho até a minha bochecha.

-Não devíamos ter perdido tanto tempo,sabia? –ele riu-se e eu senti cócegas no pescoço. Sua respiração estava descompassada e eu me perguntei se era a culpada por isso. Ele pegou minha mão e levou até seu peito,e ao ver minha expressão curiosa,explicou – Vê como está acelerado? É por sua culpa,Sakura.

Eu corei e tentei sorrir,mas estava assombrada. Talvez estivesse fazendo a coisa errada de novo. Talvez estivesse enganando Kiba,talvez não conseguisse amá-lo como ele me amava nem que eu tentasse o meu melhor.

Mas deixei de pensar em todos esses 'Talvez' quando ele colou nossas bocas de novo,iniciando outro beijo lento e carinhoso. Deixei até de raciocinar ao sentir aquele calor do corpo dele de novo,aquele gosto bom,aquela lentidão que me agradava tanto quando ele explorava minha boca como se quisesse conhecer cada canto.

Eu deixei de ter pensamentos e passei a ter apenas sensações.

A ferida parecia sumir cada vez que ele me beijava,e aquilo devia ser bom de alguma forma.

É,eu estava quase terminando como Sasuke.

Perdendo o caminho como ele. Perdendo a noção e o controle.

Mas eu,pelo menos,tinha noção do perigo daquela situação para os meus sentimentos. Eu não machucaria ninguém,como ele machucou. Não sentiria culpa ou arrependimento.

A garoa começava a aumentar,mas eu não sentia o mundo ao meu redor quando beijava Kiba. Era a sensação de segurança,calor e carinho mais deliciosa que eu já experimentei.

A vida ainda era uma imensa droga,eu viria a descobrir mais tarde. Quando encostasse a cabeça no travesseiro e visse Sasuke beijando uma francesa,e percebesse que afinal,eu não estava nem perto de me sentir curada.

_Só anestesiada._

E isto,de certa forma,_ainda_ era melhor do que _nada._

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Oh My Gosh. Eu nem sei por onde começar. Vocês podem querer minha cabeça numa bandeja depois desse sumiço enorme e desse capítulo tosco e cheio de bombas. Eu sei,eu sei. Tá muito estranho,mas tem uma pitada de Kiba e Sakura que ainda vai reinar nos próximos capítulos. É essencial para o desfecho,vocês sabem. Eu sei,tá meio 'twilight' com o Kiba parecendo o Jacob e tal.. Mas ele gostava da Sakura desde os primeiros capítulos,vocês lembram? Muito antes de Twilight estrear,hahaha. E o Sasuke fez essa merda mesmo e vai se arrepender muito. Mas chega,vocês já devem estar querendo me matar mesmo. Desculpem a melancolia,o estado de espírito,a demora e a tensão que fiz vocês passarem,certo? Eu sou totalmente grata a vocês,a todos os comentários e a todos que lêem mas não comentam. Não posso responder hoje,to indo dormir porque amanhã será um longo dia de estudar para recuperar minha nota de Geografia. Well,adoro vocês. Obrigada por tudo,e desculpe de novo. Minhas provas acabam essa semana,mas aí vem a Reavaliação Final,pra quem precisa de nota. Eu fico em Biologia,Geografia e História... Ok,vocês só vão me ver em Dezembro agora. Mas prometo vir com capítulos melhores e com mais.. Ação. Beijos & queijos !_

* * *


	17. Amor & outras coisas impensadas

**Capítulo 17 – Amor e outras coisas impensadas **

Já se passara mais de uma semana do reinício das aulas, e os alunos do quinto ano estavam mais atolados em deveres do que já estiveram em toda sua vida escolar. Esse era um ótimo motivo para que eu me sentasse numa mesa do Salão Comunal e ficasse horas estudando nos fins de semana. O frio estava cessando,e na primeira sexta-feira de sol,parecia que até os mais nerds tinham resolvido tirar uma folga dos deveres.

Mas eu não. Desci para o salão com uma bermuda e uma blusa sem alças e sentei numa mesa perto da janela para receber a brisa de fim de tarde,no mínimo. Olhei de relance e vi o Jardim cheio e barulhento.

Amigos rindo,casais namorando...

Eu definitivamente prefiro ficar aqui estudando quietinha no meu canto. Pois é.

Era engraçado ver um mês de Janeiro tão quente assim no Sul da Inglaterra. Suspirei pela milésima vez. Esse dever de Transfiguração estava enorme e eu estava com muito pouca paciência por causa do calor e de toda aquela alegria repentina dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

Claro que ninguém precisava partilhar a minha dor,mas é terrível ter que aturar pessoas felizes quando você está na maior fossa.

Mas ninguém tinha culpa se eu fingia que estava perfeitamente bem e recuperada. Até fazia piadas com Naruto de novo,e treinava Quadribol com muita dedicação também.

Aquela dor no peito parecia diminuir com o tempo,definitivamente. Era melhor até quando eu não via Sasuke nas aulas,ou fingia não ver. Eu não conseguia esquecer nada,nem mesmo a expressão dele quando viu que eu descobri. Mas já não doía tanto. Embora ainda me parecesse imperdoável e cruel o que ele fizera comigo.

Senti um perfume inconfundível se aproximar e o indivíduo se sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha,inclinando a cabeça para olhar o meu dever.

-Transfiguração. Esse é o seu plano para uma sexta-feira à noite? –Kiba perguntou na sua voz melodiosa e eu não tirei os olhos do pergaminho.

-Desculpe se não sou um gênio e preciso estudar. –ironizei e ele deu uma risada,dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

-Hey,pode fazer isso amanhã. Vamos para o Jardim,estão todos lá.

-Ah,não,eu realmente prefiro ter um sábado livre. –respondi.

Mas essa não era bem a verdade.

'Estão todos lá.'

Isso incluía gente demais. E gente demais incluía gente indesejável,como Sasuke Uchiha e suas fãs desesperadas por um encontro. Ele pode estar com qualquer uma delas,ou com várias,mas eu não acho que esteja preparada para isso. É quase como oferecer uma cervejinha de leve pra um alcoólatra em recuperação. Eu estou quase curada. E quase não significa que eu possa vê-lo com outras. _Ainda._

-Ruiva pentelha,você costumava ser menos nerd,sabia? –ele ironizou e eu bati no braço dele,ainda sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

Mas Kiba não é de desistir fácil,e segurou minha mão,me puxando para perto dele.

-Sai,Kiba,eu preciso estudar. –eu falei entre os dentes e ele me soltou,mas deu uma risada.

Droga. Mil vezes droga.

Depois daquele dia,eu e Kiba temos uma espécie de amizade com preferências. É esquisito,porque uma hora ele parece o mesmo Kiba de sempre,que faz piadas e me perturba apenas. E de repente ele fica totalmente intenso e apaixonante e me beija,e...

É muito confuso. Porque nós não assumimos uma relação,de fato,nem nada assim. E não passamos de beijos 'decentes',nem nos agarramos em nenhuma sala vazia como os casais normais fazem.

-Eu consigo pensar em um milhão de coisas mais interessantes para se fazer numa sexta-feira à noite. –ele murmurou perto do meu ouvido,e eu prendi a respiração para não suspirar. Ele desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço e fez uma trilha de beijos até a minha boca. Mas eu virei o rosto e ele só conseguiu alcançar minha bochecha mesmo.

-Isso são apenas os seus hormônios,Kiba. – eu murmurei.

-Por sua culpa,devo frizar. –ele grunhiu irritado e eu dei uma risada – Não tem graça,ok?

-Tem sim! –eu o envolvi pelo pescoço e dei um selinho mais demorado – Eu vou estudar,mas pode ir pro Jardim ficar com o pessoal que eu vou lá mais tarde.

-Ah,se for assim,eu te espero. –ele deu de ombros,colando nossos lábios novamente e me puxando para mais perto pela cintura.

-Você não vai me deixar estudar. –eu dei outro selinho nele e o empurrei. Ele soltou um murmúrio de reclamação e algo perto de 'é verdade',mas ficou quieto ao meu lado apenas.

Eu abri outro livro para começar mais um dever e Kiba voltou a beijar o meu pescoço de forma tentadora. Mordi o lábio inferior e joguei a pena na mesa,fazendo-o rir e me fazer cócegas no pescoço.

-Por Merlin,o que você quer? –eu questionei entre os dentes,me virando para encará-lo nos olhos.

-Você. –ele respondeu com malícia, e roçou nossas bocas suavemente.

Dei um sorriso e mordi o lábio inferior dele,fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo e quase imperceptível,antes de colar nossos lábios com mais urgência que o normal. Ele me beijava com tanto carinho,mas tanta intensidade...

Eu gostava de Kiba. Muito mais do que eu achava que poderia gostar de alguém depois de toda a história com Sasuke. Mas meu amor por ele não podia se comparar ao dele por mim,e isso me incomodava tanto. Eu sabia,no fundo,que era muito suscetível a deixá-lo algum dia... Mas não por enquanto,não no momento bom em que estamos. Eu precisava dele. _Muito_ mais do que ele podia imaginar.

Nos afastamos para recobrar o ar e ele sorriu,embora parecesse levemente triste. Eu acariciei seu rosto suavemente e ele suspirou.

-Eu estou sendo muito egoísta. –comentei secamente,me afastando um pouco mais dele.

-Eu não me importo.

Merda. Ele precisava ser tão adorável?

Eu não consegui bater nele como pretendia,ou mandá-lo parar de ser tão perfeito. Levantei da cadeira e peguei dois envelopes em cima da mesa.

-Vou mandar essas cartas pro meu irmão e pra minha avó. –falei casualmente,e ele assentiu.

-Então me encontra no jardim depois. –ele falou com sua alegria eterna.

-Certo. –eu passei por ele,mas ele segurou minha cintura. Droga.

Beijou levemente meus lábios e sorriu antes de me soltar.

Eu saí do Salão com um milhão de perguntas na mente.

A que mais me preocupava era a que eu estava mais longe de conseguir responder.

Quando isso ia acabar?

Que merda. Eu não podia simplesmente ignorar para sempre toda a história com Sasuke e ficar com Kiba?

Kiba me fazia bem. Kiba me fazia sorrir. Kiba me amava. Eu só precisava... Amá-lo com a mesma intensidade. Não que eu não o amasse. Mas ainda pensava em Sasuke,e era uma super injustiça fazer isso com Kiba. Porque ele era bom demais,e jamais mereceria algo assim. Muito menos de alguém como eu.

Subi todas as escadas até o Corujal,e aquele cheiro de cocô de coruja e comida de passarinho me deixou enjoada. Até eu ver uma cena que me deixaria muito mais enjoada. Droga. Onde estava o bom senso das pessoas?

Ino e Gaara estavam se agarrando no parapeito. Com todo aquele cheiro esquisito de cocô e comida de coruja. Eca. Tipo,mil vezes eca.

-Vão para um quarto. –eu murmurei mais para mim mesma,mas Ino soltou Gaara e riu animadamente.

-Sakura! –ela correu até mim e me abraçou.

E eu me questionei se cocô e comida de coruja era uma mistura que mexia com os neurônios das pessoas. Possivelmente. Afinal,o que mais faria Ino me abraçar animada daquele jeito do nada?

Pessoas são animais estranhos. E eu não as entendo. De forma alguma.

-Você está bem? –ela me olhou preocupada,e eu entendi ao que ela se referia.

-Claro. –menti descaradamente,e Ino sorriu maléfica.

-É. Acho que ele é uma tragédia para toda garota no final das contas. –ela riu sozinha e ouvi Gaara bufar do canto que estava do Corujal.

-Talvez. –ri junto,e Ino foi até o ruivo.

-Mas pense bem,Sakura. –ela segurou a mão dele e o puxou para a saída –Deve se preparar para lavar pratos sujos.

-Eu não acho. –murmurei irritada e ela riu.

-Não pode evitar isso pra sempre. –ela falou antes de sumir completamente de vista ao fechar a porta de pedra.

O pior é que era verdade.

Talvez tudo aquilo acabasse quando eu resolvesse falar para Sasuke tudo que ele devia ouvir. Ou talvez só piorasse. Eu não saberia. E não estava pronta para arriscar. A dor estava anestesiada,apesar de ainda apertar meu peito cada vez que eu o via em alguma aula. Era suportável agora. De certa forma,eu conseguira domá-la. E Kiba estava sendo essencial nesse processo. Eu não via porque arriscar as coisas como elas estavam.

Eu podia viver com Kiba para sempre e _ignorar_ Sasuke para sempre. Existem pessoas que vivem com remédios para evitar uma doença que não tem cura. É quase o mesmo mecanismo,não é?

Egoísta. Eu sou uma idiota egoísta. É essa a verdade. A merda da verdade.

Já mencionei que odeio a verdade? Ela pode ser tão irreal e cruel às vezes.

Peguei uma coruja cinza e preta que estava me olhando de forma engraçada e amarrei uma carta à sua pata. Peguei um bocado de comida e dei em sua boca.

-Essa é pro imbecil do Max. Só volte com uma resposta,ok? Pode bicá-lo até a morte se for preciso. Tudo bem,só o machuque um pouquinho. _Sem mortes._ –eu murmurei enquanto acariciava a cabeça da coruja. Ela piou alto antes de sair voando pela janela mais próxima.

Amassei o envelope que dizia ser à minha avó. Era mentira. Eu só precisava tirá-lo da mesa com uma desculpa plausível para Kiba não ler. Vovós geralmente são desculpas que colam. Sempre.

Aquele papel era vergonhoso. Eu estava rabiscando umas coisas inúteis nele. Vários pedaços de música que talvez transmitissem exatamente o que eu sentia. E talvez algumas magoassem Kiba. E eu não queria magoá-lo nunca. Já repeti isso para mim tanto nos últimos dias que estou ficando cansada. Uma hora vou esquecer e vou errar. E vou me sentir um lixo pior do que eu sou agora,que o uso de forma egoísta.

Joguei o papel pela janela e o observei voar conforme a brisa. Ele fez algumas curvas no ar e foi parar em algum lugar dentro da Floresta Proibida.

Passei algum tempo olhando pela janela do Corujal. O cheiro de cocô e comida de coruja quase não incomodavam mais. _Quase_ dava para entender Ino e Gaara. Quero dizer,ainda assim era bem nojento agarrar alguém num lugar assim. Ri sozinha,perplexa com as idiotices que estavam ocupando minha mente já meio perturbada.

O céu estava límpido,sem nuvens e totalmente estrelado. Era a noite perfeita. A noite mais linda. E ainda assim eu me sentia um lixo. Talvez esses cenários perfeitos só fizessem eu me sentir pior. Os sentimentos que Kiba anestesiara pareceram reassumir suas posições. E eu estava ferrada. Meus dutos lacrimais,no entanto,continuavam sem funcionar. Agradeci por isso. Chorar num corujal fedorento era o fundo poço mesmo. Até para mim. E olha que eu achava que o fundo do poço já tinha chegado há muito tempo.

-Ora,ora,se não é Sakura Haruno,a corna mais querida de Hogwarts. –uma voz fina e enjoada caçoou a alguns metros de mim.

Eu respirei fundo,contando até dez. espera aí,como elas sabiam disso?

-O que disse?-eu perguntei ao me virar,encarando uma garota bonita com o uniforme da Sonserina. Devia ter imaginado. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e eu ri internamente. Não podia ser a veela que Sasuke pegara. Era demais pra um dia só.

-Que você é a corna mais querida de Hogwarts. –ela repetiu com um sorriso – Fala sério,seus chifres abriram oportunidades para as garotas mais bonitas e selecionadas terem sua chance com o Sasuke.

E nessa hora eu pulo em cima dela e destruo esse penteado bonitinho e impecável,rasgo sua meia-calça cara e bato na cara maquiada e perfeitinha dela.

Não,eu não fiz nada disso. Ainda sou um pouco racional,apesar de ouvir toda essa baboseira.

-Bom pra elas. –comentei sarcasticamente,e estava prestes a sair do Corujal,não sem antes dar uma esbarradinha **sem querer** na sonserina imbecil,quando ela colocou um braço na frente,me impedindo de passar. Eu virei para encará-la com perplexidade,mas ela sorria.

-Não que as garotas tenham alguma chance. Sasuke já é meu.

Sasuke já é meu.

As quatro palavrinhas bateram na minha cara como um tapa. Não que devessem,uma vez que eu estava me obrigando a ignorá-lo para sempre. Mas bateram forte. E eu dei um sorriso cheio de escárnio.

-Jura? –e dei uma risada – Faça bom proveito.

Nem eu acreditei depois que falei aquilo. Os olhos verdes dela se esbugalharam tanto que quase saíram da órbita e eu ri de novo. Era mais fácil rir quando você queria bater em alguém. Ajudava a controlar a força,sabe como é.

Aquela velha história do _'Senhor,me dê paciência. Porque se me der forças,eu enfio a porrada.'_ A minha paciência vinha cheia de risadas. Sempre. E eu geralmente era bem paciente. Irmãos mais velhos devem ser para agüentar as esquisitices dos caçulas.

-Não está acreditando?-ela perguntou assombrada,quase como se isso fosse impossível.

-Eu não disse isso. –sorri para ela,e saí do Corujal. Mas a vadia teve que vir atrás. Essa daí gosta de testar minha paciência. Acho que o estoque acaba uma hora,e quando a força chegar... Aí eu não respondo por mim.

-Vou te mostrar como Sasuke é meu,Haruno! –ela exclamou triunfante,mas eu estava de costas,o que tornava impossível que ela visse meu sorriso murchar.

-Estarei aqui pra ver. –falei com ar de riso,embora toda e qualquer alegria,deboche e afins tenha ido embora com a última frase da vadia.

Porque eu não queria que ela mostrasse nada.

Porque eu já tinha sofrido _o suficiente_. Será que ninguém entendia isso?

Daí aquela mesma pergunta voltou à minha mente.

**Quando isso ia acabar? **

As escadas do Corujal eram estreitas e eu segurei na parede ao descer. Porque minha mente trabalhava a mil por hora,tentando arranjar alguma forma de evitar Sasuke mesmo. Até nas aulas. Para não ver essa vadia em cima dele,ou algo assim.

Até que o protagonista dos meus pesadelos estava ali. Naquelas escadas estreitas. Na minha frente. Ele parou quando eu parei,evitando assim esbarrar em mim. Acho que ele tinha plena consciência que eu poderia jogá-lo escada abaixo caso ele encostasse em mim. Fiz menção de ir pela esquerda,e ele pela direita,assim não nos esbarraríamos de novo,mas de alguma forma idiota eu tropecei e quase caí,e ele me segurou,obviamente. Apesar de me trair e tudo mais,ele não queria que eu rolasse uns trinta degraus da escada e morresse.

Ele fez questão se segurar minhas costas e meu braço. Eu senti as mesmas correntes elétricas de sempre quando ele tocou em mim. Uma espécie de chama ou algo do tipo reacendeu em mim,quase como se o toque dele,apesar de frio,me queimasse. E eu fiz questão de afastá-lo rapidamente quando recobrei o equilíbrio. Levantei o olhar para encará-lo pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara ali. Suas orbes escuras me encararam de volta,e ele suspirou. Seu olhar estava cheio de medo,receio,culpa,e alguma outra coisa que eu me recusei a identificar. Não era como se isso fosse melhorar a situação. Ele não podia me amar ou algo assim. Não depois de ter estragado tudo.

-Você tá bem? –ele perguntou quando eu revirei os olhos,parecendo que ia cair de novo ou algo do gênero. Mas eu não ia. Eu estava apenas me repreendendo por aquele pensamento.

Mas a pergunta dele parecia tão imprópria para a nossa situação.

É claro que eu não estava bem. Nunca mais estaria. E eu só percebi isso ao encarar de novo aqueles olhos escuros e expressivos dele.

-Eu estou ótima. –era uma meia-verdade. Eu estava bem no sentido físico. Mas jamais estaria no emocional. E acho que ele entendeu isso,por isso colocou uma mão na testa e outra na parede,como se estivesse contando até dez como eu para se acalmar. Será que ele estava nervoso por estar perto de mim? Seria bom saber disso umas duas semanas atrás. Quando eu o amava despreocupadamente.

-Sakura... –ele murmurou num fio de voz,e eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

Mas a minha mente parecia ter parado de trabalhar. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para fazer,ou falar.

Que droga. Ele estava ali. Na minha frente. Depois de todo esse tempo. De novo.

E,que droga,eu o amava! Não mais do que antes,mas com a mesma intensidade. E eu sabia isso só de olhar para ele de cabeça baixa respirando rápido. Aquela escada pareceu tão mais estreita,e tão mais fria. E quente ao mesmo tempo. O calor que emanava do corpo dele quase me fazia querer encostar nele para aquecer o frio.

Eu desisti de tentar entender se estava quente,ou frio. Se eu o amava ou odiava. Se estava com raiva ou com medo daquela situação.

Lembrei de uma frase daquele papel idiota,que resumiria muito bem o meu estado agora.

"**No matter how hard I try. I can't escape these things inside."**

"_Não importa o quanto eu tente. Não posso escapar do que sinto aqui dentro."_

Essa era a droga da verdade. Eu não poderia escapar dele. Do que eu sentia por ele.

Tentei fazer meus pés me obedecerem e descerem as escadas para ir embora de uma vez. Mas alguma parte do meu cérebro não quis obedecer e eu continuei grudada ali. Na parede oposta a ele. A menos de vinte centímetros do cara que fez o meu coração doer como nunca havia doído.

A vida é uma droga.

-Nós precisamos conversar. –ele murmurou,agora me encarando de volta. Embora ainda parecesse contar até dez para se acalmar enquanto tentava respirar.

-Eu sei. –respondi calmamente,respirando fundo. – Não aqui. Não agora.

E meu cérebro resolveu finalmente me obedecer,e eu passei por ele. Senti seu perfume bom e me permiti respirar um pouco mais profundamente. Era muito melhor do que a lembrança que eu tinha. Merda. Ele era muito melhor do que a lembrança que eu guardava. E muito pior ao mesmo tempo.

Oura parte de música veio a minha cabeça. E parecia combinar mais ainda com aquela merda de situação que eu me encontrava.

"**My pain and all the trouble caused No matter how long. I believe that there's hope. ****Buried beneath it all."**

"_Minha dor e todo os problemas causados. Não importa quanto dure. Eu acredito que há esperança. Enterrada embaixo disso tudo." _

Hayley precisava ser tão certa e tão profunda?

Mas Sasuke não segurou meu braço. Talvez ele ainda pensasse que eu fosse empurrá-lo mesmo da escada. Eu agradeci por isso. Sabe,por ele não ter me segurado. Porque eu fico imaginando o que vou sentir se ele me tocar de novo. E eu tenho medo e receio. De fazer alguma coisa que eu não deva fazer. De novo. Errar e sofrer. E sentir dor. Toda essa dor de novo.

Porque,de certa forma,eu sou vulnerável a ele. Sempre fui,sempre serei. Caso contrário,eu não seria mais tão apaixonada assim por ele. Tão intensa assim como eu me sentia perto dele.

Desci as escadas mais rápido que eu acreditei que pudesse. E virei o corredor,descendo mais um lance de escadas e só então parei de andar. Coloquei as mãos nos joelhos e respirei fundo. Agora eu lembrava como se respirava então. _Droga._

Respirar fundo não fora uma boa idéia. Eu ainda podia sentir o perfume dele. O cheiro natural dele,sabe como é. Que era muito melhor que qualquer outro perfume. Eu parecia uma drogada imbecil e viciada apreciando o cheiro da bebida como se isso fosse saciar a sede.

Não ia saciar vontade alguma. Só piorava. Só viciava **mais.** Só me encorajava a voltar e tragar um pouquinho da bebida. E o gosto me faria lembrar de como era bom mesmo,e eu seria uma drogada voltando a usar a droga. Mesmo depois do Rehab e tudo mais.

Uma fracassada total. Vencida pela droga.

Ri com a comparação e balancei a cabeça,mal acreditando que eu o estava comparando a uma droga mesmo. Que coisa mais imbecil. Como ele me fazia ficar imbecil,meu Merlin! Era o efeito alucinógeno dele,então?

Sasuke era _mesmo _uma droga. Em todos os sentidos.

Não fui para o Jardim encontrar as pessoas. Na verdade,mal reparei para onde estava indo enquanto meus pés me guiavam. Só fui me tocar quando cheguei à porta da Sala de Astronomia. Sasuke sempre me deixava desnorteada,sempre mesmo.

Girei nos calcanhares e desci até o primeiro andar,para o Salão Principal. Estava cedo,o jantar ainda não saíra,mas eu esperaria aqui dentro. Lá fora estava feliz demais para mim.

Olhei a mesa dos professores e vi McGonagall acenando,me mandando ir até lá. Eu obedeci,é claro.

Só quando cheguei perto que percebi as feições tensas dela,de Dumbledore,de Snape e da profª Sprout. Os quatro estavam sentados cochichando e se calaram quando me aproximei.

-Senhorita Haruno,quero que reúna todos os monitores na minha sala antes do jantar. –Dumbledore falou com sua voz calma e grave,me olhando por baixo de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

-Sim,senhor. –eu assenti,e olhei a expressão preocupada da profª Sprout – Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Discutiremos isso na reunião,senhorita Haruno. –McGonagall respondeu secamente e eu apenas assenti de novo.

Alguma coisa no meu peito – que nada tinha a ver com a ferida causada por Sasuke – remexeu com incômodo no tom grave de Snape quando pediu para eu ir avisando alguns monitores logo depois. Seria alguma coisa grave? Seria alguma coisa a ver com aquele tal bruxo das Trevas que Hinata aparentemente deveria ter algo a ver,devido a sua família?

Balancei a cabeça e fui a passos largos até o Jardim. Todos estavam lá mesmo. Seria mais fácil assim. Ino e Gaara estavam sentados na escadaria da saída pela ala Leste,e eu fui até eles. Os dois não me notaram e estava rindo alegremente quando encostei levemente no ombro de Ino.

-Hey,Sakura. –ela sorriu animada – Ah,não! Você e o Sasuke já...

-Não. –eu suspirei – Dumbledore me pediu para reunir os monitores na sala dele para uma reunião.

-Assim de última hora?-a preocupação na voz dela mostrava que ela também pensara no pior,como eu.

-Pois é. –eu fui me afastando – Avise ao Sasuke,que eu vou procurar os outros.

-Certo. –Ino assentiu e levantou,entrando no castelo com Gaara em seu encalço.

Disparei pelo Jardim,e avistei um grupo conhecido sentado perto do lago. Kiba sorriu ao me ver e eu me aproximei.

-Sakura,eu estava justamente falando...

-Reunião de monitores na sala de Dumbledore. –eu o interrompi e ele se levantou num pulo,e todos os olhares se voltaram para mim – Agora.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Tenten perguntou assustada e Neji ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu ainda não sei. –fui sincera e olhei para Kiba – Vamos?

Ele assentiu e nós saímos andando.

-Bom,precisamos nos separar.

-O que? –ele arregalou os olhos.

-Para procurar os monitores da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. –eu esclareci e ele soltou o ar lentamente – Eu já avisei a Ino.

-Certo. –Kiba me olhou de forma esquisita – Eu procuro os Lufa-Lufa.

-Tá,nos vemos em frente a sala de Dumbledore. –eu aia me virar,mas Kiba me puxou pelo pulso – O que foi?

-O que eles falaram? Você não disse nada porque tinha muita gente lá. –seus olhos faiscaram de curiosidade.

-Nada. McGonagall não falou sobre o que era. Mas deve ser coisa séria,eles pareciam tensos. –eu soltei um muxoxo de preocupação e Kiba me abraçou brevemente.

-Nos vemos na sala dele então. –e me deu um selinho antes de se virar e sumir da minha vista.

Respirei fundo e comecei a andar pelo Jardim a procura de Shikamaru. Eu só o avistei muito depois,perto de uma árvore abraçado a uma garota que eu não conhecia.

-Hum...Shikamaru? –eu o chamei sem jeito e ele me encarou.

-Oi,Sakura. O que houve? –ele perguntou calmamente.

-Reunião de Monitores na sala do Dumbledore. Agora. –eu suspirei e ele assentiu.

-Vou procurar a Rose. –ele falou mais enérgico,já se levantando.

-Tudo bem. –eu saí andando. Abracei a mim mesma ao notar o frio que começara a fazer e tratei de entrar o mais rápido possível no castelo.

Passei rapidamente no meu quarto e vesti meu sobretudo preto para me aquecer,quando desci as escadas vi Hinata subindo com uma expressão esquisita.

-Hey. -falei ao passar por ela.

-Viu o Naruto,Sakura? –ela questionou com um leve tom de preocupação.

-Não. –respondi – Vou pra uma reunião de monitores.

-Ok. –ela entrou no quarto meio tempestuosamente,o que foi estranho demais. Resolvi deixar pra lá já que coisas mais assustadoras ocupavam minha mente agora.

Ao chegar na sala de Dumbledore,falei a senha já conhecida e entrei,me deparando com todos os monitores lá,menos Sasuke. Fiquei ao lado de Kiba e cruzei os braços,suspirando em seguida. Estava tão curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo,mas Dumbledore brincava com a ave vermelha no seu braço distraidamente,sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Sasuke entrou na sala seguido por Snape,e eu reparei que seu cabelo estava um pouco desarrumado demais e seus lábios mais vermelhos. Ele só podia estar se agarrando com alguém. Idiota,idiota,idiota! Mil vezes idiota.

-Bom,agora que estão todos aqui,queiram se sentar. –Dumbledore acenou com a varinha e mais oito cadeiras se materializaram em frente à mesa dele. Sentei numa das pontas,ao lado de Kiba. Ino e Sasuke se sentaram exatamente ao lado dele,e estavam cochichando.

A profª Sprout,Snape,Flitwick e McGonagall estavam ao lado de Dumbledore,também sentados com expressões tensas. Eu estava me segurando para não mandá-lo dizer logo o que estava havendo,quando Snape se pronunciou.

-Hogwarts está sendo ameaçada.

-Como é? –eu quase berrei e os olhos de McGonagall se estreitaram como fendas,e eu fiquei calada no mesmo instante. Podia sentir o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim,então procurei a mão de Kiba,mas ele estava de braços cruzados e com as sobrancelhas unidas. Estranhei isso,mas o imitei e encarei Dumbledore,esperando que ele falasse algo.

Zacarias Smith,o monitor da Lufa-Lufa,no entanto,não pareceu se sentir ameaçado com o olhar duro de McGonagall.

-É aquele bruxo das trevas que está montando um exército,certo? Mas por que ele ameaçaria Hogwarts? –ele perguntou assombrado.

-Não devíamos sequer estar comentando isso com vocês,apesar de serem monitores. – Dumbledore falou calmamente – Mas precisamos avisar que as Rondas Noturnas serão feitas agora pelos Professores,e não mais por vocês. É mais seguro para todos,vocês sabem.

-Podemos tomar conta disso. – Sasuke interveio,com a voz tranqüila – Basta o senhor nos permitir usar feitiços mais sérios caso aconteça alguma coisa.

-Não. –McGonagall o cortou friamente – Sem varinhas,sr Uchiha.

Eu podia jurar que ele bufou baixinho,mas ficou calado.

-Todos devem ser cuidadosos. –Dumbledore continuou com sua voz agora mais séria – E vocês,monitores,não irão permitir que ninguém saia dos Salões Comunais depois das oito horas da noite. Sim,senhora Yamanaka,o novo toque de recolher é às oito horas agora.

Ino estava abrindo a boca para reclamar, mas se manteve quieta com o olhar que Sasuke lhe lançou. Eu mexi desconfortavelmente nas mangas do sobretudo e Dumbledore nos mandou sair. Eu tinha um milhão de perguntas,mas mordi o lábio para me manter calada. Os professores pareciam mais sérios e tensos do que nunca,e eu não estava disposta a enfrentá-los.

Saímos da sala em pares,e eu segui o caminho exatamente oposto de Ino e Sasuke. Pela minha visão periférica,pude ver que ele me olhara antes de ir embora. Suspirei quase silenciosamente,sentindo o aperto no peito piorar.

Kiba andava um pouco distante de mim,de cabeça baixa. Eu fiz menção de segurar sua mão,mas ele percebeu e as colocou no bolso do casaco. Soltei o ar lentamente e parei de andar. Ele continuou,mas parou poucos passos adiante,ainda sem se virar para me olhar.

-Vamos logo. –ele murmurou mal-humorado.

-O que houve,Kiba?-eu questionei ao me aproximar dele.

-Nada. Agora vamos. –ele revirou os olhos e começou a andar.

-Não sem antes você dizer porque está desse jeito. –eu insisti e ele me encarou,irritado.

-Não gosto de como você fica quando está perto dele. Não gosto dos olhares dele em você. –ele respondeu numa voz fria e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos,seu olhar injetado e sua expressão mais fechada ainda. Ainda assim seu toque era quente e delicado e eu me perguntei mais uma vez porque não podia ignorar Sasuke e continuar com Kiba para sempre – Sabe do que eu gosto menos ainda,Sakura? De saber que eu nunca vou fazer você se sentir dessa forma. Que eu nunca serei bom o suficiente para apagar Sasuke da sua vida.

Não sei que tipo de pessoa conseguiria não ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas nessas horas. Mas eu não fiquei. O choro estava desconfortavelmente preso na garganta,me impossibilitando de falar ou respirar facilmente.

Kiba estava cansado do fantasma de Sasuke entre nós. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde,mas não podia culpá-lo por isso.

-É como se eu nunca pudesse me meter entre vocês dois,ou o que há entre vocês,sei lá. –ele murmurou,ainda me olhando nos olhos intensamente – Mesmo assim eu não consigo não ser apaixonado por você.

-Kiba,eu...

-Não,espera. –ele colocou o indicador nos meus lábios e suspirou – Eu quero vê-la feliz,mesmo que isso signifique estar com ele. Não agüento mais te ver desse jeito,você precisa conversar com ele logo.

-Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. –sussurrei em resposta e depois bufei – Droga,Kiba,eu não queria que fosse assim. Eu não queria gostar tanto do Sasuke. Não queria não poder te corresponder da forma certa.

-Eu vou ficar bem. –ele sorriu fraco e seus braços envolveram minhas costas – Contanto que você esteja bem.

-Eu amo você. –murmurei antes de jogar meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e enterrar meu rosto naquele pescoço que exalava meu segundo perfume preferido. Eu não conseguia completar o raciocínio para dizer qual era o primeiro.

-Não sabe como eu gosto de ouvir isso. –ele riu secamente e eu contive um sorriso. Ele se afastou um pouco e me encarou sério – Agora vai lá. Logo. Antes que eu mude de idéia e te prenda comigo para sempre.

Eu assenti e saí andando a passos firmes pelo corredor na direção oposta. Exatamente onde Ino e Sasuke haviam seguido. Não sabia ao certo onde iria encontrá-lo e o que falaria. Mas eu estava disposta a resolver logo tudo isso. Estava disposta a terminar tudo para sempre com Sasuke,ou para perdoá-lo e ser feliz para sempre com Sasuke.

Desci as escadas pelas masmorras,sem nenhum plano formado para conseguir entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Mas continuei andando,até ouvir vozes bem alteradas. Parei na parede antes de virar,encostei-me ali e apurei os ouvidos. Porque eu conhecia aquelas vozes,conhecia sim.

-Como assim não sabe se deu certo,idiota? –a voz alterada me lembrava a de Itachi,o irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

-Eu...Fiz tudo...Tudo que foi planejado...Mas...Mas eu...-a outra voz gaguejou,e eu não consegui reconhecê-la.

-Cale a boca. –Itachi repreendeu o garoto –sim,porque a voz era masculina,sabe. – Não vamos mais discutir isso no corredor,anda,vamos entrar.

Apurei mais meus ouvidos quando os dois se dirigiram à porta.

-Dragon Disaster. –Itachi murmurou,e eu guardei aquelas duas palavras perturbadoras. Credo. Tipo,dragão. E desastre. Tipo,credo _mesmo._ Que coisa horrível. A Sonserina é mesmo assustadora.

Esperei a porta fechar após os dois entrarem e espiei o corredor. Deserto. Totalmente deserto. Só então percebi que estava respirando normalmente de novo. Alguma coisa na voz de Itachi me fez prender a respiração mesmo.

Eu não conseguia entender aquela conversa. O que tinha sido planejado,afinal?

Bom,dizem que todos os sonserinos são malvados. Eles têm algo a ver com esse tal bruxo das trevas? Será? Balancei a cabeça negativamente,sem conseguir imaginar aquela voz medrosa se envolvendo com algo perigoso assim. Ponderei se deveria entrar naquele Salão Comunal. Quero dizer...Eu entraria lá. Wow. Que legal,hein. E se Sasuke estivesse no quarto dele? Eu não podia simplesmente bater na sua porta tipo 'Oi,podemos conversar? Ah,como consegui entrar aqui? Vi seu irmão tendo uma conversa assustadora com um garoto medroso,e depois ele disse a senha. Não,eu não sou dissimulada!'

Mas eu tenho um carma. Sabe,aquele meu carma maravilhoso que impede que as coisas dêem certo para mim,de qualquer forma.

E tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos.

Eu estava ali,morrendo de medo da voz ameaçadora do meu ex-quase-futuro-cunhado quando uma gata horrorosa miou de forma aguda e alta ao meu lado,e eu gritei. Sim,eu gritei. Porque eu sou assim meio idiota com gatos. Morro de medo. Inclusive da Madame Norra,a gata do Filch. Ela é feia,tem olhos vermelhos e denuncia todos pro zelador mal-encarado de Hogwarts.

Como ela aparecera ali ainda era um mistério. E como Sasuke aparecera ali quando ouviu o grito também era um mistério. E como eu deixei ele me arrastar Salão Comunal adentro antes do Filch chegar e me dar uma detenção por estar fora do meu Salão Comunal depois do toque de recolher era mais um mistério.

Madame Norra ficou miando daquele jeito nojento por trás da porta,e eu pude ouvir os passos de Filch até aqui. Ele a fez se calar de alguma forma que eu nem desconfio e depois seus passos se afastaram. Soltei o ar lentamente,e meus pensamentos se embaralharam.

Pronto. Sasuke estava aqui. Parado diante de mim. Tinha me salvado de uma detenção. E me encarava com seus olhos escuros curiosamente. Eu devia estar tão branca que ele até ficou preocupado. Isso possivelmente fez ele perguntar aquela pergunta hipócrita.

-Tudo bem,Sakura?

-Hum. Acho que sim. –eu sorri fracamente, mais por ironia do que por qualquer coisa – É engraçado como você me salvou do meu carma ruim tantas vezes hoje. Primeiro eu quase rolei a escada. E agora quase fui pega pelo Filch.

-Carma ruim? –ele franziu o cenho.

-É. Deixa pra lá. –eu agitei uma mão no ar. Oh-oh. Agitar as mãos é um sintoma vital do meu nervosismo. É tipo o nervosismo mesmo, no seu ponto alto. Quando eu começo a mexer as mãos,eu quis dizer.

Ele deu de ombros e abaixou a cabeça,encarando os próprios pés. Isso também é o ponto alto do nervosismo.

Eu achei que isso fosse ser mais fácil.

-Bom,eu vou indo. – murmurei indo em direção a porta.

-Não. –Sasuke me encarou de novo. Seu olhar parecia injetado e intenso,como se ele lutasse para dizer o que queria dizer de verdade – Fique aqui um pouco. Sabe,comigo.

Engoli em seco. _Droga._ Ele sabia da metade do poder que exercia sobre mim?

Olhei em volta. O salão comunal estava vazio,exceto por um casal que se atracava animadamente numa poltrona,sem nem notar a presença de uma grifinória no recinto. O olhar de Sasuke parou neles e por um instante eu fiquei calada,e ele também. Eu porque não sabia mesmo o que responder. O que ele quis dizer com 'Fique aqui um pouco comigo'?

-Hum,se importa se a gente for pra outro lugar? –ele indagou,apontando o casal que parecia muito ocupado tentando desafiar a lei da Física que dizia que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo bem. –eu dei de ombros e empurrei a porta,e Sasuke saiu ao meu encalço.

-Conheço um lugar. –ele me olhou meio desconfortável e eu apenas assenti.

Eu apenas o segui pelos corredores,fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. Não sabia aonde ele estava pretendendo ir,até perceber que estávamos perto da Sala dos Monitores. Ele entrou lá e eu o segui,obviamente,até ele parar diante de uma porta do lado esquerdo,que eu desconhecia desde então.

A porta se abriu e uma espécie de quarto-sala estava diante de nós. Uma cama enorme num canto e um sofá aveludado no centro,com uma mesinha de madeira grande e cheia de pergaminhos,penas e alguns livros. Provavelmente alguém estivera estudando ali. Notei um cachecol verde e prata e só então me toquei que aquele era o quarto dos Monitores chefes. Itachi era monitor-chefe,dãã.

-Bom,o Itachi não vai ficar aqui hoje,então não tem problema conversarmos aqui. –Sasuke falou diante da minha expressão confusa.

-Certo. –eu olhei em volta. Só agora notara que a maioria das luzes não estava acesa,e que havia um forte perfume espalhado pelo quarto. Com certeza o perfume do Itachi. Eu sou meio sensível a cheiros, aposto que Sasuke não notara isso tanto assim.

Ele sentou-se no sofá,e apontou um lugar ao lado dele. Eu neguei,cruzei os braços e o encarei. Ele se remexeu desconfortavelmente no lugar e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas,sem me encarar novamente.

Imaginei que isso fosse ser estranho,mas está se saindo muito pior do que eu queria. Toda e qualquer coisa que eu quisesse dizer parecia ter evaporado. Espera,eu era uma grifinória,cadê minha coragem? Droga,mil vezes droga.

Sentei na mesinha de centro,de frente para Sasuke e observei ele mexer no cabelo ainda de cabeça baixa. Suspirei alto e ele me encarou. Não tinha notado que esses trinta centímetros pudessem parecer tão pequenos agora que seus olhos negros me olhavam daquela forma que eu sempre gostei. Mas havia alguma coisa mudada nos olhos dele. E eu não soube distinguir o que era.

-Sakura,eu...Sinceramente nem sei por onde começar. –ele bufou e continuou me encarando firmemente. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas,impaciente,e ele prosseguiu – Quando a gente começou a ficar,eu não esperava que fosse se tornar algo tão...Sério assim,sabe?

Pois eu esperava,imbecil. Eu queria. Foi tudo que eu quis desde que conheci você.

Ele suspirou e suas mãos tentaram encontrar as minhas. Eu não sei o que estava me acontecendo,mas não dificultei as coisas para ele. Continuei encarando-o e deixei que ele entrelaçasse nossas mãos. O frio da sua pele,de certa forma,me aquecia. Mas naquela noite só fazia eu sentir mais frio ainda. Talvez por saber o que estava por vir. Talvez por saber o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

-E eu sei que minhas desculpas não vão te convencer,mas você não pode imaginar o quão arrependido eu estou. –ele falou num tom mais baixo – Eu mesmo acho que nunca vou poder me perdoar por ter estragado tudo... E nós estávamos recomeçando,você lembra?

Eu engoli em seco,o olhar dele me perfurando como uma furadeira enferrujada,machucando mais e mais. Eu já sabia o que fazer,porque aquilo não podia continuar daquele jeito.

-Sasuke,desde o começo eu gosto muito mais de você do que você de mim. –ele franziu o cenho – E isso comprovou que...Seja lá o que você sente por mim,não foi forte o suficiente para te impedir de me trair. O que eu nunca faria com você,Sasuke. Nunca mesmo.

-Mas Sakura,eu já falei que...

-Ninguém te obrigou! –meu tom de voz era mais bravo – Droga,Sasuke,ela não te beijou sozinha.

-Você não entende. –ele soltou nossas mãos,se levantando do sofá num movimento brusco. – Não entende,não entende. –ele levou as mãos à cabeça e andou de um lado para o outro – Ela era uma veela,e eu sou um homem,mas que droga,Sakura!

De alguma forma,eu estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Estava chorando na frente dele,o que eu não me permitiria fazer nunca. Engoli o choro,respirei fundo e levantei da mesinha de centro,andando até a porta.

-Esse é o problema,Sasuke. –eu me virei para olhá-lo,meus olhos ainda marejados. Mas eu era forte para agüentar o olhar dele cravado no meu e não deixar as lágrimas caírem – Você é mais um homem igual a todos os outros. Não é o homem que eu preciso,não é o homem que vai fazer a diferença pra mim.

Ele parou de andar há alguns metros da porta,paralelo a mim. Seus braços caíram para os lados do corpo e ele me encarou com uma expressão entre chocada e magoada. Mas ele nunca chegaria nem perto de se magoar como eu me magoei.

-O Kiba é esse homem,então? –ele explodiu, numa espécie de sussurro alto,como se estivesse se segurando para gritar. Aquela idéia,no entanto,parecia terrível demais para ele conseguir gritá-la.

-Não sei. –respondi friamente – Mas com certeza ele não é como _todos os outros._ Ele não é como _você._

Ele cerrou os punhos,mas sua expressão ainda era de mágoa. Eu engoli o choro que vinha a tona mais uma vez,abri a porta e saí da sala.

Ao contrário do que devia,eu não consegui me mexer ao fechar a porta. Fiquei encostada nela por algum tempo,tentando fazer minha respiração desacelerar,tentando engolir a droga do choro. Minha visão já estava embaçada,e aqueles esforços eram em vão. Eu podia sentir a ferida no peito latejar e doer tanto ou até mais do que na noite em que tudo aconteceu. Mas agora eu imaginava que meu coração já tinha saído dali,não suportando a dor. Ele tinha despencado para os meus pés,ou algo assim. Tinha despencado feio,e talvez isso explicasse aquela sensação de não ter um peso a mais.

Resolvi andar,caso Sasuke saísse e abrisse a porta,me empurrando escada abaixo. Desci sem olhar exatamente para onde,e só então me lembrei que o Salão Comunal da Grifinória era lá em cima,e não lá embaixo. Passei por algumas pessoas que desciam para jantar,e pude ouvir a voz de Tenten me chamando para comer,mas eu fiz um sinal negativo com a mão e continuei subindo,ainda calada,ainda sem olhar no rosto de ninguém.

Entrei no Salão Comunal esbarrando em dois primeiranistas que guincharam e pediram desculpas,pois minha expressão devia ser das piores mesmo,para assustá-los dessa forma. Esfreguei os olhos,tentando desembaçar um pouco a visão devido aquelas malditas lágrimas e estava indo em direção à escada quando uma mão segurou meu pulso. Tentei soltar-me dela,mas era mais forte. O perfume o denunciou,e em questão de segundos os braços grandes de Kiba estavam envolvendo minhas costas de forma protetora. Ele encostou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e acariciou minha cintura e meu cabelo,tentando me reconfortar.

Ele ouviu meu choro em silêncio,apenas me abraçando,o que só fazia eu me sentir pior.

Kiba era_ bom demais para mim. _Eu não o merecia,não mesmo. E ainda assim ele estava ali,cuidando de mim como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer instante caso ele parasse de mexer no meu cabelo ou de acariciar as minhas costas. E eu podia quebrar,se for levar todos os fatos em consideração. Toda essa história estava quase me fazendo entrar em pane. Uma hora eu ia surtar mesmo,isso era bem possível.

Senti Kiba me abraçar de lado e me puxar para fora do Salão Comunal,já que algumas (muitas) pessoas estavam nos olhando assustadas. Eu fui guiada por ele,sem forças alguma de resistir e empurrá-lo ou algo do tipo.

Mal percebi quando entrei pela mesma porta que Sasuke tinha me levado,mas Kiba foi para a porta do lado direito,onde havia um banheiro enorme com a maior banheira que eu já tinha visto na vida. Tinham dois sofás acolchoados também,e Kiba me levou até o maior,que estava próximo da janela. Ele sentou e eu deitei,apoiando a cabeça no colo dele,fechando os olhos e tentando recuperar a calma e afastar a vontade de chorar.

Senti os dedos de Kiba brincarem com mechas do meu cabelo,e soltei o ar lentamente.

Eu tinha terminado tudo,por que eu não sentia que aquela situação tivesse,de fato,acabado?

-Eu terminei toda aquela confusão que eu Sasuke tínhamos. –falei num tom de voz baixo,e aquela frase soou muito mais real. A verdade estava se abatendo contra mim.

Tinha acabado.

Droga,tinha _mesmo_ acabado.

-E como você está se sentindo? – Kiba era diferente. Ele não perguntou se eu estava bem. Ele perguntou como eu estava me sentindo. Ele é real,quero dizer,ele existe? Droga.

-Estranha. –eu suspirei. – Não sei ao certo,mas talvez eu tenha feito o que era preciso.

-Nem sempre o que é preciso ser feito é o que devemos fazer. –ele sorriu meio de lado e eu abri os olhos,me levantando do colo dele e encostando as costas no sofá macio.

-Então vai dizer que você acha que eu devo correr para os braços dele como se nada tivesse acontecido? –eu ironizei,soando mais cruel do que queria. Kiba não tinha culpa de nada,eu não precisava falar desse jeito com ele.

-Não. –ele cruzou os braços,bufando logo em seguida – Mas você podia ao menos tentar perdoá-lo. Pessoas boas sabem perdoar.

-Então eu sou uma pessoa muito ruim. –bufei desanimada – Eu não vejo como conseguiria perdoar isso.

-Então espere. –Kiba suspirou,olhando para a parede,e se afastando um pouco de mim. Eu levantei do colo dele,procurando seu olhar,mas ele parecia distante. Mais distante do que jamais estivera. – Talvez,com o tempo,você consiga apagar isso da sua memória. Para poder ser feliz com ele,ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Mas no momento,acho que você não deveria ter nada com ninguém. Devia se afastar de relacionamentos,você sabe.

Era isso. Ele estava me dispensando. Não que eu esperasse algo melhor. Quando as coisas estão ruins,elas sempre podem piorar. Ainda mais se você for Sakura Haruno.

-Você está me dispensando. –eu exclamei,convicta,e ele fechou os olhos,apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e abaixando a cabeça – É isso. Você também não me ama mais.

-Não diga isso! –ele retrucou irritado,me olhando finalmente. Foi quase como ser eletrocutada ver aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas – Não ouse pensar isso,Sakura. É só que,apesar de te amar,eu não acho que deve ser assim. Não é justo com você. Nem comigo.

No fundo,eu sabia disso.

Só que ficar com Kiba me dava mais força, me dava muito mais segurança. Levantei do sofá rapidamente,enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. abri a porta da sala,ainda meio cambaleante,e senti Kiba segurar meu pulso.

-Aonde você...?

-Estou fazendo o que você pediu,Kiba. –murmurei sem encará-lo,e me soltei dele – Estou me afastando.

E saí da sala correndo. Pode parecer bem estúpido,mas ouvi Kiba gritar meu nome,e aquilo doeu mais do que qualquer coisa no momento. Não queria voltar e despedaçar o coração dele mais ainda. Pior do que um amor não-correspondido,só um amor que engana mesmo.

A minha visão estava embaçada,e eu estava exausta. De correr. De sofrer. De sair por aí chorando. De tudo.

Esbarrei num corpo mais alto que o meu,e os braços me seguraram para eu não colidir com o chão. Sequei os olhos e encarei a figura fantasmagórica de Naruto. Sim,fantasmagórica porque ele estava extremamente branco,quase como quem viu um fantasma. Ele me encarou por minutos intermináveis,e me encostou na parede,olhando para os lados. Eu não estava entendendo nada,mas já tinha me acostumado com isso de nunca entender nada mesmo.

-Naruto,o que...?

-Cala a boca. –ele me cortou friamente,e me puxou pelo antebraço até uma parede falsa que eu nunca conheci como passagem secreta. – Agora me escute apenas. Sem perguntas.

-Na...

-Quieta,droga! –ele se impacientou e me olhou firmemente – Quero que você dê um recado para a Hinata.

-Claro,mas...

-Diga a ela que...-ele tomou fôlego,parecera correr uma maratona,e estava mais abatido do que nunca. – Eu a amo. E que a culpa não é dela. Eu fiz a minha escolha.

-Você...Ela...Como é? –eu franzi o cenho. Ou o meu raciocínio estava mesmo muito lento,ou ele não falara coisa com coisa.

-Você entendeu. Apenas repita isso. –ele suspirou longamente – Você foi a única pessoa que eu encontrei. Agora vá logo para o Salão Comunal. E tome muito cuidado.

-E onde você está indo?

-Salvar a Hinata. –ele riu amargamente – Sakura,eu sei que posso confiar em você,mas isso é uma coisa que eu não posso partilhar.

-Eu não estou entendendo _nada_. –revirei os olhos – Como assim salvar a Hinata?

-Você vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde. –ele tentou sorrir,mas parecia apavorado demais para conseguir. – Cuide dela pra mim,se puder. Eu sei que você é a melhor monitora que poderíamos ter,e que entende de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

-Como...?

-Tenho que ir. –ele me abraçou rapidamente e beijou o topo da minha cabeça – Eu...Sakura,você sempre foi a minha melhor amiga.

-Naruto... –por algum motivo,as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e saiu da escada correndo. Sem me dar tempo de perguntar mais nada,de pensar mais nada.

Eu nunca estive tão assustada e confusa em toda a minha vida. Abracei meus joelhos e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem,sem soluçar,sem fazer barulho algum. A minha vida tinha mesmo virado uma droga de novela mexicana ou o que?

Ri desse pensamento,minha risada saindo como um som agudo e amargo.

Engoli o choro,engoli toda a história com Sasuke e Kiba e rumei rapidamente para o Salão Comunal. Nada mais ocupava a minha mente. A não ser o recado que eu tinha que dar. Não fazia idéia do que se tratava, mas aquela história me parecia séria demais.

Avistei Hinata subindo as escadas ao lado de Tenten e fui atrás delas. Quando entramos no quarto,as duas perguntaram onde eu estive. As lembranças das conversas com Sasuke e Kiba me vieram à cabeça,mas eu as afastei rapidamente. Estava ficando boa nisso. Talvez pudesse praticar e usar isso para sempre.

-Hinata,Naruto te ama. A culpa não é sua. Ele apenas fez a escolha dele. – falei maquinalmente,esperando alguma reação,alguma coisa,mas Hinata me encarou com a expressão vazia e quase tão seca quanto a minha na noite em que tudo isso começou.

-Do que diabos você está falando?-Tenten perguntou tolamente,olhando de Hinata para mim esperando a resposta.

-Do ato idiota de heroísmo do seu amigo,Tenten. – Hinata respondeu friamente,colocando o pijama e jogando a roupa que vestira antes na gaveta dela. – O imbecil acha que vai valer alguma coisa. Sorte dele se não morrer.

-Como é? –foi a minha vez de fazer perguntas tolas – Você disse _'morrer'_?

-Não quero falar sobre isso. –ela entrou debaixo das cobertas e fechou as cortinas da cama dela.

-Espera. –eu abri as cortinas e Hinata me encarou irritada – Como assim** não quer falar disso**? Estamos falando de algo perigoso. Os dois me deixaram muito confusa,eu quero explicações.

-Não é da sua conta,infelizmente. –ela pareceu pouco convicta ao falar isso,e eu abri e fechei a boca,preferindo fechar as cortinas dela e sentar na minha cama.

Levei a mão a cabeça,tentando organizar meus pensamentos,mas eles continuavam muito bagunçados. Eu não sabia o que fazer por ora. Tenten me encarava estupefata,e antes que ela perguntasse do que diabos eu e Hinata estávamos falando,eu decidi que alguém devia mesmo fazer alguma coisa. Vesti minha capa e coloquei o capuz,e Tenten segurou meu braço antes de eu sair pela porta.

-Aonde você vai assim,Sakura? –ela indagou muito irritada já – Espera,eu vou junto e no caminho você me explica.

-Tenten,é perigoso. É melhor você ficar...

-Nem pensar! –ela fechou a porta do quarto e me encarou firmemente – Tem algo muito sério rolando e ninguém parece querer me explicar.

-Não é isso. Eu também não sei o que é. –soltei o ar lentamente,e apertei as têmporas – Está com a sua varinha aí?

-Claro. –ela deu de ombros. – Vamos.

E desceu as escadas rapidamente. Fui atrás dela,e meu relógio apitou oito horas. Ignorei totalmente,e daí que estava quebrando as regras? Aquela história toda parecia ser o motivo das novas regras,e meu amigo corria perigo. Eu não ligava para uma detenção idiota que fosse receber caso me pegassem. Contanto que eu encontrasse Naruto são e salvo,antes de fazer o tal 'ato heróico' dele.

Mas eu não esperava que as coisas fossem acontecer exatamente como aconteceram no momento em que eu parei em frente às grandes portas de carvalho do Salão Principal. Todos os professores estavam reunidos lá conversando muito baixo,com as portas abertas mesmo,como se esperassem mais alguém.

Ah,qual é? Eu estava esperando lutas sangrentas,feitiços para todos os lados,bruxos das trevas me ameaçando e tudo mais. E tudo o que havia lá era uma reunião? Mas que vida mais pacata.

Eu fiz sinal para Tenten ficar quieta e estava quase me aproximando da porta quando aquela voz arrastada e irritante alcançou meus ouvidos.

-O que as senhoritas estão fazendo fora da cama depois do toque de recolher? –Snape apareceu,saindo do Salão com suas vestes compridas. Eu engoli em seco,porque não poderia responder. Tenten parecia emocionalmente mais apta para isso,então ela deu uma risada seca e inventou a piro mentira que poderia ter inventado.

-Sabe,professor,é que eu e a Sakura_ sempre _estamos estudando na hora de jantar,então comemos mais tarde. Estávamos indo para a cozinha. –ela me lançou um olhar convincente e eu tentei dar um sorriso.

-É. A situação é tão grave que não podemos nem comer mais tarde,professor?-eu tentei fazer graça,mas Snape me encarou friamente.

-Para os seus dormitórios. –ele quase cuspiu as palavras. – _Já_. Andem.

Eu não consegui me mover,no entanto. Naruto estava na reunião,e eu o vi sentado ao lado da McGonagall com uma expressão que seria tudo,menos calma. Snape entrou no Salão de novo,fechando as portas com estrondo. Tenten puxou a manga do meu casaco e eu olhei para ela,incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

-Você viu isso? –ela soltou o ar lentamente. – Ele não nos deu detenção. Eu estou chocada.

-Eles estão muito encrencados,o problema deve ser sério para eles exporem um aluno. –eu murmurei enquanto subíamos as escadas.

-É verdade. –Tenten suspirou – E eu estou preocupada,nós nem podemos fazer nada.

-É uma droga. –eu dei de ombros. – É tudo uma droga.

Tenten parou de andar,me olhando de cima a baixo. Eu devia estar com a pior aparência,porque ela arregalou os olhos e me abraçou forte,ali mesmo na escada,quase me sufocando. Eu a abracei de volta. Tinha me esquecido,com toda essa história,o quão reconfortante podia ser um abraço de uma amiga. Menina. Que te entenda em todos os sentidos,por poder sentir o mesmo que você.

-Precisamos conversar. –ela murmurou,me puxando escada acima,até o nosso salão comunal. Muita gente estava nos sofás e mesas,discutindo sobre as novas regras ou apenas conversando e tal. Tenten subiu as escadas comigo em seu encalço e abriu a porta do nosso dormitório. Hinata não estava dormindo,ela se mexeu nas cobertas quando entramos.

Tenten puxou as cortinas dela e depois as cobertas. Hinata não gritou como esperávamos,apenas se encolheu e voltou a soluçar. Eu e Tenten nos entreolhamos e pulamos na cama da Hinata,dando um abraço coletivo.

-Suas gordas,estão me sufocando! –ela gritou quase rindo quando nos separamos,e eu e Tenten sentamos na ponta da cama,e Hinata sentou também,encostando a cabeça na cabeceira. Ela nos encarou por algum tempo e depois balançou a cabeça negativamente,como se espantasse um pensamento.

-Eu queria que tivéssemos onze anos de novo. Era tudo tão mais fácil. –ela murmurou,mexendo na franja,e prendendo-a atrás da orelha.

-Claro. Sem namorados,então. Muito mais fácil. –eu concordei,dando um sorriso.

-Bom,pensando bem,é quase como aos onze,então. –Tenten deu de ombros e eu franzi o cenho,numa pergunta muda que ela entendera muito bem – Eu estou ótima com o Neji,mas acho que vamos terminar.

-Como é?-Hinata arregalou os olhos.

-Você disse que estão ótimos,por que...?

-Por isso mesmo. –os olhos castanhos dela brilharam estranhamente e seus lábios se curvaram num pequeno sorriso – Nós nos damos bem,mas temos ideais diferentes.

-Vocês só estão namorando,não precisam unir ideais. –eu ergui as sobrancelhas – Quero dizer,não é como se fossem se casar.

-Exatamente! –Tenten deu uma risada rouca – É isso que a família dele espera de mim. Uma mulher que cuida dos filhos numa mansão enquanto o marido luta contra o mal.

-Que idiotice. –eu suspirei – Desculpe,Hinata,eu sei que também é a sua família,mas...

-Eu quero trabalhar,quero mesmo. Não vou ficar com Neji se for pra ser assim,com todo esse machismo de idade média. –ela fungou,olhando para a costura da almofada que estava em seu colo – Eu gosto dele,mas não o suficiente para desistir dos meus ideais para ficar com ele.

-Eu odeio a minha família. –Hinata bufou irritada – É tudo por causa desse nome,tudo. Essa história de Orochimaru,do Naruto ter que me proteger... Argh,eu odeio isso.

-Orochi,o que? –as duas riram e eu franzi o cenho mais ainda.

-O bruxo das trevas que todos falam,Sakura. –Tenten mordeu o lábio inferior pensando – Hum,não sei...Mas ele é bem esquisito. Ninguém sabe muito sobre ele,só que ele já estudou em Hogwarts e era da Sonserina. E que faz coisas que os bruxos de bem condenam. Só não dizem que coisas são essas.

-Eu não sabia disso tudo. -murmurei,chocada.

-É,você não é de família bruxa,então não ouve essas lendas e tal..

-Ele é uma lenda?

-Ninguém sabe ao certo. –Hinata respondeu,olhando pela janela com uma careta –Dizem que ele não gosta do dia,que suas aparições são à noite,por isso o perigo do horário do toque de recolher.

-Aposto que ninguém sabe também porque ele só sai à noite. –eu ironizei,cada vez entendendo menos dessa história.

-Ele fez algum tipo de poção que deu errado,e foi condenado a não ter mais proteção contra os raios ultra-violeta,segundo dizem. Por isso ele foge do sol. –Tenten explicou com uma expressão assustada e muito,muito pensativa. – Talvez por isso tenham medo dele,sabe como é. tipo um vampiro que nunca sai de dia,e tudo mais.

-Eu vou dormir. –anunciei febrilmente,pulando da cama e indo para o banheiro.

-Espere,Sakura. Você ainda tem o que conversar com a gente. – Hinata berrou,e eu entrei no banho ignorando os berros das duas. Elas vão acordar a Grifinória inteira,mas eu vou tomar meu banho e dormir. Simples assim.

Esquecer de tudo pelo menos por uma noite.

Droga,eu mereço umas horas de descanso. A minha vida é uma droga total,e eu não posso lidar com isso sem um descanso merecido.

Assim que saí do banho,me senti tão leve. Como se tivesse lavado todo o desânimo,todos os pensamentos. Eu não queria falar de Sasuke,ou de Kiba,ou de meu fracasso na vida amorosa. As garotas entenderam,e nós fomos dormir tranqüilamente.

Eu não pensei que pudesse –ou que conseguisse,na verdade – dormir assim depois de tudo isso. Uma imagem de Sasuke chorando por mim em sua cama quase me fez rir. Até parece que ele ligaria a esse ponto. Puxei as cobertas e suspirei longamente,olhando no relógio de cabeceira. Eram nove horas e eu estava dormindo mesmo. Era impossível,pelo menos para uma sexta-feira.

Assim que encostei a cabeça no travesseiro,esqueci de tudo. Minha mente ficou vazia,oca,seca,etc. Eu não queria lembrar de nada,e o conforto da minha cama e das minhas cobertas pareceu meu melhor amigo para sempre.

E meus olhos pesaram,se fecharam e eu dormi o sono mais tranqüilo que eu poderia ter dormido,tendo em vista a minha situação. Apenas dormi,rapidamente,sem aquela insônia toda,sem aquelas lágrimas silenciosas,sem as grandes especulações de sempre. Apenas deitei e dormi,como qualquer mortal comum.

* * *

Eu nunca liguei para sonhos.

Mas sempre sonhei. Sempre. Por mais idiota que fosse o sonho,toda noite havia um deles,ou mais de um. Essa noite eu não sonhei nada. Apesar disso ser biologicamente impossível,eu não sonhei. Se sonhei,não lembro. Mas dormi bem e acordei muito disposta. Muito mesmo. Levantei antes de todo mundo,me arrumei mais devagar e estava saindo do quarto quando as garotas estavam começando a acordar. Mas elas com certeza voltaram a dormir depois de me chamarem de maluca por acordar às oito da manhã num sábado.

Além de disposta,eu estava faminta. Peguei meu iPod trouxa e coloquei os fones no ouvido,andando pelos corredores vazios animadamente,embora meu estômago pesasse.

Eu sabia que a segurança da escola estava frágil,e que a qualquer momento podíamos ser mandados para casa. Mas Hogwarts fechar parecia algo tão estúpido para que eu me assustasse. Não podia acontecer. Dumbledore** nunca **deixaria.

Sentei na mesa da Grifinória,que estava muito vazia. Apenas uns dois ou três grupos comiam silenciosamente,nos cantos. Fui para o meio,e sentei sozinha,enchendo meu prato de diversos waffles com recheios variados. Meu estômago roncou tão alto que só então lembrei que eu não tinha jantado no dia anterior.

Apesar de estar comendo feito um cachorro abandonado,eu não estava com vergonha. Ninguém de interessante estava ali mesmo,por que eu teria vergonha? E,pudera,eu não tinha jantado. Droga,eu estava mesmo com muita fome.

Comi até sentir que tinha preenchido meu vazio da noite anterior,e levantei da mesa num salto,sem saber exatamente para onde ir.

Eu não tinha Kiba para perturbar,ou conversar,ou algo do tipo. Eu estava sozinha,estranhamente sozinha. Não deixei a droga da tristeza me abalar e subi as escadas para a biblioteca.

-Bom dia,Madame Pince! –exclamei sorridente,embora meu ânimo estivesse se esvaindo conforme a solidão me aplacava. Droga,Kiba. Por que você precisava ter sido tão legal comigo todo esse tempo?

-Bom dia. –ela não parecia achar que o dia estava bom,no entanto,porque manteve sua expressão de quem sentia um cheiro ruim.

Eu estava fedendo? Bom,com certeza não. Eu tomei banho,me perfumei. Madame Pince sempre tem essa cara mesmo,por que eu estou ligando,afinal? Ignorei isso e me dirigi até as prateleiras do fundo,sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Devido a toda essa situação,seria bom aprender a se defender,não seria? Claro que sim. Peguei dois livros que me chamaram a atenção e sentei numa mesa,folheando-os aleatoriamente. Eu era a única pessoa da biblioteca,mas não ligava. Eu tinha que me acostumar com a solidão,não tinha?

Mal tinha começado minha leitura,quando alguém puxou a cadeira em frente à minha,sentando-se ali sem falar nada. Ergui meus olhos lentamente,com medo de quem acharia,até que os meus olhos se encontraram com um par de olhos azuis muito conhecidos.

-Naruto. –entreabri a boca para fazer a pergunta que não queria calar,mas ele foi mais ágil.

-Não posso falar nada. –ele me cortou,friamente. – Nem fazer nada. Por enquanto. Por favor,não faça perguntas.

-Certo. –murmurei,derrotada. Eu sabia o quão secretas essas coisas podiam ser.

Encarei Naruto,procurando ver algum vestígio de medo,ou algo assim,mas só vi o cansaço. E suas enormes olheiras em torno daqueles olhos tão azuis.

-Caramba,você não dormiu! –não foi uma pergunta,mas ele deu de ombros,deitando a cabeça por cima dos braços cruzados na mesa. –Naruto,vá dormir. É sério. Isso não é um pedido.

Ele grunhiu alguma coisa,mas eu levantei da mesa,puxando o braço dele para levantá-lo.

-Sakura,me deixa. –ele tentou falar ao ser puxado por mim para fora da biblioteca.

-Não. Você está péssimo. –eu atestei,dando uma risada sem alegria – Pior do que eu. E olha que eu estou** bem** ruim.

-O que acon...?

-Esqueça. Não vou te preocupar com os meus problemas amorosos. –tentei sorrir,ainda segurando a mão dele enquanto andávamos.

-Mas...Espera...O Sasuke...O que...

-Esqueça,caramba. –eu rolei os olhos,e murmurei a senha para o Quadro da Mulher Gorda. Subi as escadas rapidamente,indo até os dormitórios masculinos,procurando uma porta que eu conhecia bem.

-É sério,me conte...-eu abri a porta,rezando para Kiba estar dormindo. E ele estava. Não se moveu um centímetro sequer quando entramos.

-Durma apenas. Conversamos depois. –eu o empurrei na cama,tirando os sapatos dele agilmente,e ele riu. –Shh! Vai acordar os outros.

-É engraçado tudo isso. Você me colocando para dormir de manhã. Como se você fosse responsável. Como se eu fosse conseguir dormir. –ele puxou o travesseiro,afundando o rosto nele e suspirando. Eu o entendia,apesar de meu problema não ser tão sério quanto um bruxo das Trevas lendário atrás do meu namorado,nem nada assim.

-Você consegue sim. –eu o confortei,cobrindo-o e sentando no chão ao lado da cama dele. Ele me encarou triste,confuso,cansado. Eu acariciei o rosto dele gentilmente,e ele sorriu fraco. – Sabe,tive o pior dia ontem. E dormi feito uma pedra. Acho que isso é como um incentivo,entende? O sono logo virá. Dá para ver pelas suas olheiras.

-É o que eu espero. –ele fechou os olhos,se remexendo na cama. Eu afastei a franja dele dos olhos,pensando em como aquele Naruto brincalhão fazia falta. Em como nossas vidas estavam confusas.

-Lembra do dia 31? –eu falei baixinho,com medo de acordar os outros – Você me levou na casa da minha avó,me confortou como ninguém poderia ter feito. Eu nunca te agradeci da forma certa por isso.

-Parece que está agradecendo agora. –ele sussurrou,ainda de olhos fechados,mas um sorriso leve surgiu nos lábios dele.

-É. –eu levantei,e beijei a testa dele fraternalmente. – Durma bem.

Ele não falou nada,apenas suspirou fraco e eu caminhei sorrateiramente até a porta. Quando estava quase fechando-a para sair,vi Kiba me encarando da cama dele,perto da janela. Nossos olhares se encontraram por uma fração de segundos,e eu não sabia dizer exatamente o que ele sentia,ou o que ele parecia pensar. Eu estava péssima em decifrar pessoas ultimamente. Balancei a cabeça negativamente,e fechei a porta,descendo as escadas com muita rapidez.

Queria sair do Salão Comunal,mas Kakashi segurou meu pulso quando fiz menção de girar o quadro.

-Hey,Sakura. Temos treino amanhã à tarde,ok? –aquilo não era uma pergunta,e eu apenas meneei a cabeça,saindo dali no instante seguinte.

Cansei de me sentir daquele jeito esquisito,cansei de sentir qualquer coisa,por fim.

Corri até os jardins e fui até um lugar mais escondido,entre duas árvores do lado mais vazio do lago. Deitei na grama,e cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça,olhando para o céu claro,mas cheio de nuvens. O sol brilhava entre elas,escondido em algum lugar que não me cegava por olhar o céu assim.

Senti aquele perfume conhecido se aproximar,aquele movimento calmo de deitar ao meu lado não conseguiu fazer eu me mexer. Eu não virei para olhá-lo,eu não pensei em nada para falar. Não é como se fosse doer,ou como se eu tivesse medo que doesse. Era só que eu estava tão cansada daquilo tudo,tão farta de pensar naquilo tudo.

-Você não pode ir embora? –eu indaguei numa voz fraca,minha garganta latejando de repente. Por que doía tanto pedi-lo para ir embora?

-Não consigo. –ele respondeu casualmente. – Eu tentei,juro que tentei. Eu queria me afastar,mas ficar longe de você doía muito mais. Muito mais do que eu imaginava.

-Sasuke,por favor,não...

-Percebi que sempre que me aproximo,acabo estragando tudo de alguma forma. Acabo te magoando,acabo destruindo o que há entre a gente. –ele suspirou,e eu virei o rosto a fim de encará-lo,mas ele mantinha as mãos nos olhos.

-Não destruiu nada. –eu murmurei,e ele tirou as mãos dos olhos,suas orbes negras me encarando finalmente. Eu notei,então,que ele estava tão cansado quanto eu. E isso não fazia eu me sentir melhor. – Eu continuo sentindo as mesmas coisas por você.

-Nunca tinha notado que a sua voz soava tão bem nos meus ouvidos. –ele sussurrou,encostando delicadamente as pontas dos dedos na minha bochecha. O toque gelado dele na minha pele quente me fez estremecer de leve. Ainda era difícil. _Muito difícil._

-Acho que você não costumava notar muitas coisas. –comentei com um leve tom sarcástico,e a expressão serena dele mudou para aquela expressão dolorida,cansada,de novo. Eu não me sentia pior. Porque ele ainda não conseguiria sentir um terço do que eu senti.

-Acho que eu não mereço você. –ele murmurou entre os dentes,falando aquilo como se estivesse tentando me convencer a me afastar. A gritar com ele,a bater nele,ou algo assim.

-Deveria concordar com isso. –respondi secamente,e depois suspirei - Eu não acho que possa ficar sem você,no entanto.

-Você é louca. –ele retrucou,estreitando os olhos.

Seus dedos fizeram um caminho lento até a minha nuca,descendo pelos meus cabelos. Ele se curvara sobre mim,apoiando um cotovelo do lado do meu corpo,praticamente me prendendo ali. Com ele. E não era como se eu fosse querer sair. Como se eu pudesse pensar nisso,afinal. Eu estava tão presa nele,tão hipnotizada pelo cheiro dele,pelo toque dele. Era incrível como tudo nele me atraía de alguma forma. **Tudo.**

Eu nunca encontrara isso em mais ninguém. Com Kiba foi bom,foi diferente. Mas com Sasuke não era só bom,nem só diferente.

Era algo que eu nunca poderia explicar,fora do comum em todos os sentidos.

O buraco no meu peito ainda doía,e eu não poderia fazer aquilo ainda.

Eu não estava preparada para isso. Não sei se estaria algum dia.

-Perdoar não vai ser suficiente. –eu murmurei,senti a respiração dele acelerar,batendo na minha bochecha de forma quase dolorosa. Eu não conseguiria encará-lo,por isso observei a forma como sua franja caía displicente no rosto dele,mas isso não ajudou muito. Eu só ficava mais deslumbrada com Sasuke. – Ficar tudo bem não significa que devemos persistir nesse mesmo erro. Talvez signifique o contrário. Talvez eu deva...Realmente tentar me afastar de você. Por mais impossível que isso possa parecer.

Ele conseguiu encontrar os meus olhos,apesar das minhas tentativas de fugir do olhar dele.

Ele não estava sereno,não estava dolorido como antes. Parecia ter levado um tapa na cara,parecia ter levado um banho frio num dia mais frio ainda. Ou algo do tipo. Parecia a ponto de um colapso. Ele se afastou de mim rapidamente,deitando no lugar onde estivera deitado segundos antes. Eu voltei a respirar,só então notando o quão pesado o meu coração estava naquele momento. Eu sentia que ele tinha despencado,e que eu não podia fazer nada._ Absolutamente nada._

Tudo havia despencado,afinal. Não restara muita coisa.

-Eu já disse que não posso simplesmente me afastar de você. –ele murmurou em resposta,a voz chorosa,estranhamente rouca e embargada.

-Eu só não...Estou pronta agora. –me impressionei como a minha voz soara rouca e embargada também.

-Posso esperar por você. –ele respondeu de forma um pouco mais desesperada – Mas não me peça para me afastar. Eu não consigo,não mesmo.

-Se você tentar...-eu tentei convencer a mim mesma que o que diria a seguir era verdade – Somos tão jovens,e há tantas garotas por aí que você poderia...

-Não! –ele exclamou com o cenho franzido,sentando-se na grama,e eu o imitei,sentando também,assustada com a reação dele. – Não tem outra garota. Eu sei que a Sara pode estar espalhando por aí que eu estou quase na dela,mas é mentira. Eu nunca...Eu não poderia ter outra,Sakura.

Então Sara era aquela vadiazinha do Corujal? Espantei aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça. Formas de matá-la não iriam ajudar no meu raciocínio naquele momento. Sasuke estava mesmo falando aquilo?

-Claro que poderia. –eu retruquei,a minha garganta doendo de novo com a formação daquela frase – Você sabe que poderia ter a garota que quiser.

-Eu não quero ter nenhuma _outra garota_,Sakura. –ele respondeu calmamente,e seus olhos se prenderam nos meus por mais tempo do que o necessário. – Porque eu amo _você._

Não sei qual foi exatamente a minha expressão ao ouvir aquilo.

Porque eu esperara por aquilo por,o que,uns cinco anos? Cinco anos completamente apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha,e finalmente eu ouvia que ele me amava?

Eu levantei bruscamente,olhando-o como se ele devesse colocar aquelas palavras para dentro da boca de novo,sem repeti-las nunca mais. Ele não podia fazer aquilo comigo. Não era justo. Quero dizer,eu o amava de verdade. E ele não podia brincar com essas coisas. Simplesmente não podia. Ele levantou da grama também,sua expressão intensa e ao mesmo tempo assombrada. Ele parecia acreditar naquilo muito mais do que eu,mas não me convencia ainda. Eu continuei calada,sem ar,sem pensar,sem conseguir fazer nada a não ser olhar aqueles olhos negros que me diziam que o que ele dizia era verdade.

Ele apoiou uma mão no meu ombro,possivelmente ia perguntar pela terceira vez nas últimas horas se eu estava bem. Mas eu não estava bem. Eu poderia me definir de diversas formas,menos _'bem'_.

-Sakura...

E no momento que o meu nome saiu da boca dele,no momento que a outra mão dele ia tocar a minha cintura,eu me virei,provavelmente batendo o meu cabelo já bastante longo no rosto dele,ou algo assim,devido o repentino movimento.

E eu _corri._

Corri como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Porque eu não sabia mais o que devia fazer,o que devia dizer depois de ouvir aquilo.

E por mais infantil que isso possa parecer,eu sabia que devia me colocar o mais fisicamente longe dele possível,já que eu ainda podia sentir seu perfume impregnado em mim,podia ouvir sua voz martelando na minha mente já pouco sana.

Sasuke disse que me amava.

Sasuke. Disse. Que. Me. Amava.

E eu **corri.**

Meu Merlin,ele se declarou para mim e eu corri. Estupidamente,sem pensar o quão idiota isso era,sem pensar em chamá-lo de mentiroso ou negar aquilo. Eu saí correndo quando o meu ex-futuro-marido disse que me amava. A única coisa que ele nunca mencionara na nossa perturbada relação.

Amor. Ele falou em_ amor._

Ele já tinha falado em gostar,em me querer. Mas nunca em me amar.

Ele me amava. E eu saía correndo dele.

Ai,meu Merlin.

Eu acho que estou realmente muito maluca. Muito sem juízo,muito mesmo.

E daí que eu tinha corrido do meu amor,**LITERALMENTE**?

E daí que eu tinha esquecido de respirar quando iniciei essa maratona de corrida até sabe Merlin onde?

E daí que eu nunca mais olharia na cara dele depois dessa reação tão imbecil?

Eu definitivamente estaria me mudando para Guam no próximo vôo,se fosse maior de idade.

Não é preciso se preocupar com coisas assim em Guam.

É só produzir cocos. Fazer chapéus de coco,cadeiras,móveis,roupas de _hula-hula._

**Mais nada.**

Sem ex-futuros-maridos-infiéis. Sem problemas de tomar ações totalmente impensadas cada vez que ouve um _'eu amo você'_.

Apenas os **cocos.**

Eu,Guam e os cocos.

Ah,droga,eu acho que vou vomitar.

Eu _sinceramente _acho que estou enjoada e vou vomitar.

Essa não pode ser a minha vida,droga. _Não pode._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Olá,pessoas! Olha,nem demorei taaanto assim dessa vez,hein? Desculpem pelo capítulo horroroso,eu juro que tentei. Mas só desenrolou dessa forma. O 18 estará melhor,agora é promessa. Voltando mais pra comédia,com um poouco de drama,porque senão não seria a mesma Sakura,certo? HAHAHA. Como foi o natal de vocês? E o ano novo? É atrasado,eu sei,mas feliz 2009 :D  
Sabiam que Naruto em Hogwarts faz dois anos em Maio? Teremos um post de aniversário,yeba. HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Agradecimentos especiais à Alice,por me encorajar sempre em todas as fanfics.  
Juliana Alonso e Giovana Alonso por serem minhas leitoras assíduas que só sabem chegar e 'CADÊ O CAPÍTULO,BEEEL?'. Se não fosse por vocês,eu não correria tanto para atualizar.  
A notícia boa é que o 18 já tá pela metade :D  
Então eu devo postá-lo logo,aguardem.  
Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram. Prometo responder tudo na N/A do 18,ok? Eu adoro os comentários de vocês. Fico muito feliz quando vejo que fiz alguém rir horrores,ou quando distraí alguém de alguma dor semelhante à da nossa drama queen preferida. Enfim,chega de falação. Espero que tenham gostado desse lixo de cap. 17,mas fiz o que pude.  
Beijos & queijos.


	18. Valentine's Day

**Capítulo 18 - Valentine's Day  
**

Eu tinha os meus motivos pra ficar naquela cama o dia inteiro. Claro que tinha. Pfff. Ninguém tinha tantos motivos quanto eu. Os cinco principais eram:

**1)** Eu nem estava com fome. Sério mesmo. Eu tinha comido suficientemente bem na cozinha na noite anterior,apenas na companhia dos meus amiguinhos elfos,prestativos como sempre.

**2)** Se eu levantasse da cama,eu supostamente estaria acordada. E este seria um bom motivo para as minhas queridas companheiras de quarto acharem que eu estava apta a responder um interrogatório sobre o que acontecera na tarde anterior. O que não era verdade. Eu não estava apta para responder qualquer coisa sobre o fatídico acontecimento da tarde anterior,eu quero dizer.

**3) **Levantar significaria descer para tomar café como todos os outros alunos,entre todos os outros alunos estariam o meu ex-quase-futuro-marido. E eu mal conseguia completar o raciocínio mentalmente,imagina verbalmente. Eu nunca conseguiria me explicar para ele,no final das contas. Mas que droga.

**4) **Era segunda-feira. Quero dizer,quem tem vontade de levantar da cama numa segunda-feira de chuva? Sim,o tempo bom já era. Apesar de ter feito um super sol no domingo,a segunda-feira amanheceu estranhamente cinzenta,e já chovia levemente. Tempo imprevisível. Bem vindo à Inglaterra.

**5)**Eu seria arrancada da cama a qualquer momento,de qualquer forma. Tenten e Hinata passaram o dia atrás de descobrir o que havia acontecido,mas eu não dizia e continuava a adiantar os deveres de casa.

Bom,eu não vou aguentar muito tempo aqui. Não posso me dar ao luxo de matar a aula de Poções,porque não sou exatamente boa nessa matéria mesmo. Que mal faria,afinal? Um diazinho só. Eu adiantei todos os deveres,ué. Não preciso enfrentar Kiba e Sasuke de uma vez só. É crueldade. Até para pessoas como eu,que correm do amor (Sem piadinhas sobre isso,Sakura,por Merlin!).

-Sakura,levanta logo,já são sete e meia. -Hinata resmungou do banheiro,saindo enrolada na toalha.

-Tecnicamente eu tenho trinta minutos para me arrumar e ir para a aula. -retruquei sabiamente,e Hinata me lançou um olhar do tipo 'Eu não faria isso de fosse você' - O que? Eu posso muito bem me arrumar,comer e chegar nas masmorras a tempo,ok?

-Claro. -ela riu,procurando o uniforme - Sua entrada atrasada na sala do Snape será triunfal.

-TÁ BOM! -saí de baixo das cobertas e me encaminhei até o banheiro,a imagem de todos os alunos me encarando enquanto Snape me dava uma bronca tilintando na minha cabeça. Sasuke me olharia **e **Kiba me olharia e eu morreria. Se bem que,ultimamente,a morte tem parecido algo bem menos assustador. Quero dizer,fala sério: Snape + Kiba + Sasuke.

_Do que mais eu precisava para incrementar minha brilhante segunda-feira?_

Desci para o Salão Principal com Hinata em meu encalço,e sentamos na mesa tranquilamente,sem sinal de Kiba ou Sasuke por enquanto. Suspirei aliviada até Tenten jogar a mochila no banco ao meu lado,o barulho dos tinteiros batendo me assustando,fazendo eu erguer o olhar para ela.

Ela não falou nada,e eu e Hinata nos entreolhamos,travando uma batalha sobre quem faria a pergunta maldita. Eu perdi quando Hinata ficou pálida ao ver Naruto sentando na outra ponta da mesa,bem longe da gente,comendo devagar com um olhar perdido.

-O que houve,Tenten? -eu indaguei suavemente,mal esperando pela enchurrada de palavas que ela soltou.

-Idiotas. Ridículos. Sem coração. Eu não ligo,ok? Porque se ele não liga,por que eu deveria ligar? Meu Merlin,como eu fui ingênua se achei que isso fosse dar em alguma coisa,de fato. Idiota,mil vezes idiota. -ela falou tudo tão rapidamente que Hinata até desgrudou os olhos de Naruto e me encarou,provavelmente achando que eu sabia o que falar.

-Hum,está falando do Neji,não é?

-DE QUEM MAIS SERIA? -Tenten explodiu,levantando do banco. Hum,eu definitivamente não sabia o que dizer,ops.

Tenten jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando a passos largos e rápidos,obviamente não querendo companhia de ninguém.

-Certo,era** isso** que faltava para incrementar a minha brilhante segunda-feira. -murmurei ao terminar de engolir o café da manhã,puxando Hinata pela mão para irmos logo para a sala. É claro que Tenten nunca mataria aula,nem no dia do casamento dela.

Entramos na sala,e para o meu horror,Sasuke estava sentado numa das primeiras carteiras,com a cabeça deitada na mesa,aparentemente dormindo. Eu engoli em seco e me dirigi até Tenten,tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Ela estava estagnada,olhando para o quadro limpo com uma expressão vazia,esquisita.

-Pode nos contar o que aconteceu quando quiser. -eu murmurei para não acordar Sasuke,sentado a duas fileiras de distância. Hinata sentou na frente da Tenten,e sorriu instintivamente para ela.

-Obrigada,garotas. -ela choramingou,finalmente nos olhando - Mas foi só uma briga. Nós...Vamos superar isso. Eu espero.

-Eu tenho certeza que vão. -Hinata falou confiante,e eu assenti,ainda meio assustada por estar tão perto de Sasuke depois daquele incidente.

Sentei na carteira ao lado de Tenten,e respirei fundo antes de abrir a mochila e tirar o livro grosso de Poções e o dever de casa. Sasuke se mexeu na cadeira,e eu congelei,sentindo a cor fugir do meu rosto. _Não acorda,não acorda,não acorda!_

-Sakura,você está bem? - Hinata perguntou preocupada e Tenten analisou meu rosto com uma expressão assustada.

-Estou. Claro que sim. -respondi rapidamente,e pude ver Sasuke levantar a cabeça pela minha visão periférica. Droga.

Abaixei a cabeça,folheando o livro,mas sentia o olhar dele sobre mim. Por longos minutos em que as meninas fizeram silêncio,não conversaram e nem me perguntaram nada. Graças a Merlin,devo acrescentar. Imagina o que ele devia pensar de mim!

Snape entrou na sala junto com a enchurrada de alunos,e com um aceno de varinha,todos os pergaminhos com o dever de casa flutuaram até a mesa dele. Eu ouvia o ranger do giz no quadro,mas ainda não tinha erguido a cabeça. Assim como Sasuke não tinha sequer parado de me olhar. Minhas bochechas estavam queimando e eu deveria estar mais vermelha que um tomate,tamanho era o meu constrangimento na frente dele.

-Srta. Haruno,poderia nos responder porque devemos adicionar sangue de salamandra ao invés de suco de romã na Poção para Fortalecer,apesar dos dois ingredientes serem igualmente potentes? -a voz de Snape ecoou na minha cabeça,e eu levantei o olhar,me deparando com o morcego velho parado na minha frente,de braços cruzados,aguardando a resposta.

-Hum... -eu pensei seriamente em dizer a verdade. Ou seja,que eu não fazia idéia do que diabos ele estava falando,mas antes que eu estivesse plenamente ferrada,pude ver o braço de Sasuke se erguer rapidamente no ar,mas não olhei para o seu rosto.

-A srta. não sabe,não é mesmo? -ele se aproximou da minha mesa mais ainda,e virou dezenas de páginas do meu livro - Provavelmente porque estava na página errada,e não prestava atenção nas minhas instruções. Estou errado,srta. Haruno?

Eu sabia como Snape odiava grifinórios,mas já tinha passado da fase de morrer de medo dele.

-Não,senhor. -respondi calmamente - Eu realmente me perdi na explicação.

-Não vejo os efeitos das Aulas de Reforço,srta. Haruno. -ele encrespou os lábios,possivelmente porque devia imaginar o motivo de eu não ter aprendido tanto. Ele nos pegara numa sala vazia outra vez. Droga. - Talvez você devesse retomar as aulas,ou não acho que passará no meu N.O.M.

Fiquei calada,pálida,só de pensar em ter aulas particulares com Sasuke de novo. Nesta situação.

Essa não pode ser a minha vida!

Pensei seriamente em intervir,e dizer que podia melhorar sem as malditas aulas de reforço,quando Snape fez sinal para Sasuke se pronunciar.

-Sangue de salamandra se dissolve mais facilmente com os outros ingredientes sólidos. -Sasuke respondeu maquinalmente,e Snape quase sorriu - E eu vou marcar horários com a srta. Haruno,professor.

-Ótimo. - Snape assentiu,mas seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele completou - Espero que estudem com afinco.

Isso foi um 'Não se agarrem. Estudem.' Mas é claro que ele nem pensaria nessa hipótese se soubesse que eu corri do Sasuke há dois dias como o diabo corre da cruz.

Minha expressão deve ter sido das piores com a maldita notícia,já que Sasuke mais uma vez prendera os olhos em mim como se pudesse ver minha alma a qualquer momento. Eu me senti mais desconfortável a cada segundo,olhando o relógio com mais frequência que o normal. Mal acreditei quando o sinal tocou,e levantei rapidamente da carteira,saindo da sala mais rápido do que qualquer outro aluno. Fui guardando o livro plo caminho até as estufas,vendo os alunos da Sonserina subirem as escadas até a próxima aula deles,Transfiguração. Nunca tive tanta simpatia pela McGonagall,é sério.

-Você sabe que não pode fugir para sempre. -Hinata cochichou para mim quando se postou ao meu lado na comprida mesa de Herbologia,no lado da Grifinória.

-Você sabe que eu posso tentar. -cochichei de volta,ignorando a risadinha sarcástica de Hinata.

-Você sabe que uma hora ele vai te pegar. -ela murmurou maliciosamente,e eu senti a cor fugir do meu rosto de novo.

-Cala a boca,idiota! -resmunguei,e Hinata riu mais ainda,aparentemente se divertindo muito com aquela situação.

Tenten ficou calada a aula toda,mas parecia muito mais calma e relaxada,talvez porque Neji estava bem longe dela.

Por sorte do destino,e para azar das pragas de Hinata,não vi Sasuke o dia todo,e voltei feliz e saltitante para o Salão Comunal. Certo,tão feliz e saltitante quanto eu poderia estar perante a minha nova situação. Eu teria que ter mais aulas particulares. Isso era **tão** assustador.

Tentei ignorar a situação em que eu tinha me metido (de novo) e subi as escadas do dormitório devagar,quase como se tivesse tendo uma espécie de pressentimento.

Foi quando tudo aconteceu. E não foi em câmera lenta como nos filmes. Foi rápido demais,tão rápido que eu mal entendi como pôde ter acontecido comigo,mesmo tendo as centenas de estudantes que tinham em Hogwarts.

Dois primeiranistas brigando em voz alta desciam as escadas correndo,enquanto eu colocava um livro na mochila. O primeiro a passar nem encostou em mim,mas o segundo foi menos delicado. Ele esbarrou em mim. Não,não,ele me levou junto com ele. Por quatro lances de escada. O infeliz caiu sentado e eu simplesmente caí torta,minha mochila voando pela sala naquelas cenas bem absurdas,e a única coisa que eu vi depois disso foi a cara assustada da Hinata ao entrar no Salão Comunal e ver a cena.

-Sakura! -ela exclamou assustada,correndo até mim.

-Desculpe,é sério,eu não pretendia...Caramba,justo a monitora...Olha,eu não...Desculpe,mesmo,de verdade,eu não quis,eu não... -o garoto se atropelava nas próprias palavras,e se calou quando eu levantei a mão num gesto de 'Chega!'.

-Não vou te dar uma detenção por isso. -murmurei,enquanto Hinata colocava meu braço em volta do ombro dela para me ajudar a levantar. No momento em que fiquei de pé,xinguei alto - Meu tornozelo!

-Está inchado. Acho que você torceu. -ela murmurou,observando-o. Fez menção de botar a mão e eu bati no braço dela. - O que é?

-Enfermaria. -murmurei,mordendo meu lábio pela dor aguda.

-Certo,vamos,vamos. -ela tentou me puxar,mas eu gritei. - Ai caramba,nenhum cavalheiro vai ajudar aqui não?

Nesse momento,quase como se estivessem justamente chamando por ele,Kiba entrou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda,as mãos nos bolsos,a expressão vazia. Ele olhou para Hinata tentando inutilmente me erguer do chão,e depois seus olhos que pareciam chocolate derretido pousaram em mim. Por um instante ele pareceu ponderar,mas se aproximou.

-O que houve? -ele perguntou,sem olhar nos meus olhos.

-Ela caiu da escada,e...

-O que? -os olhos dele se arregalaram - Caramba,você sente dor aonde,Sakura? Bateu a cabeça,ou...?

-Só meu tornozelo dói. E muito. -expliquei,ainda mordendo meu lábio de dor. Ótimo,continuo assim e arranco um pedaço do lábio também. É tudo que eu preciso,afinal.

-Ela não pode levantar,e...

-Deixa comigo. -Kiba a interrompeu outra vez,me pegando no colo com muita facilidade.

Um braço dele envolvia minhas costas,e outro minhas pernas,e eu me senti estupidamente pequena e magra sendo segurada por ele daquele jeito. Suspirei,e ele me encarou pela primeira vez,eu podia ver sua preocupação.

-O que foi? Dói muito? -ele perguntou,e eu tentei sorrir.

-Dói. -respondi,enquanto ele me carregava para fora do Salão Comunal. Ao ver sua expressão amedrontada,acescentei rapidamente - Mas a Madame Pomfrey pode resolver isso rapidamente com uma poção.

-Vamos chegar na Ala Hospitalar em um minuto. -ele murmurou,o cenho franzido,andando rápido demais para quem levava uma pessoa no colo.

Fiquei calada o trajeto todo,porque aquilo era constrangedor. Eu não falava com Kiba há dois dias,e parecia uma eternidade. Eu sabia que o que eu sentia por ele era forte,mas pensei que pudesse conter aquilo quando estava assim,tão próxima dele. Seu perfume me acalmava,como sempre acalmou. Era incrível como Kiba sempre me acudia nos piores momentos. Como um herói que chegava ao lugar certo,na hora certa.

Assim que chegamos na Ala Hospitalar,Madame Pomfrey comentou que tinha uma poção que rejuntava ossos guardada,e que eu me recuperaria fácil. Eu não tinha só torcido,eu tinha quebrado meu tornozelo. Maravilha. Não o olhei enquanto era enfaixado,e pude ver Tenten e Hinata entrando minutos depois,ambas preocupadas e muito,muito caladas para aquilo ser normal.

Eu não estou morrendo. Droga. Elas me assustam com todo esse alarde.

-Prontinho,beba num gole só que nem vai sentir o gosto. -ela me entregou um copo com um líquido transparente como água,então eu pensei que não pudesse ser nada muito ruim.

Doce engano. Amargo,bem amargo,na verdade. Era a pior coisa que eu tinha tido a infelicidade de beber na vida. Indescritivelmente ruim. Eca.

Fiz uma careta e Tenten riu,afagando minha cabeça ao se sentar numa cadeira ao lado da minha cama.

-Como está se sentindo? -ela perguntou,me encarando furtiva,quase como se quisesse berrar um segredo que não podia ser dito em voz alta.

-Ainda com dor. Parece que eu não tenho pé,sabe como é. -dei de ombros e Hinata fez uma cara de medo. - Ah,gente,sem drama. Quem precisa de um tornozelo,afinal?

Só eu ri da minha própria piada,os três pareceram incrédulos. Mas antes que pudessem me repreender,Madame Pomfrey chegou expulsando-os,dizendo que tinham aula amanhã e que deveriam me deixar descansando.

-Boa noite,Sakura. -Tenten beijou minha testa - Bom,qualquer coisa...Grite. Podemos te ouvir,sabe,nossa torre é aqui perto.

-Obviamente. -eu revirei os olhos,e Hinata também me deu um beijo na testa.

-Cuidado,mocinha. Sem acidentes,por favor. -ela riu fracamente antes de sair puxando Tenten pelo pulso como se quisesse me deixar sozinha com Kiba.

Droga,o pior é que eu nem podia fugir. Porque não podia _andar_. Merda. Mil vezes merda.

Eu olhei para meu tornozelo enfaixado e fiz uma careta. Senti que Kiba se sentara na ponta da cama,do lado do pé bom. Minha respiração falhou quando ele apoiou a mão no meu joelho. Apesar de um cobertor estar por cima,minha perna pegou fogo imediatamente,como se uma corrente muito quente tivesse passado ali naquele instante. Droga de efeitos que ele precisa causar em mim.

-Sabe,daqui a um mês tem a semi-final. Trate de ficar bem. -ele murmurou,encarando alguma coisa no lençol branco sem graça.

-Vou ficar. Por Merlin,eu não quebrei meu crânio. Foi só o tornozelo. -murmurei em resposta,procurando o olhar dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça,me encarando intensamente. Torci mentalmente para que Madame Pomfrey chegasse e o expulsasse dali antes dele tocar naquele assunto.

-Não precisava ser assim. -ele soltou o ar lentamente,se levantando da cama para chegar mais perto do meu rosto. Ele hesitou por um instante,mas se ajoelhou no chão,perto demais de mim. Eu podia sentir seu perfume mesmo dali. As pontas dos dedos dele encostaram na minha bochecha,e eu desisti de tentar não encará-lo. - Você sabe que eu podia...Ser melhor para você. Que ele. Ou que qualquer outro. Eu faria qualquer coisa para...Que você também pensasse dessa forma.

-Kiba...

-Escuta,por favor. -as mãos dele rumaram para os meus cabelos desgrenhados provavelmente pelos acontecimentos anteriores,tipo cair da escada e tudo mais. - Eu sei que não posso mudar isso que você...Sente. Por ele. Mas nós não precisamos nos afastar,nem nada. Eu não quis dizer isso naquele dia. Você interpretou errado.

Era o que eu mais queria,e eu sabia disso. Era o meu pior ato de egoísmo. Eu já tinha errado o suficiente,por tempo suficiente. Não poderia mais usar Kiba daquela forma.

-Não torne isso mais difícil. -eu mordi o lábio inferior,tentando organizar minhas idéias agora que ele mexia no meu cabelo displicentemente - Você sabe que não é mais possível mudar essa...Situação. E eu não vou mais te magoar. Já decidi isso.

-Você não imagina que magoa muito mais ficar longe de você. -ele retrucou,suavemente,sua voz quase um murmúrio.

-Eu faria qualquer coisa para que tudo fosse como antes. -murmurei,fechando os olhos. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que encarar a dor estampada naqueles olhos cor de chocolate. - Aquela nossa amizade inabalável. Desde o primeiro dia de aula. Éramos tão inocentes.

-Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter chegado antes... -os lábios dele encostaram levemente no meu pescoço,e ele alcançou o meu ouvido,sua respiração me causando arrepios - Para ter conquistado você antes _dele. _

-Kiba,pare com isso. -eu murmurei,segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos,e afastando-o de mim para que eu pudesse encará-lo - Por favor,já está sendo ruim o suficiente.

-Desculpe. -ele foi sincero,e levantou do chão,pondo-se de pé num salto,quase como se acordasse de algum transe - Não quero mais te perturbar com isso. Só quero que você seja feliz. É sério.

-Obrigada. -eu murmurei debilmente,a distância dele me apavorando. Nunca era assim. Ele sempre me protegia de todas as situações ruins,me consolava,me curava de alguma forma. Eu estava mal,e ele estava longe. Ali,perto da minha cama,mas distante. O peso de saber que ele se afastaria de mim pareceu muito maior e eu lutei contra um nó na garganta.

-Vai ser melhor assim. -ele sorriu,falando num tom de quem tenta convencer primeiro a si mesmo- Podemos nos aproximar quando estiver tudo bem. Quando isso tiver,de alguma forma,cicatrizado.

-É claro. -eu sorri,embora o nó na garganta só tivesse aumentado.

A verdade é que eu não via nenhuma forma daquilo cicatrizar.

Kiba pareceu ponderar sobre alguma coisa,mas acenou de longe e saiu da enfermaria a passos largos.

Eu lutei contra a vontade de chorar. O medo de estar sozinha de novo me assombrando. Mas eu sobrevivera a coisas piores,certo? A dor que eu passei quando Sasuke me traiu foi,de certa forma,muito mais aguda. Mais incômoda. O que eu sentia por ele era diferente. Talvez mais forte,talvez apenas mais intenso. Eu não saberia explicar,mas podia ter certeza que estava fazendo o que devia ser feito. Continuar amiga de Kiba implicaria em coisas que não voltariam ao normal. Não agora,tão perto de tudo que aconteceu. Talvez demorassem meses,anos para que ele se visse curado de toda a droga de mágoa que eu o fiz passar. Talvez em algum tempo eu pudesse me aproximar dele sem receio de querer beijá-lo,sem ter nenhuma dúvida sobre os meus sentimentos,a minha vulnerabilidade.

Minha decisão foi tomada. Mais ainda naquela noite,que Sasuke dissera aquelas palavras que eu tanto sonhei escutar.

Ele dissera mesmo 'Eu amo você'. Com todas as palavras. Com todos os efeitos. Eu sorria feito boba ao lembrar e depois queria enfiar minha cara num buraco por lembrar da minha reação. Idiota. Eu era uma grande idiota.

Antes que pudesse sentir as lágrimas molhando meu rosto,vi Madame Pomfrey apagar todas as luzes da enfermaria,e pude sentir a sonolência correndo por minhas veias,e meu pé ficou dormente. Adormeci ainda sentindo uma dor que nenhuma poção poderia diminuir. Apenas o tempo. Por mais clichê que pudesse parecer,eu sabia o quanto era real.

* * *

Inspirei uma maior golfada de ar,a luz das grandes janelas do outro lado castigando meus olhos. Instintivamente,coloquei a mão nos olhos,esfregando-os e tentando me manter acordada. Olhei para baixo,constatando que meu tornozelo estava bem menos inchado,e que a dor passara.

Madame Pomfrey estava medindo a temperatura de um garotinho numa cama do outro lado da enfermaria,mas sorriu quando me viu acordada. Andou até mim a passos rápidos,provavelmente querendo mais do que nada liberar um leito.

-Acho que já posso te liberar. -ela murmurou,analisando meu tornozelo. - Já está curado.

-Que ótimo. -eu sorri mais abertamente ainda.

-Só não faça esforço por três dias. -ela alertou quando eu levantei da cama rapidamente,me sentindo totalmente revigorada e feliz.

Acenei alegremente para ela antes de sair,me segurando para não saltitar.

O peso da minha decisão pareceu cutucar a ferida que eu mesma causara em mim ao me aproximar daquela forma de Kiba,e eu o vi no Salão Comunal que estava vazio já que era horário de aula. Ele usava o mesmo casaco do dia anterior,e dormia profundamente no sofá,encolhido e inquieto. eu senti o nó na garganta se formando de novo,a imensa vontade de abraçá-lo e confortá-lo debatendo com a droga de promessa que eu fizera a mim mesma na noite anterior.

Eu não podia mais magoar Kiba. Não podia mais _me_ magoar. Aquilo estava errado e eu lutaria contra qualquer vontade que pudesse pôr tudo a perder. De novo.

Mordi o lábio inferior e não consegui não ir até o sofá onde ele dormira. Passei a mão levemente pelos cabelos arrepiados dele,mas ele continuou respirando profundamente ao dormir. Não parecia ter pesadelos,não parecia sonhar comigo,ou nada assim. Sua expressão cansada também era serena e eu quase sorri.

_Ele_ ficaria bem.

Talvez muito antes do que eu esperava.

Eu é que parecia a mais fraca quanto à tudo isso. Subi até o quarto dele,pegando o seu cobertor e o cobrindo logo em seguida. Ele entreabriu rapidamente os olhos e sorriu. Eu não consegui enxergar bem os degraus quando subi as escadas de novo,as lágrimas embaçando minha visão. Mas eu sabia que não era azarada a esse ponto. Não conseguiria quebrar meu tornozelo de novo.

Era demais. Até para alguém como eu.

Deitei na minha cama e puxei a coberta até meus olhos,secando as lágrimas que escorreram. Eu precisava parar com isso. Tinha que voltar a ser seca,tinha que controlar melhor meus dutos lacrimais. Suspirei,me encolhendo na cama. Eu não sentia mais sono algum,mas tinha a necessidade de ficar deitada naquela cama o resto do dia.

Eu precisava disso. Um dia longe de tudo.

Das emoções,dos amores. Não podia mais lidar com aquilo tudo sem pirar.

Só resolvi pensar em levantar quando vi o dia escurecer e meu estômago roncou alto. Tenten entrou no quarto seguida de Hinata e Ayumi,todas muito sérias e caladas.

Ayumi segurava uma bandeja cheia de comida e com um jarro de suco de uva. Eu ergui a sobrancelha,mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta,ela pousou a bandeja no meu colo,fazendo um sinal para eu comer.

Tinha três tipos de batatas diferentes ali. Não pude evitar sorrir quando comecei a comer,só agora notando a fome que eu realmente sentia.

As três se sentaram na cama ao lado da minha,de Hinata. Eu fiquei calada ao comer,imaginando que elas também não queriam conversar.

Depois que pousei os garfos,eu sorri animada para as três.

-O que houve,afinal? -perguntei curiosa.

-Queremos... Conversar com você. -Hinata respondeu rapidamente,olhando de esguelha para Ayumi e Tenten.

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre sábado... -Tenten respondeu calma,embora houvesse uma certa histeria na risada que ela soltou em seguida - Eu pensei que seria mesmo a primeira vez que eu comemoraria esta data.

-Desculpe. -eu balancei a cabeça - O que tem sábado?

-Como 'o que tem sábado'? -Ayumi arregalou os olhos - Sakura,você sabe que dia é hoje? Ou perdeu a noção do tempo ao bater a cabeça com a queda da escada?

-Hoje... -eu franzi os cenhos,vasculhando na minha mente a data de hoje. - É dia dez.

As três me esperaram,as caras apreensivas, curiosas. Eu franzi mais o cenho. Eu estava esquecendo algum aniversário? Algum feriado? As semi-finais só seriam em Março,dali a um mês...

Caramba! Hoje é dia dez! Sábado é dia catorze. De fevereiro. **Dia catorze de fevereiro. **

-Dia dos namorados! -eu exclamei,como quem diz 'Bingo!' e elas suspiraram. -Mas por que isso importa,afinal? Eu não tenho namorado.

-Nem nós temos. - Hinata falou secamente,cruzando os braços. Eu escancarei a boca,e depois me recompus.

-O que? Como é? Mas...Naruto e Neji... Espera,e o Shino,Ayumi? Eles...

-Shino e eu brigamos faz duas semanas. -ela revirou os olhos.

-Naruto não anda falando comigo. -Hinata parecia irritada,mas escondia muito bem a tristeza.

-Eu e Neji definitivamente tivemos uma briga séria. -Tenten completou as desgraças amorosas.

-Credo. -eu dei uma risada fraca - Acho que este quarto é amaldiçoado.

Hinata riu e Tenten apenas afundou a cabeça no travesseiro,bufando muito alto. Só então reparei que Ayumi tinha sentado na ponta da minha cama. E que ela estava muito diferente. Os cabelos dourados sempre hiper soltos,brilhantes e lisos estava presos num coque frouxo,ainda brilhavam,mas pareciam bem menos cuidados. O rosto bonito dela continuava o mesmo,mas era fácil notar que algo estava errado no sorriso dela. Ayumi gostava de Shino. E ela estava sofrendo. Reprimi o impulso de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem,porque eu não tinha como saber. Eu mal sabia o que ia acontecer comigo,quem dirá os casos amorosos alheios.

-Eu nunca passei um dia dos namorados com um namorado. -Tenten comentou,se virando de barriga para cima,e Hinata abraçou os joelhos,sentada na ponta dos pés de Tenten.

-Eu nunca recebi um presente de um namorado no dia dos namorados. Eu só ficava com garotos imbecis. -Ayumi comentou com ar de arrependimento.

-Eu nunca liguei pro dia dos namorados. -Hinata suspirou,resignada com esta idéia.

-Eu nunca tive um namorado. -comentei com ar de riso,mas depois fiz cara de choro e bati com a mão na testa - Aposto que eu sou a pior.

-Sasuke desistiu ou o que? -Ayumi questionou abismada,e Hinata a repreendeu com o olhar.

-Ele disse que me amava. -falei rápido demais, emendando as palavras,e nem sei se entendi o que falei,na verdade.

-Ele disse isso? -Hinata e Tenten perguntaram juntas,e eu ri. Mais porque foi engraçado elas falando juntas.

-É. -eu engoli em seco,lembrando da minha reação idiota.

-E o que você fez? -Tenten perguntou lentamente, amedrontada com a resposta que eu poderia dar.

-Ela disse que o amava também,dã. -Ayumi respondeu por mim,um sorriso enorme no rosto -É o que qualquer pessoa normal faria.

Eu gemi baixinho,escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Como eu era imbecil!

-Sakura,o que você fez? - Hinata perguntou assustada,e eu gemi de novo,incapaz de falar.

-Não me diga que você desmentiu ele,ou bateu nele,ou...

-Eu corri. -respondi num murmúrio quase indecifrável,mas elas pareceram entender.

-Você _correu?_ -Tenten perguntou,abismada,os olhos quase saindo da cara de tão arregalados.

Apenas assenti,incapaz de falar qualquer coisa mais. Elas ficaram em silêncio por segundos que me pareceram horas. Agora,vendo como a reação das minhas amigas,eu me sentia muito pior. Queria cavar um buraco no chão e só sair de lá quando a vergonha passasse. Mas isso seria entediante,e eu provavelmente ia morrer com falta de ar, sem comida,sem água. Não que morrer não fosse uma boa opção.

Credo,eu posso ser tudo,menos suicida.

De repente,me tirando de meus devaneios,Ayumi soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa,seus olhos brilhando como antigamente,quando ela sorria por tudo, antes da decepção amorosa.

-Não tem graça. -arfei,tentando parecer irritada,mas eu acabei dando um risinho também,o que fez Tenten e Hinata rirem junto. Certo,agora estamos todas aqui,rindo da minha desgraça.

-Você precisa resolver isso. -Tenten murmurou,me encarando seriamente - O quanto antes.

-Eu não sei...-suspirei pesadamente,mexendo na minha franja totalmente bagunçada - Não faço idéia do que fazer,de como conversar com ele,ou algo assim.

-Vocês precisam parar de se machucar. -Ayumi falou calmamente,como quem escolhe bem as palavras. Eu sabia porque,mas detestava lembrar daquele acontecimento - Esquecer o que deu errado e ficarem juntos de uma vez. Porque se vocês se amam,errado mesmo é ficarem assim,separados.

Eu apenas assenti,embora um repentino aperto no peito começasse a me incomodar. Mencionar aquilo tudo ainda era bem doloroso. Eu tentava pensar na voz suave de Sasuke dizendo que me amava,para espantar as más lembranças,mas não funcionava muito bem. Desejei mentalmente ser menos problemática,desejei poder começar tudo de novo com ele. Seria mais fácil,mais indolor.

Mas quem disse que temos sempre segundas chances?

* * *

Eu adorava quartas-feiras.

Eu odiava quartas-feiras também.

Adorava porque não tinha aula nenhuma com Sasuke,assim podia adiar aquilo que eu precisava fazer. Odiava porque não via Sasuke em nenhuma parte do dia,já que ele resolvera parar de comer no Salão Principal. Ou parar de comer,sei lá. Prefiro pensar que ele não é anoréxico e suicida,mas apenas um bom nerd que estuda o tempo inteiro para obter todos os N.O.M's.

Quando as aulas acabaram,fui saltitante para o jantar,acompanhada de minhas fiéis escudeiras,Hinata e Tenten. Elas estavam tagarelando sobre montarmos um grupo de estudos em Abril para revisar o conteúdo das provas,e eu estava realmente interessada na idéia,ouvindo atentamente minhas amigas nerds falarem sobre métodos de estudos,e tudo mais. Eu só podia ouvir mesmo,porque eu não era exatamente uma nerd como elas.

Coloquei bastante batata no meu prato,e reparei na repentina falta de apetite de Hinata quando Naruto passou reto por nós. Vi quando seus olhares se encontraram,a dor estampada no rosto. Hinata podia se fazer de durona,mas ele não conseguia disfarçar o quão difícil aquilo estava sendo para ele.

Imaginei como me sentiria em seu lugar,e tive uma imensa vontade de oferecer ajuda,oferecer qualquer coisa para melhorar aquilo. Mas era o tipo de situação que ninguém poderia ajudar. Ele precisava se afastar dela por segurança,caso aquele bruxo das trevas tentasse algo. Apesar de Hinata parecer achar que a preocupação dele era bobagem,eu acho que faria o mesmo se fosse comigo. Jamais ia querer colocar a vida de quem eu amo em perigo. Suspirei pesadamente,meu apetite se esvaindo enquanto eu parava para refletir sobre como nossas vidas tinham sido complicadas em tão pouco tempo. O dia de diversão na neve,no começo das férias de Inverno parecia fazer parte de uma outra vida,muito tempo atrás. Eu lembrava de todas as risadas,as conversas,o perfume de Sasuke que eu podia inspirar ao deitar no ombro dele quando voltávamos no ônibus.

Meus olhos vagaram rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina e eu encontrei Sasuke,sentado ao lado de Ino e Gaara apenas ouvindo-os conversar. Do outro lado dele eu reconheci a garota que me abordara no Corujal. Ela olhava-o furtivamente,falando baixo perto demais do rosto dele. Sasuke,no entanto,não pareceu prestar muita atenção na conversa,mexia na comida com o olhar sem foco. Ele ficava mais lindo ainda assim,pensativo.

A garota que eu não recordava o nome,então,levou uma das mãos ao cabelo dele,provavelmente comentando algo sobre o corte. Fechei as mãos em punhos,embaixo da mesa e as comprimi na borda,e não ficaria surpresa caso eu quebrasse-as ou rachasse a madeira. O que viesse primeiro.

Sasuke olhou para ela com uma expressão vazia,mas sorriu com algo que ela falou. Foi a gota d'água para mim ver os dois sorrindo daquele jeito...Nojento.

Levantei bruscamente,afastando o banco. As meninas me olharam,e Tenten dirigiu agilmente os olhos para a mesa da Sonserina e suspirou em seguida.

Saí andando pisando mais forte do que precisava,morrendo de vontade de bater em cada ser que virava para olhar a Monitora enraivecida saindo do Salão Principal quase correndo. Balancei a cabeça. Em geral,eu não era assim tão violenta. Não me lembro do último mosquito que matei.

O corredor estava relativamente cheio,o tráfego indo bem mais forte para o Salão Principal,já que a hora do jantar mal começara. Avistei Kiba andando de cabeça baixa,as mãos no bolso,aparentemente concentrado em algo. Notei Mei Nyaro,a menina hostil que me odiava em particular (apesar de eu nunca ter feito nada contra ela),andando ao lado dele e tagarelando animada. Ela estava bem. Ela e a garotado Corujal estavam especialmente felizes. Eu tinha deixado o caminho livre para as duas.

Parei em frente ao mural perto do portão e fingi ler os avisos enquanto eles passavam. Pela visão periférica,vi Mei andando mais rápido e Kiba indo logo atrás. Ele me lançou um olhar discreto por sobre o ombro. O sorriso que ele abriu não chegava aos seus olhos,e aquilo só piorou o meu estado deplorável. Andei para fora do Castelo,os jardins estavam cheios de poças d'água devido a chuva que nos castigara o dia todo. Mas não estava frio. Hagrid acenou para mim ao passar andando com Canino para dentro da Floresta Proibida e eu sorri para ele. Eu o adorava como professor,e ele parecia sempre tão animado,sempre tão feliz com sua vida humilde.

Talvez quando ficasse mais velha,eu também pudesse ser guarda-costas de algum colégio bruxo. Já que eu nunca me casaria mesmo,tendo em vista que minha vida amorosa é mais fracassada do que a de qualquer outra pessoa.

Estava andando pelo Jardim sem ligar para a lama que deixaria meus tênis podres. Quem precisava de tênis limpos e bonitos? Era apenas um mero detalhe.

Vários pensamentos sobre o que havia acontecido recentemente ocuparam minha cabeça e eu me vi no lugar onde muita coisa já acontecera. Estremeci ao lembrar da voz de Sasuke dizendo que me amava. Não podia culpá-lo por me evitar depois que eu reagi daquela forma imbecil. Mas o que eu poderia falar para ele agora,então? Como chegar e chamá-lo para conversar sobre isso?

Sorri ao ver o único casal que sobrevivera às férias. Ino e Gaara andavam de mãos dadas pelo Jardim,sorridentes e apaixonados como sempre. Foi uma surpresa ver que eles se dirigiam até mim.

-Olá,Sakura. -Ino exclamou ainda sorrindo,mas havia algo no rosto dela que eu não conseguia decifrar. Gaara me lançou um sorriso bonito,mas não falou nada.

-Olá...

-Escute. -ela jogou os cabelos para trás como sempre fazia - Sábado faremos uma festinha de Valentine's Day,e estamos chamando apenas pessoas legais das outras casas. Eu adoraria que você fosse.

Mordi o lábio inferior,sem saber como dispensar esse convite. Apesar de estar super bem intencionada,Ino não tinha culpa por eu estar totalmente desanimada para comemorar este dia.

-Não vai dar... -eu murmurei sem jeito,mas ela riu,fazendo sinal para eu me calar.

-Você vai a essa festa,Sakura. -ela afirmou,o dedo em riste,a expressão que antigamente me deixava fula da vida - Ou eu me sentirei especialmente ofendida.

Franzi o cenho,dando uma risada curta. Onde ela tinha aprendido a falar assim?

-Eu...Vou ver. -soltei o ar lentamente e ela assentiu,sorrindo ao puxar Gaara de volta para o castelo.

Demorei alguns minutos para sacudir a cabeça de idéias esquisitas que me apareciam sobre aquela intimação que ela chamava de convite. Haveria algo mais nessa festa para ser tão importante? Haveria algo de especial ou diferente para mim para eu ser intimada a ir?

Voltei para o castelo desistindo de pensar nisso,embora soubesse que a possível idéia de Sasuke estar lá com a menina do Corujal me espantava mais do que tudo. Ao contrário do que eu esperava,isso só me fazia querer mais ainda ir à essa festa. Como se eu pudesse ter uma garantia de que não aconteceria nada se eu estivesse lá. Talvez no fundo,em algum lugar remoto e sem atenção do meu coração,eu acreditasse que ele me amava mesmo.

A quinta-feira passou sem muitos acontecimentos de relevância,tirando o resumo de Herbologia que fomos obrigados a fazer sobre os dois primeiros bimestres. Não vi Sasuke na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas porque foi aula prática em duplas,o que me reduziu a duas horas e meia lutando,caindo e ralando o joelho com Hinata,já que ela obviamente era bem melhor do que eu na teoria. Eu conseguia bloquear a maioria dos feitiços verbais porque eu gostava da prática muito mais do que da teórica. Mas eu não tinha aprendido ainda a realizar bons feitiços em voz tão baixa como ela conseguia. O que lhe dava uma certa vantagem.

A sexta-feira foi movimentada,todas as meninas preparando cartas para o correio de Elfos que entregaria cartas de amor no sábado. Eu achei aquilo idiota,e Tenten concordou comigo. Hinata ficou quieta e eu desconfio seriamente que ela tenha escrito alguma dessas cartinhas tolas para Naruto. Mas não acredito que ela vá mandar. É bem a cara dela esse ato tão orgulhoso.

Desisti de procurar Sasuke e de pensar em ir a qualquer festa imbecil de comemoração a uma data tão idiota. Ele fez dupla na aula prática de Poções com a garota imbecil do Corujal,a qual eu lembrei o nome,devo acrescentar. Mas não sinto a menor vontade de dizer o nome dela. Ou pensar,sei lá. Dane-se.

Quer saber?

Tomara que ela mande uma carta idiota de Valentine's Day para ele.

Tomara que ele namore com ela porque eu sou a idiota que correu dele ao ouvir um 'eu te amo'.

Tomara que eles noivem e casem.

Tomara que eles tenham filhinhos feios (o que é quase geneticamente impossível,já que Sasuke é absurdamente lindo).

Tomara que eles vivam felizes para sempre na vidinha perfeita deles.

Eu não mereço nada disso. Eu não fui esperta. Literalmente fugi do amor quando ele me encontrou. Credo,que coisa clichê. Mas é a verdade. Essa idiota foi bem esperta e agarrou com unhas e dentes sua oportunidade (inclusive com unhas. Eu vi ela pedindo para descascar as leguminosas dele na parte da Poção que ele devia descascar. Ela roçou as unhas no braço dele tentando ser sensual,ou sei lá o que. Eu não vejo nada de sensual em arranhar o braço de um garoto. Talvez os garotos achem isso sensual. Sasuke não sorriu nem nada. Ele parece tão vazio perto dela. Seco. Como eu fiquei quando tudo aconteceu. Mas pelo menos eu não saí pegando a primeira sirigaita que veio jogando charme para cima de mim. Ok,teve o Kiba. Mas ele não é um idiota. E ele sempre me amou,é ou era meu melhor amigo. E era uma situação completamente diferente. Ele tinha me posto um horrível par de chifres. Fala sério.)

Chega.

'Life's a bitch and so are you.'

É. Ouça isso,idiota do Corujal.

Não vou mais ligar para a felicidade do novo casal vinte da escola. Sério. É culpa minha. Já me acostumei com a idéia de me mudar para Guam assim que conseguir juntar minhas economias. Não que se precise de tanto dinheiro para ir à Guam. Lá o custo de vida é realmente barato. Dinheiro não vai ser problema. Eu vou vender meus cocos e tudo bem. Sasuke será feliz e bem sucedido com sua garota perfeita de unhas grandes.

Droga. Eu queria conseguir deixar minhas unhas crescerem daquele jeito. Elas cobrem apenas um pouco o tamanho dos dedos. Não dá para arranhar ninguém. Será que é por isso que eu fracasso com os homens? Eu sabia que havia algo de errado comigo.

Merda.

Não quis abrir os olhos quando o sol idiota bateu no meu rosto. Ayumi parecia revigorada,cantando no banho e penteando perfeitamente seu cabelo dourado. Quis acordar e perguntar para ela o motivo de toda a felicidade num dia tão idiota,mas acordar significaria encarar esse dia idiota. E isso era o que eu menos queria.

Hinata bufou ao meu lado,e saiu de sua cama pisando forte. Bateu a porta do banheiro e eu a ouvi bufando mais umas três vezes até o barulho do chuveiro ficar mais forte. Será difícil para todas nós,mas tenho certeza que a repentina alegria de Ayumi a incomodou mais ainda.

Eu aprendi nos últimos dias a não demonstrar reações bruscas. O barulho que Hinata fez ao se dirigir para a higiene matinal foi uma demonstração bem brusca de mau humor. Pobrezinha. Aposto que ela ainda está duvidando em mandar ou não a carta por aquele correio do amor idiota. Como um mísero dia pode deixar tudo tão idiota?

Calcei minhas pantufas idiotas de vacas idiotas. Esfreguei os olhos e vi um céu lindo e azul sem nuvem alguma quando olhei pela janela. Até a temperatura quis colaborar com toda essa idiotice de Dia dos Namorados. O tempo estava perfeito,os casais estavam perfeitamente alegres. Eu estava largada,magoada,desencantada e totalmente desesperançada. Sasuke não me queria mais. Eu tive minha chance. E desperdicei. E agora tinha que ver toda a perfeição desse dia idiota. Droga.

Tentei passar idiotamente despercebida enquanto procurava uma roupa para o calor que faria,mas Ayumi tinha sido cercada pela nuvem de perfeição e idiotice desse dia. Ela estava linda de novo. Sorridente. E tremendamente positiva de novo. O que era uma merda. Porque ela me faria ir à festa da Ino. Eu já conseguia ouvir seu discurso.

-Bom dia. -ela falou baixo para não acordar Tenten. Mas eu vi Tenten mudar de lado e colocar metade do travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Aposto que ela queria acordar tanto quanto eu.

-Bom dia,Ayumi. -respondi baixinho,pegando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta pólo azul para usar. Não estava tão quente,apesar do sol.

-Que roupa você vai usar na festa da Ino? -ela perguntou displicentemente,e eu suspirei. Tava demorando já.

-Não vou a essa festa. -respondi friamente,e Hinata saiu do banheiro vestida,perfumada e bem arrumada. e eu achando que ela bufava de ódio quando se dirigiu para o banho.

-Ah,você vai sim. -Ayumi sorriu maléfica - Comprei um vestido que é a sua cara.

Entreabri a boca e arregalei os olhos. Era algum tipo de complô?

-Não vou. E use o vestido,Ayumi. -eu entrei no banheiro batendo a porta,mas a risada presunçosa dela significava que isso estava longe de terminar.

Fiquei mais tempo no banho do que esperava,e quando saí não havia mais ninguém no quarto. A grande questão era como Tenten tinha acordado e se arrumado tão rapidamente sem usar nem o banheiro. Grandes amigas que eu tenho. Dei de ombros ao descer lentamente a escada,eu não podia quebrar o tornozelo de novo tão perto dos jogos.

Ao chegar no Salão Principal,vi Tenten arrumada e limpinha sentada de braços cruzados entre Ayumi e Hinata. Ela revirou os olhos para mim,eu entendi o motivo do estresse. Ayumi estava intimando todas nós a irmos naquela festa idiota da Sonserina.

-Além do mais,vocês não podem passar a noite no quarto deprimidas. -ela finalizou quando eu me sentei. Peguei waffles e recheio de morango e fiquei calada apenas ouvindo o monólogo de Ayumi - Quero dizer,vocês podiam sim fazer isso. Mas eu não vou deixar. Vocês são minhas amigas,e eu quero o melhor para vocês sempre.

-Não vejo como ir a uma festa onde Neji está com alguma possível pretendente é o melhor para mim. -Tenten retrucou,irritada,mordendo a torrada quase com raiva.

-Que pretendentes o que! -ela deu de ombros,um sorriso gentil no rosto - É com você que ele quis estar,não é? Que eu me lembre,ele veio atrás. Não acho que com você lá,ele possa querer alguma outra garota.

Tenten murmurou algo como 'Pois eu acho.',mas Ayumi se virou para Hinata como se o assunto 'Tenten & Neji' tivesse sido resolvido.

-E você? O que vai fazer? -ela questionou suavemente,medindo as palavras.

-Dormir cedo. -ela abriu um sorriso que deveria ser alegre,mas eu podia enxergar a tristeza em seu semblante. E queria poder ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Ayumi parecia partilhar da minha vontade. Naruto não estaria na festa,então este caso de amor estava fora do alcance dela para que ela pudesse resolver ou pelo menos tentar. Hinata continuou comendo calada,aparentemente fingindo indiferença com todo o clima romântico no Salão Principal. Vários casais já se fundiam a essa hora da manhã,e isso era nojento. O correio do amor passou recolhendo as cartas que as pessoas queriam mandar na hora do jantar. Eu ri quando vi Rock Lee colocar umas dez cartas na urna,mas me assustei ao ver Naruto colocar uma quase que sorrateiramente. Hinata olhava para a mesa,absorta demais para sequer perceber que o correio passava. Eu encarei Naruto há umas quinze pessoas de distância e ele piscou para mim. Um sorriso amarelo,totalmente sem graça. Eu sorri de volta,totalmente maravilhada. Afinal,até Hinata teria uma noite de Valentine's Day decente. E isso me deixava feliz,apesar das minhas perspectivas péssimas para este dia.

-Sakura,você precisa experimentar o vestido mais tarde. -Ayumi comentou num tom de aviso,como se eu realmente concordasse com isso.

-Eu não vou. -respondi pela milésima vez,revirando os olhos.

-Não vou te deixar no quarto deprimida e sozinha. -ela retrucou calma demais,como se não tivesse dúvida alguma que eu pudesse mesmo me negar a ir a essa festa.

-Veja bem,eu não tenho motivos para ir. Quero dizer,é uma comemoração para quem tem um namorado e tudo mais. E eu não tenho. -expliquei sensatamente,terminando de me alimentar.

-Você vai,Sakura! -AYumi exclamou como quem encerra uma conversa e eu bufei,levantando da mesa.

-Onde você vai? -Tenten perguntou.

-Estudar. -respondi seca antes de sair pisando forte.

Peguei meu material e fui para a biblioteca quase vazia. A maioria das pessoas parecia estar lá fora curtindo seus namorados e tudo mais. Senti-me tão nerd que me deu vontade de rir. Abri o livro de Poções,e uma lembrança péssima me veio a cabeça.

Eu tinha que marcar uma data para as aulas particulares com Sasuke antes que Snape me expulsasse de sua aula e arruinasse meu sonho de ser medi-bruxa. Ou auror. Eu ainda não tinha certeza do que queria ser,mas as duas opções me exigiam ser ótima em Poções. E eu estava mais para...Péssima. Bufei alto,abaixando a cabeça na mesa. Eu era mesmo uma fracassada. Nem nas profissões que eu queria seguir eu era boa!

Estudei o dia inteiro,só saí para almoçar mesmo. Não vi Ayumi,Tenten e Hinata o resto do dia,mas quando fui pegar um livro no dormitório levei um super susto. Aquilo estava uma bagunça maior do que o normal.

-Que tipo de furacão passou por aqui? -perguntei com um tom de voz muito assustado,o que fez Ayumi rir.

-Tenten não encontrava nada para vestir. -ela explicou com um sorriso.

-Não sei como. Com tantas roupas jogadas pelo quarto. -eu bufei baixinho e Hinata balançou a cabeça,voltando a atenção para um livro meio assustador desses de Suspense que ela passou a ler.

-Pro banho já,Sakura. Você tem um rosto lindo que mal precisa de maquiagem,mas precisamos secar seu cabelo antes de sairmos pra festa. -Ayumi falou num tom de voz autoritário.

-Mas eu não...

-Você vai. -foi a vez de Hinata soar autoritária,ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro,ela deu de ombros -Quero ficar sozinha aqui.

-Anda,Sakura,não pode ser tão ruim. -Tenten deu um sorriso fraco - E se você ficar irritada,pode vir embora a hora que quiser.

Eu ponderei por um minuto. Podia ser bom,no final das contas. Eu veria Sasuke,não veria? Talvez,se me desse coragem,eu pudesse falar com ele. Colocar os pingos nos 'is' como dizia a minha mãe. Entrei no banheiro para um banho longo,tentando organizar minhas idéias e encontrar uma forma de dizer que eu o amava também,que aquela bagunça que se tornara a nossa vida não precisava ser assim. Ri da minha incapacidade de explicar qualquer coisa até mesmo para a parede do box.

Saí do banho ainda confusa,mas um pouco mais decidida. Precisava falar com ele o mais rápido possível. Antes de ser tarde demais. Antes dele desistir de vez.

Vesti o que Ayumi me mandou vestir. Deixe-a secar meu cabelo e prender como ela quisesse. Permiti uma maquiagem leve e usei as sandálias que ela me mandou usar sem pestanejar. Eu queria estar bonita,mas não conseguia pensar em como isso aconteceria sem a ajuda da minha amiga patricinha. Só me olhei no espelho para ver o resultado. Eu estava usando um vestido frente-única de cetim azul escuro que era soltinho e até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Segundo Ayumi,o azul contrastava muito bem com a minha pele. Eu tinha que concordar que a cor me caía bem mesmo. As sandálias prateadas também ficaram ótimas com a roupa.

-Ayumi,não me leve a mal,mas acho que essa presilha não se deu bem com o meu cabelo. -comentei baixinho,assistindo Ayumi se maquiar perfeitamente bem sozinha. Ela me olhou de esguelha e deu de ombros.

-Faz o que você quiser. Seu cabelo é tão liso que nada fica preso nele. -ela murmurou irritada,como se isso fosse algo ofensivo.

-Desculpe. -murmurei em resposta,só depois notando o quão idiota aquilo soou.

-Vamos logo,já são quase nove horas. -Tenten revirou os olhos,andando impaciente pelo dormitório.

Hinata tinha descido para jantar e eu,Ayumi e Tenten estávamos quase prontas para a festa.

O vestido de Ayumi era o mais curto,preto e com um decote generoso. Seu sapato peep-toe vermelho vivo dava um certo charme ao conjunto. Os cabelos dourados dela estavam lindos,e eu me sentia esquisita e feia perto dela.

Tenten usava um vestido violeta lindo de um ombro só e com uma fita de cetim no busto. O cabelo castanho dela estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo perfeito e ela estava muito linda também. Não vi como Neji poderia dispensá-la hoje ou sequer pensar em continuar brigado com ela.

Tirei a presilha que prendia um lado do meu cabelo e o soltei e baguncei um pouco. As duas me olharam meio estupefatas e eu ri.

-O que? Ele é liso demais,é tão sem graça.

-É o cabelo ruivo mais lindo que eu já vi. -Tenten falou com aquele mesmo tom de ofensa que Ayumi usara minutos antes.

-E mesmo que você tenha a audácia de bagunçá-lo depois que eu o sequei tão bem,ele continua magnífico. -Ayumi comentou irritada,e eu dei de ombros,sem entender porque elas elogiavam tanto meu cabelo esquisito.

Nos olhamos no espelho mais uma vez e saímos do dormitório em silêncio. O Salão Comunal estava vazio,exceto por Naruto e...Hinata. Conversando. Na poltrona perto da janela. Juntos,lindos e totalmente sorridentes. Eles ouviram nossas sandálias fazendo barulho ao pisarmos e se viraram para olhar. Hinata sorriu abertamente e Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas para as nossas roupas.

-Boa festa! -ela exclamou com sinceridade e eu pisquei para ela,enquanto Ayumi me puxava pelo braço rapidamente ao abrir a porta.

-Eles precisam ficar sozinhos. -ela murmurou enquanto descíamos as escadas sorrateiramente.

É claro que eles ficariam sozinhos. Quem não fosse convidado da festa sonserina estaria fazendo sua festinha particular com o namorado/namorada. Conseguimos chegar às masmorras sem sermos pegas. Aposto que até mesmo Filch resolveu dar uma trégua hoje para os alunos fugitivos de seus Salões Comunais.

Ouvi Ayumi murmurar alguma coisa para a porta e ela se escancarou,assim como minha boca ao ver o lugar.

A sala fora esvaziada e com certeza aumentada com feitiços. Havia uma decoração com velas,sem nenhuma lâmpada. Fitas vermelhas e mesinhas com toalhas brancas e arranjos pequenos de flores vermelhas. Uma pista de dança se estendia pelo centro do lugar,com efeitos de luzes coloridas de um globo magicamente preso no teto que girava de acordo com a batida da música. Havia muita gente lá,muita mesmo. Conversavam em grupos,alguns casais namoravam e outros dançavam a música animada na pista. Avistei Ino com um vestido vermelho vivo vindo até nós com seu maior sorriso. Ela e Ayumi trocaram olhares suspeitos e ela me abraçou antes de cumprimentar as outras.

-Que bom que você veio. -ela falou baixo,olhando para os lados.

-Não quis te ofender. -respondi rindo e ela revirou os olhos - O lugar está incrível.

-Obrigada. -ela sorriu agradecida de verdade e piscou para mim,indo até onde Gaara conversava com dois garotos e o puxando para dançar.

Ele riu quando ela fez uma cara de criança pidona e eu senti uma pontada de inveja deles. No começo,eles enfrentaram bastante obstáculos e agora estavam mais do que apaixonados. E eles eram lindos juntos. Mesmo.

-Ai,caramba! -Ayumi ficou pálida e eu olhei na direção que ela olhava. Shino estava segurando uma taça de alguma coisa e a encarava furtivamente. Uma garota morena estava ao lado dele tagarelando,mas Shino parecia nem lembrar que ela estava ali. Só tinha olhos para Ayumi,e eu vi que isso causou o sorriso repentino no rosto dela.

Olhei para o meu outro lado,esperando ver Tenten,mas ela havia sumido. Olhei em volta,esperando encontrá-la por perto,mas nem sinal de Tenten. Suspirei,resignada. Eu estava,então,sozinha nessa festa. Maravilha.

Avistei Sara,a garota do corujal aparecer com Sasuke. Isso mesmo. Eu arregalei os olhos,mas me recompus antes que eles me notassem. Ela segurava o braço dele,mas Sasuke parecia absorto,olhando em volta como se procurasse algo. Ou alguém.

Até que seu olhar cruzou com o meu. Pensei em fazer cara feia,correr,desviar e fingir que olhava para outro lugar... Mas me mantive parada apenas encarando aqueles olhos negros. Não faço idéia de como devia estar minha expressão. E não era como se eu ligasse.

Ele ficou sério,depois pareceu aliviado e eu torci o nariz,olhando para o lado e seguindo até uma janela. Peguei um cerveja amanteigada numa mesa antes de me sentar no parapeito. O vento gelado batia no meu rosto e bagunçava mais ainda o meu cabelo. Eu respirei fundo e bebi um generoso gole antes de observar os Jardins relativamente vazios. A lua estava linda hoje. Havia pouquíssimas nuvens e muitas estrelas. Tinha tudo para ser um dia dos namorados perfeito para qualquer um.

Menos para mim. Mas eu não podia reclamar - não era como se eu merecesse um dia dos namorados perfeitos.

No entanto,doía muito. Ele tinha seguido em frente. Já tinha outra garota melhor do que eu,que saberia aproveitar a oportunidade muito melhor do que eu. Ela era mais bonita também. Sabe,ficava bem de vermelho. Eu parecia um tomate se usasse vermelho,com meus cabelos ruivos e idiotas. Não entendo como Sasuke pode,um dia sequer,ter me amado como ele diz. Eu não sou boa para ele. Não bonita o bastante. Não interessante o bastante.

Senti alguma coisa se embolar na minha garganta,e eu esperei ter vontade de vomitar,mas não era isso. Meus olhos arderam,minhas bochechas queimaram e eu olhei para trás esperando encontrar alguém e avisar que eu estava indo embora. Vi Tenten saindo do Salão com Neji. De mãos dadas. Provavelmente estava indo conversar com ele num lugar menos barulhento. Ayumi e Shino estavam dançando juntos. Abraçados. Apesar da música não ser lenta.

Um sorriso quase se formou nos meus lábios quando vi que tudo estava dando certo para minhas amigas. Eu precisava sair da festa sorrateiramente,sem estragar a felicidade de mais ninguém. Precisava ir chorar a minha tristeza sozinha,sem atrapalhar as reconciliações das minhas amigas. Eu seria uma pessoa horrível se ainda quisesse incomodá-las com todo o meu caso amoroso problemático.

Larguei a cerveja amanteigada no parapeito e saí andando decidida até a porta,sem olhar para os lados e sem encarar nada a não ser o chão. Não tive coragem de procurar Sasuke ou Sara na multidão,para ver se ele parecia feliz com ela ou não. Eu deveria me sentir feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém melhor,mas não sei se agüentaria vê-los juntos ainda.

Estava quase chegando à porta quando senti uma sensação conhecida de uma mão fria segurando o meu pulso. Fechei os olhos com força,suspirando para conseguir me soltar da mão e ir embora sem causar muito alarde. Mas senti seu perfume forte e delicioso muito perto de mim. Reabri os olhos e ele estava na minha frente,bloqueando a passagem e segurando meu pulso com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Seus olhos escuros estavam com um brilho diferente,mas eu não conseguia decifrar sua expressão.

-Você...Pode me...Soltar? -eu indaguei lentamente,incapaz de falar com a agressividade que eu pretendia com aqueles olhos grudados nos meus.

-Não. -ele respondeu convicto,e eu franzi o cenho - Você vem comigo.

-Sasuke,eu...

-Aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos -sua voz soou muito doce e ele se aproximou mais de mim,abaixando o tom de voz -Vem comigo. Por favor,Sakura.

Mordi o lábio para não mandá-lo me largar para eu ir embora. Porque,de repente,não era isso que eu queria mais. Talvez conversar com ele fosse melhor do que me trancar no dormitório e chorar até adormecer. Se ele tinha largado a Sara para vir falar comigo,então devia ser algo que ele ainda queria,certo?

Assenti sem falar nada e ele suspirou,sua mão que segurava meu pulso com muita força descendo para encontrar a minha. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos meus quase que automaticamente,e eu tinha me esquecido de como seu toque frio era bom.

Ele me puxou pelas escadas dos dormitórios e eu não fiz objeção,apenas deixe-o me levar aonde pretendia. Empurrou a última porta do corredor gigantesco,revelando um quarto grande - maior que o meu,pelo menos. Estava vazio e estranhamente arrumado para ser um quarto de garotos. Senti uma pontada de vergonha por estar ali sozinha com ele,mas ignorei este sentimento e esperei ele falar o que queria falar. Embora,na verdade,eu é que tivesse muito o que falar.

Sasuke não largou a minha mão,me puxou até a janela grande deles,muito maior que a minha também,e se encostou no parapeito,observando o céu pensativo. Eu fiquei ao lado dele apenas,mais muda do que nunca. O silêncio que se instalara era assustador,mas confortável. Eu senti que poderia estragar o momento se falasse alguma coisa,mas havia uma coisa que eu devia falar o quanto antes.

- Desculpe. -murmurei tão baixo,que se não fosse o enorme silêncio,nem eu mesma teria me ouvido.

-O que? -Sasuke me encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Eu pedi desculpas. -repeti com a cabeça baixa,reparando que o chão deles era de uma madeira quase preta. Que coisa idiota de se reparar,Sakura.

-Você não tem pelo que se desculpar. -Sasuke falou suavemente,uma mão erguendo o meu queixo para que eu o encarasse - Eu errei esse tempo todo. Foi minha culpa tudo que aconteceu.

-Mas eu fui idiota. -cruzei os braços,minha voz saindo um pouco chorosa - Eu...Saí correndo. Naquele dia. Foi uma grande idiotice...

-Eu entendo que tenha feito aquilo. -ele sorriu de lado,ficando ainda mais bonito - Eu não tinha o direito de te dizer aquelas coisas quando você ainda estava tão magoada...

–Não! -eu revirei os olhos - Eu amei ouvir...Aquilo. Foi o que eu sempre quis.

-E eu fui sincero. De verdade. -seus olhos brilharam,sua outra mão rumou para meus cabelos rapidamente. Ele aproximou ainda mais o rosto do meu e eu pude sentir minhas pernas bobearem -Você já conseguiu me perdoar? Pelo menos um pouco?

Eu inspirei fundo,seu cheiro confundindo meus pensamentos como um alucinógeno. Quis responder alguma coisa que ensaiava quando ainda estava despedaçada. Essa lembrança não partiu meu coração mais ainda,não fez minha ferida latejar dolorosamente. Eu me sentia bem. Estranhamente feliz,como eu não estava há um mês. Seus dedos se enrolando no meu cabelo,sua outra mão acariciando o meu rosto. Eu não podia estar melhor. Eu estava onde eu queria estar. Onde eu devia estar. Meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso fraco e meus braços subiram pelo peito dele até seu pescoço,e eu os entrelacei,trazendo-o para mais perto de mim.

-O suficiente. -murmurei em resposta,e ele sorriu.

Seus lábios finos e frios se encostaram na minha testa,na minha bochecha,no meu ouvido,no meu nariz,no meu queixo,mas não chegaram a passar pela minha boca. Meus joelhos já estavam vacilantes,as borboletas no meu estômago pareciam gaivotas grandes e incômodas. Mas eu sorri abertamente,mais feliz do já me lembrara de ter estado.

Eu achei que nunca fosse ficar curada de novo. Mas eu estava ótima. Como se meus pedaços tivessem se juntado e resolvido parar de incomodar. Claro que eu ainda tinha medo disso tudo,dessa reconciliação. Eu tinha receio de sofrer tudo aquilo de novo,de me despedaçar e não agüentar aquela dor uma segunda vez.

Mas eu estava satisfeita em estar ali. Nos braços dele. Onde eu queria estar desde o início.

-Sasuke...-eu arfei quando seus braços me puxaram pela cintura,colando nossos corpos.

-Não diz mais nada. -ele sussurrou no meu ouvido,seus lábios tocando meu pescoço de uma forma quase que desconcertante. Eu apertei as unhas na nuca dele,e foi a vez dele arfar.

Ele me encarou firmemente,nossos narizes se encostando,nossas bocas quase coladas. Eu podia sentir sua respiração acelerada contra o meu rosto,seu olhar mais expressivo do que nunca. Injetado,firme,e ao mesmo tempo,doce.

E quando ele finalmente encostou nosso lábios eu me agarrei com mais força em seu pescoço,com medo de desabar.

Eu estive enganada todo esse tempo que lembrei da sensação que o beijo dele me causava.

Era bem melhor do que eu lembrava.

Eu sentia exatamente tudo de novo. As mesmas correntes elétricas; parecia que as gaivotas grandes e incômodas iam sair voando do meu estômago a qualquer instante.

Tudo isso só piorou quando a língua dele pediu passagem pelos meus lábios.

Era como se eu pudesse esquecer de tudo naquele instante. Desligar-me do mundo,de tudo a nossa volta. Um clichê total,eu sei. Mas era a pura verdade. Ele conseguia me desligar dos meus pensamentos,tirar meu fôlego e me fazer tremer e sentir calor ao mesmo tempo.

Eu estive absurdamente enganada se pensei que poderia muito bem viver sem ele.

_Absurdamente enganada. _

Quando ele separou nossas bocas,eu pensei que fosse cair ou algo assim,tendo em vista que repentinamente eu estava encostada no parapeito da janela. Ele me abraçou forte,e eu agradeci por ter certeza que ele não me deixaria cair pela janela. Encostei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço,inspirando meu cheiro preferido. ele murmurou alguma coisa,mas o único som que eu era capaz de ouvir era o frenético ritmo do meu coração. Corei só de pensar que Sasuke podia ouvi-lo também,mas eu estava com o rosto bem escondido.

Ele me afastou minimamente dele,ainda me prendendo forte em seus braços. Eu encontrei seu olhar,mais intenso e mais firme ainda.

-Você não imagina o quanto...Eu senti falta de você. -ele sussurrou com a voz meio rouca.

Dei um sorriso de lado,incapaz de responder qualquer coisa. Eu ainda estava desonrientada,tonta,e tudo mais. Ele acariciou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e eu beijei seus lábios de novo,só que mais suavemente do que antes. Ele segurou minha cintura com mais força,e me colocou em cima do parapeito. Senti minhas costas baterem contra o vidro,mas não doeu nada. Eu me agarrei mais ainda a ele,se é que isso era possível.

Apesar da rapidez com que ele me puxara,e de eu ter meio que envolvido minhas pernas na cintura dele,esse beijo foi muito mais lento e suave que qualquer beijo que ele já me dera.

Muito mais cheio de sentimento,e muito mais duradouro. Quando ele se separou de mim,eu o puxei de volta,beijando-o com mais ardor do que antes.

E então eu entendi. Sentira tanta falta daquilo que eu precisava de muito mais.

Seus dedos frios passaram delicadamente pelo meu joelho,e depois pela minha coxa,e apesar do calafrio que eu senti,um resquício de sanidade gritou na minha cabeça. E eu o empurrei de leve pelos ombros,e desci do parapeito.

Ajeitei meu vestido amassado,e um grande acesso de riso me fez esconder o rosto entre as mãos. Sasuke me abraçou pela cintura outra vez,e eu escondi o rosto em seu pescoço,enquanto minhas mãos iam inconscientemente para os cabelos sedosos dele.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para a festa. -murmurei contra a pele do pescoço dele,e vi que isso o deixara arrepiado. Ele me puxou mais para perto (se é que isso era possível) e deu uma risada rouca.

-Eu estou gostando de ficar aqui. -ele murmurou em resposta.

-Sasuke...-eu mordi de leve a base do pescoço dele e ele puxou meu rosto para que eu o encarasse.

-O que? Eu prefiro a privacidade do meu quarto.

-É sério,não devemos ficar aqui...

-Ok,posso pelo menos te dar o meu presente? -ele questionou com um sorriso angelical.

Espera aí.

Ele disse isso mesmo que eu acho que ouvi?

-Presente? Como assim presente? -arfei,arregalando os olhos mais do que devia. Sasuke riu e deu um beijo na minha testa antes de se esgueirar até o armário e remexer numa gaveta interna e bem escondida.

Ele tirou uma caixa retangular preta de veludo e eu gelei até o dedinho do pé.

Ai,meu Merlin.

Ai,meu Merlin!

Ai,meu Merlin!!

Ai,meu Merlin!!!

Eu acho que vou_ desmaiar. _**E** vomitar. **E **correr.

Ou sei lá,simplesmente _morrer._

O que isso significa? Sasuke definitivamente quer me matar. Ele quer sim,eu sei.

Sasuke segurou as minhas duas mãos e eu tive que fingir que estava tudo bem para não tremer como uma epilética. Só não consegui segurar o suor frio que me apoderava naquele instante. Eu estava tensa. Muito tensa. Caixas de veludos são muito... Significativas. E eu não estou pronta para nada... Significativo. Eu acho. Não sei. Talvez esteja. Ah,meu Merlin!

Ele abriu a caixa e revelou uma gargantilha prata extremamente delicada com um pingente com duas letras 'S' entrelaçadas. Eu demorei um segundo para perceber o significado e segurei a gargantilha em frente ao rosto,reparando que havia pequenas pedras brancas brilhantes lindas cravejadas nas letras. Brilharia no escuro e em qualquer lugar. Era linda. Absurdamente linda.

-Wow. -foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca depois da minha surpresa.

-Feliz dia dos namorados. -Sasuke pegou a gargantilha e me virou de costas,colocando-a no meu pescoço.

Estremeci com o toque dos dedos frios dele na minha pele quente,e devo ter arrepiado até o último fio de cabelo quando ele beijou de leve o meu ombro,depois o meu pescoço e depois a minha nuca.

Eu virei de frente para ele com um sorriso tímido nos lábios,envolvi seu pescoço com os braços e ele sorriu abertamente.

-Gostou?

-É claro que sim. -respondi meio rápido demais,o que soou meio desesperado. Ele soltou uma risada curta antes de me dar um beijo leve nos lábios.

-Será que eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? -ele ergueu uma sobrancelha naquele gesto super sexy e eu só consegui assentir idiotamente. - Promete que não vai sair correndo?

-Não sou boa com promessas. -respondi com um tom de ironia.

-Acho que vou correr o risco. -ele sorriu de novo e eu agradeci por ele estar segurando firmemente na minha cintura. Porque o seu sorriso ainda me deixava meio tonta.

-Vá em frente.

-Aceita namorar comigo,Sakura? -assim que a frase saiu de sua boca,eu arregalei os olhos.

Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes,apesar de não estar tão surpresa assim.

Eu queria ouvir isso há tanto tempo. Não é como se eu não tivesse esperanças mais ou algo assim para ficar chocada. Porque,no fundo,eu sabia que seria assim. Que Sasuke me amava. Que Sasuke queria namorar comigo.

Apesar de tudo que aconteceu desde que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez,eu sentia que daria certo em algum momento. Não sou prepotente ou vidente. Eu apenas _sabia. _

Deixei um sorriso enorme surgir no meu rosto e beijei os lábios frios e finos dele diversas vezes.

-Sim,sim,sim! -respondi em meio aos beijos,e Sasuke me apertou mais contra si, sua expressão intensa e radiante.

Ele acariciou minha bochecha com o polegar,e depois seus dedos se perderam no meu cabelo,enquanto seu olhar estava preso ao meu como se fossem imãs. Eu não podia (nem queria) deixar de encarar aquelas orbes negras que eu tanto gostava.

-Eu te amo. -ele murmurou,roçando seus lábios nos meus de uma forma um tanto quanto...Inquietante.

-Eu te amo também. -respondi numa voz fraca,já que a sensação dos lábios dele nos meus me deixava estranhamente tonta e sem voz.

Sasuke me puxou mais ainda para si,beijando-me como se não houvese amanhã,como se não houvesse mais nada. E eu não senti nada que não fosse ele naquele momento.

Era como se tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido parecesse uma névoa distante de um passado tempestuoso.

Eu estava inteira de novo.

E eu estava feliz como não lembro de ter estado outra vez na vida.

* * *

_N/A: Olá,meus brotos! Como foi o carnaval de vocês? Aqui no rio é uma loucura,loucura total. Mas prefiro não comentar (6)' ok,ok.  
Esse capítulo pode ser meio broxante,meio clichê,meio chatinho,mas foi necessário. Vocês sabem como é reta final de fanfic,tem que dar certo. Ou não. Muahua. Tudo pode acontecer,eu posso matar alguém ainda e tal. Mentira,não sou TÃO má assim. Eu estava pensando em terminar no capítulo 19,sabe como é. Mas,entretanto,porém,todavia...Eu pretendo fazer uma 'segunda temporada' tipo 'Naruto em Hogwarts 2'. O que vocês acham,meus brotos? Estou aberta a negociações -qqq  
_**Bom,recadinho pra Juh,minha amiguinha lindinha e inteligentérrima que passou no vestibular :DDDD**_  
Estou total orgulhosa dela,po. Odontologia na Unesp não é pra qualquer um,han han. Mereceu até capítulo postadinho de presente,rs.  
Entao né,hoje estou com muita tendinite e muito sono,por isso vou fazer um 'obrigada' geral para todos oscomentários. Vocês me apoiam muito com cada reviw,gente. É um estímulo seríssimo para seguir em frente. Amo todos vocês igualmente,de verdade. Espero não decepcioná-los com esse cap. aí,e espero mesmo a opinião de vocês sobre uma segunda parte de 'Naruto em Hogwarts'. Beijos e queijos :)_


	19. Eternally

**Capítulo 19 - Eternally**

Os exames de Nível Ordinário em Magia são de extrema importância para um bruxo,porque a partir das notas que ele receber neste exame é que poderá cursar determinadas carreiras quando terminar o colégio. Justamente por isso,a época dos exames é extremamente estressante.

Mas cada um reage de uma forma à toda essa pressão.

Alguns alunos simplesmente choram sem motivo aparente. Estão conversando,ou apenas estudando,ou apenas andando,e de repente estão aos prantos.

Alguns outros riem de tudo e de todos. As coisas ganham uma graça desproporcional à realidade,o que demonstra o quão afetada psicologicamente uma pessoa está. Rir faz bem,mas rir de tudo é desespero.

Alguns outros também passam mal do nada,no meio de aulas,ou no meio da biblioteca.

Alguns param de comer,o que reduz bastante o número de pessoas no Salão Principal.

E alguns apenas fingem que está tudo bem,ou ficam tão estressados na véspera que no dia acordavam tranquilos e relaxados milagrosamente.

Eu podia dizer que me encaixa em quase todos os grupos. Tirando que eu não vomitei ainda,mas um mal estar constante me assombra nas aulas de Poções,porque eu vejo que vai ser o mais difícil de todos os exames para mim. E eu não chorava em público,só com as minhas amigas (Hinata era minha constante parceria de lágrimas).

O sol reluzia,e tingia o céu de um belo tom de azul. Os casacos estavam sendo guardados,e eu estava mais do que confortável com o clima ameno. Só que toda essa atmosfera quente e agradável apenas me deixava mais nervosa do que nunca. Uns dilúvios e trovões combinariam tanto com a situação que eu nem me surpreenderia.

Tenten era a mais calma de todos nós,pude perceber. Claro,claro. Ela era a mais inteligente também,e provavelmente a que tiraria mais notas máximas. O bom disso é que ela nos emprestava seus resumos e fazia explicações rápidas como ninguém. Eu adorava passar as tardes na biblioteca estudando com ela,porque eu absorvia muito mais informações assim.

Eu não via tanto Sasuke,o que era quase tão desanimador quanto as tardes ensolaradas que eu perdia na biblioteca estudando. Estávamos juntos há pouco mais de três meses,e só ficávamos juntos mesmo nos sábados. Durante a semana,nossos horários não batiam tanto,sem contar os treinos de Quadribol. Para piorar tudo,a final seria Grifinória contra Sonserina,no final de semana anterior ao início dos exames. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos,mas ninguém parecia pior que Kakashi. Ele era do sétimo ano,e esta era sua última chance de ser campeão das copas para ser chamado para jogar em algum time de Quadribol profissional. Ele se esforçava ao máximo a cada treino e ainda treinava sozinho alguns dias. Eu o admirava,e queria muito fazer de tudo para ganharmos essa taça por ele.

Faltavam dois dias para a Final e Naruto e eu não conseguíamos mais estudar tanto,apenas pensávamos naquele jogo bendito. Tenten,que tinha voltado a namorar Neji,vivia brigando com nós três porque só pensávamos em Quadribol. Mas ela não entende... Ela não sabe o quanto esse 'jogo sem futuro' significa para a gente.

O dia do jogo começou tenso. Estava quente. Mais quente que o normal. Eu estava suando quando sentei na mesa para tomar café,e Sasuke me olhou de uma forma estranha quando entrei. Aposto que ele ponderava se devia falar comigo ali,já que estavam fazendo uma espécie de corredor polonês com todos os jogadores que passavam da Grifinória. Quero dizer,imagine o que fariam com um sonserino. Sorri para ele e comecei a comer,mexendo na roupa quente de Quadribol o tempo todo,incomodada e irritada com todo aquele sol.

Mas Sasuke não ligava. Ouvi as vaias e as provocações e me virei,vendo-o seguir na minha direção e se sentar do meu lado.

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito por estar no meio dos seus inimigos e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Hey. -eu murmurei,bebendo um gole de suco muito maior do que deveria. Pois é,passaram-se três meses e eu ainda fico_ muito idiota _com a proximidade dele. Acho que poderiam se passar três décadas e_ isso_ não mudaria.

-Bom dia,ruivinha. -ele enrolou uma mecha do meu rabo de cavalo nos dedos e estreitou os olhos - Pronta para me deixar ganhar?

-Como é? -eu ergui as sobrancelhas,afastando-me um pouco dele.

-É brincadeira. Eu sei que você não vai facilitar nada. -ele me abraçou,fazendo uma expressão tão fofa que eu não pude mais ficar irritada. - Mas não abra a cabeça hoje,nem nada assim. Os N.O.M's estão aí.

-Diga isso ao Gaara. -eu sibilei em resposta,fazendo um bico inevitável.

-Ele que ouse te machucar. -Sasuke me deu um beijo rápido - Bom,vou me alimentar,porque hoje o jogo vai ser... Tenso.

-Eu sei. -dei uma risada e beijei a bochecha dele - Boa sorte.

-Como se eu precisasse. -ele deu de ombros,se levantando e rindo.

-Prepotente e ridículo. -eu mostrei a língua,voltando a atenção para meus waffles.

-Estressada e linda. -ele me deu outro beijo rápido antes de se dirigir até a mesa da Sonserina.

Balancei a cabeça,mais para recuperar meus raciocínio do que para qualquer coisa. Apesar de todo esse tempo,eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com Sasuke. Ou melhor,eu ainda não tinha me acostumado a estar com Sasuke.

Era bom e surreal demais para qualquer pessoa,inclusive para mim. Muitas vezes ficava me perguntando se isso ia mesmo durar para sempre,como eu queria. Eu não me imaginava como a pessoa certa para prender alguém pelo resto da vida,muito menos se esse alguém se tratar do Sasuke.

Sério mesmo. Eu podia olhar Ino e Gaara tomando café juntos. Enquanto ela discursa sobre a quantidade de carboidratos certa a se comer pela manhã,ele a observa maravilhado,apaixonado e sempre paciente. Ele não era assim antes de ficar com ela,disso posso ter certeza. E ela também gosta dele da mesma forma. É notável a preocupação dela com ele a cada rigorosa dieta de atleta,a cada vez que vemos os dois estudando para os N.O.M.'s na biblioteca.

Às vezes quero sair do meu corpo para ver o que as pessoas vêem quando eu estou com Sasuke. Para checar se parecemos mesmo um casal apaixonado.

Eu posso mesmo ter os piores defeitos do mundo,mas meu preferido é a insegurança.

Nunca sou boa o bastante. Suficiente o bastante. Feliz o bastante.

É meio paranóico,é verdade. Mas não é exatamente minha culpa. Kiba tem toda razão quando diz que eu sou a rainha do drama.

Mas Kiba não é bem um assunto sobre o qual eu goste de falar.

Eu não sei ao certo o que sinto quando vejo ele e aquela Mei Nyaro idiota se agarrando pelos corredores. Acho que bloqueei meus pensamentos em relação a ele,mas alguma coisa,bem lá no fundo,sugere que eu devia estar preocupado com tudo que sinto.

A vida é uma droga.

Sabe quando você consegue muito algo que quer há muito tempo,e de repente isso não é tão maravilhoso quanto parecia ser? Sabe quando você tem a sensação de que falta algo,uma certa peça do seu quebra-cabeça parece não encaixar,ou simplesmente ter se perdido.

É isso que eu sinto.

Eu tenho Sasuke,o que é algo que eu sempre quis ter. Alguém,melhor dizendo.

Mas eu não tenho Kiba,meu melhor amigo desde sempre,o único que conseguiu,de fato,ensolarar meus dias mais escuros e sombrios. Eu não sinto apenas gratidão por ele,mas tenho medo de conceituar exatamente o que eu sinto. Talvez toda a aproximação que tivemos tenha sido perigosa para ambos os lados.

Caso contrário,eu não odiaria tanto a namorada dele,certo?

Quero dizer,e daí que ela me odeia tanto assim e me lança olhares frios e carregados de energia negativa cada vez que nos esbarramos? E daí que ela parece torcer para eu me engasgar cada vez que estou almoçando perto deles? E daí que ela sempre interrompe quando eu e Kiba começamos a conversar,chamando toda a atenção dele como se quisesse me mostrar que ele era somente dela?

Isso não devia me incomodar tanto.

Porque eu tenho Sasuke. Eu amo Sasuke. Sempre amei.

Acho.

Ah,merda.

Eu nunca **achei **que amasse Sasuke. Sempre fui certa a respeito disso.

O que diabos está me acontecendo agora?

Parei de mexer nos waffles,abismada com a possível conclusão a que eu chegara.

Mas antes que pudesse refletir sobre isso,Kiba e Naruto me cercaram e começaram a falar estratégias de jogo e outras coisas sobre Quadribol que eu não conseguia nem ouvir direito. Só reparava que sem a sombra de Mei atrás dele,Kiba parecia muito mais agradável. Kiba continuava a emanar um calor esquisito quando encostava seu braço no meu ao gesticular e explicar movimentos que devíamos fazer no jogo. Kiba ainda tinha um sorriso encantador e os olhos cor de chocolate mais lindos que eu já tinha visto.

E eu estava encantada. E momentaneamente eu parecia não pensar em mais nada.

Só em como eu podia ter estado errada esse tempo todo.

E como eu não queria estar errada esse tempo todo. Olhei Sasuke pelo canto do olho,na mesma direção que eu,mas na mesa da frente. Ele comia silenciosamente,mas eu pude ver uma mescla de insatisfação e medo no olhar dele quando encontrou o meu. Tentei sorrir,e acho que ele tentou corresponder,embora nós dois soubéssemos que não sabíamos fingir nada bem.

O sol ardia em nossa pele,fazendo o suor quase parecer agradável por,de fato,refrescar-nos um pouco. Naruto voava tão rápido que eu sempre via um borrão loiro com vestes vermelhas ao invés de enxergá-lo. É o que uma final de campeonato faz com as pessoas.

Nada mais fantástico que o esporte.

Eu conseguia só me concentrar em ir ao favor do vento e procurar o pomo de ouro,sem permitir a formação de qualquer pensamento sobre garotos,N.O.M.'s ou minha mente adolescente insegura e perturbada. Ganhar era tudo que importava. A adrenalina corria por minhas veias quase como um remédio,me curando de toda a confusão de sentimentos em que me encontrava.

Vi um borrão dourado muitas vezes,mas era alarme falso. Eu não tinha consciência de onde Sasuke estava voando. Não tinha consciência das defesas de Kiba,só ouvia os gritos e vaias das torcidas. Nem sabia o placar. O vento zunia muito no meu ouvido quanto mais eu ganhava velocidade. Consegui absorver algo como 'Trinta' e 'Capitão Kakashi',mas não faço idéia da formação da frase com essas palavras.

Vi que Sasuke e Naruto estavam parados discutindo,mas a juíza mandou prosseguir e ameaçou expulsá-los caso continuassem. E,numa fração de segundo,muita coisa aconteceu.

Sasuke estava longe,abaixo de mim,bem abaixo.

O pomo estava ali,a pouco mais de cinco metros. Eu disparei o mais rápido que minha vassoura já velha permitiu e o agarrei,segurando com as duas mãos,sem sinal de Sasuke.

Mas no segundo que o sorriso se formou no meu rosto,vi um balaço ser lançado na minha direção,e um par de mãos segurar minha cintura com força,me puxando para baixo.

Eu caí da vassoura no vazio,indo rápido em direção ao chão. Ou era o que eu pensava.

Só me toquei do que tinha acontecido quando meus joelhos tocaram o chão suavemente e Sasuke caiu muito mais feio ao meu lado,depois de me 'salvar'. Pensei em me levantar correndo para ver como ele estava,mas Kakashi se jogou sobre mim,me abraçando muito forte. Depois veio Naruto. E todo o resto do time. E eu nunca tinha me sentido tão realizada,tão esperta e tão competente. As arquibancadas tremiam e os grifinórios gritaram meu nome,aplaudiram,e depois gritaram 'GRIFINÓRIA!' e depois tudo pareceu ótimo. Nem senti a dor dos joelhos ralados,só sentia aquela alegria imensa,era engraçado ver todo mundo gritando e se abraçando enquanto a voz de McGonagall nos anunciava como vencedores da Taça.

Kiba foi o último a vir me abraçar,e ele me apertou forte contra si,e apesar de suado,ele exalava o seu cheiro de sempre,uma mistura indecifrável que eu adorava. Fechei os olhos,sentido todos aqueles calafrios e os bichos do meu estômago se contorcerem de culpa. Sasuke estava por ali. Derrotado,chateado e possivelmente machucado. Eu empurrei Kiba de leve e ele me olhou engraçado,meio extasiado,meio feliz demais. Parecia o antigo Kiba,aquele de muito antes das coisas complicarem para todos nós.

-Bela pegada,ruivinha. -ele murmurou no meu ouvido antes de me soltar,beijando de leve a curva do meu pescoço.

Eu pensei em xingá-lo ou até mesmo bater nele por fazer isso tão em público e me deixar tão sem graça. Mas ninguém,de fato,prestava atenção em nós.

Apenas dei uma risada com o duplo sentido e balancei a cabeça negativamente,me afastando em direção ao vestuário ao ver Kakashi passear com a taça depois de erguê-la para mim,sorrindo e gritando que devia mais a mim do que a qualquer outro ali.

Cheguei na porta,já tirando o casaco maior e vi Sasuke saindo já com a roupa trocada e o cabelo molhado,possivelmente depois de um banho. Nem me dei conta que a comemoração no campo durara todo esse tempo.

-Hey. -eu me aproximei,parando em frente a ele de braços cruzados - Obrigada por ter me salvado naquela hora. Foi incrível.

-Só fiz o que achei certo. -ele respondeu meio friamente e me deu um beijo na testa - Parabéns. Eu acho que vou pro meu quarto descansar um pouco.

-Certo...-eu ia entrar,mas me virei antes que ele se afastasse muito - Ainda nos vemos hoje?

Sasuke não chegou a me olhar nos olhos,ainda de costas,ele deu de ombros,seguindo para o castelo.

Juro que tentei entender porque ele estava assim.

Tudo bem,ele perdera. Mas não era o fim do mundo,era? Eu não imagino como ficaria no lugar dele,mas suponho que não conseguiria descontar nele nem nada do tipo.

Tentei ignorar tudo isso e tomei um longo banho,me vestindo depressa. Apenas Naruto me esperava no banco,calçando os tênis. Ele me elogiou e seguimos para o Salão Comunal,enquanto ele narrava vários lances do jogo que eu tinha perdido por ter ficado tão compenetrada no pomo. Eu ria porque ele dava todo um ar de graça na história,mas a frieza de Sasuke não me saía da cabeça,e algo me dizia que não era só por causa do jogo.

A festa no Salão Comunal estava animada e as pessoas gritaram e aplaudiram muito quando eu entrei. Fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos e fui me sentar com Tenten e Hinata num canto perto da janela. É claro que Tenten estava de saída,apenas me eu os parabéns e comentou que eu tinha sido brilhante -apesar de nós sabermos muito bem que ela falava aquilo da boca pra fora,por não entender nada de Quadribol. Ela foi ficar com Neji em algum esconderijo dos dois e Hinata começou uma comemoração não-verbal com Naruto.

Ponderei se devia ir atrás de Sasuke também. Talvez alcançasse Tenten e a acompanhasse até o Salão da Sonserina,mas não tive forças para imaginar uma briga com Sasuke. Eu não estava muito feliz,apesar de ter ganhado o campeonato e tudo mais. A cena com Kiba depois do jogo me fez refletir um pouco,e uma culpa imensa me apoderou. Eu não devia sentir nada quando ele me abraçasse. Porque eu amava Sasuke.

O que há de errado comigo,afinal?

Quando estava com Kiba,sentia falta de Sasuke. E agora que estou com Sasuke me sinto assim com Kiba?

Eu devo ser mesmo muito problemática. Acho que não mereço nenhum dos dois.

Muito menos Sasuke. Ele que se joga na frente de balaços para me defender,mesmo que isso signifique perder a final do campeonato,para o qual ele tanto treinou.

Olhei mais à frente,e Mei agarrava Kiba pelo pescoço,prendendo-o com ela praticamente a festa toda,durante todos os longos minutos que fiquei sentada observando o movimento. Ela é muito insegura. Eu não sei como ele a suporta,nem o que ele vê nela.

Balancei a cabeça,subindo para o meu dormitório e encontrando uma carta de envelope preto em cima do parapeito. Era para mim e eu reconhecia a caligrafia de Sasuke.

'_Venha me encontrar no quarto dos Monitores.'_

Só dizia isso o pequeno papel dentro do envelope. Toda essa frieza me fez pensar se devia ir e enfrentar o que quer que estivesse por vir,ou se devia fingir que adormeci antes de notar o envelope com o bilhete no parapeito. Mas a idéia de deixar Sasuke esperando a noite toda sem avisar nada só fez eu me sentir muito pior,mais culpada ainda. Então eu coloquei um casaco fino,já que a brisa noturna era fria apesar do dia ter sido totalmente quente.

Ainda não estava tarde,o ponteiro mal chegava às sete horas,mas repentinamente havia escurecido. Nuvens cinzentas ocupavam o céu,provavelmente anunciando um dia menos quente no domingo. Saí do Salão Comunal abarrotado de gente sem ser notada,apesar de jurar que Kiba se inclinou um pouco na prisão de braços de Mei para me ver saindo.

Andei rapidamente pelos corredores desertos,já que o toque de recolher era muito mais cedo e eu não queria ser pega pelo Filch,nem nada assim.

Murmurei a senha dos aposentos dos monitores e entrei na porta do quarto dos monitores-chefes.

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá mais central,lendo um livro muito compenetrado. Ele só notou que eu tinha entrado quando fechei a porta com um estalo maior,e seus olhos negros me olharam com uma seriedade esquisita. Eu sorri sem jeito,minha boca incapaz de soltar nenhum som. Sasuke nunca esteve tão sério para falar comigo,e eu nunca me senti tão culpada e tão esquisita perto dele.

-A festa estava ruim mesmo,para você vir tão rápido. -ele comentou tentando sorrir,mas sua seriedade não permitiu que soasse tão displicente.

-Hum...Não vim tão rápido assim. -dei de ombros,me sentando no chão em frente ao sofá,encostando as costas nas pernas dele. Sua calça estava fria,como se ele tivesse estado lá fora no maior gelo. Achei estranho,mas não falei nada,apenas encarei a parede de tons pastéis,achando a luminária bem interessante.

-Está tudo bem? -ele perguntou num tom mais amigável,suas mãos apertando de leve meus ombros,e eu apenas assenti,ainda muda. Suas mãos se direcionaram para o meu cabelo preso num nó frouxo,soltando-o. Ele adorava o meu cabelo,e eu achava aquilo muito fofo,não sei exatamente porque. - Você está meio calada. Acho que não devia ter te tirado da sua festa. Você merecia,sabe? Não tenho o direito de querer ficar com você quando devia estar comemorando.

-Não seja tolo. -eu murmurei,subindo e sentando no sofá e fazendo-o ficar de frente para mim. Ele estava com o cabelo úmido e bagunçado,e isso deixava-o mais lindo ainda. - Não vejo a menor vantagem em ficar numa comemoração sem você.

-É,mas eu não acho que seria bem-recebido por lá. -ele deu uma risada rouca e eu o envolvi pelo pescoço,abraçando-o forte. O perfume dele invadiu minhas narinas,seu corpo levemente mais frio que o meu me trouxe os choques de sempre,e eu entendia que as ondas de calor que ele me proporcionava só de me abraçar pela cintura eram maiores que qualquer coisa.

-_Eu_ te receberia muito bem. -sussurrei no ouvido dele,sentindo-o se arrepiar no pescoço. Sorri por saber que eu causava esse efeito nele.

-Para mim bastaria. -ele respondeu contra o meu pescoço,encostando seus lábios finos numa região mais sensível que também fez eu me arrepiar. Ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço,meu queixo,minha bochecha,mas não chegou a encostar na minha boca. Eu segurei o rosto dele entre as mãos,semicerrando os olhos quando eu tomei a iniciativa pelo beijo. Sasuke pareceu tomar cuidado,ou algo assim,e eu tive que passar a língua de leve pelo lábio superior dele para que ele entreabrisse a boca. Suas mãos apertaram instintivamente minha cintura,e eu o abracei mais forte pelo pescoço,deixando minhas mãos se perderem em seus cabelos.

Apesar do beijo ter começado calmo,foi ficando mais intenso na medida que Sasuke começava a encostar os dedos na barra da minha blusa,para depois acariciar minhas costas de forma carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo maliciosa. Só partimos o beijo quando estávamos ofegantes e Sasuke já tinha,de alguma forma,deitado por cima de mim no sofá. Ele riu de leve,e se sentou,me deixando espaço para sentar entre as pernas dele. Eu encostei a cabeça no ombro dele,e ele me abraçou pela cintura,entrelaçando nossas mãos na minha barriga.

Pensei ter ouvido um barulho estranho,mas não consegui prestar atenção em muita coisa quando senti os lábios dele mordendo fraco o meu pescoço de uma forma muito,muito distrativa.

-Desculpe ter te tratado daquela maneira depois do jogo. -ele murmurou no meu ouvido,mas não esperou resposta para prosseguir - É que eu não gostei da forma como Kiba te abraçou naquela hora,nem do beijo que ele te deu no pescoço. Achei muito atrevido da parte dele,e pensei muito seriamente em ir tirar satisfações...

-Sasu...

-Mas eu pensei numa coisa. -eu fiquei calada quando ele demonstrou que não queria ser interrompido - Se você não se opôs,não faria sentido eu me interferir,porque você não parecia incomodada. Caso ele fizesse algo contra a sua vontade,aí sim eu teria que tirar isso a limpo.

-Eu não queria que... -me virei para encará-lo,ficando de frente para ele,mas Sasuke encostou um dedo nos meus lábios,me impedindo de prosseguir.

-Sakura,está tudo bem. -ele sorriu meio friamente - Eu não posso te impedir de abraçar seus amigos. Não tem que deixar de fazer nada por minha causa. E eu entendo que tudo que aconteceu entre vocês foi por minha culpa,então não posso exigir que isso passe ou acabe assim..

-Não diga isso! -eu arregalei os olhos,surpresa que agora,saindo da boca dele,aquilo parecesse tão mais errado e absurdo - Não tem nada entre a gente,Sasuke. Kiba e eu nunca... Não vai mais acontecer. -encarei seus olhos expressivos,e me aproximei mais ainda dele - O que eu sinto por ele não chega a ser nem um terço do que eu sinto por você. Na verdade,não dá nem para comparar.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas,provavelmente surpreso pela minha sinceridade. Até eu parecia meio surpresa por ter conseguido falar algo assim tão alto. Eu geralmente pensava muito no que ele me fazia sentir,não costumava externar meus sentimentos. Mas se isso pode atrapalhar de alguma forma,então precisa ser mudado.

Ele me puxou para um outro abraço,muito mais comum e não carnal do que eu estava acostumada. Mas eu gostava assim. Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo,apenas ouvindo nossas respirações. Eu adorava abraçá-lo para sentir seu cheiro assim,de perto. Era bem melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que eu podia lembrar.

-Hum...Sakura...-ele murmurou no meu ouvido,e eu apenas continuei ouvindo-o,embora sentisse certos arrepios com a boca dele tão perto do meu ouvido - Eu só queria deixar claro que posso aceitar qualquer decisão que você tomar. Se você cansar de mim por eu ser ciumento e ranzinza e quiser ficar... Com outro... Eu acho que não tenho porque impedir. Se a culpa for minha.

Eu sabia que com 'outro' ele quis dizer Kiba. E eu sabia que ele ainda se culpava pelo que me fez sofrer com aquela traição e toda aquela história.

-Já não combinamos de esquecer aquilo de uma vez por todas? -questionei baixinho no ouvido dele,minhas mãos se perdendo em seus cabelos sedosos.

-Eu sei...Mas é que...Eu não consigo evitar a culpa. -ele murmurou em resposta,tão abafado que eu me esforcei para conseguir ouvir.

-Uma hora você vai esquecer isso. -eu murmurei de volta,afastando o rosto para conseguir encará-lo. Seus olhos negros estavam tristes e injetados,como se aquela conversa lhe doesse fisicamente.

-É. -ele suspirou,beijando meus lábios suavemente - Eu só tenho medo de você não esquecer.

-Eu já esqueci. -respondi com um meio-sorriso,colando nossos lábios novamente,para tentar sentir todas as correntes elétricas,os arrepios,e todo o calor que o corpo frio dele emanava.

E no momento que sua língua começou a brincar com a minha,eu tive certeza que poderia esquecer mesmo tudo que havia acontecido naquele inverno.

Porque eu só precisava de Sasuke,e nada mais.

Eu tinha certeza que o amava. Verdadeiramente.

E que apesar de ainda sentir uma conexão estranha com Kiba,não podia ser nada eterno e intenso como o que eu sentia por Sasuke.

Kiba tinha compartilhado meu momento de dor,tinha feito eu me sentir muito melhor e muito mais rápido do que eu conseguiria normalmente. Mas eu não o amava daquele jeito. Não sei se tivesse sido ao contrário eu o teria perdoado e continuaria sentindo o mesmo,e talvez até mais.

Isso era apenas com Sasuke. E seria apenas com Sasuke. Para sempre. Ou até onde fosse o suficiente para nós dois.

* * *

A segunda-feira fora relativamente tranquila para mim,porque eram os testes da matéria mais fácil para mim,Feitiços. Eu diria que toda a primeira semana tinha sido relativamente tranquila... Apenas na quinta-feira da segunda semana de N.O.M.'s que eu entrei em um colapso nervoso.

Poções.

Sasuke ficou a noite anterior toda repassando a matéria comigo,e ele foi realmente gentil quando me deu um beijo na testa e disse que eu era muito inteligente e que não deveria deixar o nervosismo atrapalhar o teste e me fazer falhar.

E eu lembrei disso na hora que o examinador entregou os pergaminhos. Minha mão ficou levemente suada e eu senti mais calor do que a maioria das pessoas apesar de nem estar tão quente assim do lado de fora. Mas me foquei nas questões,e as respostas basicamente vinham à minha mente sem tanto esforço,e eu só precisava ser bem precisa nos detalhes que tudo daria certo.

A parte escrita não foi tão assustadora assim,e eu só soube o que era entrar em pânico quando entrei na sala de exames práticos e vi aquele examinador alto,carrancudo e careca que fez uma expressão muito parecida com a do Snape sempre que via meus fracassos. Respirei fundo e dei boa tarde,e ele me respondeu num murmúrio mal-humorado.

-Você vai fazer a Poção do Morto-Vivo para mim,senhorita. -ele falou numa voz arrastada,me entregando um caldeirão e uma chave. - Pegue os ingredientes necessários no armário e siga essas instruções. -e me entregou um pergaminho pequeno que resumia muito o que devíamos fazer. Era muito mais tenso e difícil ali,sem as explicações do professor e tudo mais. - Certo? Pode começar. Você tem sessenta minutos.

-Sim,senhor. - murmurei,me dirigindo até o armário com a chave na mão,vendo Sasuke,Tenten e alguns outros alunos na mesma sala abarrotando os armários. Fui até onde Sasuke estava,apesar de sermos proibidos de falar qualquer coisa com outro aluno e sorri para ele. Ele correspondeu,deu uma piscadela e foi em direção à sua mesa com as mãos cheias de ingredientes.

Eu lembrava dessa poção. Foi exatamente minha primeira nota alta após as aulas particulares e Snape dissera que ela era a mais provável de cair nos N.O.M's. Respirei fundo,pensando em como era injusto que uma única poção pudesse resolver meu destino acadêmico. Se eu não passasse em Poções,não poderia ser medibruxa. Isso estava fora de cogitação,porque eu não conseguia pensar em outras alternativas.

Suspirei e comecei a fazer a poção tentando ficar calma. Ou o mais calma que eu conseguia naquele momento. Olhei de esguelha para Sasuke,e ele cortava algumas raízes com a testa franzida,concentrado. Ele ficava tão bonito sério desse jeito.

O professor instrutor olhou para mim,curioso e eu dei um sorriso fraco,voltando a atenção para as minhas raízes secas e feias e tentei tirar Sasuke da cabeça por uns instantes. Não era impossível.

O tempo passou mais rápido e fácil do que eu imaginei. Um grande sinal soou e todos os caldeirões foram selados ao mesmo tempo,e deu tempo para eu dar a última remexida na minha poção,deixando-a da cor que ela deveria ficar.

Saí da sala orgulhosa de mim mesma,e Tenten começou a narrar como tinha se enrolado na primeira parte de sua poção,que parecia mais complexa que a minha,e eu a ouvi,atenta,esquecendo que Sasuke estivera na mesma sala que eu. Por isso fiquei surpresa quando Tenten parou de falar e sorriu sem graça,andando mais rápido e me deixando para trás.

Senti as mãos de Sasuke me abraçarem por trás e ele apoiou o queixo no meu ombro,espalhando seu perfume bom propositalmente,é claro.

-Acho que as provas de amanhã serão as mais fáceis para você. -ele falou baixo,perto do meu ouvido,e eu me arrepirei,como de costume.

-É,mas nem por isso posso deixar de estudar. -eu respondi com um sorriso,me virando de frente para ele.

Ele revirou os olhos escuros,e puxando a minha mão,me levou até a sala dos monitores que nós já conhecíamos tão bem. Eu não falei nada,até porque precisava mesmo pegar uns livros de Herbologia que tinha deixado por lá numa das minhas 'sessões de estudos' com Sasuke.

Quando entramos,ele trancou a porta,como sempre fazia,mas eu não podia dar essa atenção a ele,e ele devia saber disso. Antes que ele largasse a mão que estava entrelaçada na minha,eu peguei um livro que estava sobre a mesa e abracei junto ao peito,sorrindo de forma esperta.

-Vou estudar. No meu salão comunal. -conjecturei,e ele deu um sorriso torto que eu adorava,ainda sem largar a minha mão.

-Não vai,não. Pelo menos não até responder umas perguntas para mim,senhorita. -ele me puxou para perto,e eu abracei mais o livro,negando qualquer contato direto,e Sasuke segurou meu outro braço com uma mão,me empurrando de leve até que minhas costas batessem na parede. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas,meu sorriso sumindo,e o dele abrindo mais ainda. - Acha que o que está fazendo é certo?

-Como é? -perguntei tolamente,tentando arranjar foco com o perfume dele mais forte ainda sob meu nariz,o olhar dele mais desconcertante ainda.

-Você não dá atenção ao seu namorado há quase uma semana,sabia? Isso é muito tempo,e eu sinto sua falta. -ele falou com uma falsa voz de coitado e eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-lo se referir a si mesmo como 'meu namorado'. Ainda era uma ideia incrível e maravilhosa. Dei uma risada,sem oferecer resistência quando ele tirou o livro da minha mão e o jogou no chão com um baque surdo.

-Estamos em plena época de N.O.M.'s,Sasuke. Precisamos estudar. -eu tentei colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça,mas ele me ignorou totalmente e soltou minhas mãos,para segurar a minha cintura e aproximar sua boca do meu pescoço. Sua respiração quente e lenta batia contra a minha pele conforme ele traçava uma linha de beijos do meu queixo até a minha orelha,me deixando sem reação. Consgeui apenas espalmar as mãos no peito dele,pensando em afastá-lo,mas não tive forças par isso.

-Como se Herbologia fosse difícil. -ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido,trazendo arrepios bons na nuca.

-Sasuke,é sério... -eu tentei argumentarem vão,pois seus lábios finos roçaram nos meus devagar,e ele prendeu meu lábio superior entre seus dentes,me fazendo suspirar.

-O que dizia? -ele perguntou,cínico,afastando sua boca da minha,e me dando um daqueles sorrisos tortos que ele sabia que eu não conseguia resistir.

Eu subi as mãos até o pescoço dele e o puxei para mais perto,para beijá-lo de uma vez antes que ele me deixasse maluca mesmo. Ele sorriu por entre o beijo,e eu inclinei o rosto para aprofundar mais ainda o beijo,sentindo os calafrios aumentarem conforme ele colava seu corpo no meu,e acariciava minhas costas de forma até respeitosa.

Quando quebramos o beijo,ele me encarou firmemente,dando um sorriso enviesado,e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas,ponderando o que se passava na cabeça dele.

-Eu amo você. -ele murmurou contra a minha boca,e eu sorri,mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa,ele colou nossos lábios de novo,e sua língua encontrou a minha,e era como se toda a magia entre nós recomeçasse,e eu não pude deixar de sentir todos os arrepios de novo,todo o frio na barriga,aquela sensação de que não podia ser mais certo.

Mal acreditei quando saí às cinco e dez da tarde da sala de Herbologia,por isso que demorei alguns segundos até perceber que o repentino alvoroço se dera porque o último exame dos N.O.M.'s acabara.

Hinata e Tenten me abraçaram forte e eu ri,sem entender aquela alegria toda. Eu estava quase acostumada com o ritmo acelerado e intenso de estudos. Sentiria falta de Hogwarts durante aqueles meses de férias.

Todos tinham algum plano de viajar,e eu ficaria em casa esse ano. Aparentemente.

Saímos as três juntas da sala,ignorando nossos respectivos namorados por alguns instantes,e caminhamos abraçadas pelos corredores em direção do salão comunal. Eles teriam todo o nosso tempo mais tarde,com toda certeza.

-Mal posso acreditar que acabamos os N.O.M.'s. -Hinata suspirou,aliviada,e com um sorriso enorme no rosto. - Não vejo a hora de receber os resultados.

-Ah,eu também! -o rosto de Tenten se iluminou - Imaginem só! Já saberemos o que fazer de nossas vidas ano que vem! Não é _louco_?

-Louco. -eu repeti,entre risadas - Louco mesmo é vocês quererem falar disso agora que acabou. Pera aí,acho que os N.O.M.'s tomaram conta dos nossos assuntos o ano todo.

-Sakura tem razão. -Hinata concordou,e murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda,que abriu a porta para nós três com um sorriso animado. Acho que ela não via a hora de se ver livre da gente.

Tenten se jogou na primeira poltrona,e tirou os sapatos para alongar os pés,fazendo uma expressão mais relaxada.

-Nossa,estou morrendo de sono. -ela murmurou,cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Eu acho que não durmo bem há dias. -Hinata bocejou,se jogando no sofá maior,perto da lareira que se encontrava apagada,devido ao dia muito quente.

-E eu. -concordei,sentando no chão entre as duas e me espreguiçando - Sabe,acho que essas férias são mais do que merecidas.

-Sempre. -Hinata riu,se aconchegando no sofá e fechando os olhos cinzentos.

-Com toda certeza. -Tenten concordou,a voz sonolenta e baixa. Não ficaria surpresa se ela já tivesse dormido mesmo.

-Vocês vão mesmo dormir? -o silêncio não podia ter confirmado mais. Eu dei uma risada e levantei num pulo - Quanta energia! Eu preciso caminhar,respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Soltei meu cabelo do rabo de cavalo,tirei o casaco e subi um pouco as mangas da camisa social.

Nenhuma das duas parecia notar minha presença mais. Se bobear,já dormiam o décimo sono ali.

-Tudo bem,vou dar uma volta. Amo vocês. -soltei beijinhos no ar e Hinata murmurou alguma coisa inteligível,mas eu apenas saí pela porta quase saltitante.

Nada melhor do que essa sensação boa de dever cumprido. Os N.O.M.'s tinham sido feitos da melhor maneira que eu pude,e eu sentia que isso já bastava independente das minhas notas.

Deixei meus pés me levarem aonde parecia mais adequado,e me vi,depois de alguns minutos,parada debaixo de uma grande árvore perto do lago,na parte Oeste do grande Jardim.

Era a melhor vista do pôr-do-sol que eu poderia ter. Sentei na grama fofinha,de pernas cruzadas,e olhei em volta. Muitos casais andavam por ali,despreocupados,curtindo o último dia em Hogwarts,sendo eles os veteranos ou não. O fato é que todo mundo sentiria saudade de Hogwarts,estivesse indo embora de vez ou apenas para voltar no início de setembro.

Só então me dei conta de que aquele era o lugar onde eu conversara com Sasuke direito pela primeira vez. Quando ele disse que me achava bonita e eu quase desmaiei de animação.

Tanta coisa acontecera em tão pouco tempo.

Há apenas pouco mais de oito meses eu estava naquela mesma árvore,fantasiando com meu atual namorado,distorcendo tudo que ele falava para algo que me alegrasse e me desse alguma esperança. Por menor que fosse.

Eu tinha conseguido sobreviver a um ano tão difícil como aquele.

Um tremor involuntário passou pela minha espinha quando lembrei do Reveillon,e minha garganta apertou só de lembrar da dor que eu sentira quando a verdade caiu sobre mim. Todas as minhas inseguranças e temores se reafirmando quando eu descobrira que ele tinha dado uns amassos numa outra garota.

Eu não queria pensar nisso,mas fazia parte da nossa história. Não era como se eu pudesse esquecer qualquer detalhe de todo esse tempo maravilhoso que tenho passado com Sasuke.

Senti o vento esfriar um pouco mais e me abracei,me arrependendo por não ter colocado uma roupa mais quentinha. O verão estava chegando,mas os fins de tarde na Inglaterra são quase sempre frios,de qualquer modo.

Tive vontade de rir ao lembrar que mais um verão chegara tão rápido. Eu jamais teria imaginado no meu último verão que minha vida mudaria tanto assim nesse intervalo de tempo tão pequeno,jamais pensaria que ganharia o namorado que sempre quis e perderia o amigo que sempre amei. A vontade de rir se foi com a mesma rapidez que chegou e senti um aperto esquisito no peito ao lembrar que Kiba e eu não éramos como antes. E não seríamos mais. Claro que havia a possibilidade de ficar tudo bem um dia. Quando ele encontrasse alguém que o amasse como ele merecia. Mas jamais seria como antes. Muita coisa havia mudado. De vez.

Eu não podia reclamar do que me acontecera,na verdade.

_Não se pode ter tudo. _

Foi a minha escolha,e eu sabia no que ela acarretaria. Pensar que eu podia estar com ele da forma que ele queria - e que eu,de certa forma,no fundo,também queria - fazia meu coração doer. Não estar com Sasuke devia doer de uma forma muito diferente,e muito mais intensa. Eu experimentara como era no fim do ano...Como me senti ao achar que chegara ao fim daquele jeito terrível. E foi tão deplorável e tão doloroso...E aí o Kiba veio...E as coisas se complicaram.

Num ciclo esquisito e sem fim para mim. Se fosse em outra época,em outra ocasião,eu jamais teria sido capaz de fazer essa escolha. E embora agora eu já estivesse convicta do que fizera,o fantasma de como tudo poderia ter sido ameaçava me perturbar.

Mas,de fato,_não se pode ter tudo. _

E eu era feliz com o que tinha. Ou assim eu pensava. Se isso fosse um erro,eu descobriria no futuro. Tarde demais,é claro. Por ora,estava tudo bem.

Não sei explicar porque meus olhos ficaram úmidos de repente e minhas bochechas queimaram,mas aí uma sombra me cobriu e uma corrente de ar espalhou aquele perfume delicioso e com o qual eu sonhava todas as noites. Era ainda melhor ao vivo.

Fechei os olhos,apenas aproveitando aquele cheiro viciante,e senti que estava mais próximo ainda,quando seus braços fortes me envolveram pela cintura,e suas mãos se cruzaram na minha barriga,fazendo ondas de calor se espalharem por todo o meu corpo. Bem melhor assim.

Achei estranho Sasuke ficar tão calado assim,mas também não quebrei o silêncio que parecia tão apropriada e tão gostoso naquele momento. Senti seu queixo se apoiar de leve no meu ombro esquerdo,e ele encostou os lábios no meu pescoço de forma suave,quase instintiva. Eu não pude evitar sentir os mesmos arrepios de sempre,que só se intensificaram quando ele fez um caminho com aqueles lábios macios por todo o meu pescoço até o meu ouvido.

-Por que estava aqui,tão sozinha? -ele perguntou calmamente,embora parecesse curioso.

-Não sei...Estava só pensando numas coisas. -respondi baixinho,mas ele ouviu.

-É mesmo? -ele deu uma risada que me fez cócegas e eu encolhi-me. Seus braços,então,me viraram para ele e eu abaixei o olhar,encarando a grama verde clara. Ainda era difícil olhá-lo assim de perto. Seus olhos eram tão lindos e tão expressivos... - Que coisas?

-Umas coisas. -senti meu rosto queimar,e eu devia estar como uma garotinha toda vermelha de vergonha. Que coisa mais idiota.

Sasuke também deve ter me achado uma boba,e por isso uma de suas mãos soltou minha cintura e se dirigiu até o meu queixo,erguendo-o até a altura do seu. Eu o encarei finalmente,sentindo uma corrente elétrica boa quando ele sorriu e o sorriso atingiu seus olhos.

-Eu amo você. - falei sem pensar,tão naturalmente que nem pareceu a minha voz quando eu disse.

Ele franziu o cenho de leve,e seus dedos subiram do meu queixo para a minha bochecha,onde ele afagou carinhosamente. Vi sua expressão mudar de repente,e não entendi o que se passava ali. Ele parecia angustiado,enquanto me olhava daquela forma profunda e inquisitiva. Mordi o lábio,insegura de repente. Mas não era como se eu nunca tivesse dito isso.

-O que? -soltei debilmente,de fato,sem entender nada daquilo. Minhas mãos se postaram nos ombros dele e eu o apertei,tentando fazê-lo se mexer ou reagir ou qualquer coisa que mostrasse que ele ainda estava ali.

-Eu não quero que você não entenda. -ele falou com a voz abafada,e seus olhos buscaram os meus de novo,de forma intensa demais. Antes que eu pudesse me manifestar e dizer que não estava entendendo nada mesmo,ele continuou - Se não deixei isso bem claro antes,quero que você saiba que tudo que eu preciso é de você. Apenas. E que sempre foi você,Sakura. Sempre vai ser. Até quando eu puder,eu vou amar você da forma que você merece. Talvez,um dia,você descubra que eu não sou o cara que você quer,mas para mim,vai ser sempre você quem eu quero.

Meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso bobo antes que eu pudesse me conter,e minhas mãos subiram pelo pescoço de Sasuke,se prendendo entre sua nuca e seu cabelo macio. Ele estava tão sério e tão lindo. E naquele momento ele parecia tão meu quanto nunca fora.

Encostei minha boca na dele levemente,e ele suspirou,me apertando mais forte contra si,uma de suas mãos ainda no meu rosto,e a outra causando arrepios desconhecidos nas minhas costas. Ele me beijou muito suavemente,os lábios ainda fechados,e eu me separei dele apenas o suficiente para conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos de novo.

-Eu não posso pensar num cara que seja mais certo para mim,Sasuke. -murmurei contra a boca dele,e ele sorriu de leve,embora seus olhos continuassem pesarosos. A culpa ainda o machucava e tudo que machucava a ele,machucava a mim.

Abraçei-o mais forte pela nuca e selei nossos lábios novamente. Fui eu que me impacientei com toda a calma dele e aprofundei o beijo no momento que ele suspirou novamente quando eu puxei seu cabelo um pouco mais forte.

Aquele fora o beijo mais calmo e tranquilo que nós já tínhamos dado,e com certeza um dos melhores.

Quando nos separamos,ele me abraçou forte de novo,e eu escondi o rosto no meu refúgio preferido entre seu ombro e seu maxilar,naquele pescoço tão perfumado e tão perfeito. Eu senti sua mão se aventurar pelos meus cabelos desgrenhados pelo vento que ficara mais forte ainda,e senti também quando seus lábios beijaram a minha testa ternamente.

Não pude pensar,depois de tantas reflexões nesta tarde,que eu pudesse estar no lugar mais certo.

Abri os olhos para ver o sol terminar de se pôr e o céu desaparecer com aquela faixa alaranjada,e refleti como as coisas estavam tão perfeitas naquele momento.

Eu não podia pedir por mais nada.

Eu estava certa da minha escolha agora mais do que nunca. Se não fosse ele,não seria ninguém.

Eu não mudaria de ideia. Se ele mudasse,eu até aceitaria. Porque não conseguia entender como ele podia me amar no final das contas.

Mas a gente nunca entende essas coisas de amor mesmo.

Vai ver ele era louco. Eu gostava das coisas assim,no entanto. A possibilidade dele me amar como eu o amava era a minha felicidade mais absurda.

Bastava por enquanto. E talvez bastasse para sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

N/A: GENTE,AÍ ESTÁ ! FINALMENTE O FIM!

Ok,não é o fim. Para mim não. Eu amo essa fic como se fosse uma filha minha,a caçulinha mais querida e tudo mais. Sério.  
Estou disposta a fazer uma segunda parte,eles mais velhos já formados talvez...Ou no último ano de Hogwarts. Mas aí seria algo mais adulto,entendem? Quero saber o que vocês pensam disso,o que desejam para esse final e tal..MANDEM REVIEWS COM ISSO,PLEASE! Ou e-mails para:** .com! **Ou me twittem: **belsai** ! Enfim,me digam o que acham de uma continuação,porque só depende de vocês.

Odeio despedidas,apesar de que eu vou voltar rere. Mas tipo,muuuuuuuito obrigada a todo mundo que leu. Quem odiou,quem amou,quem comentou,quem não comentou e gostou mesmo assim...Obrigada mesmo. Vocês são incríveis e são o motivo para eu continuar. Obrigada,Juh e Gih por me incentivarem e enxerem o saco com a pergunta de todos os dias né? "bel,cadê a fic??????" HAHAHAHAHA! MUITO Obrigada,Alice. Sem você essa fic nunca teria sido inventada,porque foi ideia sua misturar Naruto e Hogwarts. Obrigada a umas leitoras que sempre estavam lá nas reviews me elogiando,dando toques e dicas e sempre me apoiando. Não tem como citar todos os nomes,mas um obrigada especial a 'Sakusasuke','Mariah-chan17', 'Srta. Gilmore','Hiei-and-shino', 'Hyuuga Hyuu' e muitas outras que estavam sempre aqui,vocês sabem quem são! (L) Obrigada a todos de verdade. Espero voltar logo com a continuação SE vocês desejarem assim.  
Sei que o fim pode ter sido chato e sem graça,mas demorou eras pra sair. E eu imaginava meio que isso desde o início..Não quis desapontá-los mas desculpe se desapontei..  
E mais uma vez devo ressaltar que vocês são DEMAIS!

Até breve,gente ;D


End file.
